Misty the Matchmaker
by AngelicFairy
Summary: Misty is a successful matchmaker at 22 and everything’s going smoothly until one day, a stranger enters her shop. She seems to know him but can’t tell who he is. He keeps coming back, wanting a match, but not with someone else. He wants a match…with her.
1. The Stranger

*****Author's Note*****

So I sit down at my computer to clean out old files and come across this old thing that I had started who knows when. I even had three entire chapters written out. After re-reading it, I decided to continue with it, expanding the idea to a full-fledged plotted out story with love triangles, confusion, and just a whole lot of mixed up fun! It's been a while since I've written for the fanfic world and I'm excited to be back!

I'm an old school Pokemon lover having grown up watching the original trio and knowing absolutely nothing about the new generation so several ancient but much loved characters will be appearing here. If you're like me and miss the old days, you've come to the right place! Enjoy!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Main Summary: Misty is a successful matchmaker at 22 and everything's going smoothly until one day, a stranger enters her shop. She seems to know him but can't tell who he is. He keeps coming back, wanting a match, but not with someone else. He wants a match…with her.

Disclaimer: I only own this fic and Serena and any other characters I may make up. Oh, and the last names for some of the characters…I had to make up so I own them too.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 1: The Stranger

"And another match made perfectly!"

The automated cash register made a satisfying cha-ching! as twenty-two year old Misty Waterflower slammed the money drawer shut with a smile. Gazing around, her sea-green eyes took in the lavish décor of her tiny shop. Pinks, reds, and purples wallpapered the interior in the form of hearts and flowers. Various pictures of couples both young and old literally covered an entire wall.

Yes indeed. Fresh out of college, Misty had made it big in the matchmaking department. Every client had so far been successfully set up by his or her ideal match all thanks to Miss Misty. Though matchmaking was not the career this young woman had in mind when graduating, it was a good way to be on her own for a bit before heading back to be a trainer at her family's aquarium. But for the time being, she was making money and was able to afford many things that most her age couldn't, which was surprising given her job.

Once Misty had made a few couples blissfully happy, news about her service spread like wildfire and she had new clients every day for the past few months. It was Friday today, and Misty was ready to close shop for the evening. She untied her pink apron that had "Misty the Match-Maker" splashed across the front and gently hung it on the coat rack. Locking up the register, she made her way to the front door, pausing here and there to straighten stray objects and fix crooked chairs.

As she was carefully taping a paper heart back on the wall, a jingling of a bell floated to her ears and she looked up, expecting a last-minute client. Despite the bright, fluorescent light shining from the ceiling, Misty squinted at the man who had entered.

Straightening up, a twinge of familiarity flooded her body, yet she couldn't put a name with the face. He was fairly tall and muscular. A fact that was obvious even with his arms hidden under a leather jacket. A mass of jet-black hair sat slightly disheveled on his head, a few strands dangling into his chocolate brown eyes.

"May I help you?" Misty asked politely, shaking away the odd sensation she was getting. She didn't know this guy. No way.

For a moment, Misty sensed a feeling of disappointment coming from this young man, but if it had been there at all, it was quickly shoved aside as a lopsided grin broke out on his face.

"I was hoping you might be able to," he replied, stuffing his large hands in his jacket pockets. "I realize it is a bit late to stop by, but I suddenly had the impulse to check out the matchmaker that everyone in town has been raving about."

"Oh?" Misty gave one last pound to the picture she had been holding to the wall and walked closer to the man.

He nodded. "This is a cute establishment with an equally cute matchmaker to match!"

Oh bother! Not one of these guys again! A growl teetered on the edge of Misty's lips, gasping to escape and lunge out. But she kept herself in check. She was a woman of business after all, and even if these wolves kept coming, she had to remain placid.

"Sir, would you like to sign up for my service?" she inquired, ignoring his last comment and looking coolly into his eyes. Unexpectedly, a flutter of familiarity once again shot through her veins but yet again, she shook it off for the shivers.

The young man walked over to a small coffee table situated in the middle of her small waiting area with five cushioned chairs surrounding it. His fingers trailed along his jaw line as he peered down at the cluster of papers stacked atop the table.

"Sir?"

He looked up. "Yes, I believe I would like to sign up Miss…Misty is it?"

She nodded in affirmation. "Yes. Misty Waterflower. I am sorry but I am going to have to ask you to come back tomorrow. It's actually my closing time and I must be on my way. Perhaps if you come by in the afternoon, I can interview you in order to get your requirements?"

"Oh I'm sorry for keeping you! I'll come back tomorrow. What time is preferable?"

Misty quickly walked to the counter and glanced at the agenda situated by the computer. "Two o'clock is fine."

"Wonderful!" The man said and went to the door. "It's a date then!" With a wink, he swept out the door and into the night, leaving behind a fuming and confused Misty.

~*~

Twenty-one year old Duplica Anderson laughed heartily as her friend and roommate relayed her story.

"A date! That's what he said! He's a player if I ever saw one!" Misty ranted loudly from her bedroom, her voice carrying over to the living room where Duplica was curled up on the couch.

Finishing changing into her pajamas, Misty stormed out of the room and marched over to her friend who was still giggling helplessly. "I'm sorry Mist," she said, trying to suppress the laughter. "It isn't that the situation in itself that's so funny, but your way of telling the story! You should have seen the facial expressions and heard the tone of your voice changing so rapidly…going up and down!"

Misty rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You are so easily amused. I'm happy that at least my face and voice can entertain you."

"I do admit it keeps me from boredom. Your stories are always entertaining! I mean, you work in the department of love! What business could have more interesting stories to tell than yours?" Duplica said, sitting up a bit straighter.

"That is true," Misty conceded. "So, anyway how was your day?"

Duplica shifted her position on the couch to become more comfortable. "Fairly good. Todd's decided to give me a raise if I continue to pose for him! He said that since I can imitate nearly anyone or anything, it's great for advertising purposes!"

Misty grinned. "And the fact that he wants to keep you with him."

"Nah," Duplica casually waved a hand. "He's only four years old than me but he still insists that I call him Mr. Snap."

At this Misty burst out in giggles. "It's been two years since you've worked for this guy!"

Duplica rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. I highly doubt that he has any romantic interest in me. I'm so desperate that I'm nearly ready to try out your service Mist!"

Misty threw a cushion at her friend in retaliation.

"Hey!" Duplica protested.

"My business is not only for desperate people! I'll have you know that Giselle Louis was one of my clients a while back!"

Duplica's bright eyes widened in shock. "Giselle? You mean the most popular girl from our class Giselle? The one who had jocks falling at her feet faster than gnats get buzzed by electrical light Giselle?"

"You certainly do have a way with words," Misty commented.

"It's an art. If I'm to imitate others, I have to learn how to speak in many ways."

"Anyways," Misty continued. "Yes that Giselle."

"I can't believe you never told me!" Duplica whined, throwing the cushion back at Misty, who caught it perfectly.

"We weren't sharing an apartment then. It was when you went home to visit your parents for a while," Misty explained.

Duplica was mollified for the time being because her next question was, "So? Who'd she end up with?"

A secretive, amusing smile spread over Misty's face. "You'll never guess in a million years."

"Ritchie Kirk?"

"Serena's cousin? Please! She's roast me alive for setting up a family member with a girl like Giselle."

"Good point. Hmm…Gary Oak?"

"Mr. Popular Playboy? I don't think so."

"Lesse…is it someone I know?"

Misty nodded, the smile on her face growing larger.

"Ralph Aker?"

"I think he went with Emily Laur," Misty recalled.

"Didn't they used to argue, like, all the time?"

"Unconditionally. It was insane the way they fought over everything! And in college!"

Duplica shrugged. "Some people never know how to show their feelings, I guess. So, are you gonna give me a clue at least?"

Misty shook her head.

"C'mon Misty! I'm scrambling around for names of guys that she'd never go for and I'm coming up flat!"

"That's surprising, since it was more than half the male population that she wouldn't go for," Misty replied.

"Well, I remember this one guy she really, really used to hate all throughout high school. He had like, mousy brown hair and was the nicest guy you'd ever meet. What was his name-oh yeah-Joe! Joe Phelps!"

"Bingo!"

The second cushion that Duplica had been holding, ready to launch it at Misty for being uncooperative, now tumbled to the floor from her lap. "Joe? She got together with Joe Phelps?"

Misty leaned back on the couch. "Surprising isn't it? She would tease him mercilessly and the poor guy always was nice to her."

"So how'd you get them together anyway?"

"Well, you know how I have all my new clients fill out a form and then I interview them?"

Duplica nodded, leaning forward with great interest. She wanted to know how the most popular girl in school was set up with the one guy she seemed to hate for no reason. And how Misty had managed it in the first place.

"Turns out, all the things Giselle was looking for in a guy was in Joe. And everything Joe wanted in a girl was in Giselle. Joe had come in actually the day after Giselle. I knew that they were meant for each other but I knew that if Giselle actually saw Joe, she'd walk right on out. So I had them talk on the telephone a few times and told them not to reveal their names to each other. Then, gradually, I decided on a day for them to meet and viola!" Misty snapped her fingers.

"You mean she didn't freak at all when she saw him?"

"Well she went into a state of complete and utter shock and Joe nearly fainted that he had been talking to Giselle. But once they started to talk face-to-face, everything was smooth sailing."

A dreamy, faraway look sparkled in Duplica's eyes as she stared off. "That's so romantic!"

"I guess."

"It's so weird the way certain people end up, isn't it?" Duplica pondered. "Who would've have thought? Giselle and Joe…"

Misty nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But, love's funny like that!"

"In that case, if love's supposed to be funny, I want some humor in my life! Preferably in the photo shop where I work."

Misty just laughed as Duplica's mind wandered off again. Yes, love was certainly a funny thing. And with the job Misty had, she had definitely seen enough humor to last her a lifetime. Even though she didn't want to voice it to her friend, Misty too wanted some humor in her life. Maybe just a little.

*****Author's Note*****

So, did you all like the references to some old pokemon characters? Except Serena who is mine. If you've read my other pokemon fic, she's in there so I thought I'd mention her. All these characters may or may not come into play. We'll just have to wait and see! ^_~

Anyways, please review! Thanks you.

_AngelicFairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 2**

"And exactly how do you plan to go about with this joke? What are you gonna do?"

Ash poured his eggs from the bowl into the frying pan and watched the yellow mix spread out evenly. "I'm not sure yet…I'm kind of making this up as I go along."

"Ash, you're a grown man and you're going to play such a puerile prank on a childhood friend?"

Brock only received a mischievous grin in reply as Ash turned back to his breakfast.

"Poor Mist," Brock muttered.


	2. Alvin Ketter

*****Author's Note*****

A big THANK YOU to all who reviewed! Nothing motivates a writer like some good feedback so don't stop! Also, _Death's Serenade_ asked approximately how long this fic might be. I've got everything mapped out so at most it will be 20 chapters. Expect more character appearances, crazy twists, and confusing turns!

Disclaimer: Same as before.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 2: Alvin Ketter

"You're telling me she didn't recognize you? Even after talking to you?" twenty-six year old Brock Takeshi asked in amazement as he slathered butter onto his toast. He had been asleep the night before when his friend decided to come in so he didn't get the story until now.

Twenty-three year old Ash Ketchum grinned as he swiped one of Brock's toasts.

"Hey!"

"I walked in and I thought she might know who I was but, turns out she didn't! I was kinda surprised, but then again, we both have grown and look different."

"How many years has it been anyway?"

Ash lifted a glass of orange juice to his mouth and drank heartily, his Adam's apple bobbing while pondering this thought. Finally he said, "Um…about…thirteen years? Yeah, cause I moved away with Mom when we were both around nine."

"Well, from the way you always used to terrorize her throughout elementary school, I'm not surprised that she's wiped your memory clean from her mind," Brock responded. "So, what's your plan?"

"Plan?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow, his eyes sparkling with mock innocence.

The older man rolled his eyes. "I know you didn't come back here last night without revealing who you were just for the heck of it. Spill."

Before he spoke, Ash got up to make himself a nice omelet. Brock's toast had been good but a young man like him needed more. "Since I'm crashing at your place while I'm here, I figure I might as well find out more about Misty and how she's been, without letting her know who I am. Just for old time's sake you know?"

"Meaning you're going to play a huge joke on her at her expense, right?"

"Isn't that how it always was?"

"And exactly how do you plan to go about with this joke? What are you gonna do?"

Ash poured his eggs from the bowl into the frying pan and watched the yellow mix spread out evenly. "I'm not sure yet…I'm kind of making this up as I go along."

"Ash, you're a grown man and you're going to play such a puerile prank on a childhood friend?"

Brock only received a mischievous grin in reply as Ash turned back to his breakfast.

"Poor Mist," Brock muttered.

~*~

"So you'd like a man who has a sense of humor and caring?" Misty repeated her newest client's words Saturday afternoon.

The young woman sitting across from Misty nodded, her brown hair falling into her bright eyes. "Yes. And of course, he's got to be handsome."

"Of course," Misty replied, scribbling a note into her notebook. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of! When will I hear back from you?"

Misty consulted her agenda. "Well, I have a few men in mind that may be a suitable match for you. I should be expecting even more men later on today so they could work as well. I'll give you a call by Tuesday, Miss Singer."

Miss Singer stood. "Call me Melody, please. We're about the same age anyway so forget the formalities."

Misty grinned as she stood as well. "Alright Melody. Thanks for stopping in!"

Melody flashed a genuine smile. The two women walked to the counter so Melody could pay, making small talk in between.

Ring! The doorbell jingled and both pretty heads turned to gape at the young man. It was the same man from the night before! Misty quickly shot a glance at the heart-shaped wall clock. He was early. Ten minutes early to be exact. Drat!

"Why, hello there Miss Misty! Nice seeing your lovely sight again," he said jovially with a wave and Misty tried hard not to stare at the hard curve of muscle as he lifted his arm. His brown eyes flickered over to Melody. "Hello. Are you perhaps a friend of Miss Misty's?"

Extending a slender hand, Melody allowed the man to gently shake it before she replied, "I'm one of her clients, Melody Singer. How do you do?"

"Very well, thank you. I'm a client as well," he winked at Misty. "I believe my appointment is at two o'clock?"

Misty quickly averted her eyes from his arms to his face and nodded. "Yes sir. But you're early."

"Ah good! That means more time to spend in your presence."

"Well," Melody announced. "I've got to get going! I have rehearsal in two hours!"

"Are you an actor?"

"Singer. I'm in town performing in local cafes and such for a few weeks," Melody replied to the handsome man. "Come see me sometime!"

"Will do!" the man answered as Melody walked out of the shop with a wave, leaving Misty alone with the new man.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Misty stormed behind her counter and to her dismay, the man followed, propping his elbows on the countertop casually. "May I inquire something?"

"What?" Misty asked, dreading what sort of question a flirty man such as him might ask.

"Are you currently seeing somebody?"

Drat! "No."

A dazzle of white teeth flashed at Misty and she turned away, trying not to get caught up in his good looks, especially when he smiled at her. "Wonderful. That means I have a good chance then, eh?"

"Sir, I run a matchmaking service for other people, _not_ myself," Misty frostily seethed while pretending to look through her files on the computer.

"I suppose if you were running it for yourself, you'd find yourself swapped with men. I would think that a girl with your natural beauty would have at least five or six suitors!"

"Thank you sir but I currently have no interest in having even one suitor. Now, if you will please fill out this form so that I may know your requirements?" Misty roughly shoved a clipboard across the counter to the man. Clipped to it was the form along with a pen attached by string.

He took the clipboard and went to take a seat without another word, much to Misty's relief.

~*~

Yup, Ash thought grinning to himself. She's still got the same fire as she did when we were nine. I still can't believe she doesn't know who I am. Then again, I wouldn't have known who she was if Brock hadn't told me her name beforehand. But this makes teasing her all the more fun!

For a moment, Ash's eyes flickered up to study the young woman at the counter who was currently occupied with typing on the keyboard. The clack-kitty-clack of the keys was all the noise that sounded in the little shop for the next few minutes.

Although he hadn't visibly shown it, Ash was amazed at how much his old friend had grown. And she had certainly grown to be a very lovely young woman. No longer was she a scrawny little girl with dull orange hair tied in pigtails, but a full figured tall woman with hair flowing over her shoulders like a river of fire. But it was her eyes that he found comfort in. The same old sea-blue eyes that had so many times years ago berated and scoffed him when they were children. It was those eyes that assured him that Misty was still Misty despite her physical changes.

Ash knew he had changed too, but he didn't think she would have completely forgotten him. Heck, they had gone to elementary school together since second grade until he moved at the beginning of fifth grade. Back then, he only felt brotherly affections towards the girl, but now, as his gaze wandered over her, he felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Shaking away the odd nervousness, Ash went back to the form. Full name? Shoot…he had to make up a name, didn't he? Ash certainly didn't want Misty knowing who he was. Yet. A full-fledged plan finally started to form in his mind as a smirk spread over his face.

He finished scribbling in his responses and stood to return the clipboard to the matchmaker.

~*~

Misty couldn't believe how this one man could affect her so much in such a short amount of time. For heaven's sake, she didn't even know the guy's name and already a cluster of emotions and feelings were jumbling up within her. Frustration and fury at his bold and forward actions while simultaneously, the same twinges of familiarity that had tweaked the corners of her heart the night before kept springing up whenever she chanced to look at him.

On top of that, the tiniest sense of attraction warmed her body, tingling in her toes.

Drat these feelings of ambivalence!

A movement caught her eyes and she watched as the young man walked back to the counter and handed her the form. This was it! If she did know him, she'd be sure to recognize the name.

Taking what was handed to her Misty quickly scanned his scrawled handwriting.

"Thank you Mr. Alvin Ketter."

"Please, call me Alvin. All my friends do."

Drat! Another one of those infuriating smiles. Why did they make her feel so overwhelmed?

"Very well."

"Now what comes next in this matchmaking process?" Alvin asked her, once again leaning against the counter nonchalantly. "Do I get a date with the matchmaker herself?"

Stupid man with his stupid smirk.

Pretending as though the last question had never been uttered, Misty pulled out a digital camera from underneath the counter. "Say cheese!"

Before Alvin had a chance to retaliate, she had already pressed the button and a flash went off.

"Why Miss Misty! I didn't realize you were so infatuated with me that you'd take a picture!"

Moron, was what Misty wanted to say to this but she simply put on a dangerously sweet smile and said aloud, "It's for the client files. I take each client's photo."

Although usually I have them stand against the nice backdrop and give them ample warning before taking it. She grinned to herself, thinking of this small rebellion against her own rules as a small revenge against Alvin who simply shrugged and said, "Now what?"

Grabbing her trusty notebook she said, "I usually like to review the form and then proceed with an interview so that you can fully express your needs. That way, I can properly find you an appropriate match."

"Interesting. Shall we continue then?"

Misty walked out from behind the counter and motioned for Alvin to follow her to the back corner of the room where a round table with two chairs was situated. She seated herself in one and requested Alvin to do the same. He obliged and rested his arms on the table.

"If you don't mind," Misty started, "I'd like to take a minute to review your form. You're welcome to help yourself to some fresh coffee and doughnuts over there on the table," she waved her hand in the direction of the snacks.

"Don't mind at all," Alvin replied and made his way to the snack corner.

Thank goodness! Misty thought. Even having him near her made her feel odd. Thank goodness most men couldn't refuse food.

Now giving the form her undivided attention, Misty read that this man was looking for someone intelligent, self-sufficient, and bold, just to name a few traits. Not bad. It was when her eyes moved to the employer line did her eyebrows shoot up. Having graduated from college the same year as herself, he was already well into the world of business by working for one of the largest companies around. When he came back, Misty looked up.

"So you're an employee of Oak Technological Operations. Impressive."

"Yup!" Alvin mumbled through a mouthful of doughnut, crumbs falling to the floor.

Misty ignored his lack of manners and continued. "I noticed you didn't mention what exactly you do at O.T.O."

Nod.

"Would you mind giving me more detail? It's important that you and the other person know each other's occupation."

For a moment, the man said nothing and Misty noted that he appeared to be thinking. After gulping down some coffee, he finally said, "You could say that I'm one of the office guys. You know, just desk work, computer stuff. For now."

The matchmaker scribbled down notes. "As for physical appearance, all you wrote was 'Beauty like fire and the sea.' Do you mind clarifying?"

Swiping his mouth clean and gulping down some coffee, Alvin responded, "Actually, I prefer for you to take that in whatever aspect that you would like."

"I see," Misty said, even though she didn't. "Now, is there anything you would like to personally add or explain to me? I have this form but is there anything you'd like to tell me directly?"

Alvin leaned forward thoughtfully. "Well, I like romantics. I used to know a girl who was the biggest romantic around but I used to tease her about it all the time."

"Okay," Misty said, writing down what he said. "Anything else?"

"Someone who hates bugs."

"Hates? Bugs?"

"Hates bugs."

"Uh huh." Misty wrote down the note apprehensively. What an odd requirement but who was she to judge? "I'll look through my files to find a suitable match. The next step is phone calls. I have you and the other person talk to one another on the phone and from there is usually a date. But if the phone calls don't work out, I set you up with another person."

Alvin nodded in understanding. "Anything else?"

Misty nodded. "There is the registration fee for my service."

"No problem. That it?"

"I believe so. You'll be getting a phone call me within the next few days hopefully."

Alvin wiggled his eyebrows. "Good. I get to hear your lovely voice again then."

Misty narrowed her eyes and stood. Just when she thought he had started to act civilly. She went to the counter and rang up a bill. Alvin came over and paid the registration fee.

"Thank you Mr. Ketter. If you have any other comments, please feel free to stop by or call anytime," Misty said, handing him a business card.

Alvin slid it into his wallet. "Will do!" And with a final wink, he was gone but not before calling out, "Thank you Mist!"

~*~

Feel free to stop or call anytime, huh? Ash grinned devilishly. She hadn't mentioned that he had to have comments regarding his match. She just said comments. Misty was always one who conserved her words, a trait that tended to favor him more often than not.

Replacing the business card that he had taken out to admire briefly, or more so, admire the small, boxed picture of the matchmaker herself, Ash whistled happily to himself. The next few days should be interesting indeed.

What a fun business trip this would turn out to be!

~*~

Misty growled. _Mist?_ How dare that ignorant man call her by her nickname! As if they were so familiar with one another. Only her friends ever called her 'Mist' and now this complete stranger – well, maybe he was no longer a complete stranger but still – dared to call her 'Mist.'

She didn't understand what it was about this man that got under her skin so badly. It wasn't as if he was rude or teased her mercilessly. He simply threw little comments at her that made her get all huffy.

Misty decided to clean up the snack area, which apparently Alvin had left a mess.

_Men_.

It was in this harassed-for-no-reason state that Duplica found her roommate a few minutes later. The jingling bell alerted Misty but because she still felt angered, she continued the cleaning process.

"Hey Mist!" Duplica called out.

Misty whirled around, broom in hand and blue eyes flashing dangerously. A pure warning sign to others that they needed to watch their step. Though to Duplica, this was a sign that she would be getting yet another wonderful story.

"Mist! Mist! He had the audacity to call me Mist! And to flirt with me again! Man, I can't wait to set this guy up so I don't have to see him anymore!" the young woman continued her incessant tirade waving the broom around as Duplica watched with a grin.

"And furthermore, he had better not step foot in this shop with that knowing smirk one more time!" Misty took a deep breath, not knowing what she had just been yelling about. She figured it probably made no sense but she was in a ranting mood.

"Are you done?" Duplica asked, pulling off her denim jacket and draping if over a chair.

Misty checked her thoughts to make sure she didn't leave anything out and then nodded. "Yeah. I'm done. For now."

"I don't understand why you're getting so worked up over this one guy. He couldn't have been that bad," Duplica said. "Is he at least decent to look at?"

Decent is an understatement, Misty thought and immediately cursed herself for thinking such a thing. A slight blush threatened to stain her pale cheeks so turning to prevent Duplica from seeing her face, Misty instead replied, "He's okay."

"Meaning good looking. So a good looking guy flirting with you can't hurt. Besides, there've been other guys who flirted with you and you didn't seem to mind so much."

Misty shook her head in confusion. "I don't know Duplica. It's just…I don't know. So what brings you here?" she asked, changing the topic.

With an understanding nod, Duplica plopped herself on a chair. "Well, I need some help."

"With?"

"Mr. Snap! Who else?"

Misty snorted as Duplica shot her a menacing glare.

"Sorry. But Mr. Snap is just hilarious!"

Duplica rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I want you to set me up."

"Excuse me?"

"Not with Todd of course. But I want you to find someone who will pretend to go out with me for a little while just to see if Todd gets jealous. You know, have this guy come by the photo shop to pick me up after work and whatnot," Duplica explained lucidly.

Throwing away some dirty napkins, Misty took a seat opposite her friend. "You want me to set you up falsely?"

"Pretty much."

"And who am I going to find that will agree to be your pseudo-boyfriend? I run an honest business here and we are adults! What other adult would agree to such a sham?" Misty exclaimed in astonishment.

Duplica crossed her legs. "Well, you for one. And don't shake your head. You know you want to do this. You know you like this idea! Admit it."

Misty smiled. "Fine! I admit it will be fun to see if the formidable Mr. Snap actually snaps towards you, but seriously, we are college graduates. Not middle school drama queens."

"Doesn't mean we can't have some fun!"

"True."

"So you'll do it?" Duplica asked eagerly.

Misty tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose. You'll have to give me a little time to find someone to agree though. Most people who come in here are looking for real matches, not fake ones."

"I'm one of a kind!"

"That's too true!"

*****Author's Note*****

So what'd you think? What's gonna happen next?? REVIEW to find out!!! :) Helpful feedback towards my writing style greatly appreciated since I'm always looking to improve. Thanks!

_AngelicFairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 3:**

Great, Misty thought with a dark glare towards the stranger, not really looking at him. There was an empty seat on the opposite side of the small, round table, but Misty wasn't in the mood to chitchat with someone she didn't know.

She turned just as the man lifted a hand to remove his cap.

"Miss Misty?" a voice called out right when her back was facing the man. In surprise, she whirled on her feet.

"Oh no."


	3. Coffee and Doughnuts

*****Author's Note*****

As usual, reviews are much appreciated! As a thank you to you readers who are reviewing, personalized review responses are at the end of this fic. ^^ Now, hope you enjoy this next installment! And don't forget to review!!! I see all those visitor stats per chapter which is far more than the reviews. So please please if you're here reading this, review at the end. Thanks! ^_~

Disclaimer: I own Serena and all last names that I made up of previously existing characters.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 3: Coffee and Doughnuts

Sunday morning, Misty was awakened by a faint ringing.

"'plica?" she groggily called out, eyes still shut.

Her friend didn't reply which, considering she was in her own bedroom, made sense. The ringing continued and Misty let out a groan. Dragging herself out from underneath the warm covers of her full sized bed, Misty blindly attempted to follow the trail of rings to find the hidden phone. After a few seconds and many bumps into furniture, Misty managed to find her cell phone stuffed behind a few cushions littering the bedroom floor.

Cracking open her eyes, she pushed the 'Talk' button and mumbled a rather gruff, "Hello?"

From the opposite end of the line, a fairly perky voice replied, "Hey Mist!"

Still half asleep, Misty was unable to recognize the voice. "Who's this?"

"Misty! How could you forget your best friend? I'm hurt!"

Misty's eyes widened completely and the sleep was driven away by surprise. "Serena? Is that you?"

"In the flesh! So to speak."

"How have you been? I haven't talked to you in ages!"

Serena answered with a sigh. "Tell me about it. I'm so sorry. I've been busy with a small job to save up some money."

"Doing what?" Misty asked, lying back down on her bed.

"Well, I'd rather show you in person."

"In…person?"

Serena's voice took on an excited pitch. "Yup! I'm comin' to Viridian to visit this afternoon!"

"This afternoon?" Misty echoed.

"Yes ma'am! Ritchie has some work stuff to take care of for a few weeks so I decided to tag along for a bit. I would've called you earlier except it was all sort of last minute planning on my part."

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed in elation. This was great! She hadn't seen her childhood best friend since they had graduated from their separate colleges last spring. As for Ritchie, Misty had last seen him when he had transferred out of her college during sophomore year. Aside from that it had still been a while since all the high school friends had gotten together.

"Where are you right now?" Misty asked.

"On the train ride over. I begged Ritchie to let me use his cell cause mine is bro – Hey! I'm not done yet!" Serena suddenly yelled as her voice started to sound farther away. Misty listened as two voices argued back and forth in the background.

"I'm not done talking you insignificant fool of a cousin!"

A grin spread over Misty's features.

"Well you're using up my minutes with your girly chatting!" a familiar male voice sounded.

Misty shook her head. They were just like brother and sister. A scuffling noise was heard before a voice returned. "Hello? Mist? I'll get back to you when we reach the city. My cousin is such a nuisance! Even at this age! See you soon! Bye!"

Before Misty could get a word in edgewise, a click was heard. Well, Misty thought flipping off the phone, that was an interesting wake-up call. Deciding not to return to bed, the young woman stood to stretch and begin her morning routine.

After eating a hearty breakfast, Misty stepped outside to take a little mid-morning walk. She would have asked Duplica but her friend refused to give up the comforts of her warm sheets and Misty didn't feel like playing tug-of-war today. A slight breeze nipped the back of Misty's bare neck and she turned up the collar of her denim jacket. Stuffing her hands inside the pockets, Misty let her feet choose where to wander.

It wasn't long until the decision proved to take her to local café several blocks into the heart of the city where everyone who was anyone in the area tended to congregate. Misty slipped in and waded through the throngs of people clustered together. Weekends were always busy and made finding an available seat extremely difficult.

Finally, her sea blue eyes landed on an empty chair and Misty attempted to quickly push through the people and grab the seat. Luck was not with her. Just as she was a few feet away, a male figure swooped down on it.

Great, Misty thought with a dark glare towards the stranger, not really looking at him. There was an empty seat on the opposite side of the small, round table, but Misty wasn't in the mood to chitchat with someone she didn't know.

She turned just as the man lifted a hand to remove his cap.

"Miss Misty?" a voice called out right when her back was facing the man. In surprise, she whirled on her feet.

"Oh no."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She couldn't help it! Grinning broadly at her was none other than the face of Alvin Ketter! So he was the seat thief!

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" Alvin said in mock hurt.

Misty narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry sir but you are merely my client. I do not know you well enough to consider you a friend."

"Ah," Alvin said, setting his cap down on the table. "That can be easily remedied."

"Thanks, but no thanks. If you don't mind, I'd like to find myself a seat."

Alvin motioned to the one across from him. "You are welcome to join me."

"I'd rather not," Misty replied and started searching for another unoccupied table with her eyes. Luck was definitely not with her this morning. Drat! "Guess I'll just have to leave," she muttered to herself but Alvin caught her words.

"As I said, you're always welcome to join me. Do you really hate me that much?"

With her body half turned away, Misty contemplated on what to do next. She could sit across from him and enjoy a warm cup of coffee alongside a doughnut, or end up wandering around town aimlessly once again. A deep sigh escaped her lips before Misty flopped down on the empty seat.

"You win."

Alvin grinned cockily. "I always do."

Before Misty had a chance to respond, a waitress walked up to their table and held out two menus. "May I take your orders?" she asked while chomping on a wad of bubblegum.

Misty pushed the menu away, knowing exactly what she would have. She came here often enough to have memorized the entire menu. "I'd like a medium vanilla spiced latte, two-percent milk, extra whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon with a jelly doughnut."

The waitress scribbled down the order before turning to the young man. "And you sir?"

"I'll have what she's having only make it whole milk and two doughnuts," Alvin said and punctuated his words with a flirtatious wink towards the waitress who merely popped a bubble in response and walked away.

As the waitress left, an awkward silence fell between the matchmaker and her client. Misty was at a loss of what to say seeing as how sitting with this infuriating man had not been her original plan. But then again, she shot a sly peek at him as a strand of black hair fell rakishly into his curiously wandering dark eyes, at least he was undoubtedly handsome. And it wasn't every day she got to have coffee with such a good-looking man. As her eyes lingered on his structured facial features, she failed to notice that he was turning his head until those brown eyes were staring straight into her azure ones.

Just as before when encountering this man, a spark tingled throughout her entire body and blushing, she quickly looked down at the table's peach-colored surface. Hoping that he hadn't noticed her staring, she asked, "So, where are you from again? I know it was on your form but I forgot."

From the smirk playing on his lips, Misty's heart sank as she realized he had seen her staring but for once, he made a proper decision and answered her question instead of teasing her. "Pallet Town."

Misty's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I had a friend who was from there."

"Do tell!"

"He moved from Pallet to my hometown for most of elementary school, but then his mother took him back before we started middle," she explained.

Alvin nodded. "Ah I see. Where's your hometown, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Cerulean City."

"No kidding? I had a friend from there!"

"Really?"

Again Alvin nodded. "We had a love-hate relationship. I used to love teasing her and getting her all worked up! You know how kids are."

Misty laughed. "That's exactly how my friend was to me before he moved away! He would put bugs in my lunchbox or pull my hair. Oh man the stories of terror I could tell you!"

The two shared a laugh just as the waitress came back with a tray. She slid it carefully onto the table and popped her gum once again. "Here ya are. Enjoy!"

Misty thanked her and eagerly reached for a cup the same time Alvin did. Incidentally, they happened to make for the same cup and as Misty's hands curled around it first, Alvin's larger hand landed on top of hers. For a moment, neither of them moved. Misty could feel her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage and felt the temperature rising in her cheeks, though she had no idea why.

Without looking up, she quickly slid her hand out from underneath Alvin's and grasped the second cup. Drawing it close to her, she picked up one of the plate with a single doughnut and bit into the pastry to prevent herself from having to say anything.

In silence, the two sipped their hot coffee and ate their doughnuts in rotations. Around them, voices chattered away while soft music floated out through the ceiling speakers.

The perfect atmosphere for a casual date, Misty absently thought and just as suddenly as it had come to her, she shoved it aside. What am I thinking? she thought wildly and took a large gulp of coffee, as if the warm liquid would wash those unwanted thoughts away.

"So did you ever talk to the boy again?"

Surprised that she was being spoken to after a period of silence, Misty coughed before replying. "Not really. I mean, at that age, you don't really stay in touch with faraway friends. At that age, everyone's a friend."

"I know what you mean. I never got to stay in touch with my friend either."

"What happened to her?"

Alvin casually shrugged. "Oh, we went to different schools."

Misty nodded in understanding. "Yeah when my friend moved we were all sad but it happens." A sudden thought came to Misty and she let out a laugh.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

With a chuckle, Misty shook her head. "Ah. I just remembered something. Well…nah I couldn't tell you."

"Aw c'mon. And we were just getting along!" Alvin insisted.

"Well," Misty said shaking her head again with a reminiscent smile. "Truth is, that boy was my first crush. Ha. I was just thinking about that and wondering why on earth I liked him."

Alvin let out a strangled cough into his coffee cup just as he was taking a small sip. After sputtering a moment, he said slowly, "It's certainly something to think about."

And if his face was just a little redder than before or his voice a bit gravelly, Misty failed to notice as her mind wandered back to the puppy love feelings she had as a child. She was about to say something else when a loud voice suddenly crackled onto the overhead speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a special treat for you all this morning! Due to popular demand, Miss Melody Singer will be performing a few of her best loved numbers as a morning surprise!"

Loud cheers and clapping shook the walls of the café.

"Melody Singer!" Misty repeated, her eyebrows raised towards Alvin who was staring into his coffee cup.

"What?" he shouted looking up, unable to hear her over the racket being made by the other customers.

Misty held up a finger and waited for the sounds to die down before she said, "She's my client who was in the shop when you came in."

Alvin snapped his fingers and took a sip of coffee. "That's right! Well, I guess we'll get to hear her sing now, huh?"

With a nod, Misty turned to face the small stage in the back. The interior lights dimmed while sunlight still poured in from the numerous windows and skylights. As the audience settled down, the red curtains were pulled back to reveal the pretty brunette.

She walked up to the microphone, her ruby red skirt swishing above her knees, and opened her mouth as the first notes of the music played in the back.

Throughout the entire song, Misty couldn't help but think back to the conversation with Alvin about their long lost friends. It was true; she and Ash hadn't kept in touch, though they had promised each other to do so. She had thought about him occasionally over the years. After all, who could forget their first crush though as she told Alvin, she often found herself asking 'Why him?' Apparently even at the tender age of nine, love was unreasonable and inexplicable. Why on earth would a girl want to be with a boy who perpetually pulled pranks on her?

Oh well. She hadn't seen Ash in years and after he moved away, the childish crush was overtaken by her crushes and love for other boys as she steadily grew into a teenager and then a young woman.

Misty's gaze now flickered back and forth between the stage, where Melody gently swayed, mic in hand, to Alvin, who was clearly enjoying listening to the crystal clear voice ringing out over the crowd. Hmm…Misty thought. Melody was her client. And Alvin was her client. It was obvious that Alvin liked what he saw in Melody physically and Melody had specified that she wanted a man who was good-looking. There was no denying that the man before Misty didn't meet the requirements.

A smile blossomed on Misty's lips as Melody held a note in the last line of the song and finished with a curtsy. Misty clapped politely along with everyone else and as Melody disappeared back stage, she quickly turned to Alvin.

"Mr. Ketter?"

He didn't heed and continued clapping.

"Mr. Ketter?" Misty tried again.

Alvin turned but still didn't appear to have heard her because he simply went back to his half-eaten doughnut. Misty was beginning to get annoyed.

"Mr. Ketter!"

Finally, he jerked at her raised voice and for a moment, she noted a hint of confusion in his eyes. But then his face changed and he shook his head. "Erm…sorry. You were saying?"

Misty managed to keep her eyes from doing what they did best: rolling.

"Mr. Ketter, as you have see, Miss Singer is one of my clients and if you are interested…" she let the sentence unfinished for full effect and watched his reaction.

It was thoughtful at first and then he shrugged casually. "Sure, why not? She seems nice."

He finished the last portion of his doughnut. "And call me Alvin!"

Misty nodded absently as he downed the rest of the coffee. That was easier than expected. Now all she had to do was talk to Melody and she'd have this man out of her hair in no time!

*****Author's Note*****

Uh oh…how on earth will Misty fall for "Alvin" if she ends up setting him up with another woman? What if Melody and "Alvin" hit it off, ruining Misty's chance? Only one way to find out…review, review, REVIEW! And of course, return to this fic at the next update. Please and thank you! ^_^

Until next time,

_AngelicFairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 4:**

"I wasn't flirting."

Oh this was rich. Not flirting? Hah. Jerking her hand out of his clutch, Misty made a great show of wiping it on her pants as though he had contagious germs.

"I was being honest. And don't all women like honesty in a relationship?"

"You and I have no relationship except worker and client therefore you need not be so 'honest' with me," Misty said between clenched teeth, while mentally berating her heart for quickening its pulse as soon as the word 'relationship' had escaped Alvin's mouth.

**Review Responses  
**

_PokeshippersShadow1_: Ash? Crazy? Perish the thought! Haha. J/K. Ash wouldn't be Ash if he didn't do something utterly crazy and dumb. Like agree to a set up with Melody. More Ash craziness to come!

_Roses n' Horses_: Thank you for coming back for more my first reviewer! Hope you liked this chapter just as much!

_Steve_: Thanks for the review and your comment on my writing! I appreciate any feedback on my writing style, etc. Hope you liked this chapter!

_Tohsaka-Rin91_: Well Ash _is_ a boy and boys = jerks. Haha j/k to all guys out there!! But it's Ash. What can ya expect? Hmm disastrous date huh? I wouldn't quite call Melody a disaster but you'll just have to wait and see what unfolds!

_Death's Serenade_: Hahaha Dash Ketchup!! If Ash were back in high school, he probably would've used that. But he IS 23 so he's a little smarter than before. College helped his brain. Only a little though as you can see. Hope this chapter keeps you bouncing! :D

_Dramione x3_: I had originally planned to have Misty set 'Alvin' up with Duplica but I just can't help but make things more complicated than that as you'll see in the coming chapters! ;) Glad you're liking it so far and I hope I can continue to entertain!


	4. Future Predictions

*****Author's Note*****

As always, thank you to all who reviewed. Review responses are at the end. Also have a wonderful Fourth of July weekend with fireworks, food, and fun!

Disclaimer: I own Serena and Melody's grandfather.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 4: Future Predictions

Melody Singer accepted the towel given to her by the stagehand and dabbed her face with it lightly. She nodded a quick thanks to the young girl and headed towards the small room the cafe had given her to use as a dressing room. Opening the door, she was not surprised to find a stout but sturdy-looking old man rummaging through her purse with harassed mumbles.

"Managers are not supposed to go digging through their client's bags," Melody said, letting the door shut with a soft click.

"Right now, I'm your grandfather who can't stand to hear your nonsense rap music ringtone," the old man replied. "Aha!" his hand emerged from the large bag, silver prize in hand.

"But it's not ringing right now."

"It might again. So I'm stopping it before it gets a chance." He rapped it against the dresser roughly.

Before her grandfather could permanently prevent her phone from ringing, Melody quickly snatched it away and pressed a button on the side to switch it to vibrate mode. She'd check her missed call later. Five songs in a row was fun, but not always easy with those hot lights beamed directly on her. And even though her outfit was airy, it didn't keep the sweat from coming and she had to keep running backstage in between each song to quickly wipe away any drops.

Now done with her morning cafe gig, she wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel they were staying at and take a shower before her afternoon show at a school picnic.

"Grandpa, I need to change, so if you don't mind," Melody said with a wave towards the door.

Her grandfather rubbed his bearded chin but made no move towards the door. Instead, he sat down on a metal chair and motioned to the couch. "I am back to being your manager right now," he said.

Melody sighed and sat down, knowing what was coming. It was inevitable. It always came at least once a day, usually after her evening shows but apparently Grandpa or rather Manager Kei wanted to get an early start on the repetitive lecture. She bent down to undo the straps on her shoes as her grandfather started to talk, only half-listening as she kicked off the abusive heels.

Always, always the same thing. She had the voice, but not the emotion behind the words she sang. Since love songs were the most popular and most requested, that's what she sang. And while the audiences always cheered for her, a real pro would be able to tell right off the bat that she herself hadn't any experience about what she sang. And therefore, her singing lacked true strength and conviction which caused her to fail at being one with the song.

"Singers don't just sing the song," her grandfather said as Melody recited the next words silently in her head. "They become the song and in order to become the song, you must experience what is being said in the lyrics."

"Yes Grandpa."

"And because you have no real experience in this, you won't be able to rise higher in your career. Do you want to continue singing in these small towns and country cafes the rest of your life?"

No of course not. What self respecting and aspiring young talent would want that? Of course she wanted more, to be up on the big stage with camera crews all focused on her voice and journalists wanting an exclusive interview and adoring fans crying for autographs. But her grandfather and manager claimed that her singing still lacked that true oompf needed to fight it out in the big league of entertainment.

So what if she was already twenty-two with a lack of romance in her life? Was it that detrimental to her career? According to her retired musical actor Grandfather, it was.

"-you must quickly experience love and heart break and pain and happiness in order for you to become a true shining star!" Melody heard her Grandfather say as she zoned back into the one-sided conversation he was having.

"Which is why," Melody said standing up. "I've signed up for this town's match making service."

"Eh?"

"She's supposed to be an excellent matchmaker and I think she's about my age. A lot of people have found their matches with her so I decided to give it a try," Melody said.

"Wonderful!" her Grandfather exclaimed jumping up with the exuberance of a young man. "You must find your match so you can sing the happy love songs. Then have your heart broken so you can sing the painful songs."

"Uh huh. That's the plan," Melody replied dully ushering the old man towards the door. He left, talking to himself about how great this would be for her performances. Right, my performances, Melody thought with a heavy sigh as she began to undress. All she had to do was fall in love then manage to have her heart broken to be the best.

~*~

"-so please call me back at this number. Thanks and bye!" Misty finished recording her message on Melody's voice mail and hung up the phone.

"You're a diligent worker."

Coming out from behind the counter, Misty said, "And why do you say that?"

"Because it's a Sunday and you're working. I like that in a girl," Alvin said with a grin and leaned back in the chair.

"Exactly why are you here again?" Misty asked crossing her arms over her chest.

After Alvin agreed to being set up with Melody for an initial phone meeting, Misty had immediately stood up to leave the cafe and rush back to her shop so that she could get Melody's phone number. Her plan was to hurry up and get this infuriating man matched up with someone and sent away so that he would stop bothering her. Like he was now. She had thought that she would at least attain temporary escape by coming to her shop but no, Alvin Ketter made that little dream quite impossible by following her back. And now, he was lounging away in a chair whistling in a carefree manner and occasionally shooting her that smirk she had come to quickly loathe.

"I wanted to see how you run things," Alvin responded to Misty's question.

"I already explained the process to you yesterday."

"I like to have visuals. And you're the best one."

Ugh. Misty glowered at the man, marched to the door, and opened it so fast that the little hearts hanging on the back of the door swung violently against the wood. For once taking a hint, the stupid man rose and exited. Misty followed him outside, slamming the door shut and jamming the key into the lock.

"Temper, temper," Alvin muttered in her ear, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafting to her nostrils.

Shocked at the sudden closeness and warmth of his breath, Misty shrieked and shoved away the laughing bulk. Heat rose in Misty's cheeks and immediately she felt extremely stupid for having such a reaction to something so small. Why why _why_ did this one man affect her so much? He was so civil at the cafe but his teasing manner was back and that flirtatious grin had returned as soon as they were out of sight of public eyes and ears. The hatred she had felt at seeing him earlier that morning was now seeping back into her veins.

Without so much as another glance towards the still chuckling man, Misty strode off in the direction of her apartment building, wondering if setting up such a despicable playboy with a sweet girl like Melody would have positive results. Misty came to a decision. She halted then whirled around on her heels so fast that Alvin, who was following closely ran into her. She roughly pushed him back before glaring up at the laughing chocolate eyes.

"Look you!" she said poking him in the chest without breaking eye contact and appreciated that he stopped laughing to her hear out. Though she could still see that dratted smirk. "I am serious about my work. And if you are equally serious about finding your match and talking with Melody, then you cannot go around flirting with other women, especially the matchmaker!" She emphasized her words with another poke in his chest.

Alvin caught her hand as she began to lower it and Misty could feel the blush unexpectedly rising to her cheeks once again. Stop blushing! she commanded herself, knowing it was futile but not knowing why she was reacting so.

Drat! Dratted insufferable man!

"I wasn't flirting."

Oh this was rich. Not flirting? Hah. Jerking her hand out of his clutch, Misty made a great show of wiping it on her pants as though he had contagious germs.

"I was being honest. And don't all women like honesty in a relationship?"

"You and I have no _relationship _except worker and client therefore you need not be so _honest _with me," Misty said between clenched teeth, while mentally berating her heart for quickening its pulse as soon as the word 'relationship' had escaped Alvin's mouth. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get home. Alone. Once I hear back from my client, Melody Singer, on whether she wants to meet you, I will let you, my other client, know. Goodbye Mr. Ketter."

And with that, the redhead strode away, refusing to look back into the eyes which her mind had suddenly and randomly decided were no longer despicable but quite nice when they appeared to be laughing.

What on earth was wrong with her brain and heart?

~*~

Girlish shrieks, loud excited jumbled words and a strangling hug all at the same time greeted Misty as soon as she entered her apartment. Still lost in thought over her self-analysis on why she had reacted the way she did to Alvin Ketter's obvious playboy antics, it took the young woman a few seconds to understand that A) she was being hugged and B) it was by her best friend.

"Rena?"

The petite young woman detached herself from Misty and grinned up. "I'm here!"

"So I see," Misty said with a genuine smile, all thoughts of insufferable men and traitorous blushing cheeks escaping out the window at the sight of Serena Seer. The two women shared a non-suffocating hug this time and after Misty had deposited her shoes in the hall closet, they made their way into the living room. "How did you get in?"

"Me!" came a voice from the kitchen. Duplica came into the living now as well to place a tray full of snacks and drinks on the coffee table.

"Where's Ritchie?" was Misty's next question.

Serena reached over to grab a glass of water and sat down on the couch. "He wanted to go meet up with some of his other friends and said he'll stop by later."

"Do you hear that 'plica? Apparently we're not as important as his 'other friends,'" Misty said with a tone of mock hurt in her voice.

"Mmhmm," Duplica responded plopping herself down in the seat across from the other two women. "We'll have to punish him for that."

"My vote is setting him up with a horrid girl from your service Mist!" Serena said with an evil grin.

"Serena! I run an honest -" Misty stopped, a blush rising in her face once again. Why was she suddenly thinking of _him_ of all people and at the word 'honest' of all words? Such a pure word was now forever tarnished in her mind by the attachment it had with that dratted man! Realizing that her friends were now silently chewing their snacks and staring at her in wide-eyed confusion, Misty coughed and pretended to need water to wash down the peanuts she had been eating.

Thankfully, they decided to ignore the momentary lapse of oddness in her behavior as Serena now began asking Misty about her business. Misty responded by stating she had just gained a few new clients over the course of the week and things were running smoothly. "Speaking of work, you said you'd tell me what your new small job is."

"Yes," Duplica chimed in folding her legs beneath her. "I'm curious to know what you've been up to this past year!"

"Hold on one sec. Let me get my tools from my bag," Serena responded to which Misty simply raised an eyebrow.

As her friend walked over to her bag, Misty noted that Serena had let her hair grow a significant amount. It now hung like a dark velvet curtain down her back. She complimented the length as Serena finally came back holding what appeared to be a deck of cards.

"Thanks," she replied, now shuffling the cards quickly. "It makes me look more authentic for work."

"Which is what? A hair model at a casino?" Duplica asked.

Serena threw a couch cushion over the coffee table which Duplica deftly caught. "If you must know," Serena said kneeling down by the table and spreading her cards out so that they could see the images. "I am Madame Seer, fortune teller extraordinaire!"

"Are those tarot cards?"

"Yup. You know how in high school I was always interested in palm reading, astrology and stuff you all made fun of me for? Well turns out people will pay a lot to have their fortunes told about love especially when it's pretty accurate!"

Misty tilted her head. "Since when have your predictions ever been accurate?"

"Hey! Remember homecoming?"

"Yes. You said I would be nominated for Queen. Which I was. Because you nominated me."

"So it was still true."

"Uh huh."

"Anyways." Serena hoisted herself back up on the couch. "Since I majored in psychology and I've always been pretty good at reading people's emotions and I've studied a lot on the topic of divination, I can give pretty accurate readings. People have come back and told me so themselves."

"How about you show us a reading right now?" Duplica suggested. "Do Misty!"

Misty looked up at her roommate. "Why don't you get a reading about Mr. Snap?"

"Mr. Snap?" Serena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her boss whom she's in love with."

"Wow. You work for the Rice Krispy elf? Can you hook me up with some free cereal?"

Duplica threw the cushion back at Serena's laughing face which she dodged. The cushion fell to the floor. Misty and Duplica proceeded to explain the situation to Serena who listened carefully. When they mentioned Duplica's need of a decoy boyfriend, Serena's eyes lit up. "Use Ritchie!"

"Oh he'd be perfect!" Misty exclaimed.

"Would he go for it though?" Duplica asked.

Serena shrugged. "Probably not but the three of us together could bully him into it. And this way, Misty doesn't have to use her service to set up a fake relationship. Right Mist?"

But Misty had frozen again, her hand poised above the cookie pile and a blush once again spreading on her cheeks. This was not good. There went another perfectly decent word to the side of misery because of its association from earlier that day. Quickly shaking her head and blinking, as though either action would help to clear away all thoughts of the blasted man, Misty let her hand finish its descent upon the snack platter.

Her second momentary weird out session had not gone unnoticed by her friends and this time, Misty's silent gratitude on their ignoring it went wasted as Duplica leaned closer and said, "Okay, what's the deal?"

"What deal?" Misty popped a cookie into her mouth.

"It's that guy again isn't it?"

"You have a guy?" Serena said, jumping in such excitement that her tarot cards slipped out of her grasp and spread out all over the floor.

"He has nothing to do with anything!"

"So it _is _him." Duplica nodded sagely then turned to Serena. "A new client."

"Who is?"

"We can't know names. Confidentiality rules. We can only know names after people are officially together. Anyways, this new guy has really been bothering her."

"Oh? How come? Is he not an honest -"

But Serena never got to finish saying the word 'man' as Misty let out a frustrated shriek. Grabbing the cushion that was on the floor, she buried her head into it and screamed again. A few moments passed until she finally raised it.

"Mist?"

"Sorry. It's just, he's such an annoying infuriating, despicable man!" she shouted, punching the cushion and imaging it was Alvin Ketter's big-eared head. She relayed her morning run-in with him and the continued incessant flirting despite her attempt to set him up with another woman. "He's already signed the consent form so I'm bound by my own rules to find him a match until he himself says to stop or three months have passed. I feel terrible trying to set up a playboy like him with a nice woman," she finished.

"Look at this," Serena said in a sudden soft tone of voice. Misty looked over. Her friend had cleaned up the tarot cards and they were neatly stacked on the coffee table except for ten which were laid out in a line face up. Was she doing a reading? Now during her rant?

As though she had read Misty's mind, Serena said, "Not that I mean to disregard what you're saying but this might help. It's rather curious. When I dropped the cards, these ten were the only ones facing up out of all fifty-some of them. And if I do the reading right, it sends a very interesting message."

"Are you just going to make up stuff to make me feel better?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"No. And I don't make stuff up. Each card does actually represent something. You just have to know how to read them."

"But -"

"There is truth behind these pictures and my words. You'll see. By the way, I'm doing a general reading."

"Proceed," Misty said wearily, deciding to give up trying to understand her friend's slightly eccentric ways.

Serena nodded and after another hard look at the cards, she pointed to the first two cards. "These represent your past and mean that so far, you have had a fairly decent and ordinary life and lifestyle. Meaning nothing too overboard nor anything too dull."

"You already know my past," Misty pointed out.

"Hush. I promise you, I am not making this up! That's what this card means. Sheesh, I give you a free reading and get only criticism in return."

"So basically you just said that Misty's life has been boring," Duplica noted.

Serena nodded. "More or less."

"Hey!"

"Moving on. These next two represent your present which says that an unforgettable person from your past has or will soon make a disguised reappearance in your life for a significant purpose."

"You're unforgettable because you're so weird and you've made a reappearance," Misty said.

"I don't count."

"Are you sure you're a real fortune teller?"

"Do I look like I'm disguised to you?"

"Your hair grew out."

"That's not a disguise!"

Duplica tapped her chin. "Hmm that's actually pretty interesting. Does this mean she won't recognize this person as someone from her past? Like, because they've gotten fat or dyed their hair or something?"

The fortune teller nodded. "Something like that. So she won't know them right away. Which leads me to the two cards representing the near future. It's linked to the present cards because they are saying that this disguised person from your past is going to stick around but he or she is going to make your life a lot more complicated both positively and negatively."

"How can complication ever be positive?"

"Can you not interrupt me after each section?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"The seventh and eight cards represents your wealth. Which," Serena paused and then let out a small curse. "Umm sorry to say Mist, but uh you're doing well now however it's all going to come to a standstill pretty soon."

"What?"

"Basically your independent business as a matchmaker is going to have some trouble."

"What!? Why!?" Misty exclaimed leaning forward then sat back. "Wait a minute, I don't even believe in this stuff."

"You'd better. Because I'm not making this one up. I mean really, why would I tell you something you wouldn't want to hear about your business?"

"So what do I do? Why is that going to happen?"

"Well let's read the last two cards and then we can piece together the big picture."

Pointing to the ninth and tenth cards, Serena said, "These represent your love life." She squinted at them, and then glanced at the previous two cards, then back at all the rest before saying, "Wow. Well...just wow."

Curious as to what was so wow-ing about her love life, Misty leaned towards Serena, her eyes wide. "What? What?"

"Oh so now you're all into this huh?"

"Just shut up and tell me what it says."

"It's a bit confusing. But, it appears as though the guy you're supposed to be with is near but far."

"Huh?" Duplica said.

"I don't get it either."

"But you're the fortune teller!"

"At least you admit that I am one," Serena said. She leaned back over the cards, her hair partially falling to veil her pale face. "Okay what it's saying is that he's somewhere here. As in, you've already met him lately, or you will very soon but you don't know his true self which is why he's far in a metaphorical sense. But because of this discrepancy, you might let him slip through your fingers so you have to be careful and not let him go because he's your true love."

"That sort of sounds like the person is...disguised?" Duplica said then sat up straight. "Do you think-"

"Yes yes! Maybe...the disguised person from your past is a guy whom you're supposed to fall in love with. But he's going to affect your business somehow in a negative manner. Which means....which means Misty," Serena said slowly, "you're going to have to choose."

"Choose?" Misty echoed, not sure if she liked the ominous tone in her friend's voice.

Serena nodded, dark eyes wide and brimming with seriousness as she said, "Loving your business or loving a man."

*****Author's Note*****

Dun dun duuuuun. Though our lovely characters haven't realized it, you as the reader already know that part of Serena's predictions have already come true! But what about the rest?? Business failure because of true love??? Eek!

Also, I have no idea if that is how tarot card readings go so I tried to keep it real simple. I know, I could've done research. I did. A little. But not enough so hopefully it was still believable! As for Serena, she is an original character whom I made up for my first AAML fic _A Few Helpful Pushes_. I decided to bring her back because I feel that it helps my writing to have at least one character that I own and can introduce my readers to. In any case, hope you all like her!

Now please review! Fyi, I do accept anonymous reviews for anyone not registered. (As you can tell, I want those reviews!) C'mon people, 50+ visitors for chapter 3 plus being added to people's author/story alerts yet only a minuscule fraction of reviews? You know you want to review! Thanks. :)

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 5:**

She said into the phone, "Well Melody. It looks like this could work if you're willing to give it a try."

"Yup. That's why I signed up!"

"Great. Now you've actually already met this gentleman." And I use the term loosely, Misty thought. "He had come in right when you were leaving on Saturday."

"Oh! The one with the nice biceps?"

Misty blushed slightly at the memory but couldn't help but grin. "So you noticed too huh?"

Melody giggled. "Are you allowed to be checking out your own clients Misty?"

"I wasn't – I mean I –"

"Kidding! Kidding!" Melody said with a laugh. "Perhaps we should find _you_ a match, eh?"

**Review Responses – In general, you guys are awesome. Really. If I could, I'd bake you all fresh homemade cookies and send them to you. Right now. That's how awesome you all are.  
**

_Dramione x3_: Hehe well Misty may possibly get jealous…but not yet. Right now she's so absorbed in getting rid of him, she doesn't even realize she's falling for him the crazy girl!

_Modul_: Yay! Another Duplica/Snap fan! They just seem to fit don't you think?? As for them getting together well, you shall just have to read this till the end. Many surprises to come! And trust me, it's hard to not publish everything I've already written in one go. But seeing the reviews per chapter makes it worth the wait. I have it written maybe only 2-3 chapters in advance but since I usually write each chunk in one or two sittings, I have to go back over each chapter and edit a lot till everything flows together perfectly before I post. :)

_Tohsaka Rin91_: Glad you're excited! I hope the excitement carried over to this chapter and will continue! How'd you like the new character Serena?

_PokeshippersShadow1_: Ahahahaha so true so true! To be honest I don't think they really do ever mature if my guy friends, who are all over 21, are any example. Lol. And of course, Ash not being so mature and so crazy is gonna find himself a bit over his head soon cause we know he can't ever plan anything right.

: Ah thank you!!! I'm so glad all doubts have been dispelled by the actual work! I hope I've managed to continue to hold your attention with this chapter and can continue it with the ones to come. And if I had spelling/grammar mistakes that'd be such a shame on me!!! I'm an English major afterall. That and I edit like a gazillion times before posting. :) Question for you: mind telling me what might have caused the doubts? I'm simply curious. Was it the summary? I've been thinking that maybe it's not catchy enough.


	5. Snap Shots

*****Author's Note*****

The previous chapter had the most reviews thus far which made me super happy so as a thank you, I am posting this chapter early! You regulars may have noticed that I've been posting on weekends. ^^ This chapter is a bit of a long one as we start getting into more complications! So grab your snacks, sit back, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Same as always.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 5: Snap Shots

As soon as twenty three year old Ritchie Kirk knocked on the door labeled 302, he heard muffled shouts coming from inside the apartment and then a loud thumping before it swung wide open. A short disheveled pajama clad figure stood in the doorway, her dark hair sticking up every which way. A smirk formed on Ritchie's lips.

"Wow. I'd hate to be your husband."

"Shut up," Serena replied and peered at the box in his hands. "Doughnuts?"

"A peace offering for not stopping by last night."

Serena took the box from her cousin and motioned him inside the apartment. "We'll accept the doughnuts but we've already got a punishment planned for you."

"Punishment?" Ritchie wondered warily following her. "Why should I be punished?"

"You went to see your boy toys before your girls from high school," Serena explained going into the kitchen.

Ritchie shuddered. "Don't use the phrase 'boy toys.' Makes me sound like a creep."

"Which you are," Serena replied emerging from the kitchen, doughnut box still securely in hand but with the addition of napkins. Not in the mood to bicker, Ritchie watched as his cousin placed the box on the coffee table in the living room then shouted down the hallway towards two shut doors, "BREAKFAST!"

Ritchie heard some shuffling and then the doors opened as Misty and Duplica each walked out of their respective bedrooms, both dressed for the day unlike someone else. Both looked great and he smiled upon seeing his old friends. It had been a while since they'd been together after all. Before he could call out a "Good Morning," Duplica rushed over and threw her arms around him enthusiastically, knocking him back against the wall.

"Boyfriend!" she shouted and squeezed. Hard.

"Ugh?"

Misty came over and pried her roommate off the now frightened young man. Ritchie rubbed his arms and gazed at the shorter women skeptically, one eyebrow raised and a hand held out to stop any other possible hug attacks.

"Did I miss something?" Ritchie asked as Duplica cheerfully sat down next to Serena and the two began to look over the doughnut selections.

Misty laughed and Ritchie accepted her non-violent hug yet she offered no explanation of Duplica's outburst as she made herself comfortable on a chair after grabbing a jelly-filled doughnut. Was this the punishment, he thought still standing at the entrance of the living room. Completely confuse and then ignore him?

Then again, where these girls were concerned, especially his cousin, he couldn't help but wonder how anyone would not be startled by anything they did together. The poor man didn't even want to think about the multitude of schemes he had been coerced into by these three during their high school years. Hesitantly Ritchie slipped off his shoes and joined the women who were now eyeballing him, mischievous glints coming from all three pairs.

Danger, Danger. Red alert, his experienced brain warned him. Leave. Now.

His body stood up automatically. "Well ladies, it's been real but –"

"But," Duplica reached over and jerked him back down beside her on the couch. "You now have a girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Ritchie sputtered. "Duplica? Um…I like you and all but you know, just as friends. Besides, we know each other too well and–" before he could say more, Serena had leaned over and stuffed a glazed doughnut in his mouth.

As he choked on his own spit, Duplica draped an arm around his shoulders casually. "You're mistaken. I need you to be my boyfriend to make my boss jealous."

"Come again?" Ritchie said, now holding the doughnut in his hand.

Misty proceeded to explain Duplica's situation to him and how Serena suggested that he be the pseudo-boyfriend. It was perfect, they told him. He was single and not ugly so if her boss had any heart, he would react.

"And thus you are now Duplica's boyfriend!" Serena said and the two women embraced, pretending to shed tears of happiness. "Oh I've always wanted a sister!"

"You already have one," Duplica reminded her.

"A younger one then," Serena amended.

Misty grabbed another doughnut. "Perfect. I'm not even on the clock yet but I've already made a new match!"

"Hi Ritchie. How've you been buddy? No we don't really care about you even though you brought us breakfast. Since you're not ugly, we just want to use you as a decoy like the good old days and you don't get a say about your own life," Ritchie said with a sigh. He leaned back against the couch cushions and took a large bite of his doughnut, the laughter of the three women like an invisible cage trapping him in yet another crazy plot.

I knew I should've escaped, Ritchie thought miserably as his new 'girlfriend' launched into detail of how they were to act in front of her boss and giving him instructions to pick her up after work.

~*~

"Misty's Matchmaking Service, Misty speaking. How may I help you?"

A familiar voice on the other end of the line replied, "Hi Misty! This is Melody Singer and I'm returning your call from yesterday."

Misty, who had been slouching in her chair behind the counter at her shop for the past hour waiting for some business now sat up straight at hearing Melody's response. She coughed and then said, "Melody! Hello how are you doing?"

"Pretty good. And yourself?"

"Just peachy. Thank you for calling me back so soon."

"I should be the one thanking you for calling me on a Sunday. You don't take your business lightly, do you?"

Misty shook her head into the phone with a smile. "Nope. I like to keep my clients near the top of my priority list." That and I need to get rid of a certain despicable man.

"So you said you may have found a match?" Melody asked.

"Well, possibly. I just need to ask a few questions to see if you fit a some of his requirements. I've already discussed your requirements with him and he fits many of them."

"Oh wonderful! Sure I don't mind at all. What're the questions?"

"Just give me one moment," Misty said as she clicked open the new client files she had created that weekend on 'Alvin Ketter' and 'Melody Singer.' They popped up one at a time and she brought Melody's file to the forefront. "Okay ready. So just a few quick things. I take it you are self-sufficient since you work, correct?"

"Yes. My earnings are not amazing but it's currently enough for me to live comfortably with the gigs I get singing," Melody replied.

Misty typed her response into her file. "Next question is: would you consider yourself a romantic?"

Pause. Misty could hear Melody's steady breathing as she seemed to be pondering this. Then, "Well, I do like a good chick flick every now and then if that counts."

"Okay," Misty said typing that note. She didn't know if it would count with Alvin but it was good enough for her. Misty would make it count! She looked at the next question she had to ask Melody and mentally groaned. Hoping she wouldn't scare off the girl with such an incompetent-sounding question, Misty asked the final one. "Do you hate bugs?"

Another pause.

"Bugs?"

Misty sighed. "Yes. Just um, do you hate them?"

"That's a really weird requirement," Melody commented and Misty silently agreed. "I mean, I don't particularly favor bugs but if I see one I'm not the type to flip out. I can hold my own with a cockroach if needed."

At this, Misty laughed. "Then you're braver than I'll ever be."

"Why do you say that?"

"I absolutely hate bugs. I can't stand anything that's creepy or crawly or buggy. I'm a flip out type person in the presence of even ladybugs," she explained and it was Melody's turn to laugh.

"Well," Melody said. "If you ever have a bug problem in the next few weeks while I'm in town, don't hesitate to call me. My older sister can't stand them either so I always had to deal with killing 'em."

"I've always made my older sisters do it for me," Misty said. "Anyways, that's it."

"So am I a match with this mystery man?" Melody asked with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Let me review the forms real quick," Misty replied scanning Melody's answers against Alvin's file. Though she was in a hurry to get the man off her back, she still had to be a professional about it and follow procedure for the matchmaking process. It wouldn't do to set him up with the wrong girl because that would mean he'd only come back until she did find him the right one.

After a few moments, Misty decided that Melody's responses were a fairly close fit with what Alvin wanted and vice versa. She said into the phone, "Well Melody. It looks like this could work if you're willing to give it a try."

"Yup. That's why I signed up!"

"Great. Now you've actually already met this gentleman." And I use the term loosely, Misty thought. "He had come in right when you were leaving on Saturday."

"Oh! The one with the nice biceps?"

Misty blushed slightly at the memory but couldn't help but grin. "So you noticed too huh?"

Melody giggled. "Are you allowed to be checking out your own clients Misty?"

"I wasn't – I mean I –"

"Kidding! Kidding!" Melody said with a laugh. "Perhaps we should find _you_ a match, eh?"

"Thanks but I'll pass. Anyways his name is Alvin Ketter," Misty said and followed by giving Melody his phone number. She told her some information about Alvin as well so that when they had their phone conversation, she'd have some things to start off with. The two women chatted a few minutes more.

"So you'll start with phone conversations and if those go well, you tell me and we work together to set up a first date," Misty said. "Any questions for now?"

"Nope. I guess we'll start with this and get the ball rolling. Thank you!"

"My pleasure. And don't hesitate to contact me at any time for any reason," Misty said.

"I won't. Take care. Bye!"

"Bye bye."

With that, Misty hung up the phone and sat back with a smile. She glanced at the computer screen where Alvin Ketter's profile picture gazed back and her smiled disappeared. Dratted man. Even his picture seemed to smirk at her and she had taken that picture catching him completely off guard! With a violent click of the mouse, she X-ed out of his file and watched with satisfaction as his face winked back into the hard drive. If only it were as easy with the real thing.

~*~

Nothing better than a nice turkey sub stuffed with pretty much everything all washed down with a cold drink, Ash thought excitedly as he unwrapped his lunch at his desk. The Viridian branch of Oak Technological Operations had given him his own office to use for the durations of his stay. He had opted to have lunch inside its well furnished, finely painted walls instead of in the cafeteria. He had to get away from the doddering old tycoons who treated him like he hadn't graduated with top grades in his business and engineering classes and like he hadn't known Professor Oak and Gary Oak all his life.

He took a whiff of the sandwich in delight and lifted the first half to take a bite but before he could, he heard his cell phone start vibrating against the desktop. With a forlorn look at the sub, he set it back down and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Alvin Ketter?"

Ash's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Misty?"

The voice on the other end giggled, a hint of nervousness around the edges. "Um no. Sorry. This is Melody. Melody Singer?"

Mel – oh! Wow, Ash thought. Misty sure works fast! A feeling of disappoint swelled within but he ignored it and said courteously, "Oh hello Miss Melody! How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I um, got your number from Misty since she deemed it okay to have a phone conversation."

"Yes," Ash said, leaning back into the soft leather of the large office chair. "She gave me your number too. Sorry you ended up calling me first. I was planning to call you after work."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't even think that I might be inconveniencing you!"

Ash smiled. "No sweat. It's my lunch break."

"You work with Oak Tech, correct?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"What do you do there?"

Ash looked around the luxurious and plush office. His eyes went from the tall bookshelf stuffed with the entire Encyclopedia Britannica to the vast streak-free window that overlooked the city to the cherry-finished desk where the latest flat, touch-screen computer sat. Shoot. What had he told Misty he did? Lab rat? Messenger? Gopher?

"Mr. Ketter?"

His eyes fell upon the desk once again.

"Oh um. I…oh that's right. I do desk work," he finally replied. "Yes. They even gave me a very nice desk." Veeerrry nice indeed, he thought running a finger over a decoratively carved edge.

"That's really wonderful that you work for one of the largest companies around," Melody said. "I've heard that the people on top are pretty strict when it comes to accepting employees. Applicants have to have excellent resumes and clean records."

Both of which he had, despite rumors. "You heard right. The people on top are pretty intense."

"So Mr. Ketter," Melody said.

"Alvin. Call me Alvin," Ash said, wishing he had chosen a different name. He couldn't help but think of _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ every time he heard the name 'Alvin.' What had he been thinking when he came up with such a name? Was Ketter even a real last name?

"Alvin then." Melody giggled slightly. "What kind of music do you like?"

Ash mentally sighed with another longing look towards the lonesome, uneaten sub and wondered how long this conversation would last. What on earth had he gotten himself into?

~*~

Women, Ritchie thought antagonistically as he noticed a group of young women standing a few feet away on the train, all giggling and shooting sly glances in his direction. He heard them whispering to one another and giggle again.

Clutching the bar above his head, Ritchie knew that if he wanted to, he could easily walk over to those women and strike up a conversation, possibly even get a number or two. Especially when they were being so obvious in their interest. Apparently he really was "not ugly." But at the moment, he wanted nothing to do with the opposite sex of his species and their crazy post-teenage hormones and psychotic post-teenage plots.

When his boss at the medical lab gave him this assignment, he thought this business trip to Viridian would be a nice little trip with a mini reunion on the side. Something casual and calm. All he had to do was meet up with his temporary business partner for the next few weeks and create new advertising and information packets.

But no, now he had to go play boyfriend to Duplica, figure out where her workplace was and figure out how to make another man jealous. He felt like he was back in high school, not a grown man with a grown man's job.

On top of that, the girls hadn't really even given him any information about this boss or where she worked. They decided that the less he knew, the better he might respond to her acting and Ritchie didn't feel like arguing with their irrational logic.

The overhead announcer called out a station name and Ritchie recognized it as his stop. The train came to a halt and as soon as the doors slid open, Ritchie made his way out.

Following the directions his boss had given him, he easily found the shop in the corner of an outdoor shopping center. As he got closer, Ritchie noticed that the large window in front displayed many of the owner's works including fliers with photos of famous stars and logos for various companies. Every single piece looked very artful and professionally done. Ritchie grinned, excited to be able to work with someone in this field.

Pursuing a dream of being a physician didn't allow him much opportunity to go beyond the sciences, especially since he'd be putting in his medical school application soon and needed his resume to be in tip top condition filled with medical experience.

Forget those crazy women. At least for the next few weeks while working here, he'd have his own sanctuary and freedom.

Ritchie took a deep breath and opened the door to go in. A bell chimed above his head and he waited patiently by the front desk. He heard light footsteps coming from the back where he assumed the real studio was. A figure emerged from behind a wall.

"Ritchie? You're here early. I told you, I don't get off work till six today."

"Duplica?" Ritchie asked in puzzlement. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

Ritchie's jaw dropped open but before he could say anything, another figure appeared, this time male.

The curly-haired man sidestepped Duplica and came over to Ritchie with a wide grin, his left held clutching a large camera lens.

"You must be the one from the Oak Tech's Medical Research Lab in Cerulean City."

Ritchie dumbly nodded and mentally prayed, Please do not be Duplica's boss.

"Wonderful!" The man said extending his right hand. "Welcome to Snap Shots! I'm Todd Snap but you can call me Todd. And this here is my assistant, Du –"

Before Todd could finish the introduction to the dumbfounded young man, Ritchie found Duplica attached to his arm, molding her body so uncomfortably close to his that he couldn't help but blush as she cocked her head up towards Ritchie and batted her eyelashes, a coy smile forming on her lips.

Ritchie decided he didn't want to know why she was so good at this.

She traced a circle on the arm she had in her death-grip and said in a husky voice, "Oh don't worry. He _knows_ who I am."

Ritchie watched Todd's features and unless one looked very closely, still appeared quite jovial. But Ritchie was looking closely and he could see the muscles of Todd's cheeks stiffen ever so slightly and his grin falter for only a microsecond before he turned his raised eyebrows towards Ritchie and simply said. "Well. Let's have fun, shall we?"

~*~

Misty looked up as the bells of her shop jingled. It had been an average day. Old clients stopped by with their friends, encouraging them to sign up for the service thus providing Misty with new clients. Clients she was currently dealing with came for their appointed times to discuss how things were faring with their phone buddies or dates. Overall, decent.

But as it was nearing five o'clock and despite vowing to be Cupid's self-appointed helper for all time, Misty was tired and had no interest in servicing a new client who just had to come in at the end of the work day.

Luck was with Misty.

"I come bearing snacks!" Serena called out as she entered carrying a plastic bag.

Misty grinned and saved the client file she had been working on. "Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Straight from the bakery down the street like you asked."

"I love you."

Serena placed the bag on the counter and took out a small white box. "Thanks but I hope you're not going to set yourself up with me now that you've expressed your love."

The redhead rolled her eyes and took the cookie her friend offered. Biting into it, she moaned in delight as the soft dough practically melted in her mouth along with the warm gooey chocolate.

Serena pulled up a stool and bit into her own cookie. Her eyes widened. "I think I'm in heaven."

"I told you these are the best."

"Amazing."

The two women indulged themselves in their cookie craze for a few moments and Misty's mind was now blissfully calm. She hadn't realized it till now, but all day, she had felt a nagging sensation in the pit of her stomach which seeped straight into a corner of her heart, weighing it down until the weight reached her mind as well, causing it to feel foggy. But now in the presence of her best friend, eating this wonderful delight and relaxing a bit, she could see that something was causing her to be out of sorts, though she couldn't begin to fathom what it might be. Especially since things in her life seemed to be going smoothly.

"So any mystery men show up today?"

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, finally opening her eyes after eating the last heaven-sent cookie.

Serena licked some chocolate off her fingertips. "Did you forget about my prediction?"

"You know, I sort of did," Misty replied and wondered if maybe that's what had been bothering her.

"Gee thanks. I give you a free reading and you just toss it aside."

"You don't know if it's true or not!"

"Because it might not have happened yet but I guarantee you, it will come true."

"It wasn't even a good prediction! You said my shop will fail," Misty replied.

"Only after this mystery man who's supposed to be your true love shows up."

"What good is true love if it makes my career go down the drain?"

Serena wagged a finger in Misty's face. "Ah ah ah. I don't think a matchmaker should be saying such things."

"I match up other people, not myself."

"Which is why with this mystery man, you won't have to match yourself up. He'll be the one chasing after you! So, did you meet any new men that might be from your past?"

Misty propped her elbows on the counter in contemplation. Hmm. Most of her clients today had been female. Except one. But there was no possible way he could be it.

"Why not?" Serena asked when Misty told her this.

"Because," Misty said coming out from behind the counter to start tidying up her shop before closing time. "He was definitely way too old."

"How old?"

"He could be our father. Your predictions better not be setting me up with an oldie."

Serena shuddered. "Unless he's some uncle from your past, I think you're safe."

"Anyways, truth be told Rena, I don't think I'm interested in finding someone right now," Misty said grabbing the broom from her utility closet.

"Why not? You're young, you're hot, and you're single," Serena replied hopping off the stool to grab another broom and help.

The two women swept opposite corners of the store as Misty said, "I could say the same thing about you."

Serena shrugged. "Yeah but I'm a fortune teller. Guys usually find us a little freaky. You, however, work in the department of looooove. What man wouldn't want a passionate lover who knows all about the L-word?"

Misty laughed. "I am just as happy being single as you are right now and don't think I need a guy to make me any happier."

"Need one or not, according to my prediction, he's near."

Misty shook her head. "No thanks. I've got my hands full with the annoying man."

At this, Serena stopped sweeping and leaned against her broom. "Oh has he come back today?"

"No," Misty replied and told Serena, without using the names of her clients, how Melody called her after lunch to say that she felt that she and Alvin had a pretty decent phone conversation. "And if this works out, he will be completely out of my hair. Completely out of my life and set up with another woman."

As Misty spoke, she hadn't realized that her sweeping strokes were getting increasingly violent with each word until she was practically swinging the broom from side to side like a pendulum. After a moment, Misty turned to find Serena staring at her with a secretive smirk, quite reminiscent of a certain despicable someone.

"What?" Misty asked holding the broom still.

Serena resumed her sweeping. "Nothing."

"I know you too well. What?"

"Promise you won't attack me?"

Misty raised a wary eyebrow, wondering what would come out of that mouth. "Depends on what you're about to say."

"Then I won't tell you," Serena said leaning the broom against the wall and going to the utility closet to get the dustpan.

"Okay fine. I promise."

Serena knelt down to sweep all the mess she had piled up in her corner into the dustpan. "You're attracted to him. This client of yours I mean."

"What?" Misty shrieked though she knew that it was true. At least, physically speaking. But may lightening strike her before she admitted that to her friends. Bad enough that Melody thought she checked out her male clients.

Serena held up the small brush she had been sweeping with. "No attacking!"

"I am _not_ attracted to him," Misty said scathingly, lowering the broom she had subconsciously raised. Wow was she really going that crazy that she was about to brain her own best friend for suggesting such a thing?

Like the night before, Serena responded as though she had read Misty's mind. "You so are. Otherwise, you wouldn't be denying it so badly right now to the point that you're about to murder your best friend with a dusty old broom of all things."

"Are you a psychic?"

"Um no. Just a fortune teller. But you really don't need to be psychic to see that you're clearly falling for this client of yours."

Despite her earlier mental prayer for lightening to strike, Misty finally said, "Fine. I'll admit. I do find him physically attractive. But beyond that, nothing. Absolutely nothing, you got it? I can't be falling for my clients. Besides, I have to find my mystery man right?"

"What if he's your mystery man?"

Misty shook her head. "Nope. Although attractive, his features are still ordinary enough that I'd remember the face. He has no disguise. Besides, I know his name and it's not someone I know from my past."

Serena shrugged and finished cleaning her corner by dumping all the dirt from the dustpan into the trashcan. "Well, I tried."

"Did you only come here to rile me up?"

"I'm bored of walking around the city by myself. What do you expect?"

Misty sighed and threw a cleaning rag into her friend's laughing face. Her fall for Alvin Ketter? Never. Never in a million years. She would rather let the sharks in her aquarium back home eat her alive before she ever came anywhere near falling for a despicable man like that.

~*~

Ash stretched languidly as he stepped outside, finally leaving work. The sky was already beginning to darken and his stomach grumbled pitifully. He had been swamped with paperwork and it was time catch the train to go back to Brock's, eat dinner, and veg out in front of the television. Maybe play some video games.

He had also promised to call Melody that night.

Ash let his arms drop to his sides as he thought about Melody and their conversation. To be honest, it was nice to be able to just talk about everything and nothing with someone new. They discussed music since it was her line of work. They discussed business since it was his. They talked about their respective hometowns and shared childhood memories in laughter.

And her looks were nothing short of amazing. He had to give Misty credit for so quickly finding a woman who actually did fit a good amount of his requirements. The girl did her job and did it well. But he just wasn't sure how he felt about Melody or even Misty for that matter.

Misty, who had told him to his face that he was her first crush. Although she was really talking to Alvin and not Ash. But still, when he had heard that confession straight from her own pink lips and seen the softness in her eyes as she recalled the ten-year old Ash, the twenty-three year old Ash had had to count to ten in his head before he could properly respond. He hadn't expected it. Who would?

Why she had ever liked him was beyond his realm of rational thinking. He always put bugs in her lunchbox or pulled her pigtails. He even pushed her into the school pool on class picture day in fourth grade! They would fight. They would play. They were enemies. They were friends. But to _like_ him, despite all that he'd done?

This revelation had started a tingling in the very pit of his gut, as though someone were tickling him with a feather. And he couldn't put a finger on these new emotions that surfaced every time those sea-blue eyes and fiery red hair popped into his mind.

As he walked, he started to really ponder over the situation he had managed to get himself into. When he had first entered Misty's store last Friday, he had no intention of being set up with someone through her service. In fact, he hadn't really had much intention past saying hello to an old friend from elementary school.

But now, it seemed as though things had spiraled a bit out of his hands. He was talking to a woman who was serious about finding her match while having ambivalent feelings for the one who set them up. All the while, he realized he was lying to both of women about who he really was.

And Ash had even told Misty that he was an honest man.

Ash sighed. If this got out, it would stir up the old savages from work. They would turn this lie he was in into some scandal and make it appear that he was unfit for his position at O.T.O. which is what they'd been trying to do since he graduated.

Man, this must be my punishment for trying to prank Misty one too many times, Ash thought despondently as he climbed aboard the train to take him to Brock's stop and having not the slightest idea of how to wrangle his way out of the potential future mess.

*****Author's Note*****

So question for you all: Which of our lovely characters do you feel sorry for the most and why? Personally my vote goes to Ritchie cause he's just being dragged along against his will!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. I know there's no real romance yet. But, you can't have romance without the gradual buildup towards it. Otherwise, it's not real! But it will be there. Just not telling you when. ^_~ More craziness to come in the world of love!

Now, off you all go to review!

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 6:**

"Hi Misty. It's Melody!"

Misty placed the photo on the counter anxiously. Was she calling to say Alvin wasn't working out? Meaning that despicable man would be back to cause her unwanted confusion? For some unknown reason she couldn't quite place, Misty felt a terrifying flash of excitement at the prospect of Melody and Alvin not working out.

"How are you doing Melody?" Misty asked, realizing she had left her client hanging in silence as her thoughts as well as her heart suddenly raced. "How are things with Alvin?"

"That's why I'm calling actually," Melody responded.

**Review Responses ****– This week, if I was able to, I'd make you all pretty cupcakes that say AAML on them and send you each a dozen. **

_Tohsaka-Rin91_: I was excited to see the review alert in my inbox. Hehe. Glad the progression of the plot is decent. I know things are still building up but in a few more chapters, it's gonna be a roller coaster! ^_~ I'm happy you like Serena too! I typically don't like OC's that are all annoying either so I tried to not make her like that. And you're right to think of Sabrina! I created her to be Sabrina's sister in fact so props to you for catching it! ^^

_tuneless melody_: Well…I guess technically since I've already graduated I've got a Bachelor's degree in English. Haha. Yes if you've read many not-so-good stories, I can definitely see where doubts would have arose. Glad you like Serena! Phew. And the friendship the three of them have is slightly based off of the times my roommates and I would hang out in our apartment so I tried to go for that comfy feel. ^_^

_Death's Serenade_: Well I was thinking of putting 'Alvin' and Duplica together at first but then, well, plot bunnies took over!...Haha. I have no doubt you all would come after me with flaming torches and pitchforks and whatever else you could find if I didn't end them happily. (which should give you a hint but that's all you'll get outta me!!!)

_Dramione x3_: Don't die from the suspense yet! Otherwise you'll miss the rest. And as you've seen from this chapter, Misty still doesn't know who Alvin really is but you can see that he is finally starting to grow a conscious (he's a bit slow on the uptake as we know).

_PokeshippersShadow1_: I hoped you liked this chapter too since it brought in some new characters and situations. ^^ More characters and situations on the way!

_X:_ Thank you mysterious reviewer X! :)

_Steve_: Glad you liked the fortune telling! I had a bit of trouble with it at first since I wasn't sure if it seemed real enough. And now you know where Ritchie headed! Although he probably should've just stayed where he was. Haha. Ooh thanks for telling me the lines you liked. That's always fun to see what sticks out to readers!

_Modul_: As you can see from this chapter, Ritchie really did have no say in the matter the poor guy. Three versus one? He never had a chance.

_ShadowMario45_: Oh wow! Top 5 is certainly an honor!!! Thank you! Nice prediction (like Serena!). You'll just have to wait to see what continues to unfold. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^


	6. Egregious Emotions

*****Author's Note*****

Thank you all for the reviews! I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who has put this fic on their Favorites List as well as Story Alert. ^_^ For those who only did Story Alert, I'd like to see your voices out there on the review page as well! *hint*hint* ^^

Now then, I am proud to announce that we are at the 1/3 of the way done with this fic! ::crowd cheers::

By the way, if you are a lover of romantic comedies, which I suspect you are if you're reading this, go watch _The Proposal_. I got an amazing abs workout while watching it. Seriously. I think the people near me and my cousin probably wanted to shoot us in the face for being so loud but we couldn't help it! You want fun and witty romance? That's my chick flick pick for the summer! ^_~ If movies weren't so darn expensive these days, I'd go watch it again but I'm saving my money for HP6 (ONE WEEK!!!).

**Disclaimer**: Same as always.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 6: Egregious Emotions

Love really knows no age nor time nor place. It just is, Misty thought with a serene smile as she waved at the latest couple who had found their match in her shop Wednesday afternoon. Both parties had lost their first spouses to cancer but now, the widowed Harriet Spencer found love again at the beautiful age of sixty-five with seventy-two year old Gregory West.

And Misty couldn't help but feel extremely pleased that she had been able to help in putting those wonderful smiles on those wonderful people.

Both Mrs. Spencer and Mr. West had visited Misty's shop a month ago for the first time. Now matched up successfully, they had just stopped by to invite Misty to their wedding which was to be held the following weekend.

"When you're as old as we are, you don't want to waste any time," Mr. West had joked while casting a loving gaze at his bride-to-be.

Misty couldn't stop smiling as she carefully opened the envelope with a finger and pulled out the lavender invitation. It was simple yet elegant and there was a picture of the smiling couple inserted inside the card with a special note of thanks for Misty.

She could feel the imminent joy and pure love radiating from the photo and couldn't help but think back to her conversation with Serena on finding a man for herself. Not that she wasn't happy. No, she hadn't lied to Serena when she said she was perfectly fine with the way things were. But there was no denying the fact that the people she had seen falling in love over the course of the year seemed to have a special glow around them, a sort of happiness only felt in just the right moment of ardor that Misty had yet to experience.

But she would wait her turn and for now continuing helping others.

As she turned to pin the photo to her Wall of Love Fame, her shop phone rang.

"Misty's Matchmaking Service, Misty speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi Misty. It's Melody!"

Misty placed the photo on the counter anxiously. Was she calling to say Alvin wasn't working out? Meaning that despicable man would be back to cause her unwanted confusion? For some unknown reason she couldn't quite place, Misty felt a terrifying flash of excitement at the prospect of Melody and Alvin not working out.

"How are you doing Melody?" Misty said realizing she had left her client hanging in silence as her thoughts as well as her heart suddenly raced. "How are things with Alvin?"

"That's why I'm calling actually," Melody responded.

Oh dear. This is it, Misty thought and her heart raced a little faster. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"I was wondering, when do we move on to the next step?"

Misty let out the breath she was holding. "Excuse me?"

"Well we've been talking quite often the past few days, Alvin and I. During lunch breaks, in the evenings and sometimes before bed. Just getting to know each other like you said. So I was thinking, maybe it's time for a face-to-face meeting?"

"I – uh…" Get a grip Misty, the matchmaker told herself, pushing away the disappointment that was growing within her. Stop being such a drama queen for no reason. "Right. Well, I think that's an excellent idea. Does Mr. Ketter feel the same?"

"I mentioned it to him last night and he said if that's what you suggest."

"Ah yes, well a face-to-face meeting is the next step," Misty slowly said, knowing she wasn't sounding too professional at the moment. What on earth was wrong with her? One little notion from Serena that she _might_ be attracted to Alvin and suddenly her mind went dysfunctional at the mere mentioning of him!?

Perhaps she needed to see a shrink. She continued speaking, "I think a date is a good idea. Usually I suggest keeping the first one a bit casual like a simple lunch or coffee date. You and the other party make the final plans based on my suggestions and guidelines and then if that works out, a second date is set up, this time something a little fancier and more intimate like dinner or a movie."

"Wonderful! I can't wait. Alvin has been extremely attentive and responsive during our talks. Usually men either go on about themselves or just don't really pay attention to you when you're talking, especially on the phone," Melody said, the excited pitch in her voice unmistakable. "I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Do I let Alvin know that we are to have a date or do you?"

Just then, the familiar front door bells jingled and in strode none other than the subject of their conversation. "I can let him know," Misty said, fighting hard to keep her eyes trained away from the grinning man as he came towards the counter.

"Okay thank you so much Misty! I'll call you after the date."

"Please do," Misty replied. The two women said their good-byes and Misty replaced the phone on the receiver, still keeping her eyes away from Alvin who now stood on the opposite side of the counter.

Again, her heart began to beat at an uncontrollable, inexplicable rate and she could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. Drat! The AC must not be working. The weather outside had been getting increasingly warmer over the days after all.

"Good afternoon Miss Misty!"

"Hello," Misty replied, finally meeting his eyes. Drat! There's that infamous smirk of his. Deciding to completely ignore her out of sync physiological responses that were occurring in this man's presence, Misty said, "I'm glad you're here."

"Oh really?" An eyebrow went up. "Glad to be here."

"Not like that," Misty reprimanded, turning her gaze away and towards her computer. She clicked open a random file, anything to keep her distracted from those brown eyes that bore into her and that dark hair that was currently tousled in a messy yet annoyingly attractive manner.

I am not attracted to you. I am not affected by you. Never in a million years.

Aloud she said, "Melody just called and it seems you two are ready to move onto step two which is a casual date."

"Ah."

"My suggestion would be to meet for lunch or grab some coffee for your first meeting. You can either choose the location yourself or I have a list of very nice places in the area if you'd like," Misty continued and slid a sheet of paper across the counter which listed several date venues.

Alvin ignored it and leaned forward. "I think I'd rather have a date with a certain fiery matchmaker."

Despicable man, Misty thought turning away to hide the creeping blush. She took a deep breath and fixing her features to look stern, she whirled back around. "I believe we already had this discussion. You cannot hit on the matchmaker."

"I'm not hitting on the matchmaker. That makes it sound like I'm some sort of sleaze ball just trying to pick up any random girl from the street corner. I'm not. What I am, however, is _interested_ in the matchmaker," Alvin said, looking directly into her blue eyes.

Oh my. Her pulse quickened but Misty would not lose her resolve. She was a professional and she was a headstrong young independent woman. She would not let this man best her.

"Please take this list and set up a face-to-face meeting with Melody," she said firmly, aiming her gaze more towards his ears than into his eyes.

"Face-to-face meeting huh?" Alvin said, his voice taking on a deeper tone.

Misty nodded and slid her eyes towards his when she noticed he was moving. Towards her!? Alvin stretched his body over the counter, closing the distance between them until their noses were only an inch apart and the entire time, brown eyes never strayed from blue.

Oh my.

Misty's breathing came out shallow and she could feel her heart desperately thumping against her ribcage. Surely her ribs would break. Surely her lungs would collapse. Surely this was not happening to her.

"Face-to-face?" Alvin whispered, his warm breath tickling Misty's face just the slightest and causing her internal body temperature to rise more than she ever suspected possible. Oh my. Oh my. Oh my.

"Like this?" he finished. He continued leaning in, millimeter by millimeter and Misty felt trapped; those incredible chocolate eyes had her in a mystifying and bewitching hold.

She could do nothing to stop this. She should stop this. Did she want to stop this?

Alvin Ketter's face had crossed past the line of dangerously close and if she wanted to, she could count each of his amazingly long individual eyelashes. Somewhere in between her heart threatening to burst through her chest and the intense curiosity and desire for him to just go ahead and do what he must, a minuscule section of Misty's overall clouded mind managed to process the thought, Wow I am so jealous of his lashes. A player like him doesn't deserve them!

Player…

_Ohmygosh._

"Get away!" Misty shrieked, raising her hand just in time to prevent Alvin's lips from landing on her own. Instead she felt his semi-wet mouth land on her palm. Alvin jumped away, eyes perfect circles of surprise. She dropped her own gaze to the countertop, wishing she could stop the coming tide of embarrassment from flooding her cheeks visibly.

What had she been thinking? What was he thinking? Were they really about to – Misty didn't want to think about it.

Before Alvin could stutter out some lame excuse for an apology, Misty cleared her throat, snatched the sheet of paper up and literally thrust it in Alvin's face saying, "Sir. I will say this once more. Melody is a nice young woman. If you are not serious, then I suggest you quit this service now before causing any further damage."

If I pretend I'm talking to the counter, it's not so bad, she tried to convince herself.

With an exaggerated sigh, Alvin picked up the sheet and scanned it. "She is a nice girl. And I already agreed to a date with her when we spoke yesterday so I can't say no," he finally said. "I guess as the man, I should officially ask her out, huh?"

The dratted man! He really was a playboy! How could he act so calm after what almost happened? Misty raised half an eye upwards and noticed that he wasn't even blushing! Keeping her tone even, she said "That would be entirely up to you sir."

Alvin made a noncommittal noise. He held Misty's gaze for a few seconds before bidding the matchmaker farewell and with a final wink, he was out the door once more.

Misty sank back into her chair heavily and groaned. How was it that less than half an hour ago she had felt nothing but giddy pleasure at receiving the Spencer-West wedding invitation but with the five minute presence of just one loathsome man, she had managed to experience the entire range of the human emotional spectrum?

Misty suddenly felt the urge to go on a rampage through town and break things while simultaneously collapse in a fit of tears. And she wasn't even due for her monthly cycle for another two weeks.

It's not because of that man. No way. I am not attracted to him. I am not attracted to him. I am not attracted to him, Misty chanted in her mind. But no matter how many times she repeated that phrase both aloud and mentally, her heart wouldn't let her deny what had almost transpired and that it wasn't just the weather outside making her blush when she looked down at her burning palm.

~*~

"I think for the 'Importance of Exercise' pamphlet, we should use those shots from the exercise group with the PD patients," Ritchie said to Todd as they sat at a table in Snap Shot's back studio.

The two men had several printed photos spread out all over the table plus Todd's laptop opened to a mock pamphlet file. Yesterday, they had gone over to Viridian Hospital, Cerulean Hospital's sister branch, to take photos of patients in exercise groups who were benefiting from using tools made by O.T.O. They decided to start with the information packets with one of the easier topics before diving into the actual pamphlets about individual disorders and how Oak Tech's research labs had helped patients.

Todd turned his gaze away from the shot he had taken of one elderly man stretching on a mat. "PD?"

"Parkinson's Disease," Ritchie said. "Since PD is a movement disorder and exercise actually does help the patients, those would be the best ones to include, don't you think?"

The photographer grinned and shrugged. "Hey, I'm just the camera man. I don't really know what's what in the medical world." He pointed to a stack of photos. "I think these are the ones from that particular exercise group."

Ritchie picked up the first photo in the stack which was of an elderly couple. The husband was stretching out a yellow resistance band, the muscles in his thin arms taut, the blue veins and red arteries visibly popping up against his pale freckled skin. His wife sat beside him, one delicately wrinkled hand resting on his shoulder. Despite the physical action clearly depicted in the photo, it was the facial expressions that really stood out. The man's face was screwed up in intense concentration and determination to keep the band stretched for as long as possible no matter his ailment while his wife's adoring gaze and encouraging smile looked on.

"I see why my boss chose you," Ritchie said, finally tearing his gaze away from the touching scene.

Todd raised an eyebrow and Ritchie held up the photo.

"Look at this. You've managed to capture the pure essence of these people. I have no idea who they are but from this, I feel like I sort of know them." He pointed to the old man's face. "He's got issues controlling his movement and is probably eighty years old but refuses to give up." Ritchie's finger moved to the old woman's face. "And her. She loves her husband and is willing to do whatever she can to support him. If it were me taking the pictures, I would've just randomly aimed and shot some group pic, not really getting a story in the picture. But you got the story."

All while Ritchie spoke, Todd listened in fascination, a small smile slowly forming and now he was grinning. "Wow. You give me too much credit Ritchie. But, you're right that a picture is supposed to tell a story. That's probably why I love photography."

"You like stories?"

Todd leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms thoughtfully. "Well, yes. And, I guess, I sort of connect with people better through my lens. When I was in high school, I had trouble understanding people and their emotions. Girls were always getting mad at me because they thought I was 'insensitive' for not connecting with them. But when I pick up the camera, it's like, everything is so crystal clear to me. Does that make sense?"

Ritchie nodded. "It makes sense." He grinned at his temporary partner. For a man who said he didn't know people, he sure had no problem talking to them. So long as the topic was on photography, Ritchie quickly learned that Todd had a difficult time shutting up.

After the initial meeting on Monday and revealing to Todd that he and Duplica were "dating," the other man hadn't really reacted past the stiff cheeks. In fact, he had been nothing but friendly and respectful towards Ritchie, which made him wonder if this harebrained scheme was worth the work.

So far, Duplica hadn't done anything far-fetched. Not that she had had time. Monday Todd had sent her to make some deliveries and yesterday the men had been busy taking pictures at the hospital. But today, they were in the studio. Duplica had called in that morning to say she would be late, only giggling mysteriously when Ritchie had asked her why.

Which made Ritchie very afraid.

He knew Duplica. When she wanted something, she did not give up. And while it was an admirable trait, Ritchie couldn't help but feel sorry for himself and Todd.

"So this one for the front?" Todd asked pointing to the photo Ritchie still held.

"Definitely. But just to be fair, let's go through the rest of the stack."

They viewed the remaining photos for a few moments when suddenly the sound of instruments playing softly. Ritchie looked up to see Todd just as mystified as he was.

"Did you leave the TV on?" Ritchie asked.

Todd shook his head. "No. And I turned off the radio too."

"Is that the instrumental for…_My Heart Will Go On_?"

His question was soon answered as Duplica swayed into the room, one hand carrying a wicker basket, the other holding a CD player. But it wasn't what she held that caused both men's jaws to hang wide open in shock and drop the photos that were in their hands.

Duplica's hair was out of its normal ponytail. Instead, soft curls framed her face trailing down her exposed back. She wore light makeup, the blue eye shadow accentuating perfectly with her outfit, which was another sight to behold.

Ritchie couldn't tell if it was a dress or another layer of skin that covered Duplica's body from the shockingly low neckline to where it stopped just above her knees. He watched as she wobbled on blue heels closer towards the shell-shocked young men and could faintly hear the warning signals in his brain telling him to get up and run.

But for some reason, his legs wouldn't move to make the escape. Ritchie felt like he was trapped in a badly made romance movie. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if his cousin were lurking around somewhere holding a camcorder. He should have just left Serena at home. She was the one who suggested he do this to begin with.

Ritchie's focus zoomed back to the woman before him as she placed the CD player on the table right atop the photos and the basket on the floor beside Ritchie. Before Ritchie could ask what she was doing dressed like a walking blueberry, she deposited herself on his lap and threw her arms around him.

"Darling!" she exclaimed. "I missed you so much!"

"Um," Ritchie managed to get out before her hair found its way into his mouth. He cringed as he tasted hairspray and tried to push Duplica back but she didn't let go.

Instead, if it were possible, she held him even tighter and hissed into his ear, "Hug me back!"

He obeyed as though an automaton, lifting his arms to wrap them around her lithe form.

"Now tell me you missed me too," she demanded.

"I missed you too…honey," Ritchie said loudly. He slowly started to drop his arms but a squeeze around his neck from Duplica in warning made him stop. "I see you brought lunch?" he tried.

Finally, removing her arms from around him, Duplica nodded and lifted the basket up. "Homemade with love!" she squealed and then turned her head to face Todd as though he had just appeared.

"Oh. Hello Mr. Snap! Sorry for coming in to work late today. Hope you don't mind but I just couldn't help making my Ritchie lunch!"

"No problem," Todd said evenly. "But lunch break isn't for another hour."

Ritchie peered over Duplica's shoulder to look at her boss who's earlier friendly countenance had melted into a mask of stoicism. Duplica shrugged and extracted herself from Ritchie's lap with a giggle."Oops I forgot! I just wanted to see my dear as early as possible. I guess I'll get to work and later, you and I are gonna have a picnic!" Duplica said, her voice more high-pitched than Ritchie remembered as she tapped him on the nose.

He nodded mutely, wondering who this person before him was. The Duplica he knew prided herself in her individuality and feminist values, always claiming she would never stoop to flirtatious tactics and feminine wiles. Did she like this guy _that_ much?

Besides that, Ritchie thought as his 'girlfriend' walked away towards her office in the back, the Duplica he knew never had such a model-like figure.

Wait. What was he thinking? This was Duplica for cryin' out loud! A woman who was like another sister to him alongside Serena and Misty. Ritchie shook his head, clearing away the sudden thoughts of his friend's attractiveness and now turned his attention back to the owner of Snap Shots.

Todd had busied himself by typing away on his laptop. The instrumental music was still going until Ritchie pressed the 'stop' button. He lifted the CD player off the table and placed it on the floor beside the basket, shooting a sheepish grin at Todd.

"Sorry about that man. She uh…gets a little excited sometimes," he said, hoping that he was doing this 'boyfriend' act right so that Todd would hurry up and get jealous.

Todd nodded without glancing at Ritchie. "Yeah. I know."

Ritchie forced out a laugh. "Of course you do, of course you do since you work with her. She's a spunky one."

"Yup," Todd replied then handed Ritchie a stack of photos, still not meeting his eyes. "Here's the photos from the exercise group with the rehab patients."

Ritchie took them. "Thanks."

The two men resumed their work in silence once more, only this time, the cheery atmosphere had disappeared. Ritchie sighed and imagined ways get the girls back for ruining his freedom.

~*~

Twenty-four year old Gary Oak raised an eyebrow smartly, turned his head at a slight thirty degrees angle, and flashed a prize-winning heart-melting smile down at the woman who stood beside him in the mirror-lined elevator.

She fluttered her eyelashes back in response and a few minutes later, Gary was exiting the elevator onto the top floor of Oak Tech's Pallet Town main branch with a phone number scrawled on his hand in purple glitter ink and a smudge of red lipstick on the side of his smirking mouth.

"Good morning Mr. Oak. Welcome back," his secretary said, holding out a cup of coffee. He took it with another smile.

"Thanks Sue," he said, headed towards tall wooden double doors with the letters O.T.O. linked together like a monogram.

"Mr. Oak?"

"Yeah Sue?" he called out, still walking over the thick maroon carpeting.

"Lipstick. Mouth. Right side."

Gary swiped a hand across his mouth. "Got it."

He grabbed the silver handles of the expansive doors and pushed them open, sliding in. Ah, sanctuary, he thought casting a fond gaze around the spacious office. One entire wall was just window in front of which his large marble-topped desk sat. Another wall was lined with bookshelves while across from that side of the room, there was a living room set up complete with the flat-screen.

Yes indeed, Gary had missed his office. His overseas business trip had been extremely beneficial for creating ties with the British technology companies. It was even more beneficial for his goal to date women from all backgrounds. But, home was still home.

And for the past year, this office had pretty much been his home.

He tossed his leather briefcase onto the couch and went to his desk. Something was missing. Or rather, someone. He picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Hey Sue? Is Ash in yet?...What?...No…Uh huh. Okay….Thanks Sue."

Interesting. Gary grabbed the desk planner and bit his bottom lip as he looked at his schedule for the remainder of the week. Viridian City huh? Home was home but perhaps a weekend trip wouldn't hurt. After all, he hadn't been with Viridian women in a while so it was probably time to check out their scenes again. Besides, if he remembered correctly, a lot of his fellow college graduates were working in Viridian now.

He leaned back into his comfortable leather office chair with a self-satisfied smirk.

Vacation time.

*****Author's Note*****

And enter Gary Oak! Protagonist? Antagonist? What's this bad boy thinking? Lets here your predictions! Hope you all liked this chapter and the progression of 'Alvin' and Misty plus Ritchie's growing dilemma. Please leave your wonderful reviews!

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 7:**

She decided that she liked Ash Ketchum much more as the article stated that the young man kept his love life private. The only quote from him on this topic was, "I want only one woman and when I find her, I want to do everything right. I'll treat her like a deserving princess and never let her go."

Serena smiled down at the child-like grin coming from another photo of Ash. Now that was a manly goal.

**Review Responses – Since _Death's Serenade_ has said suggested it, HUGS for everyone! You all are seriously making me a happy girl. :)**

_PokeshippersShadow1: _Thank you for the review! Hope this is soon enough for an update!

_Death's Serenade_: Haha as you can see, Ritchie is definitely not enjoying the ride fully but you're right, he'll just have to get used to it…Haha. "Oh crap" moments. What a perfect way to describe what Ash creates! And he's about to create more now that he's agreed to date Melody!!!...as for your prediction…hehe well man I wish I could reveal all now but I can't! You'll just have to wait and see. I hope you liked the bit of AAML fluff in this chapter!

_ShadowMario45_: Psh. Ash can never get out of a jam! At least…not alone or at least not before making a complete and utter mess of things. ^_~ As for Melody's POV on the relationship, well, this chapter hopefully answered that question a bit seeing as how she wants to date 'Alvin.' She'll definitely come in more later on.

_Dramione x3_: Funny friends are always the best!...Haha well maybe Ritchie doesn't mind being dragged around by three gorgeous girls. Or rather two since he wouldn't count his cousin as one. Either that or he's just given up fighting back since high school. Although you can see from this chapter that it's giving him a bit more trouble than he wanted.

_BowlingStar08_: Oh wow thank you! For you to tell me that this almost matches up to published work really just made my week as I'm hoping to be able to put my stuff out for publishing sometime in the future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

_tuneless melody_: Thank you so much!!! I am constantly looking forward to reviews like yours that make me super happy! ^^ …Hahaha I just pictured Ritchie with a chain around him while the girls fight over who has to take him for a walk next…You're right, Melody can be pitied but Ritchie wins. Although in a few chapters you may have trouble picking between Ritchie and Melody again. ^_~

_PrincesSTiger_: Alright! Top 5! Thank you very much!!!...My 1st AAML which is from a while back had pokemon. This time I wanted to try something with just the characters so I'm glad you're able to really see who they are…Hmm Ritchie and Duplica, eh? Then you probably liked the interplay they had in this chapter. ^^

_Modul_: Hehe as you can see, you did get two this week! And yes, we all know Misty is so stubborn that you wanna strangle her sometimes. But it's always why we love her so. Plus, her stubbornness allows the story to continue!

_Behind you with a knife_: Thank you! And I completely understand what you mean about repulsive OC's. I read your rant on your profile and I hope I can maintain Serena the way she is. She has some of her own issues as you'll see but she's definitely not meant to hog all the glory and spotlight. Let me know how I do with her if you do continue reading. ^^

_Tenguman2exe_: Thank you for the review! I love taking characters and putting them in different situations. ^^ Especially the old and forgotten ones. It also helps writers build their skills. At least, it has for me. I hope you enjoyed the development in this chapter with all our characters so far! Much more to come!


	7. Bushes and Bugs

*****Author's Note*****

Continued thanks for the reviews! 55+! This is awesome!!! So, most everyone's predictions about Gary seem to aim towards him hitting on Misty or him revealing Ash's identity. You shall see. You shall see. All will be revealed in good time. Muhahaha. ^^

I have something going on this week so I may not be able to post again till next weekend. I'll try but if not, please bear with me. Anyways, this one is a bit shorter but hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

**Disclaimer**: Same as always.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 7: Bushes and Bugs

Laughter escaped the young woman's lips like wind chimes on a breezy day and Ash couldn't help but smile at the pure beauty of it. No matter how much he had prayed before the date that Melody Singer might actually possess a serious character flaw or perhaps even reveal that she had a fake nose, this was not the case. Her physical appeal was equally matched with her charismatic charm.

In fact, their casual lunch date Thursday afternoon at a little Italian restaurant from Misty's list had been nothing short of enjoyable. Truth be told, Ash hadn't been on a date in a while simply because he couldn't really ever tell if the women wanted him for being just Ash Ketchum or wanted him for the title he carried. But Melody did not know about the latter. And therefore Melody's true sincerity gushed out through every word she spoke, her hazel eyes shining with honesty and her smile leaving you wanting more.

So it was no wonder that as they walked along a winding path in the local park after lunch, Ash felt very confused indeed.

They passed a young couple, not much older than themselves, shouting excited words of encouragement to the toddler that was struggling to stand up between them without their help.

"How cute!" Melody pointed out.

Ash nodded. "He's trying so hard!"

Melody giggled as the baby managed to heave himself to a standing position, take a few steps towards his mother before losing balance and tottering back till he fell onto his diaper-cushioned rear.

"My niece should be about that age," she said fondly.

"The one you mentioned before?"

Melody nodded and clasped her hands behind her back as they continued walking. "Yup. My older sister's daughter but I haven't seen them for a few months since I've been traveling."

"I bet you miss them."

"Yeah. Carol sends me pictures of little Maya but it's not the same. But," Melody's voice took on an excited pitch as she swung to face Ash. "I get to go home after my stay here in Viridian! I can't wait!"

Ash laughed at the candid expression on her face and patted her on the shoulder. "I bet Maya can't wait to see her Auntie Melody."

"Would you like to see her Alvin?"

Ash stopped walking. See Maya? Leave Viridian and go with Melody to Shamouti Island? Of course, she wasn't leaving for a few weeks so who knew what stage they'd be at in their relationship by then but still, he didn't think things would move this fast. He didn't even know how he felt about her yet! For goodness sake, he had almost kissed Misty only yesterday!

Apparently Melody hadn't sensed Ash's awkward thought process as she whipped out her cell phone and flipped it open, thrusting the screen in his face from where a chubby-faced baby shot him a grin, a few tiny teeth peeking out.

"Isn't she adorable?"

"Oh," Ash said breathing a deep sigh of relief. Really, he needed to calm down. He was behaving like a school girl! Taking the phone, he nodded with a smile. "Very."

Melody smiled and started talking about how Maya had tried to chew threw a pair of her slippers when she first started crawling and Ash tried to force his mind to stop having so many outlandish thoughts.

~*~

Misty couldn't help but wonder if Alvin Ketter and Melody Singer were on their date right now. Or perhaps they already had one. Or were planning on one for the weekend. She wondered if Alvin smirked that despicable smirk at Melody and if so, would she still stick with him. Maybe he only smirked at Misty in which case, Melody would be fooled into believing that Alvin was not an annoying man and therefore it was quite possible that she would fall for his false façade.

Ugh, why was she so desperately worried about them? She wanted Melody and Alvin to work out so that he would leave her be and let her continue on with life.

So then why did that dratted grin and those teasing eyes keep making an appearance her mind, popping up every few minutes like those annoying internet ads.

Serena. That's whose fault this was. It was all that fortune teller's fault for planting the seeds of the notion that Misty might be attracted to her client. In fact, it was so much easier to blame yesterday's almost mishap on Serena as well. Misty laughed to herself as she took a turn to cut through the park on her way to meet her best friend for coffee.

Of course the idea that she, Misty Waterflower, harbor feelings for the infuriating man was indubitably preposterous. Yet, when a seed is planted, it can't help but grow.

Misty sighed and tried to take her mind off of the almost-kiss with the dratted man. She looked around the park for inspiration. She could think about puppies like the one running around happily with some children. She could think about children too because though a handful, they were always cute. She could think about loving couples like that couple walking in her direction, arms linked. She could think about – wait a minute. Misty stopped.

The couple with the linked arms looked very familiar and as the distance between them and the matchmaker decreased, Misty's eyes widened when she realized who the laughing pair was.

Misty felt like she was a deer caught in the headlights, the headlights being the stupid and frustrating Alvin Ketter. _T-minus ten and counting_. She could either stand here idiotically till they almost ran her over, or -

_Nine_.

- she could stand here idiotically and hope they thought she was a stop sign.

_Eight_.

Because she was positive her face was that bright and that red right now.

_Seven_.

Or she could turn and walk the other way, hoping they wouldn't recognize her from the back.

_Six_.

Knowing Alvin Ketter and with her luck, they would recognize her.

_Five_.

And she'd be forced into a conversation with them.

_Four_.

Which she desperately wanted to avoid.

_Three_.

Oh my.

_Two_.

Hey bushes!

_One_.

Or she could be thankful for the strong leg muscles she had developed from swimming which allowed her to make such a grand leap over and behind a bunch of bushes in a state of sheer panic, peer out just slightly and watch Alvin and Melody pass her hidden location. They who would never know that the past ten seconds had been the most ridiculously terrifying moment of her still young life.

She could feel the adrenaline causing her blood to pump furiously through every vessel in her body and her breathing to come out in deep rasps. Could this day get any worse?

"Excuse me, lady?"

Misty turned to see a little boy, maybe four or five, staring in wide-eyed fascination at her.

"You have a really fat bug in your hair."

Worse? Oh yes. This day could get much worse. All hell broke loose and the kindergarten kid was the star of his class the next day as he told the story of the Flying Bush Lady Who Hated Bugs and Almost Got Arrested for Shaking Him and Telling Him to Take the Bug Away.

~*~

What was keeping Misty? Serena wondered as she glanced at her watch again. Her friend usually wasn't one to be late but it had already been fifteen minutes past their original meeting time.

Probably a new client, the fortune teller assumed with a shrug. She had come early to the bookstore where they were to meet and for the past half an hour, Serena had wandered around, checking out the fantasy section and reading up a little on psychology.

Deciding to grab a magazine as she waited, Serena selected _Viridian Vanity_ and found an empty chair in a corner.

She flipped through it idly. There was an ad for men's jeans modeled by Rudy Trovita whom Serena recognized as a model whose fame had been rising over the past few years. She vaguely debated if she should buy Ritchie a pair as a thank you for cooperating with the fake boyfriend plan.

She saw a page advertising an upcoming cheese festival and wondered if she could convince the girls or her cousin to attend with her. All week she had been entertaining herself by walking around Viridian exploring while her friends were at work. Mostly she had spent her time in museums. She had visited the art museum, the natural history museum, the science museum, and finally, a train history museum.

Not that she was complaining about being bored. It was her fault for showing up without giving Misty or Duplica prior notice but the young woman was quite sure she had had enough of museums this week to last her a lifetime.

Which is why she was so excited at the prospect of something as simple as grabbing coffee when Misty had called to offer, saying she was on her break.

Hmm, this article looks interesting, Serena thought as her eyes fell on a page where the headline, "Oak Tech's Hot Young Execs" was splashed over the top. Beneath it was a snapshot of the aforementioned 'hot young execs.'

Serena had to admit, their magnetism practically pulsated out from the shiny magazine pages. The one on the left seemed to be staring right at her with piercing green eyes as he sat on a leather chair with ornate handle, one hand running through his thick brown hair, and his head tilted slightly. The one on the right had his arms crossed across his broad chest while leaning against a large desk, his jet black hair falling rakishly into his brown eyes. Neither wore a smile but it was that non-smiling, mysterious gaze, fitted suits with loose ties and shirts unbuttoned at the collar that Serena couldn't help but nearly drool at.

She wasn't normally one to fawn over pretty boys in public but hey, that's why magazines were published with photos right? She noted that the photo was taken by Todd Snap. Nice. Maybe she'd have to see if the Rice Krispy elf would give her a personal copy.

Flipping the page, Serena decided to read the article and found that the man who had been sitting was Gary Samuel Oak, grandson of renowned Professor Samuel Oak, and Junior President of Oak Technological Operations as well as the only heir to the entire corporation. The other man was Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak's childhood best friend and rival as well as Junior Vice-President of Oak Tech.

Apparently, due to Ash's connection with the Oak Tech head, speculations had arisen that perhaps that's how he had gotten his position on top at such a young age. But they had been quickly stamped out when it was revealed that both young men had graduated with top marks in their business and engineering classes, each coming out with two Bachelor's degrees from their respective universities with plans to pursue an MBA in the future.

Impressive, Serena thought, reading on. They had graduated the same year as her.

The next section in the article discussed their personal lives. Gary Oak, it seemed, was crowned playboy of the year, never dating the same woman more than twice and never seeing just one woman at any one time.

What a disgusting pervert, the young woman thought with a frown. Why would any self-respecting female want to be with someone with such a reputation?

_His goal_, the article read, _is to date women from every nation_.

There was a small collage of pictures taken of Gary with various women and it really did seem like he was working hard to achieve his goal as Serena noticed that the women were of varying colors, ethnicities, shapes, and sizes.

Wow. Talk about ego. And what was wrong with all those women? She would never understand the world of the rich and famous.

She decided that she liked Ash Ketchum much more as the article stated that the young man kept his love life private. The only quote from him on this topic was, "I want only one woman and when I find her, I want to do everything right. I'll treat her like a deserving princess and never let her go."

Serena smiled down at the child-like grin coming from another photo of Ash. Now that was a manly goal.

She was about to continue reading when a figure flopped down on the chair beside her, breathing heavily. Shutting the magazine, Serena made to move to another spot until she realized with a gasp that beneath the wildman hair was the sweating and dirtied face of Misty.

"What happened to you?" Serena asked incredulously as she lifted away a part of Misty's crazed red hair.

"Bushes and bugs," Misty replied in a weary tone, leaning back and letting her head rest against the wall behind them.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

"Even if I did, you wouldn't tell me, would you?"

"Probably not."

With a wry grin, Serena said, "Glad we got that straight. So…coffee?"

"Make it black."

*****Author's Note*****

So Ash's occupation is finally revealed! _ShadowMario45_ is the only one to have mentioned it so cookies for you! ^^

As for the bushes thing...that actually happened to me. Just the jumping into the bushes part. Not the bug part. I was in a similar position as Misty's, spotting someone I just really didn't need to run into at that moment and luckily, there were some bushes nearby. Misty's encounter with the bushes was far more animated than mine, however. ^_~

Also, this week, two previews for the next chapter because it's such a long one and because you all make me happy with your reviews. I absolutely love hearing your predictions as well as favorite lines and anything else you want to say so don't stop! ^_^

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 8:**

If this man was Misty's true love then love as the world knew it would be destined for doom. A playboy like him would not only ruin Misty but definitely her business if she were known to be dating a man who had not a loving bone in his body.

Serena knew what she had to do. Her mission in Viridian was now clear. She had to protect Misty.

~*~

Ritchie motioned to the empty space beside him on the leather seat at the curved booth they occupied. He noticed that the girls had turned to stare at the newcomer who joined them, his own drink in hand.

He made introductions. "Ash, this is Serena Seer, my cousin. And this is Duplica Anderson, a friend from high school. Girls, this is Ash Ketchum, my buddy from the college I transferred to after sophomore year. We played soccer together for intramurals."

Ash lifted his drink with a nod. "Nice to meet you ladies."

**Review Responses – Double hugs for everyone this week! 3**

_ShadowMario45_: Ritchie will come out alive for sure but whether he comes out sane is the real question…You asked the perfect questions because ta-da! They were answered exactly in this chapter! You were pretty close with your guesses so good job.

_Dramione x3_: Haha. But you know Misty, she will continue to deny her feelings as long as she can!...Aww I'll be sad too when it's finished but that'll allow me to work on a new project. ^_^ Ah midnight showing! I have to wait till the 18th because I have something big to take care of until the 17th. Thus, I must wait but at least my friends will still wait to watch it with me….Duude you have Gryffindor robes? Hot. I have a black track jacket that has the Hogwarts seal on the front and says Hogwarts on the back that I wear every time plus a plastic Time-Turner replica. WHOOT WHOOT to Harry Potter dorkiness! Haha wow this reply has more to do with HP than the fic.

_PokeshippersShadow1_: I was so tempted to actually make them kiss but then that would take things in a different turn. Hehe as for Gary…well, I have plans for him to be sure. You'll definitely see him more in the next chapter!

_Rogue Ninja_: Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter!

_Steveaaml_: Thank you! Though short, I had fun writing Gary's entrance. His playboy-ness is just so much fun to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Question: are you by chance the same Steve that reviewed before without signing in? Just wondering.

_Tenguman2exe_: Thank you so much! I'm glad that I'm able to keep the professionalism and keep you suspenseful. That really makes me happy to know that since I'm always looking for feedback on the writing style. ^^ As for Gary meaning bad news…heh heh heh…you shall soon see my dear reader. This chapter should've given you a bit of insight into him…I'm glad you like Ritchie's part. I find him so incredibly fun to bully! If I could, I'd write a story about Ritchie's misadventures with the girls with him always being the scapegoat…I'm guessing you're the one who gets dragged around by your friends huh? Poor you! With my group, I usually do the dragging, which is probably why I continuously torture Ritchie. Heh.

_tuneless melody_: Haha. Who doesn't like a bad boy? ^_~ Thanks for reading the other AAML! I'm glad you liked it. Though it's so old and my writing has definitely changed. I get embarrassed reading through that ancient stuff. It's still missing the last chapter which I'll get to one day.

_Behind you with a knife_: Ah yes I know what you mean. I think some people don't quite know how to create character development but we all learn as we go. ^^ I know that my earlier fics lack it. Hope you like the character development here though!...hahaha I'm sorry you hate Gary. Lol. Unfortunately for you, he will be appearing more so keep your fork handy I suppose. (Serena would probably want to join you in the fork-stabbing tho) Hopefully you'll still be entertained!

_Death's Serenade_: Hope this chapter made you like Serena more too!...and sadly you're right. Ash is being quite a hypocrite. Saying one thing but doing the complete opposite! Tsk tsk Ashy…Good predictions for Gary. I guess you'll just have to wait a little bit to see what he truly brings in…Anyways, glad you're loving it. ^_^ Makes me super happy!

_BowlingStar08_: Ah thanks for telling me about the almost-kiss scene! Could you explain how it was confusing? I want to make sure the final one isn't confusing (cause yes we all know if I don't make them really kiss eventually you readers will come after me. Haha) It's been a while since I've written them. ^^ Haha Duplica is a great one to write because even I don't know what she's gonna do next!...The lack of pokemon also makes it easier to write. I don't have to insert a "Pika pi" every few lines even tho I love Pikachu. Lol.

_Guibin_: Hey thanks for reviewing earlier chapters as well! Okay so to answer your questions, some sources have said Misty is the same age, some say she's older. Since this is fanfiction, I decided to make Ash one year older. ^^ Haha you're so right about the names. Some of them are crazy. Some are normal. I had to make up a lot of last names though...Eh I got nothing for why I keep using doughnuts except they're tasty? Plus it is a quick and easy breakfast food. I used to eat them a lot when I was in college. One semester my friends and I got Krispy Kreme almost every week and when I went home for the summer, my mom was like OMG what did you do yourself!? Haha…As for your prediction, he may hit on Misty…he may not. I do have plans for Gary as he slowly appears.

_licoricejellybean_: Heh, glad to see the hinting worked! Thank you. ^_^ Haha no better Ash then a hot and cocky one right? I wouldn't mind a dense and cute one either…as for Misty, I tried to pull out the raw feelings of a girl who doesn't know she's in love. So I'm glad you liked her portrayal. ^^ And your feeling about things becoming more complicated would be spot on because things are about to become way crazy soon! Thanks for coming aboard to the reading and reviewing!

_Modul_: Nice prediction. Seems like everyone is waiting for Gary to make a move on Misty. So far I haven't revealed anything yet in this chapter but you shall see more of Gary soon. Ah and thanks for sharing the line you liked. Always nice to see what stands out to readers! ^_^

_Tohsaka-Rin91_: Wow good timing. If you had waited a little more you'd have missed 3 chapters because I was just about to put this chapter up when I saw the review alert. ^^ Okay so I'm going to respond in chunks cause both reviews were so amazingly long:

I think you're the first to feel sorry for Misty so far! Guys are like that…taking harmless little jokes until they are no longer harmless. Hate it when they do that and when they don't realize it hurts! We are on the same page about that one!...Ritchie has just been so much fun to write and bully. I'm glad you like his parts. He's like Ash's counterpart, only with a brain. Sadly, I won't be writing Sabrina in. I've already got too many characters to balance! They are taking over! Haha.

OMG yes the scene with the dog and the bird…almost fell off my seat. Haha. I think my favorite scene was the woods dancing scene. "Balls." Ahahaha!...I wanna watch The Ugly Truth too! Lemme know how it is. I may have to wait to see that one. Omg why don't you and your sis just buy advanced tickets instead of waiting in line forever?? Lol. I buy them a week or two early every time and watch it with my sister too plus some friends. We've all been watching them together since the first one. Since we've all been in different places for the past few ones, everyone comes home for it. HP reunites people.

Awww yes elderly couples in love are the greatest because you see the _true_ love. And kudos to you for volunteering at the senior home. I love old people. I worked with them for an exercise class one summer. And you would be right about having to wait and see about Gary. I'm loving all the predictions!


	8. Friday Fun

*****Author's Note*****

So I got some time to be able to post a little earlier than I said. Besides, I realized I might not have much time later. I'll be in and out and around town this weekend (Beach + HP6 + etc) so I hope to be greeted with many reviews when I return! ^^ Much love and enjoy this long one!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the lyrics to the songs from _The Sound of Music_.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 8: Friday Fun

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens," Serena sang softly as she tidied up the matchmaking shop Friday afternoon. Misty had to run errands so she had enlisted her friend to help her close up for the day. Serena had only too eagerly agreed since today she had visited yet another museum, this one about aeronautics. Who knew that one city could have so many museums?

As she swept the floor, Serena continued singing to herself while wondering where Duplica was planning to take her to tonight. The girls hadn't been able to hang out too much during the weeknights but they had promised to make it up to Serena over the weekend. Needless to say, the fortune teller was more than thrilled at the prospect of going out on the town.

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes," Serena sang, twirling with the broom. "Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes. Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things!"

As the young woman continued, her voice got increasingly louder and her motions wilder as she used the broom for her dance partner, swinging her arms up in the air and spinning around the shop. She was so focused in her personal rendition of the famous Julie Andrews song that she failed to hear the ding-a-ling of the shop bell thus failing to cease her performance.

"When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeeeeling saaaad," she belted out, holding the broom close to her now like a microphone and closing her eyes for emphasis. "I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feeeeel soooo baaa-oh my goodness!"

Oh crap. Her eyes shot open as she twirled right into a hard wall of something that wasn't quite wall. Serena knew without a doubt that her pale face was now a deep crimson color as she took several hurried steps back and realized she had collided into a young man. Her embarrassment intensified.

"I am so incredibly sorry sir," she said in a rush, praying with all her might that he hadn't noticed her little show.

"_The Sound of Music_, huh? Don't stop on my account," he said as his mouth turned upward.

Please let me keel over and die now, Serena wished, wondering if it were possible for her head to explode from the increased temperature that boiled the blood in her face. The one time she had to go and act stupid in public, there just had to be some good-looking guy to walk in on her! Deciding that the best way to get over this little episode would be to put on a professional air, Serena stood straight, held the broom firmly by her side, smoothed down her shirt and fixed her features into what she hoped was a business-like manner as she smiled.

"May I help you sir?"

This was her first client and she would not let her friend down. Although it would've been nice if Misty had warned her that people actually did come into the shop near closing time.

The young man ran a hand through his dark hair and pulled off the reflective shades that covered nearly half his face as he came closer to Serena and looked down at her.

"You can sing and dance for me again," he said in a sultry voice, raising one eyebrow. "Can I request the song?"

Serena's eyes widened in shock as she took a step back, then blinked. "Gary Oak?"

"Oh, so you already know who I am? That makes things easier," he said with the exact grin Serena had seen him flashing at the other women in the collage of photos from the magazine she read.

Now that the good-looking young man had transformed into Gary Oak, Serena decided he was no longer attractive.

"I just saw the article on you and Ash Ketchum in the _Viridian Vanity_," she explained, not attempting to keep the disgust she felt for him from dripping in her voice. Why on earth was this perverted man here in Misty's shop? And why of all people did he have to be the one to witness her ridiculous performance?

Why couldn't it be the sweet Ash Ketchum instead?

He took a step closer towards Serena, the cocky grin still pasted to his sun-tanned face and Serena had to wonder why any woman would fall for such a blatant playboy demeanor. "I'm famous like that," he replied coolly then cocked his head. "So. You're not Misty."

"How do you know that?" Serena wondered. Was Gary Oak already a client of Misty's? This playboy? If so, then Misty obviously did not know his true character of pure man-evilness,

"Because I had a few business classes with Misty in college. I decided to look her up while I was in town," he replied. "So, you gonna tell me who you are or should I just call you Little Maria?"

Serena could sense the arrogance laced within his words and the confidence radiating from his grin. Now she knew why women fell for him. They mistook the arrogance for playful flirting and that was a mistake Gary preyed on. But lucky for Serena, she wasn't a psychology major and fortune teller for nothing. Reading people was her specialty and it was proving to be useful just now.

Serena crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "No. I don't think I'm going to tell you who I am and no you may not call me Little Maria."

Did this guy really think he was suave? As if. Serena walked behind the counter and rested the broom against the wall. "Are you interested in making an appointment for Misty's Matchmaking Service?" she asked, determined to keep the professionalism for her friend's sake.

Gary put his arms on the counter and leaned forward with a sideways smile. Man this guy was persistent. "Like I told you, I'm just here to visit Misty. Besides, like Gary Oak needs a matchmaking service? Ha. Little Maria, I can get several women at the snap of my fingers." He snapped. "You want to be one of them?"

Serena ground her teeth together. "I am not one of those gold digging trashy pitiful excuses for women that I've heard sniff around your nasty heels waiting for you to drop some disgusting scraps."

She smirked in satisfaction as she saw Gary was taken aback by her belligerent words. Oh yes, I know all about you and your playboy antics Mr. Greasy Oak, she thought. I don't care even if you are an old college classmate of Misty's.

Wait a minute.

Serena stared at Gary as though he had just now materialized out of thin air. Old college classmate…meaning someone from Misty's past. And though Serena didn't know him personally, she had read an article on the man only yesterday and seen several pictures of him yet failed to recognize him when he had entered because of his sunglasses and tan.

A disguise.

Ohmygosh.

"What? No more spiteful words of jealousy Little Maria? Or maybe you have to sing your next lines in that awful tone-deaf voice," Gary said breaking Serena out of her reverie.

The fortune teller narrowed her dark eyes and deepened the frown already on her face. If Gary Oak was the mystery man, then Serena had to prevent him from meeting Misty at all costs, even if it meant putting her reputation as a genuine fortune-teller on the line. If this man was Misty's true love then love as the world knew it would be destined for doom. A playboy like him would not only ruin Misty but definitely her business if she were known to be dating a man who had not a pure bone in his body.

Serena knew what she had to do. Her mission in Viridian was now clear. Forget museums. She had to protect Misty.

"Jealous of what exactly, you perverted playboy?"

Gary held a hand over his heart and feigned distress. "You wound me mademoiselle with such harsh words."

"Yet you don't deny their validity."

The man leaned forward again. "Playboy I'll accept. Pervert, however, is not a word one uses to describe Gary Oak."

"What are you, three? Stop referring to yourself in third person," Serena said with a scoff, picking up the broom once more. "Look I don't care if you're Gary Oak or the Dali Lama. If you're a playboy or a pervert or both, you are not welcome here."

She came out from behind the counter and stood in front of the man who had now turned to face her. Straightening up in all her five-feet-four-inches glory, she knew that she could not look the least bit intimidating to the nearly six-foot tall man yet she had to try for Misty's sake.

Serena pointed towards the door with the broom. "There's the way out."

"Don't you know to treat your customers with respect?"

"You've already made it clear that you're not a customer."

"Maybe I could be."

"If you're a perverted player, then certainly not. Misty's service is to help people find true love, not one-night stands."

"You'd better learn to stop assuming things about people Little Maria," Gary said and Serena noted a touch of anger in his previously teasing voice. Good. If she got him infuriated enough, then maybe he'd leave and never step foot in here again.

Serena crossed her arms. "The name is not Little Maria."

"You know what? I don't care what your name is. I'm wasting my precious time with someone who is obviously the cleaning woman who isn't worth anyone's time," Gary retorted, eyeing the broom.

"Oh so you think you're all high and mighty do you? Just cause you're grand daddy's all rich and famous you think it's okay to trample over the little people?" Serena spat out ferociously.

Gary raised an eyebrow and frowned, crossing his own arms. "Wow. You are one crazy chick. What nonsense are you going on about?"

"Look playboy. Just like you don't have time to deal with me, I don't have time nor would I ever make time, to deal with you," the young woman said heatedly. She stomped over to the front of the store and swung the door wide open. "So let's just have you leave. Now."

Gary marched over and bent forward until his green eyes bore straight into Serena's dark ones. Both pairs were flaming intensely and both stanchly refusing to give into defeat at the expense of pride.

I will not lose to this man, Serena thought. I will protect Misty.

If she could, she'd whack him with the broom to really scare him off but then, the fact remained that he really was still rich and famous and could probably use his connections to harm Misty and her business which is exactly what Serena was trying to prevent.

She glared back at Gary whose face was slowly turning red from his own anger. Neither said a word as they carried on a silent staring contest. Finally, Gary stood straight, shot one last dark look at Serena before striding out of the shop without another word.

"I won," Serena whispered to herself and then smiled victoriously, pumping a fist in the air. She let go of the door handle, letting the door shut with a slight click and nodded in self-assurance.

Ha. She had done it. She had chased away Gary Oak and Misty was safe. The world of love could now breathe a sigh of relief.

Good riddance, she thought smugly as she resumed her sweeping.

"Doe a deer, a female deer…"

~*~

Ash felt his phone vibrate in his pocket indicating a text message. He snuck a sly glance around the conference table. Everyone's attention was focused at the other end where Mr. So-and-So was presenting some new device he had come up with for even cleaner water in the home. If the board consented to accept the man's proposal then Oak Tech would reproduce the device for the masses. Personally, Ash felt that the odd-looking contraption was a waste and just another money-making sham to sell to the unsuspecting public.

Ash hadn't even wanted to invite Mr. So-and-So to present after reviewing his proposal. He hadn't felt it necessary, wanting to reject it and save time. Besides, if water was made any cleaner, they might as well be drinking some entirely different liquid.

Yet the stupid board members felt that Ash was still not experienced enough nor qualified enough to make a sound judgment in the matter and had overruled his decision. Apparently Junior Vice-President of the entire Oak Tech Operations was a meaningless position.

He hated to admit it but he wished Gary were here. They always turned into sniveling snots in his presence. But with Ash, lately it seemed as though these men were purposefully fighting him at every turn, testing the breadth of his authority and frankly, he was sick of it. But no, useless Junior President flew off to England leaving Ash to fend for himself the past several weeks. Not that he minded. He was ready to prove his worth without Gary at his side but honestly speaking, it was quite tiresome.

"Blah blah blah," Mr. So-and-So droned on and Ash couldn't help but wonder if the board members still had intelligible brains tucked inside their skulls for willing to listen to such drivel.

The young exec decided now was the chance to sneak a quick look at his message. He slid a hand into his pant pocket and pulled out the phone, silently flipping it open. He managed to keep half an eye on the meeting, while the other half of his gaze quickly scanned the message.

'Are we still on for tonight?' it read.

Melody. As if he hadn't enough worries with work, he still hadn't figured out what to do with his love life. After the incident with Misty on Tuesday, he hadn't been able to bring himself to calling her. Nor had he figured out why he had almost kissed her when he agreed to date Melody! With all these feelings to sort through, Ash was half tempted to make up a story that he was swamped with work and tell Melody they'd have to reschedule if only to give him more time to think, but that would be pretty demeaning.

Instead, he typed, 'Yup. I'll call you after my meeting,' and sent it.

"Blah blah – Mr. Ketchum?"

"Pardon?"

Eleven pairs of eyes were staring at him.

"Perhaps your young mind was elsewhere?" said one of the men from his right. Giovanni. Ash resisted the urge to scowl at him. He was the one who despised Ash the most and had originally been located at Pallet Town's O.T.O. branch until Gary had had him forcibly transferred to Viridian for causing Ash so much grief. But now that Ash was in Viridian, Giovanni had felt it was his turf being tread upon and took it upon himself to do whatever he could do point out Ash's flaws.

Instead of scowling, Ash simply smiled down the table at Mr. So-and-So. "Professor Elm? I apologize for my rudeness. I was simply assuring myself that my cell phone was indeed turned off for fear that I might disrupt your most mind enrapturing presentation on your research of cleaner water through your exceptional device."

The man at the other man smiled nervously. "Oh no please forgive me for taking up so much of your time. In fact, I'm really quite honored to be able to appear before the renowned Junior Vice President. I thought it was only the board but your presence has really boosted my self-confidence."

Ash grinned and didn't have to look to his right to know that Giovanni had to be seething from those words and at Ash's quick recovery. After sitting in on so many boring meetings, Ash had managed to train his mind to only half-listen to what was being said yet still be able to recall it exactly so that he could participate in the conversations. Besides, he had had practice for years with his mother always going on about clean underwear and whatnot.

"You flatter me Professor," Ash replied genuinely. The Professor really did and it would only make Ash feel worse when he rejected the proposal. "I want to thank you for your dedication to science. We will review your proposal once more along with the new data you've presented today and let you know our decision shortly."

Professor Elm nodded and gathered his materials. He bowed slightly before leaving Ash alone with the sharks. They eyed him as though he really were the lone minnow. He saw them exchange knowing glances. Giovanni started to open his mouth and begin the tirade. But Ash beat him to it.

"Well gentlemen. I think that went rather well. But my initial decision still stands."

"You mean to reject him despite all his findings?" one man asked.

Ash nodded. "His findings were not researched enough and based solely on where lives in New Bark Town. It's not enough to convince me nor will it be enough to convince Professor Oak, whom as you know is a true man of science and expects a wide, random sample to be taken for research data. Not something so limited."

"But –" Giovanni started but Ash was not going to let that man speak today if he could help it.

"Please send Professor Elm the customary rejection letter with a note that if he wants us to consider his research seriously, he must provide more data. I rest my case, gentleman. Good day."

With that, Ash rolled back his chair, stood up, and left the conference room, knowing that his decision would cause uproar, especially since Professor Elm's presentation hadn't even been discussed. But really, how could you discuss scientific research that wasn't based on a wide-ranged sample?

The young man headed to his office and swung open the door. He went to sit at his chair but somebody was already there.

"Gary?"

"Hey Ashy-boy."

Ash stared at his best friend-rival-boss. "Why are you here?"

"Got bored at home and heard you were here."

"Not enough women to keep you entertained in Pallet or England?" Ash said sitting down on another chair.

Gary grinned. "More or less. So what's up?"

Ash mentally debated whether or not to tell Gary about the struggles the board was giving him when his phone vibrated again. He pulled it out and read the message 'I can't wait!'

He stared at it for a moment, wondering what it was Melody couldn't wait for and then almost smacked his forehead when he realized that in such a short span of time, his date had already been dismissed in his mind.

"Girlfriend?" Gary asked, propping his feet on the desk. "Is little Ashy finally growing up?"

"It's not like that Gary," Ash replied with a sigh.

"Then what's it like?"

"Hard to say," Ash said, not sure if he was ready to divulge the story of his week with Misty and Melody to the man who had been deemed playboy of the year. While Gary might think it was a great situation to be in and even encourage him to find a third woman, Ash actually had a conscious when it came to women and relationships.

"Is it a Viridian girl?"

"No but I did meet her here."

Gary crossed his legs at the ankle atop the desk. "Hm. Seems to be a lot of that going around."

"Gary? When did you get to Viridian?"

"About two hours ago."

"Two hours and you've already met a girl?"

Ash watched as Gary looked to be contemplating his answer before shrugging. "I wouldn't exactly call her a girl. More like…a singing nun."

"You've corrupted a nun?" Ash asked incredulously, wondering just what in their childhood had caused Gary's concept of love and relationships to become so twisted. And worse, the past few days had proven that somewhere along the way, Gary had actually rubbed off on Ash.

"No. She's not a nun."

"Okay?"

"I went to visit a college classmate of mine. Thought I'd try asking her out again since she always turned me down before."

"Wait a minute. Gary Oak? Turned down?"

Gary shrugged. "I know. What is the world coming to? But you know I don't like to give up. Unfortunately, she wasn't even there. The singing nun-cleaning woman was and acted like some mad guard dog."

"Singing nun…cleaning woman…guard dog?" Ash repeated slowly. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

Ash shook his head, deciding that he really did not want to know. Gary could do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted so long as he didn't involve Ash. He had enough on his plate. "Whatever Gary. Just get your feet off my desk you bum and let's get out of here."

~*~

Misty trudged home after a long day, arms laden with grocery bags. She would really have to thank Rena for closing up for her earlier. Her sisters had suddenly called a little after four saying that they needed her to fax them a copy of her shop's registration for tax filing purposes. Having no fax machine, Misty had had to rush over to the copy store and get the work done. After a quick call to Serena at the shop to make sure her friend was fine, Misty decided to restock on some groceries and now here she was, using her elbows to press the 'Up' button.

As she finally entered her apartment, she heard frustrated voices yelling at one another in the living room.

"-is never going to respond!"

"He might've today if you had waited for me like you were supposed to!"

Misty deposited her bags in the kitchen and went to see what all the fuss was about. Ritchie was sprawled on their couch, arms and legs everywhere while Duplica stood over him, her face contorted in rage.

"What's going on?"

They glanced her way. Duplica flopped onto a chair and pointed to Ritchie in a huff. "He was supposed to wait for me after work today and he didn't."

Misty stared between them. Ritichie lazily popped a peanut into his mouth from the bowl resting on his chest.

"Uh huh. And?"

"And the thing is, I think Todd was almost at breaking point. I could sense it."

"'plica? Normally you're really coherent but right now, I'm not following," Misty replied sitting down on another chair.

Ritchie sat up, holding the bowl of peanuts and setting it down on the coffee table. "Let me put it this way Mist. Duplica here has been showering me with her crazed expressions of love all week. Which, if I do say so myself, is really creepy. Today she came into work dressed as Tarzan!"

"Just because I wear a leopard print dress does not mean I'm Tarzan!" Duplica shouted.

"You might as well have been with the lack of material," Ritchie shot back then turned to Misty once more. "So imagine, this crazy here is wearing practically nothing and in the middle of trying to actually work unlike someone else, she uses me as a chair and then suffocates me. This has happened every freakin' day!"

"It's so Todd understands our lo-"

"Don't you dare say it," Ritchie warned holding up a finger. "Right now the amount of love I feel for you can't even be measured with a teaspoon."

Duplica opened her mouth to speak but Misty said in a calm voice, "'plica? How about we have Ritchie finish telling me what happened?"

Ritchie continued. "Her boss is a dud when it comes to love. On a scale from zero to ten, ten being the highest, he has shown maybe a level three's worth of jealously. She's upset because I left early from work today instead of waiting for her and she thinks that it would've made some huge difference. Let me tell you, your precious Snappy is not anywhere near snapping towards you."

All while Ritchie spoke, Misty looked back and forth between her friends. Duplica was curled up on the chair like an indignant child. For one who usually tried to reserve his words, Ritchie's verbose speech told Misty just how much he had not wanted to do this act and just how much he really did care about his friends for still going along with it.

"On top of that," Ritchie said, apparently not done. "It's just a little awkward to work with someone you're supposed to make jealous!"

"Well maybe if you knew how to really act like a boyfriend, then he'd get more jealous," Duplica finally responded.

Ritchie just groaned and shoved a fistful of peanuts into his mouth. He snatched the remote off the table and clicked the TV on, changing the channel until he spotted a tennis match.

"Girls are crazy," he said under his breath to which Misty couldn't help but mentally agree that yes, her gender could indeed be a bit off the rocker at times. But right now, she had to console Duplica. Misty could tell that despite vocalizing her hope that Todd might get more jealous, Duplica really was afraid that he didn't think of her as more than an assistant.

Before Misty could tell Duplica that if Todd was showing even a level three's worth of jealousy that meant he was interested, a loud rapping on the door stopped her.

"Misty! Duplica! It's me!"

Misty rolled her eyes and went to the door, swinging it open. "Didn't we give you the spare key?" she asked as Serena literally bounced in.

"Yes. But I accidentally left it here. Sorry," she said and then whistled as she slipped off her shoes.

"What're you so happy about?"

"I won," Serena said in a sing-song voice.

"Won what?" Misty asked quizzically.

The other woman shook her head, her dark hair sliding over her shoulders like a silk sheet. She smiled mysteriously and only said, "Ah never mind. So Duplica where are we – whoa. What's with the gloomy atmosphere? Hey Ritchie!"

Misty sighed and quickly gave Serena the run-down.

"Hm. Look, Duplica, Ritchie. C'mon, stop being so mad at each other," Serena said, plopping down on the couch beside her cousin. She grabbed the remote away from him and flicked the television off. Ritchie tried to reclaim it but she sat on it.

"You guys are supposed to be friends. It's Friday. Why don't we all go out and have some fun? Unwind a little! You're supposed to take me out anyhow," Serena said.

Duplica looked up with a small grin. "And out comes your true motive."

"I'll admit that I am dying to hit the Friday night city scene but it's true that you two need some downtime from being together so much in a fake relationship. So how about it?"

Misty sat in silence as she watched her friends, deciding to let Serena continue handling this one.

"Alright. Alright," Ritchie finally conceded. "Sorry for not following the plan Duplica. I was just tired from the week."

"And I'm sorry for getting so angry over something so small. It's just that, he makes me a little crazy sometimes," Duplica responded.

"So I've noticed," Ritchie mumbled with a shake of his head.

"Great!" Serena exclaimed. "So where to?"

"Well I know this great little place downtown called The Indigo. We'll have to take the train," Duplica answered finally uncurling her limbs and dropping her feet to the floor.

"Fine by me. Ritchie? Misty?"

Ritchie agreed to go with the girls but Misty said she would meet up with them later. "I promised my sisters I'd call them back since we haven't caught up in a while."

Duplica gave Misty the address of the venue they'd be at before disappearing into her room to get ready. Serena went to Misty's room which she had been sharing, leaving Ritchie to resume his tennis match while Misty headed to the kitchen to unpack her groceries, glad that the argument had been settled so quickly and peacefully.

~*~

Ritchie couldn't help it. He blatantly gawked up at the woman on stage as she twirled around, her heels clacking against the wooden floor and her silky sweet voice ringing out through the speakers. He knew his mouth was hanging open. He knew his blue eyes were unblinking and wide. But really, how could any man not stare in open adoration?

She was beautiful. Gorgeous. Talented. Several other complimentary adjectives flew threw Ritchie's mind as he continued watching the lovely young woman perform.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. All he knew was that he'd never felt so wholly attracted to another human being in his entire life. He'd never before experienced such a dull throbbing deep within his heart as his body yearned to join her on stage. He'd never before thought his mind would flood with fantasies of him and a woman walking on the beach holding hands, sharing drinks at a café, and much more.

But here he was, dumb-struck with a hole in his heart pierced by Cupid's invisible arrow that had shot out straight from the singer's mouth.

"Ritchie?"

He heard his cousin but couldn't respond. He did, however, feel the smack on his arm.

"What?"

Serena was staring at him oddly and he frowned. She was preventing him from having his visual fill of the singer.

"What?" he asked again in irritation.

She bit her lip as though trying to hold back a smile. "Um…you were gaping."

Shoot. He suddenly realized where he was and what he was doing. His brain refocused towards the world of rationale for a moment as he held Serena's gaze. They were sitting at a booth in The Indigo and Duplica had gone up to the bar to order them drinks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Now his cousin smirked. "We've known each other since we were in diapers. You can't fool me."

Ritchie wondered if it would be worth trying to deny the growing attraction that continued to swell and overfill his heart as he could still hear the sweet voice overhead.

"Look, I'm just staring because she sings so well," he said hoping she'd believe him. Her knowing expression told him otherwise but wisely, his cousin simply shrugged and returned to the performance. Ritchie breathed a sigh of relief just as Duplica returned with three glasses.

She slid him his Mexican Sunset while Serena took her virgin Apple Martini. Duplica took a sip of her Strawberry Daiquiri. Ritchie picked up his drink, staring at the layers of orange and red. It really did look like a sunset. It also reminded him of a flame. Like the flame of passion that perpetuated within him. Ugh. He had to stop this. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a long swig.

"Hard day?" a male voice spoke behind him.

The love-struck young man set his glass down and looked to his left. "Ash! Hey!"

Ritchie motioned to the empty space beside him on the leather seat at the curved booth they occupied. He noticed that the girls had turned to stare at the newcomer who joined them, his own drink in hand.

He made introductions. "Ash, this is Serena Seer, my cousin. And this is Duplica Anderson, a friend from high school. Girls, this is Ash Ketchum, my buddy from the college I transferred to after sophomore year. We played soccer together for intramurals."

Ash lifted his drink with a nod. "Nice to meet you ladies."

"Oh I just read an article about you in the _Viridian Vanity_!" Serena exclaimed with an oddly shy smile. "It's so nice to meet you too!"

Ritchie raised an eyebrow towards her. "An article?" He turned to Ash. "You're that famous?"

Ash grinned. "What can I say? The tech world is big." Then to Serena he said, "Yeah I saw that article. The reporters who interviewed me were pretty intense. They were all about trying to find some scandal to pin on me but luckily I keep a pretty clean record."

Serena took a sip of her drink. "Good thing too. I've heard that reporting team is one of the best at getting scoops. You're lucky to have come out unscathed."

"Oh are you talking about the Rocket Team?" Duplica asked.

Ash and Serena both nodded.

Ritchie looked between them. "Wait, you mean Jessie and James Rocket? The husband and wife team who bust open that news about the underground fighting ring on Cinnabar Island?"

"That's the one," Ash said.

"That was a few years ago. I remember that incident was their big break," Serena chimed in.

With a low whistle, Ritchie leaned back in his chair. "Wow. Yeah if those guys interviewed you, you really are lucky that they didn't tear you apart."

"The article was actually pretty decent. Most of their articles usually end up ending someone's career or ruining lives because of what they uncover," Serena said.

Ash nodded. "Luckily that didn't happen to me. My partner on the other hand, gave them plenty to write about."

"Gary Oak?" Ritchie asked, remembering meeting the other man briefly at one of his and Ash's games.

"Yup. But he doesn't even mind. He likes being called the Playboy Prince," Ash said with a laugh.

Duplica scoffed. "He hasn't changed much since graduation then."

"You went to college with him?" Ash asked. "Small world. Wait, don't tell me you went with him?"

"No way! I never even met the guy," Duplica said with a shake of her head. "He was just pretty famous around campus and I guess the name Playboy Prince stuck."

"Should be Perverted Playboy Prince."

Everyone turned to stare at Serena who was calmly sipping her drink yet her brows were furrowed together.

"Have you met Gary?" Richie asked his cousin tentatively.

She nodded with a frown. "Unfortunately. I sort of randomly met him earlier today. Let's just say, we didn't get along."

Ash suddenly pointed at her. "Ooh you must be the singing nun!"

"Singing nun?" Ritchie echoed, curious as to what that meant. As far as he knew, his cousin was certainly not a nun nor could she hold a note if her life depended on it. Not like the beautiful singer on stage. One look at Serena's angrily blushing face told him that she obviously had some idea.

"Since when are you a nun?" Duplica asked her friend with a wry grin. "And you sing?"

"Shut up," Serena said with a glower. "Excuse me, I'm going to the ladies' room. It was nice to meet you Ash."

"Likewise!"

Serena stood up and walked away with Duplica in tow, poking and prodding incessantly asking, "What does he mean 'singing nun'?"

"So you here alone man?"

Ash nodded his head in the direction of the stage. "Nah. She's my date."

Ritchie followed Ash's eyes towards the front. He couldn't see any girls sitting at a table by themselves waiting for someone. "Where?"

His friend pointed. "On stage. The singer. We have dinner reservations tonight at some French place."

"Oh," Ritchie managed to get out in a strangled voice, feeling as though the words that had fallen from Ash's mouth literally wrapped themselves around Ritchie's heart and was squeezing the life-sustaining organ. "So…you two serious?"

With a shrug, Ash said, "Not sure yet. We're uh…sort of in a trial phase I guess you could say."

"Oh," Ritchie said again, the pressure in his heart decreasing just the slightest. Immediately he felt guilty. He shouldn't feel happy at the prospect that his good friend and that gorgeous girl might not work out. He shouldn't want to try and convince Ash to dump someone he didn't even know the name of. And he really shouldn't want to gouge out his former teammate's eyes out with a fork for casting a warm glance up towards the stage.

Ugh. Love sucks, Ritchie thought trying to force his mouth into a grin as Ash stood up saying he'd better go greet his date backstage. Serena and Duplica returned to the table just as Ritchie downed the rest of his Mexican Sunset, slid out of the booth roughly, and stood. "I'm gonna go get another drink."

~*~

I'm late, I'm late, Misty thought, diving into the train as the doors slid shut behind her. With a deep breath, she looked around and finding an unoccupied seat, claimed it. It had already been an hour since her friends had left. She was supposed to have met them already.

Misty pulled out her cell phone to check the time and noticed that she had missed a text message. It was probably one of the girls telling her to hurry it up. She had tried but her sisters were just so helpless sometimes. Her brother-in-laws, all being brothers, had decided to go visit their parents for the weekend leaving Misty to wonder how the elder Waterflowers had managed to survive and sustain the aquarium before they got married. Really, was it that difficult to remember to lock the penguin enclosure and use fish as bait when they escaped to get them away from the sleeping polar bears and back to their own home?

Apparently it was, Misty soon realized after trying to talk to her hysteric sisters for over half an hour on the phone trying to figure out what exactly was going on and then explaining to them the solution.

Flipping open the phone and clicking a button, Misty noticed the message was from Melody. It read, 'Going on my first formal date with Alvin! Wish me luck!'

Not having the heart to reply, Misty stuffed the phone back inside her purse, as though the aggressive action would erase the reality of that message. Sure, Misty knew it was tonight. Melody and Alvin's big date. She was the one, after all, who had suggested the couple try a fancy French restaurant in the heart of the city because the restaurant hired live musicians to play classical music every Friday night. It was the perfect place for a romantic evening and quite reasonably priced.

She should feel thrilled that it was going so well only after a week. She should feel absolute elation that Alvin Ketter had not stopped by her shop to bother her or call her and that it had been Melody who had updated Misty the past few days. Pure excitement was what her heart should be saturated with.

Her eyes fell upon her right palm and she could feel it still tingling even now.

So why did it feel like her heart had been gnawed on by the teeth of a thousand sharks?

*****Author's Note*****

I have no idea if baiting penguins with fish would really make them follow you but hopefully it sounds plausible. I think it would be an interesting thing to try but I'm pretty sure they'd have me arrested if I went to the aquarium and conducted my own escape and regrouping experiment with them. Still, it would be fun. ^^

Anyways, much more to come! Don't forget to review!!!!

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 9:**

Looking up, Misty saw a tall young man grinning down at them. Or more specifically, Misty realized, he was looking at her. He ran a hand through his auburn hair and flipped it back. "Hello. I'm sorry to bother you but, I couldn't help but notice you."

Oh no. Not another weirdo. She was about to tell him off when she noticed Serena was gaping at the stranger. Well if her friend really wanted this guy, she was welcome to him. But apparently he was only interested in Misty.

He continued, "You probably don't remember me but I believe you're Misty of the Waterflower Aquarium?"

Misty couldn't stop the look of shock from spreading on her features. Who was this guy? She stood up. "I am. How do you know me?"

**Review Responses - You all rock my socks!  
**

_Ronmione x3_: I see you changed your name. Personally I like this one better being a R/Hr fan. ^_~ Hehe...I did have fun writing the bushes part! ^^ Well Serena doesn't know 'Alvin,' only 'Ash' because remember, she's not allowed to know Misty's clients. And as you can see from here, she formally meets Ash. But if she were to meet 'Alvin' then yes, she would totally see the resemblance and then so would Misty but you'll just have to wait and see…That's cool that you have a robe and the necklace!!! I get so tempted to buy HP gear online. I would do it too but my parents would get angry that I'm buying random stuff and I have no job right now. Haha.

_Behind you with a knife_: Yup as you can see, Serena is slightly, in her own odd way, sort of trying to play matchmaker/Misty's personal bodyguard. Haha….Well…as for Ritchie's fake dates, I think this chapter opens up some new doors for him. Sorta. But yes, Todd really does need to wake up. He's denser than Ash and that's saying something!...I hope your Gary-like 'friends' realize that not only will their necks get tired of carrying Mount Everest sized heads but being a player is not cool! I've had 'friends' like that too, tho none as bad as Gary. He's pretty bad….hahaha I'm glad you're still reading this tho you hate suspense! I looove keeping readers suspenseful. Otherwise, trust me, this story would get boring right quick. ..And psh a long review like yours will never annoy me! I love 'em and love responding. I'm one of those girls who sort of talks a lot and it comes out in writing so do not worry about length. Keep it comin! ^^

_ShadowMario45_: Haha yeah Misty was just so close to seeing the article! Serena would've showed her too only Misty looked a little worse for wear…Nice job on suspecting Ritchie and Ash being friends. Hope you liked their interaction in this chapter!...And as you saw, Serena certainly gave it her all to try to protect Misty from Gary and she's certainly very pleased with herself. ^_^

_Guibin_: You probably will feel sorry for Melody later but not just yet! Thanks for the review!

_Death's Serenade_: Haha wow I love your description of Ash in this story! I probably couldn't have said it better myself…I feel for your friend who did the bush thing. I guess we girls are just a lil crazy and find bushes to be attractive hiding spots. Lol…so how're you feeling about Gary after this chapter? He hasn't killed AAML. Yet. Will he or won't he? ^_~

_Tohsaka-Rin91_: So by the time you read this, you've probably already watched HP. I hope you got the perfect experience! I suppose first night you do have to go early. Last time we went to see it on IMAX but I took the wrong exit, got a little lost, and ended up in the first row. I didn't know what was going on half the time. This time, I plan to go super early tho we're not watching it on IMAX...Glad you liked the bush part! I was hoping it would come off as funny and not just stupid…Don't be sad that Gary's a playboy. He's so much fun to write because he's different than the others. I hope this chapter was worth the slightly longer wait. ^_^

_Steveaaml_: Yay for getting an account! It does make things easier. Plus now you can write some AAML of your own!...Glad you like Gary's character and how he and Ash are friends. I really like the idea of them being friends more than enemies. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations from the preview!...Thanks for sharing the line you liked last time! I'm really glad it came off as funny because I was worried it might not. My friends sometimes say my sense of humor comes off a little weird in my writing cause I'm always so verbose so good to know the humor stands out. ^^


	9. Enter the Male Model

*****Author's Note*****

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! This chapter is the halfway marker for the fic, not including the Epilogue. ^_^ Thanks for sticking around this far and hope you continue on with me till the end!

Also, to all you HP fans, I loved the movie!!!! Yes, they did keep out a lot but that's to be expected. I enjoyed the humor. ^_^

**Disclaimer**: Same as always.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 9: Enter the Male Model

"I know you've always wanted to beat Gary at everything but I really did not expect this from you Ash," Brock said shaking his head as the two men stood in Brock's kitchen Saturday morning. "Pitiful."

Ash opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. "I know, I know!"

He felt bad enough as it was without Brock rubbing salt in his wounds. If he had even suspected that he would make such a mess of things, then Ash would never have stepped foot outside of Pallet!

"What's done is done," Brock commented taking the carton from Ash and placing it on the counter.

Ash glared. "Thank you Mr. Obvious."

"Hey you're the one who came to me for advice."

"Something I'm beginning to regret," Ash muttered pulling out the bread next. He went over to the toaster oven and tossed in a few slices.

To say he had been sucked into a spiral of mass confusion would be an understatement. He hadn't just been sucked in. He had created the spiral and dove in blindly. He hadn't known so many emotions could run through a person all at the same time and make them crazy.

That's what girls were made for.

But apparently, guys could experience ambivalence too as Brock told him after Ash relayed the events of the past few days to his friend.

Worse, his first formal dinner date with Melody had been thoroughly enjoyable. The only problem was that the entire night, Ash kept seeing Misty's face superimposed atop Melody's. He never really thought hallucinations were real but now after experiencing it himself, he was a firm believer. It wasn't until Ash was dropping Melody off to her hotel and when she gave him a hasty and shy peck on the cheek did he truly understand the black hole of misfortune he had created single-handedly all thanks to his wonderfully stupid brain.

Wasn't college supposed to help you get rid of that part of yourself that made you do dumb things?

"What do I do?" Ash wailed pulling out the breakfast plates as Brock chopped an onion to add to the egg mix.

"Okay first off, let's take a step back and take a look at the situation," Brock suggested dumping the onions into the bowl. "And get me a tomato."

Ash heeded and as Brock cut into the red fruit, Ash leaned against the fridge. "Well. Misty and Melody both think I'm Alvin Ketter, desk boy at Oak Tech when I'm really Ash Ketchum, Junior VP. There's a big difference in status, earnings, and fame right there. Misty told me I was her first crush when we were kids, so when I saw her the other day, I felt like kissing her and almost did. Even though I guess I'm sort of dating Melody who I think might really like me because she kissed me on the check last night. Misty is the one who set up Melody and me. And um, I have another date with Melody tonight and haven't spoken to or seen Misty since Wednesday."

"You sound like some character in a soap opera!" Brock said as he calmly slid the tomato cubes from his cutting board into the bowl. Then without warning, he whirled around to face Ash and pointed the knife at him.

"All we need now is for you to knock up Melody and find out your best friend in actually in love with her and she wants to abort the baby because she doesn't want to be reminded of you even though you're anti-abortion while Misty runs off with your rival who ends up being your long-lost brother leaving you to wonder about your sexual orientation."

Silence.

A ray of sunlight stretched in through the vented blinds and reflected against the knife's sharp edge, giving it a dangerous gleam.

Finally, "I am perfectly aware of my sexual orientation and have no need to wonder,"

Brock lowered the knife. "You're worried about that over the fact that Misty could run off with your rival and Melody be pursued by your best friend?"

"Seeing as how Gary Oak is both my best friend and rival, then that would be one nauseatingly twisted plot. Believable because it's Gary, but nauseating," Ash said evenly then his voice rose as he shouted. "What is wrong with you!? I ask you for advice and instead you want to make things more complicated? And why do you know so much about soap opera drama?"

Brock shrugged and turned back to his bowl, picking it up and mixing its contents. "It's a way to connect with the chicks."

"Like it's done you any good."

"I'll have you know, Jenny has only rejected me twice this week."

"How many times did you ask her out?"

"Twice."

"I rest my case."

Ash went over to the small table and pulled out a chair. "Look, are you going to help me figure this out or not?"

"It's simple really."

"Okay."

Ash watched Brock start pouring the omelet mixture into a large frying pan.

"Hello?"

"I'm not telling you," Brock replied covering the pan with a lid.

"What? Why not?"

Brock joined Ash at the table.

"Listen, Misty is a friend. I haven't seen her in a while but she's still like a little sister to me. Not that I need any more siblings but whatever. Point being, you got yourself into this mess. You have to get yourself out. Analyze your situation. Think about each woman and your feelings for her and sort it out. Not being honest has gotten you into this mess so maybe being honest will get you out."

The two men stared at one another.

"That's it?" the younger one said.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? That's some of my best stuff!" Brock exclaimed.

"No wonder you have girl troubles."

"Hey, I wouldn't talk if I were you. In fact, another word out of you and you make your own breakfast."

"Shutting up now."

Truthfully though, Brock was right. Maybe it was time to start being more honest with his feelings and with the women before things really did turn into a soap opera.

~*~

Melody felt like she was floating on a cloud. High above the city in the clear blue skies with angels playing harps in the background. In reality she was walking around an outdoor shopping center. The warm morning weather was just perfect for her cheery demeanor. Last night's date with Alvin had been delightful. He had been so attentive and never took his eyes off her face. At first Melody had thought maybe her makeup was messed up or she had something stuck in her teeth. But then she realized he wasn't staring at her with eyes of disgust but rather, something softer, something almost vulnerable.

It made Melody's insides positively melt when she realized a man could actually look at her with such fondness.

The best part was, Melody's grandfather had been beyond thrilled with her rehearsal earlier this morning. He said she had a glow he hadn't seen since the time he told her they would be traveling to help boost her popularity. And that was quite a while ago.

Therefore, Melody decided to treat herself to a little shopping spree. Tonight Alvin was taking her to one of the most expensive restaurants in Viridian. Apparently it was on the absolute top floor of one of Oak Tech's office buildings. She had heard the nighttime view was amazing and for a full enjoyment, the entire floor rotated slowly!

If he were taking her someplace so special, then it had to mean he was becoming serious about her, just as she was about him. Especially since he was willing to spend so much on her when he only had a desk job. This certainly called for an entirely new outfit from head to toe.

As she walked, Melody hummed a few bars from a favorite song of hers when suddenly she heard, "Excuse me. Miss? Excuse me."

Turning, she saw a tall, lanky, yet built young man approaching her holding out a bill. His tousled strawberry blonde hair gave him an almost childlike appearance and Melody giggled to herself, deciding it suited him.

He stopped a few feet away, arm outstretched. "You dropped this," he said, his voice certainly not childlike.

Melody looked at the bill quizzically then down at her purse. It was zipped tightly. "Thank you but I'm sorry. I don't think that's mine."

The man pointed to her jacket. "I saw it fall out of there."

Oh, well that was quite possible, the singer thought. Since she was little, she had a habit of stuffing everything into her jacket pockets and finding money in them before doing the laundry was always a nice surprise.

She smiled up at the man and accepted the money. "Thank you very much! It's always nice to see people being so helpful to one another."

The man smiled back slowly and then squinted at her. "Hey, didn't I see you performing last night at The Indigo?"

"Yes I was there. Though, I'm sorry, I don't know you," Melody said apologetically.

He stuck out his hand once more and Melody shook it. "I'm Ritchie. I was there with a few friends and we were all really impressed by your voice! Me especially. I've never heard such power."

Melody felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks at the compliment. "Oh thank you so much! It makes me feel so good to know I have a few fans."

"Well I speak the truth. You were great! I could feel the raw emotion behind the lyrics."

Wow. Grandfather Kei was right! She grinned. "I guess you can thank…a man I'm currently seeing." She didn't want to be presumptuous and call Alvin her boyfriend but after tonight, she was sure things would change.

"Is he your voice coach?"

Melody shook her head. "No. But when I'm with him, I feel so happy and at ease! And I guess it comes out in my songs." She giggled. "Tonight he's even taking me out to a really great place and I think I might even be in love with him!" Another giggle escaped and she failed to notice the man struggling to keep a smile on his face.

"Anyways," she continued. "I'm sorry for just randomly spilling information about my love life."

Ritchie waved a hand. "No worries. I'm glad you're happy and that it's helping your performances."

"Thank you!"

"You take care and good luck with your singing and um," Ritchie coughed. "Your date."

"Thanks. And you take care too. Nice meeting you Ritchie."

Melody shot one last smile at the young man before heading towards a boutique she spotted, feeling even better than before that a fan recognized her on the street! This day was turning out to be amazing already!

~*~

Determined to not be late for once while meeting with Serena, Misty made sure to close up her shop early Saturday afternoon and head to the local mall where they were to meet. She was tired but energetic. The night before had helped immensely. Her crazy friends, noting something was off with Misty but not verbalizing their suspicion, had dragged Misty around from The Indigo, a popular downtown lounge, to The Orange Crew, a club for the 21 to 30 crowd. There Duplica forced Misty to get up and dance until Serena decided she wanted to see the beach at night which led the girls to an empty and slightly chilly shore to attempt to build sand castles.

All in all, it had been a wonderful, mind-relaxing night. And the best part was, no men approached them because Ritchie was their unofficial bodyguard. Misty didn't want any more complications with men and at the moment, Ritchie was the only one she was willing to associate with on a social level.

Finally entering the mall, Misty headed for the food court. She spotted Serena sitting at a small table finishing a tall pink smoothie.

"Just how long have you been here?" Misty asked sitting down across from her friend.

Serena glanced at her watch. "Probably an hour. I was bored at home since you and Duplica left for work so I browsed a bit before grabbing this."

"Are we looking for anything particular today?"

"Nope. You?"

Misty grinned. "Window shopping it is!"

"Let's get to it!"

Serena sucked up the remainder of her smoothie then dumped the plastic cup in a trashcan. The two women linked arms and delved into the depths of the mall.

Despite their assertion to only "window shop," two hours later both women emerged from a department store carrying shopping bags.

"I love sales," Serena sighed in satisfaction.

"Me too," Misty nodded in agreement.

"Let's sit down. My feet hurt."

"We can sit by the fountain."

The two set their heavy bags on the floor and plopped down on the cool marble as the water gushed up behind them. They discussed where they might wear the various outfits they had bought when a shadow blocked the sunlight that was streaming in from the sunroof above.

Looking up, Misty saw a tall young man grinning down at them. Or more specifically, Misty realized, he was looking at only her. He ran a hand through his auburn hair and flipped it back. "Hello. I'm sorry to be a bother but, I couldn't help but notice you."

Oh no. Not another weirdo. She was about to tell him off when she noticed Serena was gaping at the stranger. Well if her friend really wanted this guy, she was welcome to him. But apparently he was only interested in Misty.

He continued, "You probably don't remember me but I believe you're Misty of the Waterflower Aquarium?"

Misty couldn't stop the look of shock from spreading on her features. Who was this guy? She stood up. "I am. How do you know me?"

The man flipped his hair again with a smile. "I visited your aquarium a few years ago at the end of summer and you were the star of the water show at that time. I went back the next day to try and talk to you but your sisters had said you had left for college."

Misty remembered the water show with a blush. The one her sisters had tricked her into doing. They had convinced her to stay home for the summer instead of her apartment saying that they had all contracted a contagious disease only caught by the beautiful people and Misty would just have to take over the show. Instead, what they meant was that Misty would have to dress up in a ridiculous mermaid get-up for some play they wrote in hopes of boosting sales.

Mortified that such a handsome man had seen her back then, Misty could say nothing except. "Ah yes." Of course he remembered her. Who wouldn't remember such corn?

"I really liked the show and I recognized you instantly. Being a dancer, I love watching and learning about other performing arts and yours was exceptionally unique being in the water."

"Thank you," Misty replied. A dancer? No wonder he looked toned. "I'm sorry, but you are-?"

The man stuck out a hand. "Rudy Trovita."

Misty took his hand to shake it and blushed when Rudy lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss. Rudy Trovita. Rudy Trovita. She tested the name out in her mind, riffling through her memory for any recollection.

"Wait a minute," Misty said, a spark of recognition finally igniting. "The model?"

Rudy winked. "The one and only!"

"Now I remember! There was all this hype at the aquarium because you attended. I didn't meet you but I remember seeing you enter. You were blonde back then."

Rudy laughed and flipped his hair once more. "Yes well, that was just a phase I was going through. I'm happy that you remember who I am though. Listen, I, um, don't do this often but since I finally got to talk to you after all this time, if you're free tonight, then maybe you'd like to have dinner with me?"

Misty stared at him open-mouthed. She couldn't help it. He had seen her in that mermaid suit and still wanted a date all these years later? And he was asking her in the middle of the mall of all places? She suddenly felt like a high-schooler.

She opened her mouth to say she was sorry but she'd have to decline because she was swearing off men for the time-being when she felt Serena shoot up from her sitting position and clutch her arm, her nails digging into her skin painfully.

"Do you think you can excuse us for one moment, Mr. Trovita?" Serena said and before Misty knew what was happening, her friend pulled her away out of ear-shot of the man.

"You're about to reject him, aren't you?

"Yes. Why not?"

"He's a hot male model! I saw him modeling some jeans in an ad in a magazine and let me tell you, the boy knows how to work it. Plus, he can dance."

"Since when are you so boy-crazy?"

Serena shook her head. "Misty, Misty, Misty. I am not. But think about it. He said he saw you perform. _In the past_. You didn't know who he was because he changed his hair. _Disguise_. Any of this ring a bell?"

"You don't think – "

"Oh but I do. And he's much better than Garrr – aggravating men like your client."

"But…I don't think this is such a good idea."

"I know that's what you think which is why I dragged you over here. Stop thinking for once! Look, he's getting impatient. Just go over there and accept! As far as I know, he's got no scandalous rumors, he's not a playboy, and hello, he's a model for goodness sake! What better mystery man could you get?"

Misty thought about it as she shot a quick glance back at the man who was watching them. He smiled when their eyes met and Misty returned it. She had to admit, he was appeared physically flawless and definitely knew how to dress. It couldn't hurt to have dinner with such a man. Besides, what was she waiting for? Really. Alvin Ketter was long gone from her mind. The burning sensation on her palm he had kissed was now just a tiny tingling!

It was time to forget the past and move on.

She walked back to Rudy and said, "I accept."

Rudy let out the breath he had apparently been holding. "I'm really glad that you agreed!" he turned to Serena and shot her a smile. Misty couldn't help but grin when she beamed back. "Since you were so helpful in convincing your friend to have dinner with me, why don't we make it a double date?"

At this, Serena's mouth fell and Misty saw a pink tinge spreading over her cheeks. "Um, no, that's okay. I uh…don't have anyone to go with. You two kids have fun."

"Nonsense! Come with us! I have a friend who is in town. I'm sure he'll be thrilled if I ask him," Rudy offered.

"Well," Serena drawled. Misty knew she was hesitating because it would mean she was going on a blind date and remembered Serana never appreciated those. She grinned. Too bad. It was payback time.

"She accepts," Misty said and before Serena could protest, she exchanged information with Rudy who said once he got reservations at a restaurant he had in mind, he would text her with the details. "Sounds great," Misty replied.

Rudy grinned and walked off with a wave, leaving the two young women staring after him. "He has a nice –"

"I can't believe you said 'yes' for me!" Serena interrupted sitting down at the fountain's edge once more.

Misty joined her. "C'mon it'll be fun!"

"But…a blind date? You know I hate those! Remember Damian?"

Misty did. Damian had been a friend of Misty's high school boyfriend who had agreed to take Serena to the senior prom. He had been great at first. But an accidental eavesdropping on a conversation between the guys revealed much. Serena had learned that her date not only stood up another girl for her because his original date was slightly overweight thus calling Serena "a prize," but he also had plans to not let Serena go home that night.

Needless to say, prom for them had ended in something slightly less than chaotic. Misty hated to admit it but it was partially her fault Serena still had some reservations about dating, especially a blind date. And because it was partially her fault, she felt it was partially her responsibility to help Serena get over it.

"Look, Rudy seems like a nice guy and if he's bringing a friend of his, it's probably someone equally nice and attractive," Misty reasoned gathering up her shopping bags and standing. "Besides, Damian was ages ago."

Serena bit her bottom lip looking thoughtful then picked up her own bags. "True true. Maybe he'll bring Danny Navel!"

"Who?"

As she walked in the direction of another shop, Serena called back, "Really Mist. You need to brush up on your celebrities. He's another model!"

"Where are you going?"

"You think I'm gonna show up for my possible date with a model dressed in rags?"

Misty laughed as she followed Serena, glad her momentary negativity had been wiped away by the prospect of a date with this Danny Navel. Misty herself was surprised to find that she too was excited about her spontaneously made date with someone who could quite possibly be her mystery man.

Serena was right. If Rudy was her true love, she would definitely need something new to keep a hold of him.

*****Author's Note*****

Cookies for _AzureKite4_ for seeing that one comin! If you noticed the brief mentioning of Rudy back in Chapter 7 and thought of him when you read this chapter's title, then props to you! As for Damian and Danny, who remembers them? Danny you all probably remember but Damian was in one of the waaaaay earlier episodes. I hope you all like the references to the old Pokemon world. ^_^

Please review!

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 10:**

"I'm glad you asked too," Misty said with a soft smile. "So, where's your friend?" she asked finally as Serena sidled up to make her presence be known.

Rudy looked around in confusion. "Hm. He was here just before you two ladies got here." Upon seeing Serena's frown he quickly said, "Oh don't worry. He hasn't left. I think he went – oh here he comes now!"

Misty looked around, trying to figure out which of the many men in the room might be Serena's blind date and hoping beyond hope it would be someone decent both in personality and looks.

"I guess I should thank you Rudy, for inviting me along. I've been dying to come here!" Serena gushed with a smile just as a man walked over. Before Rudy could make the introductions, Misty had beaten him to it, stepping up to the man.

**Review Responses ****– Much thanks!**

_AzureKite4_: Well Ash's cover is still not blown as you can see. But…we are certainly coming closer! Nice job picking up the clues to Rudy's appearance! ^^

_shut up and read or go away_: Thank you! And we are getting closer to Misty finding out who Alvin really is but not just yet. I've still got a few more things planned on the way. ^_^

_ShadowMario45_: Haha wow you pretty much summed up all the craziness right there in your review! And this chapter will give you even more to add to that list. We're getting closer and closer to Misty knowing!

_Ronmione x3_: I've actually never read any D/Hr. If Ron didn't exist, I prolly would support that since I love love/hate romance! Your'e right, the ending of the movie _was_ a bit rushed but still decent…Haha you are totally allowed to kinda love Gary. In fact, he wants you to love him. He wants everyone to love him! I'm glad you liked the funny bits!

_tuneless melody_: If you were excited for this chapter, I bet the next one's got you even more excited since it's date time for Misty! I hadn't originally thought to bring in the "Rocket Team" but while writing, I was like, hey why not? Though they will not officially be making an appearance. Unless I get some new crazy idea to throw in…I don't quite remember the 5th HP movie mainly because I watched it front row IMAX which I vow to never do again. Lol. My movie experience this time was much better!

_Death's Serenade_: Oh yes. Lil Emma is all grown up. Tho I feel bad for her cause I was reading an interview and Daniel Radcliff was saying how as soon as Emma turned 18, the paparazzi went open season on her, even trying to take pics under her dress!...Haha good that Gary makes you wary. He's an interesting one to keep an eye out for…I dunno where I came up with the idea of Ritchie/Melody. Lol. It's in my other fic. I'll try to make it bearable if they end up together…As for your guess about Gary getting some sense knocked into him…you'll see. ^^… and yes. Everyone is super dense. I've come to realize that in real life too and brought it into the fanfiction world. Haha.

_Steveaaml_: Thank you thank you! I do love that tension which is only going to continue escalating as we get into the dates. ^_~

_GreenGoblin15_: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_licoricejellybean_: You want my Ash? I lend him out on an hourly basis. With a fee of course. ^^ Haha. I feel like if Gary's not a playboy, he's no fun. You know what I mean?

_Tohsaka-Rin91_: Yeah I was sorta expecting a bit more Oomph for Snape's revelation but otherwise it was still a good movie!...Glad you enjoyed the long chapter and the beginning with Serena and the idea of Ritchie/Melody. I dunno how I came up with that pairing or why but I did for my first AAML and I just went with it!..As you can see no collision of characters this chapter. We are still getting to some more good stuff!

_PokeshippersShadow1_: Bet? Grounded? Certainly sounds like an interesting story right there! Glad you're back tho and thanks for the reviews!


	10. Dinner Date Dilemmas

*****Author's Note*****

What to say except, hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^

**Disclaimer**: The usual.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 10: Dinner Date Dilemmas

Okay, now!

The woman across from him commented on the rich taste of the chocolate mousse.

Now!

She laughed at the odd expression her date had and reached over to dab away a bit of whipped cream from the corner of his mouth.

NOW!

Ash gently grabbed Melody's wrist as she lowered her arm and sighed heavily. She shot him a look of confusion.

"What's wrong Alvin?"

He sighed again. She twisted her wrist free of his hold and drew it close to her.

"Alvin?"

Finally, Ash looked up and he could tell she knew. Her hazel eyes were already brimming with tears that had yet to make their descent down her cheeks. Her lips trembled slightly.

"I'm sorry Melody," was all he could say. He had never done this before. What was he supposed to say? As embarrassing as it was, the few girlfriends he'd ever had always broke up with him. He'd never been on this end and always thought how heartless the other person must be to initiate a break up. But now, he knew. It wasn't all that easy being on either side of an ending relationship.

"I just want you to know the truth," Ash stated and took a deep breath, ready to reveal his true identity. After the talk with Brock earlier that morning and his own contemplations throughout the afternoon, Ash had decided that the sweet young woman before him at least deserved to know who he really was.

Especially after how all throughout dinner, Melody kept throwing him little hints that indicated she had, indeed, fallen for him. Which only made this process that much more difficult.

Melody shook her head, still refusing to let the tears fall. Instead, she carefully placed her cloth napkin on the table and stood. "It's okay," she said in a tight voice. "I get it. It's only been one week anyway so what was I expecting? That's why I signed up for a service. To help me find my soul mate which I guess isn't you."

"Melody I –"

"Thank you for a lovely evening Alvin. I wish you the best in life," Melody continued before snatching up her sleek black purse from the table and practically fleeing, leaving Ash alone at the table and very glad that looks could not kill from the way the patrons of the restaurant glared at him.

~*~

"I can't believe we get to come here!" Serena squealed into Misty's ear as they carefully climbed out of the cab.

Misty paid the driver and grinned at the expression of excitement filling Serena's features as she gazed up towards the top of the skyscraper.

"Have you been here?"

"Nope. This will be my first time. I've only been in Viridian for a year and this is a pretty ritzy restaurant," Misty explained.

Serena squealed again as they made their way towards the building.

Since the restaurant was located on the 120th floor of the Oak-owned office building, there was a special side entrance that had its own red carpet that stretched from the curb to the door. A velvet awning covered the entire path and as they walked inside to the little lobby and towards one of the many glass elevators that allowed you to look out into the city, their heels clinked against the marble flooring.

They chose the nearest elevator and the pressed the 'up' button. Within seconds, the sleek glass doors slid open but to Misty and Serena's shock, a sobbing woman dashed out, her hair coming out in wisps from its twisted bun.

She bumped into Misty and briefly looked up to mutter an apology.

"Melody?" Misty exclaimed in shock. Why on earth had happened? Why was the young woman before her practically hyperventilating with sorrow?

Serena came around the side and put an arm around Melody without hesitation. "There there. Come, lets sit down here," she said, leading her towards a couch.

After making a quick call to Rudy and informing him they'd be slightly delayed, Misty joined the others on the couch, sitting on the other side of Melody so that she and Serena created a protective shield around the still crying woman.

Misty fished a tissue out of her purse and handed it to Melody who took it gratefully. As her tears finally subsided, she dabbed her face. With a shuddering breath she whispered, "He dumped me!"

"Oh you poor thing!" Serena cried out and hugged her. Misty softly rubbed her back. So Alvin had dumped Melody. This was an interesting development indeed. Misty couldn't help but feel angered, however. This bypassed the normal matchmaking procedure! The papers she gave out to her clients clearly stated that if one party wished to cease connection with the other, given that the meetings were still in the initial phases, then they were to go through her. Not go out on a date to the fanciest restaurant on this side of the country and then dump your partner right then and there!

Misty wondered if Alvin were still upstairs as she wrapped her arms around Melody whose breathing was normalizing. If he was, she'd like to go up there and toss him off the 120th floor for breaking this poor girl's heart like this. There were rules and protocol for a reason, even in the world of matchmaking! And it was to prevent problems exactly like this.

"Thank you," Melody finally said, lifting her head. Misty and Serena withdrew their arms as she stood with a shaky smile. "It's just that, with my career and always going places, I've never actually had a relationship and I've never really liked a guy in such a short amount of time. That's why I thought maybe he was the one but I guess he's not."

Misty's heart went out to her client. Love was not an easy thing to deal with.

"Misty you've been so great with helping me out! I really appreciate it," Melody continued.

Misty stood and gave Melody one more hug. "It was my pleasure to be able to meet you. And listen, you are more than welcome to come back and we can certainly try again. There are so many better fish in the sea!"

With a small smile, Melody nodded. "Perhaps. Anyways," she finally shook her head and cleared her throat, changing her expression to something a bit more normal. "It seems like I'm keeping you two ladies from your dates. Thank you as well," she said turning to Serena. "We don't know each other but you've been too kind."

Serena smiled as she stood. "Hey we girls have to stick together in times like this!"

"Thank you," Melody said. "Well, you kids have fun now!"

Misty watched as Melody strode out of the lobby, a certain strength radiating from her. She turned to Serena and swept a hand towards the direction of the elevators. "Well then. Shall we?"

Serena nodded. They once again pressed the button and this time when the doors slid open, no one rushed out and the two women stepped in. Though Misty knew Serena was probably burning with curiosity about Melody, especially since she had comforted her without knowing her, the matchmaker was glad for her friend's respect of her client's privacy.

"It's so gorgeous!" Serena commented as they stared out through the clear glass walls. Nighttime hadn't quite set in but the sky was already changing colors, a mixture of blue fading away into hues of lavender and pale pink with a tinge of orange.

"I bet by the time we're seated upstairs, we'll get to watch the sunset!" Misty predicted.

The stood in silence for a few moments as the elevator took them higher and higher, simply taking in the picturesque view and enjoying the ride.

Finally, Serena asked, "So, did Rudy tell you who my blind date is going to be?"

Misty shook her head. "Nope."

"Hm."

"Stop worrying!" Misty said putting a hand on Serena's shoulder. "I'm sure things will be fine."

"It's just that – "

"Damian. I know."

"No. Well. A little bit of that. But uh…I kind of haven't been on a date in a while. Last time when the guy found out I was a fortune teller, he sort of stood me up."

"Ah. Well, this guy doesn't know you're a fortune teller yet so he can't stand you up since he's already here with Rudy!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Thank you for that logic."

"Anytime."

After that, they didn't say anything else as the elevator came to a halt. They stepped out onto the thick, royal blue carpet, exchanging excited grins at one another. They had come out into yet another lobby which led to a set of glass doors which Misty assumed to be the restaurant itself. But before they could enter, they would have to find their dates.

There were several people mingling in the lobby, drinks in hand, no doubt waiting for a table and Misty signaled to Serena to follow her into the crowd when she thought she spotted a man flipping his hair.

"Rudy!" Misty called out when she was confirmed it was her date.

The man turned and waved back, walking up to Misty. He took her hand, kissed it as he had earlier, and twirled her around, much to Misty's delight. "You look absolutely stunning. Like a model yourself."

Misty blushed and was glad Serena had convinced her to dish out the extra money to buy the pale blue evening gown, especially after Rudy had texted Misty to tell her they'd be dining at this particular restaurant.

"I'm glad I asked you what color you'd be wearing," Rudy continued, pointing to his own tie which matched Misty's dress.

"I'm glad you asked too," Misty said with a soft smile. "So, where's your friend?" she asked finally as Serena sidled up to make her presence be known.

Rudy looked around in confusion. "Hm. He was here just before you two ladies got here." Upon seeing Serena's frown he quickly said, "Oh don't worry. He hasn't left. I think he went – oh here he comes now!"

Misty looked around, trying to figure out which of the many men in the room might be Serena's blind date and hoping beyond hope it would be someone decent both in personality and looks.

"I guess I should thank you Rudy, for inviting me along. I've been dying to come here!" Serena gushed with a smile just as a man walked over. Before Rudy could make the introductions, Misty had beaten him to it, stepping up to the man.

"Gary Oak?"

~*~

"Well well well," the Junior President of Oak Tech said, casually draping arm around his date.

Serena glared menacingly at him and shoved his arm. "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

"Who would've thought my blind date would turn out to be Little Maria?"

"If I had known it was you, I would've stayed home drilling holes into my skull," Serena replied frostily. "And keep your nasty hands off of me!" she added slapping away the hand that was slowly creeping up her thigh.

As Gary leaned back in towards the table for his drink, Serena turned her body away to face the middle of the restaurant where there was an open dance floor. She smiled at the sight of Rudy twirling Misty around in time with the music being played by the live band in the corner. She wanted to dance too but unfortunately her option for a dance partner wasn't really an option or even sane consideration.

Why did she always get stuck with these losers?

When Gary had been revealed as her blind date, Serena had been unable to stop her jaw from dropping and was tempted to find the exit to the roof so she could fling herself off the side of the building.

Misty had mistaken Serena's look as one of pleasant surprise instead of utter mortification when Gary had snaked an arm around Serena's waist and told Misty he and "Little Maria" were already "well acquainted."

Before Serena could get a word in edgewise, Misty and Rudy thought it was positively adorable how Gary already had a nickname for Serena and that they looked great together with her red dress and his matching red tie, a coincidence that, Serena was horrified but Gary delighted, to discover. As Rudy offered his arm to Misty and escorted her through the double doors into the restaurant, Serena had been left to soundlessly gape like a fish out of water. After pinching Gary's hand away from her body, she had stalked after them leaving her date behind.

But now, she realized there was a dilemma. She had no way of knowing exactly who Misty's mystery man and both Gary and Rudy fit the description.

Though she had thought she was successful in chasing Gary away the other day, fate apparently had other plans by flinging him back into the limelight. Well, Serena thought casting a dark eye towards her "date" who was trying to get their waitress's phone number, she would no doubt try everything in her power to keep Gary away from Misty and keep Misty and Rudy together tonight. Rudy was by far, much more qualified to be with Misty than Gary. As far as Serena concerned, Gary wasn't even qualified to date a worm.

"You're really shameless, aren't you?" Serena commented taking a small bite of bread as the waitress walked off.

Gary shot her a grin and flashed a slip of paper he held between two forefingers. "I got her number didn't I?"

"While you're on a date with another woman."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly," Serena scoffed then sipped some water. "It just gives me more to hate, that's all."

"Hate all you want but remember, I'm the one paying for your dinner tonight. And I own this building," Gary said taking a piece of bread and buttering it.

"Your grandfather is the one who really owns it. Not you. And if you think I'm going to fall head over heels for you because you're paying for my dinner, then forget it. I'd rather pay for myself than owe a pervert like you," Serena said looking over at him coolly.

He didn't reply as he took a bite of the bread. She watched as he pulled out his cell phone, typed something on the screen, then turned it so she could see. It was a number. A very large number.

"What? Is that how many girls you've been with since last week?"

"That my Little Maria," Gary said leaning forward with a smirk, "is the average total cost for dinner for four not including drinks and dessert. I'm sure you can calculate how much you would owe if you still choose to pay your way out."

Serena balked. "For _one_ meal!? Do they raise their own animals in the back and grow their own vegetables?"

"I take it you can't afford this. Figures. You are, after all, just a cleaning woman. Which is good because you'll have to wash dishes for the next month to pay for it."

"I didn't say I couldn't afford it," Serena clarified through her gritted teeth. Of course she could afford it. If she went without food for the next week, she could afford it. But she would never let the pervert know. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Before she could continue, Misty and Rudy came back to the table, both red in the face from excitement. They took sips of their water and Misty said, "You two should come join us!"

Well at least someone is having fun. And though she thought it sarcastically, Serena really was happy that her friend seemed to be having such a good time. Misty needed this. Especially to help her get her mind off that client of hers.

Rudy put an arm around Misty. "This woman is a fantastic dancer! Almost at my level!"

"Well, she did take ballet," Serena said with a grin.

"Really?"

"When I was in middle school," Misty said with a laugh. "I quit sometime in high school because I couldn't stand to wear tights anymore!"

"Ah yes. That would do it," Rudy said in mock seriousness. He turned back to the other two, looking more towards Gary than Serena. "So, aren't you going to ask this lovely lady to dance?"

"Ah that's okay," Serena protested. "I'm not a dancer."

"I beg to differ," Gary said with a smirk. "I seem to remember a broom and – ouch!"

As Serena kept her thin heel planted firmly atop Gary's shoe underneath the table, she smiled sweetly at her friend and Rudy who were looking on curiously. "It's okay. You go on. Really. We're fine sitting here and uh, talking."

Misty stared at Serena, giving her a look that said, 'Are you sure?' to which Serena grinned even wider with a nod. She would not let this date be ruined for Misty because of some pervert. Misty shrugged and said, "Okay then," and let Rudy lead her back onto the dance floor.

Serena lifted her shoe off Gary who cringed and stamped his foot to ease the pain muttering, "Crazy cleaning woman. I'll get you back for that."

~*~

"Oh look! They're finally dancing!" Rudy said excitedly, pointing over Misty's shoulder. She craned her neck to look and indeed, her best friend had her arms gingerly on Gary's shoulders whose hands were at her waist. Although, they appeared to be trying to standing as far away from each other as humanely possible, both sets of arms straight as poker sticks and if Misty wasn't mistaken, was Serena frowning instead of smiling?

Rudy laughed and Misty turned her gaze back toward him as he said, "Wow. I didn't think Gary was that bad of a formal dancer."

"What do you mean?"

"He keeps stepping on your poor friend's feet. Almost like he's stomping on them actually."

"Oh." That would explain the frowns.

"Looks like our food is here!" Rudy said as he stopped dancing, his gaze towards their table.

Misty watched as two waiters carefully placed silver-covered plates at each setting and stood back, waiting for them to return to their seats. "Wow."

"Like it so far?"

"So far," Misty said with a smile and accepted Rudy's arm once more as they headed back to the table. He was a perfect gentleman, holding her seat out and helping her settle down before taking his own seat beside her.

Liking the evening thus far was an understatement. Misty hadn't had such a lovely time in quite a while. And it wasn't just the fact that they got to watch a beautiful sunset while eating their appetizers nor was it the live band and dancing or even the fact that the entire floor rotated slowly to give them a full panoramic view of Viridian. Sure, those were definite bonuses but Rudy himself had been nothing but one-hundred percent attentive, genuinely wanting to know about her and she felt comfortable in their continued conversation.

Just as the waiters were lifting the covers off of Misty and Rudy's plates, Gary and Serena came back as well, both red-faced, though she hadn't the slightest clue that it was from anger and embarrassment and not from too much dancing.

"Perfect timing," Rudy said as their trays were also uncovered. Gary plopped down at his seat across from Rudy and didn't wait for Serena to sit which made Misty frown. Though she had known Gary's reputation around campus to be a bit of a playboy, she had always heard that he treated women courteously when he took them out.

For the next few minutes, the conversation was centered on their dishes and would they like to try each other's and how fresh the fish tasted. Misty sighed in pleasure as she took the first bite of her grilled salmon drizzled in a delicate honey sauce.

Gary told them how the restaurant was not only known for being the only revolving restaurant in the tri-city area but also for serving fresh fish caught that day.

"Wow. Yeah this is amazing," Misty said. Then steering the conversation away from the food, she said, "So Gary, what have you been up to since graduation?"

"Helping out my grandfather and working on small projects with my business partner back in Pallet Town," he replied then took a bite of his steak.

"How is Ash doing?" Rudy chimed in and Misty quite nearly dropped her fork. Ash? Could he be talking about the same Ash she used to know?

Serena sat straighter in her seat at the mention of Ash. "Oh Ash Ketchum, right? I got to meet him yesterday!"

Ohmygosh.

Wow. They were talking about the same Ash! Misty leaned forward in excitement. "Rena you know him?"

"He's friends with Ritchie and I met him at The Indigo before you came," Serena explained.

"Oh man. I would've loved to see him and catch up! It's been ages!"

Rudy turned to look at her. "You know him too?"

Misty nodded. "We went to elementary school together for a few years."

"He's the Junior VP of Oak Tech," Serena said. "There was a whole article on him in the Viridian Vanity. He sounds really sweet."

"Not just about him," Gary added.

"Were you featured in it as well?" Misty asked, sensing the indignation coming from him.

He nodded. "But apparently I wasn't as memorable."

"Ash had the loveliest quote about true love," Serena continued gushing and completely ignoring Gary, her hands clasped together. "And when I read it, I thought, now that is a real man."

"Sounds like someone's got a little crush," Misty teased as Serena stuck her tongue out.

"I don't like him or anything. But," she said. "I did think what he said was wonderful."

"What did he say?" Rudy asked.

Serena scrunched up her nose. "Let's see, he said something along the lines of only ever wanting one woman and when he finds her, he's going to treat her like a princess and do everything right."

Misty sighed. "That's so romantic. Hard to believe it came out of the mouth of a boy who once threw me in the pool."

"He threw you in a pool?" Rudy exclaimed incredulously.

Gary laughed. "Oh my god you're the pool girl? I remember Ash telling me about some girl who he 'accidentally' pushed into the pool because that was the only way to get her to stop talking. On class picture day right?"

"How do you know?"

"We grew up together. Even though he moved to Cerulean for a few years, he always came back to Pallet for the summers."

"Wow. Small world," Serena commented. "Playboy Prince and Ash are childhood friends who work together. Misty and Ash went to school together. Ritchie and Ash played soccer in college together. And –" she looked at Rudy. "How do you know him?"

Rudy dabbed his mouth with a cloth napkin. "Through Gary. We were introduced when Gary and I did some modeling together."

"You? Model?"

"Oh yeah." Gary flexed an arm and though he wore a suit, Misty could still see the muscle bulging against the material. "And I did it shirtless. Does that make you excited?"

Serena replied dryly, "Yes. Excited to puke."

Uh oh. Misty decided to ask, "So Ash is Junior VP huh? What does that make you Gary?"

"Junior President."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. I heard around campus that you'd be taking over the company but to reach the top so soon? And Ash too? I think I'm even more shocked to learn that he's made it that high!"

Gary chuckled. "That's what I always tell him. But surprisingly underneath all that denseness and immaturity hides a brain. You just have to look real deep."

The two old college acquaintances shared a laugh as the conversation now turned to Serena when Rudy asked, "What do you do Serena?"

"Right now I'm a fortune teller," she said and stopped to glare as Gary snorted into his drink. "Yes, a fortune teller. I'm planning to go back to school after earning some money though."

"For what? A Masters degree in magic ball reading?" Gary said laughing to himself only stopping when Misty shot him a murderous glare.

She was extremely pleased to notice that her date, however, was completely chivalrous and even said, "That's definitely unique and admirable. I've never really met a fortune teller before."

Serena smiled at Rudy. "There's always a first time for everything!"

"Come to think of it, this is my first time dating one," Gary admitted.

"We are not dating," Serena immediately corrected.

"But this is a date," Gary pointed out.

"But we are not dating."

They stared at one another while Misty and Rudy exchanged nonplussed looks. What was going on with those two and how did they know each other? When Misty had tried to find out, Serena had hastily changed the conversation while Gary just smiled secretively, humming what sounded like a song from _The Sound of Music_. It made no sense.

"So um, what are you planning to get a Masters in?" Rudy asked quickly, obviously sensing the tension.

Serena turned to him with a smile. "Psychology. I majored in it in undergrad and I think I want to continue to a higher degree."

"That sounds promising."

They started discussing the field and Misty was quite impressed with Rudy's handling of the conversation flow and for the rest of the night, every time Gary made a comment towards Serena, he managed to steer things away from her.

Well, if her best friend wouldn't tell her what connection she had with Gary, Misty couldn't pry. The only thing she could do was sit back and enjoy the rest of the night with the amazing model whose good points only continued to increase.

~*~

Women. He had had it with them. All of them!

Ritchie was fuming as he stomped along the sidewalk. He wasn't normally one to become so infuriated. After all, hadn't he survived the many schemes the girls had made him participate in before? But really, sometimes girls just did not know when to draw the line, especially when it came to the ones he knew. He had already been having a bad day when Duplica just had to go and make things worse.

To start with, his entire day had been ruined when he had heard from his dream girl herself that she was in love with Ash. Not that she knew what repercussions her confession would have on him. She didn't even know who he was. Except now she did know his name, he figured, since he had pulled such a stalkerish move by pretending the bill he took from his own pocket was hers.

He hadn't been able to help himself. When he had spotted her across the street, it had required all his mental strength to resist the urge to jump through the traffic right then and there. But he had waited for the 'WALK' sign. And crossed the street like a normal person before approaching her.

After their brief conversation, he had dismally realized that he hadn't even asked for her name.

He let out a sigh and slowed his steps, simply letting his feet carry him wherever they chose. It was like he was in some fairy tale only this one wouldn't end happily like the Disney ones. It would be more like the real version of Hans Christen Anderson's stories like when the Little Mermaid dissolved into sea foam.

In his version of his personal tale, he was the lonesome villager who had fallen in love at first sight with the lovely singing princess but didn't even know her name. She would go off and marry her prince and when he was invited to the palace wedding as the groom's guest, he would go crazy and try to stab the groom because he was so madly in love with his bride. The guards would have to throw him in the dungeons where he would remain to rot away while the singing princess and her prince lived happily ever after. And maybe, just once, she might wonder who that strange man was who tried to do away with her husband at their wedding.

Ritchie sighed again and then shook his head. Really, what was the matter with him? Since when did he concoct ridiculous stories out of thin air? He had been around the girls way too long.

This nameless beauty really was affecting him more than he could have ever imagined. Every time he thought about her, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest and his mind cried out, wanting to at least know her name.

But, she was in love with his friend. And while he could find out her name through him, it felt like a thousand knives being thrust into his body when he thought about them together.

On top of all the depression, Duplica had to go and get angry yet again for not picking her up from work. Since it was Saturday, he had forgotten she was at work but apparently this was a big mistake. Two days in a row that he hadn't taken her home would not indicate to Todd their wonderful relationship and therefore would not cause him to realize his love for Duplica.

Ritchie had told Duplica that logically speaking, if Todd realized that Ritchie wasn't that great of a boyfriend, maybe he would step in and nominate himself.

But no, Duplica said that wasn't the way it was supposed to be and that Ritchie had to do better for the next two weeks.

But Ritchie Kirk was done. One week of being Duplica's boyfriend would drive anyone mad. Already heartbroken, he certainly did not need added pressure from a friend for whom he was already doing a favor for.

Since he had decided to walk aimlessly and was caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice a figure walking briskly towards him until they clashed together.

"Ouch!" a female voice cried out.

Ritchie grabbed the woman's elbows to steady her before letting go and looking down to apologize just as she gazed up.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and Ritchie felt his heart stop as the beautiful hazel eyes blinked up at him. He noticed they were slightly red and puffy. Had she been crying?

"You're the one from this morning," she said taking a step back. "Ritchie, was it?"

Ritchie could only nod dumbly. She remembered him! But he couldn't say a word. That morning he had been prepared to talk to her but now, seeing his dream woman materialize in front of him right when he had been thinking about her was too much of a shock for his vocal cords.

"Thank you again," she said with a small smile and Ritchie noticed that it lacked the spark it had before. "Well, um," she said when Ritchie still didn't reply. "I'll be going now."

His eyes followed her as she walked past him. What was he doing? Why couldn't he talk? He was just letting her get away!

"Have you been crying?" he blurted out.

The young woman turned around and frowned. "You can tell, huh? I bet my face is a terrible mess."

Ritchie shook his head. "Never. You look beautiful."

Wait, did that just come out of _his_ mouth?

The young woman blushed. "Ah, thank you. You needn't lie on my account."

Ritchie took a step closer not knowing what had possessed him as the next words spilling from his mouth were, "I wasn't lying. If your boyfriend dumped you, then he's a fool."

Ah what am I doing? Why am I hitting on my friend's girl?

At the word boyfriend, Ritchie noticed that her eyes began to fill with tears and he thought his heart would burst from his chest at the painful sight. He couldn't help it. His mind shut down as his heart swelled uncontrollably. Without another thought, he bent down until he could see her eyelashes spiked from wet tears, the streetlamp partially illuminating them.

The pair was completely unaware of the young man who had just turned the corner in time to see Ritchie lean forward, his lips touching the young woman's gently. The man who watched in wide-eyed shock dropped the camera he held in his hands.

*****Author's Note*****

This time _Tohsaka-Rin91_ gets cookies for guessing the blind date to be Gary! ^^ Also, I don't know why but Ritchie is just so much fun to bully and make go crazy. Hehe. Saturday night is not over for our lovely characters. Oh no sirree. The night is only just beginning for them. Please review!

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 11:**

"Ritchie?" Duplica exclaimed, not having recognized his silhouette from the back.

He shot her a glance and Duplica gasped as she saw blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. He swiped it away with the back of his hand and said to her sarcastically, "Hey honey."

**Review Responses ****– Much love to you all as always!**

_PokeshippersShadow1_: I'll take 'WOW.' ^^ It's still a good word! How'd you like this chapter?

_AzureKite4_: Yup that's Damian the jerk!...As you can see in this chapter, Rudy's friend did not turn out to be Danny as Serena had hoped. And well, Ash tried to be honest. He started to but it sort of didn't go as planned but when does anything Ash do go off well? Haha.

_Death's Serenade_: I'd help you beat up the paparazzi…Aww Trovita's not such a bad guy. Haha. As for whether he gets his butt kicked by Ash or not…we'll see. I know what you mean about seeing fav characters lose a girl. Right now, Ash has just lost Melody and his little brain will work on getting Misty…Hmm. Ash sing? Hadn't thought about it but I'll see if that idea can be worked in anywhere. ^^

_Syed Talal Ahsan_: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it so far! Aw I'm sorry you don't like Ritchie. He's not so bad! Heh…What is kisshipping?

_Ronmione x3_: Yay! Glad you recognized the guys! Haha I don't know how I came to make Rudy a model but he sort of fits that image don't you think? With the whole hair flipping and his clothes and dancing…As you can see, Ash isn't the friend, though I was tempted to make him be the blind date.

_ShadowMario45_: Haha I know what you mean. I can't wait to get to the end just to have the satisfaction of having the fic finished but I'll be sad to not be writing it anymore…So did the revelation of Serena's blind date surprise you more than if it were Ash? ^^

_Tohsaka-Rin91_: Hehe no I don't think you mentioned it but I'm glad the frequent updates are well received. ^^ As you can see, the beginning of this chapter was very soap-operaish with Melody's dramatic exit, poor girl….Rudy's a pretty forward guy so you know he wants the date immediately! And what girl would say no to a spontaneous date with a model? Heh…Yup Damian was the jerk who abandoned Charmandar. Man that was back when I was in middle school!...Whoo good job guessing Gary! ^_~

_GreenGoblin15_: Aww thanks! Ah I was wondering where your Gary/Melody predication came from but even tho it was a typo, it would be quite interesting. You'll just have to wait and see if your predictions come true. As of now Serena hates Gary and Melody doesn't even know Ritchie like that.

_Brenman_: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this even though it's an AU. I try my best to make sure to re-read each chapter several times before posting to make sure there aren't mistakes. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. The Snapping of Mr Snap

*****Author's Note*****

AAAH 100+ reviews!!!! You all have made me one ridiculously happy writer! Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer**: Always the same. Don't own what I don't own.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 11: The Snapping of Mr. Snap

"I had a wonderful time tonight," Misty was saying as Serena returned to their table from the ladies' room.

Serena took a seat as Rudy turned to her friend and said, "It doesn't have to be over."

"What did you have in mind?" Misty asked and Serena would have kicked her for sounding so ridiculously suspicious if Gary hadn't broken all her toes thanks to his massive feet.

Rudy appeared to not have noticed. "A walk on the shore?"

Before Misty could give her reply, the waiter appeared with two sets of black leather check presenters and handed one to each of the men. Rudy quickly deposited his credit card inside and held out a hand to Misty. "One last dance milady?"

Eagerly, Misty accepted and they returned to the dance floor leaving Serena and Gary alone to stare at their bill. Serena snuck a glance over in the direction of the dancing pair and satisfied that Misty's attention was nowhere near focused on the table, she leaned over to try and grab the presenter.

"What are you doing?" Gary asked holding it away.

"I told you, I'm paying for myself."

"Little Maria, I would like nothing more than to watch you slave away in my building's restaurant washing dishes for the rest of the month, but I have my pride and reputation as a man," he replied.

"And I care about that because?"

Gary sighed and handed her the presenter. "Suit yourself."

Serena reached out and opened it. "Which one is mine?"

Gary pointed at a number and her eyes slowly widened, her mouth falling open. Forget not eating for a few days! She wouldn't be able to eat for a few weeks! "Why is my meal so much more than yours?"

"You ordered the Blue Fin Tuna."

"Yeah? So? Isn't tuna fish supposed to be cheaper than other fish? That's why I ordered it."

Gary burst out laughing. "Wow. You really are an ignorant little nun."

"I do not appreciate you laughing at me nor do I appreciate you calling me weird names!"

"Aren't you curious to know why I'm laughing?"

"Do tell," Serena said crossing her arms with a frown.

"Well Little Maria, while tuna is probably the most consumed fish in the world, that's regular tuna. The one you consumed tonight, however, is probably one of the most expensive fish in the world."

Serena bit her lip and looked down at the large figure once more and slowly said, "I can still pay for it." She'd just work overtime when she got back home.

Gary snatched the bill back and pulled out his credit card.

Serena took her own card out from her purse and handed it to him. "Here."

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's to pay for my half."

Gary rolled his eyes and as the waiter returned to the table, handed the presenters back to him. He then flicked the card back to Serena who was glaring at him. She wanted to punch him but the jerk would probably actually like that.

"What?"

"I told you I would pay for it myself!"

"And I told you I have a reputation to consider!"

"As the Playboy Prince? Please. If I paid for myself you don't have to worry about me spreading that around. As if I would tell people I went on a date with you. I have a rep to consider too."

"Can't you just take a take a good thing and accept it? Are you the kind of fortune teller that just predicts misfortune and death?"

"First of all, this date was not a good thing. And second, I"ll have you know that I am quite sought out for my accurate and _positive_ predictions. I might predict misfortune and death for you, however," Serena replied darkly and pushed away her chair to stand up as she noticed Misty and Rudy coming back at the end of the song.

"Ready to head out?" Rudy asked cheerfully.

"Beyond ready."

The waiter came back and handed the credit cards back to their respective owners. As the men signed the receipts, Misty informed Serena that she had accepted Rudy's invitation for a walk along the shore. She asked if her friend wanted to join them.

Serena shook her head. "I think I should go home. It's been a long day."

This was a wonderful development! Misty and Rudy were really hitting it off and Serena was ecstatic. Her mind might be blown from having to keep Gary company and her poor toes might need weeks to recover from his brutal assault of revenge but it had been worth it to sit and watch the exchanges between Rudy and Misty go from polite to playful over the past few hours.

"Would you like a ride back?" Rudy asked as the four adults exited the restaurant and headed towards the glass elevators.

Serena shook her head. "No you two go have fun at the beach. I'll grab a taxi."

The elevator doors slid open and they stepped in as Gary said, "I'll take you home."

"Oh that's an excellent idea," Rudy agreed to which Misty nodded.

Serena tried to protest, saying she was perfectly fine taking a cab but Rudy pointed out that at this time of night, for a woman to be out alone, especially one so dressed up, it just wasn't safe. Misty pleaded with Serena to take up Gary's offer so that she wouldn't worry and Gary even made her look bad in front of the others by saying, "Maybe she just really hates me," to which Serena finally gave in with a sigh, wanting to bash Gary's head against the elevator walls as he smirked down at her.

Finally, they reached the first floor lobby. The valets brought both men's cars around to the front and the women were pleasantly surprised to see they were sleek sports cars.

As Rudy held the passenger door open for Misty, Serena gave Misty a quick hug and whispered, "You get him girl!"

Misty rolled her eyes, a slight blush tainting her cheeks prettily as she slid into the car. Rudy shut the door and with a final wave to the other pair, jumped into the driver's seat and sped off. Immediately Serena turned and started walking the other way.

"Later fool," she called out, using her evening purse to wave casually over her shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To call a cab," she responded not looking back.

Gary grabbed her arm. "Oh no you're not."

Serena glared and tugged her arm out of his grasp. "Look we already know you hate me and I hate you. And it's bad enough that I owe you for the meal but I don't want to owe you for a ride as well."

"Why can't you just think of this as a date and not someone owing somebody something?"

"Maybe if the guy were not a perverted playboy who probably has two girls waiting at home and one at work, then I would consider this a date," Serena countered, walking again.

She heard Gary groan and smiled. She would win this one. They were tied now, since she had kicked him out of the shop but failed to pay for her meal. She would absolutely not take his ride. She had already learned her lesson with Damian and vowed that after tonight, she was never going to accept another blind-date again. Maybe even skip out on dating altogether seeing as how luck never seemed to be on her side in this game of love.

Oh there's one! she thought as she saw the yellow vehicle come closer. She raised her hand to signal to the cab driver but just as he skidded to a stop by the curb, Serena felt herself being lifted off the ground. The next thing she knew she was tossed like a sack over Gary's shoulder and found herself staring upside down at his back.

"What the -!?"

"I promised both your friend and Rudy that I would give you a ride. And Gary Oak does not break his promises."

As she was carried away from the cab and towards the black sports car, Serena hollered out everything she could think of, calling Gary a pervert among several other things, beating on his back, struggling and twisting, poking and prodding, to get him to drop her. But no amount of effort did the trick as Serena realized sadly that Gary was both bigger and stronger. She tried to catch the eyes of the valet drivers standing out front but they turned away knowing that the man who held her was Gary Oak and essentially, owned them.

Wimps, Serena thought as she felt Gary's arms loosen around her but only to dump her unceremoniously into the passenger seat and promptly slam the door shut. She didn't have a chance to collect herself and jump out before Gary took his seat beside her and hit his foot on the gas pedal hard.

"I hate you," Serena said, poison dripping in her voice. She attempted to fix her dress which had gotten slightly crumpled in her fight to escape and just hoped that Misty was having a better time than she was.

"Yeah yeah. Now put on your seat belt Little Maria."

~*~

Unfair. Ungrateful. Unreasonable.

Three things Duplica knew she had been and knew that Ritchie had each and every right to be completely angry at her. But really, who could blame a girl in love?

She certainly didn't hold herself responsible. In fact, she'd rather pin the blame on Todd Snap, that's who. If that dimwitted dense boss of hers would just wake up and smell the photo acids, then all would be right in their little world.

Duplica knew that Ritchie was getting annoyed playing her boyfriend, especially with the demands she made and the skimpy outfits she gallivanted into work with. Despite their brother-sister friendship over the years, he was still a man, Duplica reasoned. And to have to fake the relationship must have been harder for him than it was for her.

Besides, Ritchie was a terrible actor. He had never done even half as well in theatre class as Serena who would laugh every time she had tried to say her lines when they did Shakespeare.

All the 'honeys' and 'darlings' that came out of Ritchie's mouth this week truly lacked the conviction required to prove they were a couple. If anyone other than Todd had witnessed their put-on, they would not be convinced in the least. Luckily, Todd was as slow as a sloth when it came to these things. Or rather, unluckily because he still had yet to show a shred of true jealousy.

As she walked down the streets, Duplica pondered the actions of both men she had been associating with all week. She had to admit, at least Ritchie did go along with everything she asked. And it couldn't have been easy to have to fake his relationship with her while really working with Todd on his project. Maybe her selfish request had been too much. Especially since Todd's reactions were so slight that he might as well of not reacted at all.

Perhaps, Duplica thought sadly, this was a sign for her to give up. She had waited far too long and if Todd wasn't going to respond now, then he'd never think of her as more than his assistant.

With a sigh, the young woman trudged on, trying not to let her emotions overwhelm her. She decided that before accepting that Todd just wasn't going to reciprocate her feelings, she needed to find Ritchie and apologize. He was, after all, one of her oldest friends. She had known him even before Serena and Misty their freshmen year of high school and it would be completely idiotic to let their friendship fail because of her crazy emotions.

If she had thought to bring her cell phone, a simple call would have done the trick and she could've found Ritchie instantly. After her friend had stormed out of her apartment, she had rushed out moments later and tried to follow him. She had lost him in a crowd a few blocks ago and was now hedging her bets to find him.

As she turned a corner, she spotted a couple kissing, half illuminated by the lamplight, half consumed by the darkness of the night. She smiled at the warm scene but her smile soon turned to a gasp as she watched another young man jump out from nowhere, yank the other man away from the woman and punch him. The woman shrieked and the two men began to shout.

Duplica was too far away to hear what was being said and wondered if she should cross the street to avoid the tussle until she thought she heard "-plica!"

Eh?

With one foot still on the curb and the other on the road, Duplica turned, squinting at the trio. The young man who had done the punching stepped forward into the light and Duplica drew a sharp intake of breath.

She'd know that ridiculous hat anywhere!

She might not be able to see his face because she was still too far away but that stupid bright yellow hat with a blue embroidered camera outline was unmistakable. What on earth was Todd doing, going around punching people? She had never seen the docile, mild-mannered owner of Snap Shots ever lose a nerve.

Duplica quickly rushed over and as she got closer to the group, she noticed that the young woman looked similar to the one who had been singing at The Indigo the night before but her face was streaked with tears of confusion so Duplica couldn't be sure it was her.

"I can't believe you!" she heard Todd shout and turned just in time to see him take another swing but the other man caught his fist and shoved him away.

"Ritchie?" Duplica exclaimed, not having recognized his silhouette from the back.

He shot her a glance and Duplica gasped as she saw blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. He swiped it away with the back of his hand and said to her sarcastically, "Hey honey."

"Duplica! Your boyfriend over here has been cheating on you with this woman! I just witnessed them kissing!"

Duplica's eyes went wide with shock as she looked between the silently crying woman and Ritchie. Well, maybe that's why he had been so against playing her boyfriend. Who knew Ritchie already had a girl? As Duplica stepped forward to attempt to explain the situation, the young woman behind her finally spoke.

"What," she started in a low voice, "is going on? I don't even know you people!" She pointed a finger at Ritchie. "I only met you this morning and you kiss me? While you're going out with her?" she turned the finger towards Duplica. "And I can't even begin to think how you fit into all of this!" the finger landed on Todd who was gaping.

The young woman finally put her arm down and shook her head, angry tears leaking from her eyes. "I don't know what is going on but leave me out of this! I've already had my heart broken tonight and I don't need to be pulled into some stupid love triangle!"

With that, the young woman ran off as the remaining three were left to watch in open-mouthed astonishment. As she disappeared from their sight, Duplica finally turned back to Ritchie with a raised eyebrow.

"You met her only this morning?"

Ritchie nodded.

"And you kissed her?"

Nod.

"I see. I never pegged you for the type to go around kissing women you barely know."

"I know she's the singer from last night," Ritchie explained rubbing his jaw which Duplica suspected had to ache from Todd's hit. He might look like a bit of a wuss but Duplica knew Todd had certainly developed some muscles from carrying around all his photography junk.

"I thought she looked familiar. So what's the deal?"

"Well. I sort of fell in love with her. And saw her tonight crying. Then I couldn't stop myself from kissing her."

"Uh huh. Do you even know her name?"

Ritchie shook his head dejectedly and Duplica sighed in sympathy. She came over and put an arm around him in camaraderie. "Wow you messed that one up."

"Want to know what's worse?"

"There's more?"

"She was going out with Ash Ketchum. My friend! I fell in love with my friend's woman! Even though they broke up but still. And to top it off, I don't even know her name."

Duplica didn't know whether to laugh or cry at Ritchie's lack of judgment and clear misfortune. "Well, looks like she's single now. You can always try again if you can manage to get her to talk to you."

"Excuse me, but that woman was right to ask, what is going on?"

Duplica and Ritchie looked up. Todd was staring at them as though Duplica was the Bearded Lady while Ritchie was her second head. Shoot. She had completely forgotten about the photographer during the discussion of the mysterious woman Ritchie had kissed and Todd was probably confused beyond reason.

How to explain this one? Duplica wondered, pulling her arm away from Ritchie and looking up at him. Poor guy, she thought. He looked like some abused little puppy and made a decision.

"Mr. Snap? No- Todd," she said and Todd's eyes widened as she used his first name for the first time to address him directly. "I'd like to introduce you to Ritchie Kirk. One of my best friends since high school."

"Best –"

"That's right. Best friend. Not boyfriend."

"So then –"

"Because I had to."

"So he's not –"

"No he is not cheating on me and is completely free to kiss whomever he likes. However, he probably should use a bit more discretion and pick his partners at least after he knows their name."

She saw Ritchie roll his eyes before turning her full attention back to Todd who was processing this new information. She watched as his face went from confusion to wonder to acceptance and finally, when he looked up, all those emotions had melded into anger.

"You mean, I saw your fake boyfriend kissing another woman and got so upset that he was cheating on you that I dropped my best camera? Not only that, but I actually used violence against him? And all week I have been agonizing over the fact that you had a boyfriend that you never mentioned to me!?" Todd shouted, his voice getting louder and louder with each word.

Though she knew he was beyond livid with her at the moment for realizing she had lied the entire week, Duplica could not help but think that an angry Todd was positively amazing. She had never seen this side of him before and wanted to preserve the moment in her memory bank.

Yes, she really was crazy about him. Something just had to be done about that.

Before she could defend herself, Ritchie put an arm out in front of her protectively. "Hey dude, this is all your fault anyway."

"My fault? How is her lying to me my fault?"

"Why don't you think about what you just said and then think about the reasons she might have had to pretend to have a fake boyfriend?" Ritchie said and then lowered his arm. He reached over and squeezed her shoulders before saying, "Alright. Look I'm going to see if I can find my mystery woman. I owe her an apology. You okay here?"

Duplica nodded mutely. Ritchie really was a true friend. She smiled and hugged him, whispering a quick thank you. He nodded and said he was proud of her for confronting her problem head on then walked off telling her to call him if she needed him. Duplica turned back around to finally face her boss.

No more lies.

Only the truth.

Even if it did end up hurting her in the end.

~*~

Misty took a deep refreshing breath, the air hanging near the shore was tinged with the salty sea waters with a hint of the scent of seaweed. She and Rudy walked along in silence, her bare feet being softened by the grainy particles of the sand sifting through her toes. She could hear the waves rolling over and over, crashing into one another and finally settling into onto shore. It was amazing and reminded her of the beaches back home.

Though she had only come here the night before, the atmosphere was certainly very different. Her friends had been wild, trying to toss each other into the frigid nighttime waters but never really doing so and struggling to make sand castles in the damp sand with only the moonlight to guide their architecture's construction.

With Rudy, however, there was a sense of serenity. They had talked on the short ride over, laughing at their friend's antics during dinner and wondering just what was up between Gary and Serena. When they had finally reached the beach, Rudy had parked, helped Misty out of the car like a perfect gentleman and escorted her down the steps and onto the sands. When she had slipped out of her painful heels, Rudy had even offered to hold her shoes as they walked but with a laugh, Misty had declined, saying it was fine.

They had exchanged comments on the scenery, laughed as a couple chased after their loose puppy, and stopped for Rudy to sign a few autographs for some teenagers who recognized him. But now, they had fallen into a comfortable silence, each pondering their own thoughts about the evening.

Misty had not lied when she told Rudy earlier that she had a wonderful time. Even now, she was quite enjoying this stroll along the beach. The entire evening had been absolutely romantic, something straight out of one of the paperback romance novels she loved to read as a guilty pleasure. The next step in such a situation was always a kiss. First, a light, hesitant one. Then one filled with the growing passion they felt for each other.

But that was it. That was the problem. After finally experiencing an evening that Misty had only been dreaming of since middle school, shouldn't she be falling head over heels in love for this perfect man? Shouldn't the prospect that she had finally met the ultimate gentleman be enough to satisfy her for all time? Where was the flame of burning passion, she thought as she glanced sideways at Rudy who was running a hand through his hair.

Immediately, the most despicable face popped up in her mind.

Oh no.

She tried to shake it away but Alvin Ketter's mesmerizing brown eyes and full smirking lips would simply not vanish from within her mind. His voice started to seep into her brain now, his comments playing back in her memory like an old home video and she remembered his captivating gaze as he had told her he was "_interested_ in the matchmaker."

She had continually labeled him a playboy in her mind, pushing him away, purposefully encouraging the match between him and Melody. Which now, thanks to a certain someone, was ruined. Misty stopped walking. No. It wasn't Alvin's fault. Not entirely anyway.

She had been the one who had known Alvin's true flirtatious behavior, had known that despite all her denials, there was a sense of truth in his words when he had come on to her. He had even tried to kiss her! Yet she practically threw him at Melody and now, the poor woman was heartbroken because the man she loved was probably in love with the matchmaker and here was the matchmaker herself, on a date with a wonderful man yet thinking of someone entirely different.

Despicable.

But it wasn't Alvin Ketter to whom she referred.

It was herself.

"Misty?"

She looked up and noticed that Rudy had gotten a few feet ahead of her and was gazing back. Shaking away guilt-conscious thoughts, she responded, "Yes?"

He stood where he was, shuffled his feet in the sand and asked, "I want to thank you again for agreeing to a date with me. I hope you had a good time."

Misty smiled genuinely. "Of course I did. It's been nothing but perfect! I want to thank you Rudy, for inviting me."

Rudy grinned back and the moonlight bounced off his white teeth. "I'm so glad. So maybe, um, you would like to have brunch with me tomorrow?"

Misty hesitated before answering. Brunch? While no doubt it would be another splendid moment with this great man, Misty couldn't but wonder why she wasn't more excited. It was as if a friend were asking her out instead of a potential boyfriend. Her heart did not jump, her stomach did not tingle, and her mind did not race.

Instead her mind flashed a stillshot of Alvin Ketter again.

Stupid mind.

Before she could give the waiting man a response, she felt a faint vibration coming from her purse. "One minute," she told Rudy. "Sorry."

Setting down her shoes on the sand, she clicked open her slim purse and pulled out her phone from its tight fit. She didn't recognize the number but it had the Viridian area code. Who was randomly calling her now?

"Hello?" she said answering the call.

"Mist?"

"Rena?" she exclaimed. Where was she calling from? She saw Rudy step forward in concern. "Are you using Gary's phone?"

"No. I'm…well." Serena cleared her throat and continued in a small voice. "I hate to bother you but, um, can you please come get me?"

*****Author's Note*****

Several cliffys in this chapter! Sorry to keep you dangling but don't let go yet! Answers will slowly be revealed and couples slowly broken apart or made as we draw closer and closer towards the conclusion. But not too close as we have still six more chapters plus an epilogue.

Also, this chapter is the only one after all this time to feature every single character except Brock! I must say, when I first started this, I thought it would be easy to balance so many characters but I'll admit, it has been a bit of a struggle. Sometimes while writing, I've written Ash's name instead of Alvin or Ritchie instead of Rudy or forgotten what Melody thought two chapters ago and written something completely different only to have to go back and fix it. But it's been fun trying to keep each character's voice true to their own persona and manipulating their lives so they are all intertwined. ^_^ It's certainly been great practice for me as a writer and all your motivational and encouraging words are a real help!

Anyways, I've gone on long enough. You know the drill, review! ^_~

_AngelicFairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 12:**

Gary sighed, ignoring the fact that Ritchie was glowering at him. "After dinner, Rudy and Misty went off on their own to –"

"Misty?"

"Can you people stop interrupting me every five seconds?"

Ash leaned forward and grabbed Gary by his loosened tie, pulling him towards the center of the table until they were almost nose to nose. "Misty?" he repeated.

Gary put a hand on Ash's face and shoved him back violently. "Man what is wrong with you?" he shouted. "I've had enough abuse tonight as it is!"

"Rudy's date. Her name was?"

Ritchie interjected by asking, "Are you talking about Misty Waterflower?"

**Review Responses**** - You are all beyond amazing!****  
**

_AzureKite4_: Oh yes. Things are about to get worse. Much worse as you shall soon see in the following chapters. Hehe.

_Syed Talal Ahsan_: Ah I'm glad you're liking the humor and Gary's part in it! I love writing his playboy parts! Thank you!

_GreenGoblin15_: Hope you liked this chapter just as much. We got some more Serena and Gary arguments goin on and more to come between all the characters!

_Death's Serenade_: Serena and Gary are still in the hatred phase as you can see. Haha…Trovita's good points only keep increasing because yes, Ash is Ash. As for the drunken singing, you shall have to wait and see. ^_~ Hehe I think everyone's curious as to when Ash and Misty meet. Soon. Very soon.

_licoricejellybean_: Well Ash and Misty have yet to run into one another. It's coming soon though! And you were dead on with your predictions for the whole Ritchie/Duplica/Todd mess. Nice. Except the Todd sweeping her off her feet thing. You'll see what happens. ^^ Sorry, no Ash in this chapter but he'll be back in the next. With so many characters, I have to rotate them per chapter.

_Cara Miro_: I'm very glad you encountered my story and thank you for reviewing! And as you are a certified Ash and Misty shipper, so am I. Except I like to torture them and keep them away from each other before getting them together. Hehe.

_Judy-Licious_: By far, you win for submitting the longest review yet! Haha. I was totally smiling as I read it and am really glad you decided to take a chance on it. I totally understand what you mean about some stories with characters over 20 not having the cleanest material. I assure you, I like simple and clean and no racy junk….Ah I can't believe you read all the chapters so far in one go in the middle of the night! I do that a lot for some addicting fics so it makes me super happy to realize that my fic can make someone keep going like that. ^_^ Sorry you didn't get sleep tho. Heh. I'm glad you like Serena and Ash in this fic! I definitely did not get bored reading your review. I will love reading anything you have to say because you've been very kind. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the continued Serena and Gary interaction.

_Ronmione x3_: At the moment, Serena and Gary don't agree with you about them making an adorable pair. Since they still hate each other. Haha…Yup. Ritchie got beat. By the one and only camera carrying freak Todd.

_StrawberryStoleYourCookie_: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_PokeshippersShadow1_: The bad date just never ends for poor Serena. And you would be correct to assume that Misty's gonna discover 'Alvin's secret soon because it's coming. Not in this chapter but we're almost there.

_shut up and read or go away_: Well I'm glad you were surprised that Gary was the date cause it means I was sorta able to keep the suspense. ^_^ And your guess is quite close. Won't say which chapter exactly Misty finds out but yes, it's soon.

_bluejay511_: Haha. Yeah if only more guys were like Rudy but sadly we girls keep falling for the jerks like Gary. It's a mystery someone needs to solve one day. Glad you like it so far!

_Guibin_: Yup it was Todd. ^_~ I didn't leave much suspense there. Heh. And yeah, Ash already left the restaurant. You'll see what happened to him next chapter. I couldn't fit him in here cause there's so many characters that I have to rotate them per chapter.

_ShadowMario45_: How'd you like Serena and Gary's "getting along" in this chapter? Heh…Well I'm glad everyone's feeling sorry for Melody but right now, Melody doesn't really like Ritchie for kissing her on a whim as you can see. As for Misty's anger when she finds out who Alvin really is, it's coming soon.


	12. Miserable Men

*****Author's Note*****

Due to the overwhelming number of reviews, I have decided to give you readers a Saturday surprise and update earlier than scheduled! (As you may have noticed, I'm on a every 3-4 days update schedule). But before we get to the fic…

**An Important Question to all you lovely readers!!!**

Obviously (and sadly), this fic has to end and obviously because it is Romance/Humor, it will end happily and also because I'm a sucker for happily-ever-after. I have had so much fun writing and plotting for this, that I started plotting out a sequel and I've got it already all figured out with what craziness will befall each character and couple.

My question is: would you all be willing to read it? Do you think it would be worth your time and mine to write another (probably shorter but equally [hopefully} amusing fic) set after this one ends. Now, granted, you don't know how this will end but let's just say you won't be disappointed because I will tie up loose ends in the epilogue before moving on. Now, I can't give an exact summary just yet because I don't want to give away anything specific but here's what I can say about it right now:

- Featuring the same characters but new problems, plus some new known faces

- The focus would be on commitment, marriage, weddings, and pregnancy

- It would be Romance/Humor/Action & Adventure (though I can only post it as the first two)

That's all I can say for now. So, what do you all think??? Continue to a sequel or completely trash the idea and start a new AAML project all together? I have a few half-baked ideas floating around my mind that I wouldn't mind turning into full-fledged projects.

Okay so this has been one seriously long A/N but I would really appreciate the feedback. You all have been so wonderful to me with your helpful and encouraging reviews and I want nothing more than to keep giving back to you in the only way I can!

Well, onto the fic! By the way, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but enjoy all the same!

**Disclaimer**: The usual

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 12: Miserable Men

"I'm sorry your camera broke," Duplica said to Todd, looking at the hand that held the bent tool of photography.

He ignored her comment and instead said her name warningly. She sighed and wondered just where to start.

"How about the beginning?" Todd suggested crossing his arms over his chest with a frown.

The beginning, huh? Well, if that's the way he wants it, Duplica thought. She took a deep breath, looked directly into his dark eyes and opened her mouth.

"I love you."

Todd's arms dropped to his side, his eyes became perfect circles brimming with candid shock, and his hand threatened to lose their grip on the broken camera as he mouthed the word 'What?' silently.

Duplica raised an eyebrow. Was it really such a surprise? Well, to someone as slow as Todd, she supposed it would be.

"You wanted to know the beginning. So I told you. I have been in love with you since you hired me. I tried to show you my interest by hinting to you but you are just so dumb Todd!" her voice started to rise as two years worth of pent up frustration began to spill out in her words towards the very man who had made her feel this way.

And he thought _he_ had a right to be angry? Ha.

"Two years Todd!" she continued. "I did everything you asked and more! I made you lunch! I tried to invite you out to movies and dinner but you never took them seriously as dates! 'Ha it's great when co-workers can go out and have fun like this,' you said. Do you know how much that hurt me? I got so desperate to make you love me that I got my friend Ritchie to pretend to be my boyfriend and get you jealous! But even then, when you find out, you are just angry and I've had it! I can't take it anymore and you will not rule my feel-mmph!"

What the -?

Duplica couldn't move her mouth and the words she had left to say wouldn't come out. Her anger was still prominent and she had to let it out so then why couldn't she?

It took Duplica a second to realize that the dimwitted dense boss of hers who was as slow as a sloth was in fact kissing her! And rather well too, she thought.

Her mind went blank as she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck as his slid down her shoulders to rest on the small of her back. He pulled her closer and Duplica moaned against his lips, treading her fingers through his wavy hair and she vaguely heard the 'thunk' of the camera hitting the pavement behind her. Her anger had long dissipated, the words she had wanted to say forgotten. Just as he started deepening the kiss, a thought ran through Duplica's mind.

Todd Snap? Making the first move? After two years of denseness and no show of jealousy for the past week?

Stop everything!

Duplica splayed her hands on the man's chest and shoved him. She watched as he tumbled backward and when he found his balance, looked down at her angrily.

"What was that for Duplica?" he shouted.

Duplica couldn't help but stare up at him. Todd's usually tidy hair was mussed up, strands falling in a dangerously attractive way over his eyes which were bright against the darkness and the frustration etched into his features was unmistakable.

"So you are Todd," she finally said when Todd asked her what was wrong.

"What?"

"You made the first move. You kissed me. The Todd I know would never have done that!"

"Did you not like it?"

"That's not the issue here!"

"So then what's the problem?" Todd asked using his hand to push back his hair. He took a step closer to her, training his eyes on her lips. Oh yes she had enjoyed that kiss but the man before her would not get another sample until she figured why he kissed her.

"You know what the problem is!"

Todd raised an eyebrow. "Duplica. If I knew, I wouldn't ask you. In fact, if I knew you had loved me two years ago, I would've made a move then but instead you had to create this ridiculous pretense."

"Wha-?"

It was Duplica's turn to stare open-mouthed, eyes unblinking.

Todd sighed now. "I know I'm not very good at expressing myself. You know this too. But did you really think after two years that I hadn't noticed you? At all?"

Duplica nodded slowly. "You never – you never showed any interest. Never. Even though some of my hints were as subtle as a gunshot."

"I did that for you! When you started working for me, you were still in college and I'm four years older than you. I know that's not that big of a difference but I didn't think you'd want to be tied down yet. I figured you'd want to enjoy being with guys closer to your own age! Even now you're just twenty-one."

The anger that had melted away now slowly started seeping back. "Who asked you to do that? I never once said, 'Hey Mr. Snap. I like guys my own age so get away from me!' What kind of twisted conclusion did you come to on your own? You're _only_ four years older and how could you not pick up on my hints? That's why I got Ritchie to pretend to be my boyfriend but even that didn't work!"

"You know I'm not good with subtlety! And besides, you having a boyfriend could only make things worse, not better for us. I wouldn't try to break you and your boyfriend up. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"A stupid one," Duplica shot back. "I still say it's all your fault. You never once –"

"How could you think I wouldn't fall for a gorgeous girl like you after all this time? When I look through my lens, I see things very, very clearly. And who has been the focus of my lens for the past two years?"

"Me," Duplica said slowly, the anger ebbing away once more while a part of her mind squealed in excitement that Todd had called her 'gorgeous' and not just in reference to her being a model for him, but just her as Duplica.

"You," Todd agreed in a soft voice Duplica had never heard him use before as took a step forward.

"I have to be told things directly," he continued in that soft voice that was making Duplica's organs melt and rendering her brain useless. "And I like to do things directly."

Step.

"Oh." Where was this confidence that radiated from Todd coming from? The Todd she knew was slightly dorky, adorable and supposed to be awkward with girls. Yet, this new side of him was captivating, just as Angry Todd had been and she couldn't move a muscle, couldn't tear her gaze away as he closed the distance between them.

"Should I show you what I mean by direct?"

Before Duplica had a chance to respond, the mouth that had just seconds ago been grinning at her now swooped down to claim her lips and she leaned into them once more. Where all this confidence was coming from, she didn't know but she was going to take it all.

Todd Snap and his new found confidence and everything else about him were finally hers.

Mission accomplished.

And all it took was a little honesty.

~*~

Honesty.

Ash hated that word. He knew it was that word which got him into this mess into the first place. Or rather, the lack thereof. Within the span of a week, he had managed to cause one woman to fall in love with him, fallen in love with another woman, realize both of these only this morning, dump the first woman and cause her to probably hate love for a while because of him, and yet have no idea how to confess to the second woman who probably hated him from day one.

After Melody had run off, Ash had been unsure of what to do next. He waited a good ten minutes before heading out of the restaurant to the top floor lobby only to run into Gary chatting up a group of women. Gary, upon noticing the miserable expression his friend's face, immediately started harassing him and saying that the girl who dumped him was lucky to have escaped and that Ash should just use Gary as an example in life because getting tied down to one girl would be boring.

Ash pointed out that Gary was waiting for a blind date and how those never were successful to which Gary replied that Rudy had set it up and had assured him his date was a looker and that unlike Ash, he would be leaving the restaurant with his date. Having enough of Gary's mockery, Ash decided it was time to head out officially.

After his car had been brought to the front of the building, he had come back to Brock's hoping to drown the rest of the evening in whatever liquids Brock had available.

Ash soon discovered Brock had hoarded everything for himself. When he walked into the apartment, Brock was sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by half-empty bottles and cans, with a glass of some sort of hard liquor in his hand, staring at the wall hopelessly.

After some prodding, Ash managed to understand that Brock had been rejected by Jenny once more. This led to his thoughts plummeting in the direction of despair as Brock wailed to Ash that at this rate, he would never get married, he would never know love, and he would never have the five kids he wanted.

"You want five kids?" Ash asked incredulously.

Brock looked up tearfully. "Two girls and three boys."

"If I ever have a daughter, your sons are never to set eyes on her."

"Well you don't have to worry about that," Brock said bitterly. "Doesn't look like we'll be having kids anytime soon. I can't believe you dumped Melody."

"You're the one who told me to choose!"

"Yeah but she actually liked you for you. From what you've told me, Misty can't really stand you."

"But we almost kissed!"

"Almost. Not did. Big difference. She's the one who stopped it anyway. And neither of the women knows you're Ash and not Alvin."

"Still working on that one."

"Uh huh."

Knock-knock-knock!

The men looked at one another and Ash checked his watch. It was already past 10pm.

"Your place," Ash said and Brock stood to go to the door. After a few moments, he heard, "Ritchie! What're you doing here?"

Brock returned to the kitchen followed by Ash's old soccer buddy. "What happened to you?" he asked pointing to Ritchie's mouth. His lip was cracked on one side, dried blood clotted at the corner. But Ritchie didn't respond, just kept staring at Ash as though he wasn't quite sure if Ash was really there or not. Did he just end a relationship too?

Ritchie shook his head at this and mutely accepted the icepack Brock handed him, taking a seat across from Ash. Brock returned to his own chair.

"What's your deal?" Brock asked.

"I um," Ritchie started, hesitating. He put the icepack down on the table. "I was pretending to go out with my friend because she wanted to make her boss jealous. But turns out her boss is also my temporary business partner while I'm in town so things got a little awkward. And uh yesterday I saw this girl and fell in love with her at first sight but found out she was dating a friend. Met her this morning and then saw her again tonight and she was crying because she was dumped and I just ended up kissing her even though I don't even know her name and my 'girlfriend's; boss saw us, punched me because he thought I was cheating on my 'girlfriend' who happened to be nearby and saw the punch. She came over and the girl I kissed freaked out and ran away thinking I had a girlfriend and because I don't know her while my friend explained to her boss that I'm just her friend and then I decided to come here because I couldn't find the girl I kissed."

The entire time Ritchie talked, Brock and Ash had looked on in fascination. Hands down, Ritchie's night definitely was by far, the worst.

"I didn't know you could talk so much," Brock finally commented.

Ritchie shrugged. "When you hang out with the girls I hang out with and have your authority to speak taken away so often, you learn to appreciate the ability to express yourself."

Brock held up a bottle. "Drink?"

Ritchie accepted and Ash asked if he planned on going after the girl he fell in love with. Ritchie shrugged and looked at the bottle, not meeting Ash's eyes as he said, "I don't know. I don't know if it's okay to go after a girl who was with my friend."

"But he's the one who dumped her right?"

Ritchie nodded.

"So it's fine. I'm sure he won't mind," Ash said. "Especially if he was being such a jerk by dumping her."

"We'll see," was all Ritchie said, his energy drained from his earlier monologue. The men sat in silence, each contemplating their evenings when a knock sounded on the door again.

"Who is it now?" Brock wondered getting up.

Perhaps another man drowning in the sorrows of love's cruel hands, Ash thought, then wondered just when had his mind gotten so pathetically poetic. He grabbed Brock's glass and took a swig of his drink, turning when he heard footsteps returning.

"Gary!?" Ash exclaimed and then started laughing, pointing to his face. "What – what -?"

Gary scowled and kicked Ash's chair but that didn't stop his mirth. Although Gary's face had tanned considerably from his time in England, his left cheek was almost glaringly red and vaguely in the shape of a handprint. To top it off, his lip was bleeding too.

As Ash continued to laugh, Brock made introductions between Ritchie and Gary who each said they sort of remembered the other from a brief meeting during college via Ash. Ritchie offered the melting ice pack to Gary in sympathy, pointing to his own mouth. Gary accepted.

"Will you shut up, Ketchum?" his friend said with a growl, holding the icepack to his cheek.

Finally, his laughter subsided, he faced Gary who had taken the seat beside Ritchie and asked, "So?"

Gary snatched Brock's drink away and said, "So what?"

Brock grabbed the glass back and shoved a half-full bottle towards Gary in replacement. Gary grabbed it and literally poured the remainder of the contents down his throat and coughed before saying. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were dumped."

"I was not dumped. You have to be dating someone to be dumped."

"You went on a date. If you come to your friend's bachelor pad sporting a red handprint tattoo instead of back to your condo it means you were royally dumped."

Gary growled again and this time snatched the bottle Ritchie was about to lift to his lips.

"Hey!"

"I need this more than you do."

"With your reputation, I highly doubt it," Ritchie countered but didn't take the bottle back.

"Why? You get dumped? As a matter of fact," Gary looked around at the cans and bottles littering the table and the faces of dejection and rejection upon each man's face. "Did you all get dumped?"

This led to the other three men relaying their evenings, in shorter versions, to Gary who simply listened while drinking. Ash was thankful that for once, Gary had the decency to not put any of them down or even crack a smile.

Instead, he said, "Women are just so …" he paused before calling them several foul-mouthed names. "You treat them nicely, you pay for their ridiculously expensive meal because they didn't know that a freaking Blue Fin Tuna is one of the most expensive fish in the world and –"

"Whoa hold up," Brock said. "Your date ordered Blue Fin Tuna without knowing the price and you still paid for it?"

Gary nodded sourly. "But that's not the reason for anger here. The point is, I was nothing but a gentleman. Even offered to give her a ride in my hot new sports car but what does she do?"

"Slap you?" Ash offered.

"If only that were it. She bit me, kicked me in the gut with her heel and then slapped me! Me! Gary Oak! I'm sure my spleen is bleeding internally as we speak."

Gary finished the bottle he had and made for another but Brock stopped him. "Gary, girls don't just get randomly violent. Though they may appear to get randomly violent most of the time, they usually have a reason. What did you do?"

Ash was curious too. For as long as he knew Gary, he had never been physically attacked by any of his dates because they all were so willing to go along with him and accept his playboy nature. Whoever this blind date was, she was either one strong-minded female who didn't appreciate Gary's attitude or she was just some psycho who went on violent rampages during dates.

"Well Rudy set me up with this blind date who was his date's friend. This fortune teller chick –"

"Fortune teller?" Ritchie asked, whipping his head around to face Gary. "Is her name Serena Seer?"

"Yeah you know her? Don't go out with her. She's crazy."

"Yeah. Yeah I know her," Ritchie said setting his bottle down and sitting up straighter. "She's my cousin."

Wow, Ash thought. The world knew no limits to how small it could shrink.

"Ah. Are you the protective older-brother type cousin?" Gary asked noticing Ritchie's change in demeanor.

"Depends," Ritchie replied in a steely voice and Ash had to hold back a grin. Ritchie wasn't the most intimidating person around but he knew from playing soccer with him, that there was a lion underneath all that fuzz and his tone showed that he was just as fierce when it came to family and friends being harmed.

"Well," Gary responded. "I see."

"What did you do?" Ritchie asked slowly.

"Nothing."

"C'mon Gary tell us. Ritchie won't kill you," Ash said. At least, I hope he won't kill you.

"No. That's just it. I did nothing. She wouldn't let me. I kissed her and she bit me!"

"That's my girl!" Ritchie crowed and then frowned. "Wait, What do you mean, she wouldn't _let_ you? You mean you tried something beyond kissing?"

Gary sighed, ignoring the fact that Ritchie was glowering at him. "After dinner, Rudy and Misty went off on their own to –"

"Misty?"

"Can you people stop interrupting me every five seconds?"

Ash leaned forward and grabbed Gary by his loosened tie, pulling him towards the center of the table until they were almost nose to nose. "Misty?" he repeated.

Gary put a hand on Ash's face and shoved him back violently. "Man what is wrong with you?" he shouted. "I've had enough abuse tonight as it is!"

"Rudy's date. Her name was?"

Ritchie interjected by asking, "Are you talking about Misty Waterflower?"

"That's her," Gary said rubbing his neck. He turned to Ash whose mouth had fallen open in shock. Misty and Rudy? "Oh yeah, she said she knew you. Back in elementary school. The girl you threw into the pool. You remember her?"

The world could not get any smaller or any more complicated if it tried, Ash thought wretchedly as Brock threw back his head, letting out a roaring laugh while Ritchie interrogated Gary on his date with Serena.

*****Author's Note*****

So our boys are all down in the dumps. Poor things. But really, they put themselves in this rut! Anyways, please review and _don't forget to answer the important question_ from above! Much appreciated! Thanks! And I promise, revelation is _very_ near.

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview for Chapter 13:**

At exactly 11:13 on Saturday night, if one were to stagger beyond the confines of Buddy's Bar to attempt to make their way to another place, they would actually find themselves stepping out not onto the usual sidewalk littered with pieces of broken glass but instead, they would discover that they were situated directly in the middle of a battlefield.

**Review Responses****– When I saw the number of reviews less than 24 hours after posting Chp. 11, I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.**

_Syed Talal Ahsan_: Thanks! Glad you're still liking the Gary and Serena interaction!

_bluejay511_: As you can see from this chapter, Todd definitely agreed with you that Duplica should have told him earlier! Yeah Serena shouldn't have made such a big deal about the ride but like you said, it's Gary and as he said, he did try something and got beat for it. Haha…Ash really is cutting it close with his secret identity!

_StrawberryStoleYourCookie_: Aww thanks! So, did you like what Serena did to Gary? Of course, so far you only know Gary's side of the story but Serena's will come.

_Cara Miro_: Oooh you readers are going to experience some more messiness because Ash has yet to be revealed to Misty!

_licoricejellybean_: Thanks! I'm really glad you like Serena since she is an OC. AAML is a-comin soon!

_poka_: Thank you!

_Pikana_: Yes poor Ritchie. He just can't get a break. Glad you're liking it! ^^

_PokeshippersShadow1_: Well now you found out what happened to Serena. Sorta since it's only from Gary's POV. Serena's side will come.

_BowlingStar08_: Aww being busy I can understand but welcome back!...Nope Ash hasn't been found out yet but he's had too many close calls…Thanks for clearing up the almost-kissing scene. As you can see, the first actual kissing scene is in this chapter! And see, you didn't have to wait that long for this chapter this time. ^^

_Judy-Licious_: Haha I'm glad you got sleep. I've been staying up late to read fics lately too and trying to sleep in. Well, as you can see, Serena didn't quite kill Gary but almost. I'm sure she would have liked to kill him though. You'll see soon exactly what happened between them and where Misty went. ^^ I'm glad you're liking this! I have this story written a few chapters in advance so it makes it easier to post quick updates every few days. ^_^

_Hellraiser342_: Wow thank you for your kind review! Haha I can understand your qualms with just romance. To be honest, I'm a girl and I don't even like just pure straight up sap. I'm not as big of an action person but I do like some action plus other elements to coincide with the romance. I'm really happy you like the story so far! ^^ Hopefully I'm able to produce more work in the future after this for you to read. ^_^

_PokeShipper4EverMore_; Haha yeah I just loved the old school Pokemon since that's what I grew up on. Though it was ages ago.

_Ronmione x3_: Heh who doesn't love a crazy soap opera every now and then. ^_~ Lol. I'm glad I'm able to keep the unpredictability! Hope you liked this chapter!

_shut up and read or go away_: Well Misty hasn't found out in this chapter, mainly because I have to rotate characters per chapter. But soon. Promise! And yup, nice picking up Todd's line of him 'agonizing' because you were right, he does like Duplica as you've seen here! ^^

_GreenGoblin15_: Thanks! I'm glad to see everyone liking the Gary and Serena humor!

_wisdomk6909_: I am certainly happy that you came across my fic and are now a bigger Pokemon fan because of it. Yay! As far as I'm concerned, Misty is the only true female protagonist of Pokemon. She had to leave the group because her sisters needed her back at the gym so that's when new girls came in. There's been a few different ones but I never watched those episodes so I don't really know about them. Thanks for reading and hope you liked this chapter!


	13. Buddy's Bar

*****Author's Note*****

Thanks for the generous and helpful feedback on the sequel! Seems like the general consensus is a 'yes' so I shall begin working on it so that as soon as this is finished, we can go straight into the second story! I should have a hearty preview and summary for you all by the epilogue. Also, on special request and suggestion by _Death's Serenade_, we feature Ash singing! ^_~ Lastly, sorry to say but next chapter might not be up till the end of this week. I have to take care of a lot of stuff this week but until then, enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the lyrics that the heartbroken men sing here. They belong to Elvis Presley.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 13: Buddy's Bar

She should've known better than to trust Gary Oak. What kind of person was she to let her best friend go off with such a player? Misty used to pride herself with being intuitive. It helped in her line of work but lately, it seemed as though she was far from hitting the right marks. She thought Alvin and Melody would hit it off only to have that match blow up in her face. She thought she would never develop feeling for Alvin yet all evening while on a date with one man, she kept thinking about the big-eared fool. And now, when she had tried to get Serena back in the dating game and overcome her hesitation with blind dates, the entire plan backfired leaving Serena stranded at some random bar.

Which is where they were headed now.

After Serena's anxious plea to pick her up, giving only the intersection of where the bar was located and the name, offering no information of how she got there, Misty had immediately enlisted Rudy's aid. Ever the gentleman, Rudy didn't hesitate and they quickly returned to his car.

They were now driving back towards the city and away from the beach, keeping an eye out for Cherry Street. Misty had a vague notion of where it was but usually tried not to venture out to that particular side of town. It wasn't the friendliest of neighborhoods and typically attracted troublemakers.

"I can't believe Gary left her there!" Misty seethed as Rudy hit the brakes at a stoplight.

"I'm really sorry," Rudy said. "This is my fault since I'm the one who brought Gary."

Misty shook her head with a small smile towards the man. "No. It's my fault for forcing her to agree to the date. When I saw you brought Gary and saw they already knew each other, I thought it was okay. And even though Gary's a playboy, I've never heard of him just leaving his date stranded."

"Well, to be fair to Gary, we don't know if he left her or if she left him," Rudy stated as they started moving again.

"But still, as a man, he should take responsibility," Misty said, peering out the window. "Oh up ahead! There it is!"

Rudy slowed the car, and turned onto Cherry Street then stopped right there at the corner in front of a building where the name "Buddy's" flashed in florescent lighting from the window. All up and down the sidewalk Misty could see groups of men of varying ages loitering out front, smoking and drinking.

Ugh what a terrible scene, Misty thought as Rudy turned on the emergency lights. A car behind them honked.

"Hold your horses!" Misty shouted as she climbed out of the car. She slammed the door shut and then said through the open window. "Why don't you circle around and then come back since there's no parking. Otherwise we'll end up blocking traffic."

"I don't think it's very safe for you to be walking around here on your own," Rudy protested.

"I'll be fine. I've got my mace in my purse," she said taking out the slim tube.

Rudy stared at her for a moment.

"Why did you bring mace on our date?"

"Uh…look nevermind that. Just go drive around while I find Serena. She's my friend so my responsibility," Misty said quickly.

Hoooooonk.

Misty shot a quick smile to Rudy. "I'll be fine! See you back here in a few!"

Rudy frowned and Misty knew he really detested the idea of leaving her there but he had no choice as the car behind them honked again. As he drove off Misty flicked off the driver, who honked again as he passed, before stepping up onto the sidewalk.

She headed into Buddy's and was immediately met with the raunchy smell of sweat and beer. Serena was _here_? Misty looked around the sea of men and scantily dressed women. If only that girl hadn't broken her cell phone back home!

"You lookin fer someone honey?" a rough voice said from her right. Misty turned and nearly gagged as a heavyset middle-aged man swayed toward her, grinning. A gold tooth glinted in the dim lighting. "I can help ya."

Drat!

"No thank you," Misty said and continued venturing further inside. She was going to kill Gary. Bad enough being in a place like this, worse was to be dressed as she was wearing heels! Loud laughter erupted amidst the already rowdy pub and Misty craned her head to see what the commotion was, tip-toeing to see past tall shoulders and heads.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She waded through the people and approached the large booth where a crowd had gathered. Right there on the table top was a spread of tarot cards and grinning over it was none other than Serena.

She looked perfectly at home squashed in between two middle-aged bikers, one who was asking if his wife would forgive him for burning their anniversary dinner while the other asked if his daughter would appreciate a stuffed animal for her 13th birthday. Across from them and all around the booth, all the other men and a few women shouted out questions to which the fortune teller herself simply held up a hand saying, "One at a time."

"Wow. And to think I was worried," Misty said finally able to reach the table instead of watching from behind drunk men.

Serena halted in her reading for the first biker and exclaimed, "Misty!" What astonished Misty even more was when she turned to the rest of the table as though they were her old friends and said, "Guys, this is my best friend I told you about!"

Everyone turned now to look up at Misty and shouted out "Hey Misty!" while lifting their bottles to her.

"Did you bring the jerk who wronged her?" Biker One asked.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Um, what?"

Biker Two slammed a fist against the tabletop causing all the bottles to rattle. "Yeah. You bring 'im here so we can pummel him for tryna pull a fast one on this sweet girl!"

Cheers and shouts of "Yeah!" and "Stupid jerk!" went around the table as Serena laughed and said, "Guys, guys. It's okay. You don't have to kill the guy. He's long gone anyway."

"Mind telling me what you apparently told all these strangers but wouldn't tell me?" Misty asked crossing her arms and staring down at her friend.

Serena shot her a guilty smile. Biker Two stood up and offered Misty a seat which she gladly accepted.

"So?"

"Well," Serena said, picking up her tarot cards and shuffling them. "Hmm. I feel more embarrassed telling you what happened than telling strangers."

"C'mon," Biker One said. "Tell her."

"Yeah," a random man encouraged. "Ain't she your bes' friend? Tell her what that jerk did. Then maybe she'll wanna bring 'im here for a good beating."

The random man punched a fist into his hand and though Misty wanted to cause bodily harm to Gary herself, she sincerely hoped he wouldn't show up right here and now because the young heir to Oak Tech would most likely not leave in one piece.

"Look," Serena said facing the men. "I appreciate your support but there's really no need to beat anyone. What's done is done and I already took care of him myself."

"You're too sweet, girlie," Biker Two said from where he now stood, leaning against a wall.

"Will someone please tell me what happened?" Misty cried out looking around at the faces of strangers until finally landing her gaze on Serena who sighed.

"Long story short, after you all drove off, Gary was supposed to take me home right?"

Misty nodded.

"Well, instead of that, he takes me to some random back parking lot in some shady area and stops the car. Well I mean the first thing I naturally thought of was that he was a drug dealer."

"Naturally," Misty echoed wearily sensing where this story was headed. Drug dealer? The things Serena's naïve little mind came up with sometimes.

"See, you agree," Serena continued. "Well I started telling him he'd get in trouble for drug dealing and that I wanted no part of it when the next thing I know, the nasty jerk is all leaning over me and before I can tell him to get his ugly face away, he kisses me! Not only that, but it was way too forced. Now I know, my experience is limited but I don't think the guy should be trying to bruise your lips and hello, why kiss someone who clearly hates you?"

"Well that's Gary for ya," Misty stated with a shake of her head.

"Gary? Is that the jerk's name?" Biker One asked leaning forward to stare intently at Misty who mutely nodded.

As Biker One and Two tried to figure out if they knew any Gary's, Serena whispered to Misty, "I may hate him, but I don't want him killed. That, and I don't want tabloids to pick up that I went on a date with him. Imagine the downfall of my rep it would cause!"

"Oops," Misty said. "Sorry. So what happened next? What I want to know is how you ended up here."

"Well, he kept kissing me and let me tell you, that Blue Fin Tuna I had was about to make its way back upstream when his hand started wandering. Let's just say, I bit his lip really hard and when he moved back, I kicked him in the stomach and then slapped him and then jumped out of the car."

At this point in the story, the crowd around them cheered, a few saying they'd never get tired of this story. Misty wondered just how many times Serena had told her tale to these strange drunk men. But aside from that, Misty could clearly picture the scene of Gary's beating by Serena in her head and chuckled.

"You've got to be the first woman to reject him like that," Misty pointed out.

"Good. About time someone taught that playboy a lesson!" Serena said loudly and a cheer went up again. Someone plunked a bottle in front of Serena and she held it up, clinked it with others and took a great swig. "Yeah!"

Immediately she sputtered and set the bottle down. "Ugh. That stuff's nasty."

"You still haven't told me how you ended up here at Buddy's," Misty said, handing Serena a few napkins she found laying around.

Serena wiped her mouth and shoved the bottle away. "Right. Well, he kept telling me to get back in the car and after what happened, I did not trust him anymore. Not that I trusted him to begin with but I mean, before I didn't think he'd really try something. His reasoning was that he thought I was just playing really-really-hard-to-get. I said no I'm playing I-really-hate-you. So I walked off."

'_You_ left _him_?"

The fortune teller nodded with a proud grin. "You bet I did. He tried to follow me in his car but," she grinned mischievously now. "In between kicking and slapping him, I had pulled the keys out of the ignition. So to make sure he couldn't follow me, when I got out, I threw the keys a good distance away. While he went to get them, I made my escape and ended up walking here and met these guys." Serena gestured around the table. "This gentleman let me use his cell to call you," she said pointing to one man who looked like he hadn't shaved or trimmed hair anywhere for months.

"In return, she's been reading our fortunes for free," he told Misty with a toothy grin.

"Uh huh," Misty said not quite sure how she felt about the entire odd situation or the odd collection people. But one thing was clear. It was time to go. She stood up. "Okay I'm glad you're safe and your new friends seem nice but Rudy's waiting for us outside so we should probably get going."

"Actually, Rudy got worried so he found a parking spot and came in here to check up on you girls," a voice said from behind Misty.

"Hey Rudy," Serena said waving the bottle she had picked up once again and was sipping from.

Rudy nodded towards her and then looked at Misty with a frown. "Can we go now?"

"Heh."

Misty helped Serena slide out of the booth and Biker Two came over to give her a pat on the back. "You take care now lil one," he rumbled and Serena told him that his daughter wanted her dad to be home more often instead of off with his bike gang as her birthday present.

"What happened?" Rudy whispered to Misty as he cast a gaze around the interesting establishment.

"Long story," she whispered back, grabbing Serena by the arm. If she didn't forcibly pull the girl away from these soppy teary eyed drunk men, they were never going to leave.

Serena waved one last time and allowed Misty to drag her back into the crowd. Rudy was in front of them but kept glancing back.

"We're okay. Just keep going," Misty shouted over the crowd.

She was sure that after tonight, her dress would need some major dry cleaning and ironing. They finally made it to the front door and Misty felt the relief swelling within her. Still keeping a firm hold on Serena, who was now stumbling slightly and giggling, Misty followed Rudy out of the bar.

"Finally!" she gasped, sucking in the nighttime air. Not that out here, the air wasn't polluted but it was better than inside. At least it only smelled like the smoke of fifty cigarettes outside instead of a hundred.

"Thanks Mist. Thanks Rudy," Serena said draping arm around them both and pulling them together. "I owe you one. Y'all are wonderful."

"Are you drunk?" Rudy asked incredulously as Serena let them go with a giggle.

She shook her head. "Psh. No way."

"She has a really low tolerance," Misty explained, grabbing Serena as she stumbled. "A few sips is all it takes."

"Wow. Good thing Gary didn't know that."

"Gary," Serena said with a growl from deep in her throat and Misty looked towards her in surprise. Inside she had seemed perfectly fine and unperturbed by what had happened. But it was towards where Serena was staring that caused Misty to understand why her mood had suddenly changed and it wasn't the alcohol in her system either.

Misty would have growled too if Rudy weren't standing right beside her. Walking in their direction but completely unaware of the two women sending them dark vibes were Ritchie and Brock, followed by Gary Oak and Alvin Ketter.

~*~

"Well, since my baby left me, dun dun, I found a new place to dwell, dun dun," Brock belted out in a terrible rendition of Elvis Presley as he stumbled along the uneven sidewalk.

He pointed to Ritchie who did some sort of twirl before he sang out in rather decent voice, "It's down at the end of the street at heartbreak hotel!"

At this point Ash threw his arms around the other two and all three men let out, "You make me so lonely baby, I get so lonely, I get so lonely I could die!"

"Take it away Ash!" Ritchie exclaimed loudly.

Ash released the others. He used the empty bottle he held as a microphone, curled his lip in what he thought to be a flattering form of imitation to the great King, hooked a thumb in his waistband, and warbled out the next lines.

"And although it's always crowded, dun dun, you can still find some room, dun dun, where broken hearted lovers do cry away their gloom. You make me so lonely baby, I get so lonely, I get so lonely I could die! Take it away Gary!"

Silence.

Cars zoomed by them on the city streets.

Loud music resonated from a nearby club.

"I said take it away Gary!" Ash repeated thrusting the bottle-mic in Gary's face.

Gary frowned and in one fluid movement, grabbed the bottle and smashed it against the sidewalk.

"My mic!"

"You guys are so lame! Elvis?"

Brock stopped walking and turned to face Gary while Ash stared desolately down at the broken pieces of his pseudo-mic.

"Who else man? He was the greatest." Brock started singing again, "Lord Almighty, I feel my temperature rising! Higher and higher I feel it burning through to my soul!"

"Girl, girl, girl, you gonna set me on fire. My brain is flaming, I don't know which way to go," Ritchie continued then looked at Ash.

Ash was still staring at the sidewalk where his beloved bottle lay murdered.

"Ash. Your turn," Ritchie hinted with a nudge.

"I can't," Ash finally said looking up sadly. "Gary killed Mikey!"

"Mikey?" Gary asked incredulously. "You named a bottle?"

"He was a friend!" Ash cried out. "He helped me to sing!"

Gary shook his head in disgust and roughly punched Ash in the arm. Then he turned on the others. "Man up! You all are acting like a bunch of losers!"

"Technically speaking, we are," Brock said then waved his arms down the street in no particular direction. "We're headed to Buddy's Bar were men like us tend to congregate."

"Men like us?" Ash asked raising his eyebrow, poor Mikey now forgotten in lieu of the conversation.

"Losers," Brock clarified. "The dumpees. Well, except Ash who was the dumper. The lonely hearts. The leftovers. The – "

"Okay Brock," Ritchie said through gritted teeth as the men continued walking. "We get the point."

"Speak for yourselves," Gary huffed, rolling up his shirt sleeves, his suit jacket forgotten somewhere at Brock's. "I am no loser."

"Says the man who got beat up by his own date," Ash commented dryly following Brock and Ritchie who had disappeared around a corner.

After coming to the conclusion that every bottle in Brock's little apartment had not even a drop of liquid left, the group of single men decided their moping was only beginning so Brock suggested they hit the downtown bar scene. Gary's idea of going to The Orange Crew to pick up chicks had been shot down by those whose hearts were stinging instead of their cheeks. Women were the cause of their problems, so why would they want more?

After the revelation that Misty and Rudy were now possibly an item because according to Gary, "they seemed to be hitting it off real well," Ash felt like his soul had been sucked out, his heart trampled upon. Clearly, because of his own foolishness, he had brought this misery upon himself yet that thought only served to intensify the hurt, not pacify it.

Gary draped an arm around his shorter friend. "Listen Ashy. Forget about Misty. There are plenty of pretty fine fish in the sea. And if she's friends with the violent chick, I'd stay far away from both of 'em."

Ash sighed. "But, I just figured out I _like_ her."

"From my experience, women do not appreciate to be lied to. You lied to Misty big time which means you probably have no chance with her. And Rudy's a model. Girls love that."

"Is this supposed to be your form of consolation?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"You suck at it."

"Yeah well at least I'm – oof," Gary stopped talking as he and Ash ran directly into Brock and Ritchie's backs. "Why'd you stop?"

Sliding his arm off Ash's shoulders, Gary took a step back and peered over Brock's head. Ash watched as his eyes widened and he let out a small curse. The other two men were also staring straight ahead silently. Was there some gang blocking the way or a fight?

Ash sidestepped away from the guys so he himself could see the cause for this silent spell and as soon as he had revealed himself, he wished he hadn't. In fact, he wished he had never left Brock's tonight because misery without alcohol had to be better than the cause of your misery being flashed right before your eyes.

~*~

At exactly 11:13 on Saturday night, if one were to stagger beyond the confines of Buddy's Bar to attempt to make their way to another place, they would actually find themselves stepping out not onto the usual sidewalk littered with pieces of broken glass but instead, they would discover that they were situated directly in the middle of a battlefield.

The air was no longer heavy with the stench of cigarette smoke but saturated thickly with a sickening amount of tension. Two lines of opposing forces faced one another across the threshold that was the entrance of Buddy's Bar. Not a single word was uttered as each side measured up their opponent, eyes never faltering with uncertainty, never wavering with doubt.

If this were a Western, one could most certainly expect a ball of wiry tumbleweed to roll on through unconcernedly between the parties who continued to stare each other down.

Not a word was uttered for several apprehensive seconds, the levels of stress within each individual rising silently, minds racing as to what to do and wondering whether to speak, and if so, say what?

It was like the beginning of a war comprised of wiles and wills.

Misty and Serena stood side by side, each locking eyes with the object of their hatred across the invisible line of mistrust. Rudy stood behind them, unsure of where his loyalties should lie being acquainted with members of both parties.

Brock and Ritchie stood just as uncertainly between Gary and Ash, the former subconsciously rubbing his cheek, the latter biting his lip and trying to form a plan of escape.

Luckily, no one had to make the tough decision and be the silence breaker as one man actually did stumble out directly into the line of fire. His heavy inebriation, however, caused him to be completely unaware of the brewing storm and instead, he tumbled backwards directly into Serena.

Finding herself suddenly with about two-hundred pounds of raunchy maleness practically bowling her down, Serena threw her arms up and tried to shove the drunkard away. Realizing that small feminine hands were on his back, the man turned and grinned down at Serena.

"Hey baby," he said leaning forward, the stench of alcohol seeping out and even Misty couldn't help but gag.

"Get away from her!" two male voices rang out.

As Rudy kindly escorted the drunkard away by grabbing his upper arm and flinging him to the side where he passed out against the building wall, Serena looked up in surprise at the men who had spoken in her defense.

Ritchie, she could understand. But Gary? And why was her cousin with the jerk? Bah, never mind that. She'd deal with Ritchie later.

She folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so worked up Pervert Prince?"

"Who says I'm worked up, Little Maria?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure I just heard you shout 'Get away from her,' and you're standing in an offensive pose."

Gary relaxed his arms that he had subconsciously risen, berating himself for this inexplicable behavior. Why had he felt his blood pressure rise when that man stumbled onto the crazy abusive chick?

He opened his mouth to retort but the crazy chick apparently was not done talking. "Didn't I leave you back in that alley crying? Are you following me? You're like a bloody curse!"

"You were crying?" Brock asked with a grin.

"Shut up Brock." Gary narrowed his eyes, sorry he had even shown a shred of concern for this female assassin. "I was not crying and I am not following you. We just happened to be headed here. Why are you here? This isn't a place for nuns."

"None of your business now is it?"

"No. No it's not."

Silence settled between the groups once again and Misty decided it was now her turn to have her say. But it was such a hard choice to figure out whom to verbally chew out first. Gary for his inappropriate actions towards Serena or Alvin with his spontaneous breakup with Melody?

One look at Gary and his still injured face show that Gary had suffered enough. For now.

Alvin it is.

Misty's eyes sought out the man. He was currently trying to sneak away and hide behind Brock's taller frame. And why was Alvin with three people she knew? Regardless, he wasn't going to get away that easily.

"Hey Brock. Good seeing you. It's been a while. Mind moving over a little? Thanks," Misty said as she defiantly strode over and pushed Brock to the side to reveal Alvin Ketter's hunched form.

He grinned up at her sheepishly. "Hey Mist."

Despite the overwhelming anger bubbling within her, Misty could still feel her heart jolt as their eyes connected. She cursed her heart and mentally demanded it to stay still as she reprimanded the man.

"I will say again for about the thousandth time this week, Mist is reserved for special people and that list does not include you. Secondly, what the heck is wrong with you? Did you not read the papers when you signed up for my service? You are not to dump your partner like that!"

"Ah," Alvin chuckled nervously. "You found out huh?" he scratched the back of his neck.

Misty glared. "Yes. I found out when the poor women came flying out of the elevators at the restaurant drowning in her own tears."

Alvin had the decency to at least look down at his shoes guilty. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to hurt her."

"But you did Alvin. You did."

"Alvin?"

Misty turned to look behind her at Serena who had spoken. Her friend was staring at Misty, head tilted in confusion.

"Who's Alvin?"

"Oh sorry Serena," Misty replied. Her friend was probably baffled as to why Misty was suddenly screaming her lungs out at some guy. Procedure demanded she keep the confidentiality and privacy of her clients but seeing as how she had pretty much outed Alvin in front of everyone, the only decent thing left to do was at least introduce her best friend to the client who had been bugging her.

Misty waved a hand between Alvin and Serena. "Serena, this is Alvin Ketter, a client of mine. Alvin this is Serena Seer, my best friend."

That done, she faced Alvin once again to continue what she had started and noticed he had paled considerably in the past few seconds. His eyes were widened in what almost seemed like fear and he appeared to be looking past Misty towards Serena while shaking his head slowly from side to side. His mouth was opening and closing soundlessly as though he were trying to say something but couldn't quite get the words to vocalize. Misty raised any eyebrow at the strange behavior.

What was wrong with the man? He looked stupider than usual. The matchmaker was about to ask him if he needed someone to knock the sense back into him and that she'd volunteer to do to the knocking when Serena spoke from behind.

"Alvin Ketter? But, I thought you were Ash Ketchum."

*****Author's Note*****

::ducks forks and other various objects:: I know. I know. You all hate me for leaving it at such a cliffhanger. But I couldn't help it! It's like, the ultimate cliffhanger to rule all cliffhangers so far in this story. To continue in this chapter would be a failure on my part as an author who has thus far managed to maintain some level of suspense. But, at least, identities have been revealed. I promise, next chapter you will get to see Misty finally interact with ASH.

**Preview of Chapter 14:**

Ash tried to strengthen his resolve and not cower before the fiery female. He was a man. He had to act like a man. And manly men did not go around cringing as azure eyes literally turned crimson right before his very eyes.

Oh hell.

The only things running through Misty's mind that very moment as her eyes finally connected with man's before her were two despicable names. Alvin Ketter. Ash Ketchum. Two names. One man.

**Review Responses**** – Heart attack of happiness is what happened to me this weekend thanks to you all. ^_^**

_AzureKite4_: Hope this chapter proved to be funnier! Especially cause its showdown time!

_shut up and read or go away_: You're now $5 richer cause you were absolutely right! ^^ This chapter was longer though.

_PokeshippersShadow1_: Ah more beatings to come! Haha wow that sounds bad.

_Hellraiser342_: No prob! I try to have chapters written a few in advance so I can be able to update with decent time so you readers don't have to wait like two months before the next chapter. ^^ Ah I'm sorry you were able to relate to the boys' night misery. But at the same time it's good that you were able to relate because it means I did an okay job at portraying "miserable men" having actually never witnessed such a group myself (my guy friends don't like to show their misery to us females). I'm glad you haven't experienced Gary's beatings though. Just don't take advantage of girls like he did and you'll be straight. ^_^ Hopefully.

_tuneless melody_: Yeah it only took Duplica two years to get Todd! The boys' night seems to be quite a hit. I guess there's just something about men and misery that attracts girls. Haha.

_Teva Faye_: Oh yes. I've seen for myself how small the world gets and sometimes its funny, sometimes its not, like in Ash's case. Haha. Hope you liked Serena's side of the story and Ash's life just past the brink of epic complication!

_bluejay511_: Hehe. Yup finally Duplica and Todd are together! As you can see…Ash didn't have to tell the truth since well, it's been revealed for him.

_Ronmione x3_: Haha we girls do have it bad but being girls, we sometimes forget guys can have it bad too. So I wanted to show that a little. I'd love to do both a sequel and new story but timewise, I can probably focus on one. We'll see tho. ^_~

_LeoXiao_: Thank you very much! I think what's made it easy for me to write this at least is that it's AU and there's no Pokemon. I love them little critters but to have to add a "pika pi" every once in a while can deter the writing and story sometimes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_poka_: Yes you are right. Ash's hell as only just begun. In fact, it truly begins next chapter. ^_~ As for Brock, won't say if he'll end up with someone or not. But I will say this, she won't be a major character in this fic as the other girls have been.

_ShadowMario45_: I like that analogy, "shrunk to the size of a soccer ball." Hehe. And Ash didn't really have to look for Misty since they've all now run into each other.

_Black-Sakura27_: Your bet would be right as things just did get more complicated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Pikana_: Hahahahaha. Depression for boys is for some reason something everyone seems to find amusing. ^^

_Cara Miro_: Ah I'm glad you like Serena as a character! And well, heh as you can see, Ash didn't really plan to reveal himself to Misty. It just happened. Like everything else in his life seems to happen these days. ^^

_HardCritic_: Wow so I definitely feel flattered by your review or rather, by the mere fact that you reviewed! Thank you! I mean honestly, your kind words, especially about the plot and story and characters were very encouraging to an aspiring writer and I really look forward to your continued critiques! ^_^

_Syed Talal Ahsan_: Hehe it's just gotten more soap opera-ish with this chapter!

_StrawberryStoleYourCookie_: Did you like Serena's side of the story? She at least gives a little more detail than Gary. Heh.

_Tohsaka_-Rin91: Ah I'd been wondering where you'd disappeared to! ^_^ Glad to see you back! Haha yeah the restaurant was a little high class for a first date but then, Rudy and Gary are rich boys who want to impress their women. At least Gary does. Rudy's just nice like that. Haha everyone, especially most of the female readers seemed to really like the guys' night of misery. Lol. We girls are just so harsh to them sometimes. Haha.

_Guibin_: Ah! Todd's definitely not supposed to be a violent boyfriend. Haha. Sorry his anger gave you that impression. Eek. He was just mad cause she stopped the kiss he waited two years for. ^_^

Now, to answer your question: at the moment, I'm taking some time off from school because I'd like to travel, etc. I'm living back at home with my family but plan to head back to school hopefully next year. As far as job-market, my friends in the English field are going on to Masters first. I'd suggest continuing to higher education because the higher degree you have, the better job you're likely to get and well-paid. Obviously teaching, as you plan to do, is the number one choice for us. ^_^ Oh, I did get some handy cash by editing papers and such and charging for it. That's always a nice little side job to have. Where overseas are you planning to teach? I think I'd love to do that sometime in the future! I have a friend teaching English in Japan right now only she's not even an English major. Apparently they have several programs like that.

_WhiteRosary_: No sorry, May nor Dawn will be appearing. I have no idea what their characters are like since I only watched Pokemon while Misty was still present. Hope you liked this chapter!

_BowlingStar08_: Hehe you just can't help but feel bad for Ritchie cause he's just stuck in the mess through no fault of his own.

_PrincesSTiger_: Glad you like Serena and Gary! As for whether she secretly likes Gary or not…you'll just have to wait and see. ^_~ Currently though, she still hates him.


	14. Ash vs Anger

*****Author's Note***  
**  
The chapter you've all been waiting for. Misty vs. Ash! ROUND ONE! DING!

And it only took 14 out of 19 chapters to get here. Mild cursing but with good reason. Hopefully you all like it! *nervous grin*

Also, a bit of shameless advertising: I recently wrote an AAML one-shot entitled _The Theory of Trios_ so I'd really appreciate feedback on that! Thanks to those of you who have already checked it out! ^_~

**Disclaimer**: The usual.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 14: Ash vs Anger

Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum.

Alvin Ketter. Alvin Ketter. Alvin Ketter.

Ash Ketchum. Alvin Ketter.

Alvin Ketchum. Ash Ketter.

Alvin.

Ash.

Ketter.

Ketchum.

Ash.

Ketchum.

Not.

Alvin.

Ketter.

An observer of the scene might think they were viewing everything in slow-motion but no, the speed at which Misty turned on her heels to face the man behind her and the speed at which he recoiled was all real-time.

The extremely slow movements were synonymous to the rate at which new information was being processed by the former and not because she was going for any sort of dramatic effect.

As Misty continued turning, it was as if an invisible, sound-proof dome had been dropped on the lovely little group of men and women. The city noises were drowned out by the steely, death-threatening silence of suspense that hung between both parties and everyone held their breath, not knowing what to expect, each person's mind rushing with various thoughts.

Neither Rudy nor Serena could comprehend why Misty had thought Ash's name to be Alvin. But the pure unfiltered furious shock they saw flash in her eyes and the way her body stiffened indicated to them that some deeper story lay beneath the surface and all they could do was stand back and watch revelation unfold.

The rest of the men folk, save Ash, all just mentally prayed that they would survive the coming storm unscathed and wished their friend the best of luck in dealing with a woman scorned.

Ash himself tried to strengthen his resolve and not cower before the fiery female. He was a man. He had to act like a man. And manly men did not go around cringing as blue eyes literally turned red right before his eyes.

Oh hell.

The only things running through Misty's mind that very moment as her eyes finally connected with man's before her were two despicable names. Alvin Ketter. Ash Ketchum. Two names. One man.

Alvin Ketter. The man whom she had recently realized she had begun to fall for despite all his antics and faults.

Ash Ketchum. Her childhood friend and first-time crush. One who always played pranks on her. And it seemed age hadn't cured Ash of his childish mannerisms.

It all made sense now. The tingling feelings of familiarity that had kept returning the first few meetings Misty had had with him. It was because she did know him. From the past. And he had known her too but apparently failed to mention their being already acquainted.

Misty was well aware of the six pairs of eyes, excluding Ash's, that were staring at her in unabashed astonishment. Her gaze flickered upwards for a brief second to see Brock, Ritchie, and Gary exchange wary glances with one another before taking a few steps away from Ash. As though Ash would be roasted by the flames from Misty's eyes and they didn't want to be caught in the burn.

That movement, however, clued Misty in to the extent of which this joke Alvin – no Ash – had played. He had rallied the aid of their mutual alliances. Despicable. She would deal with them later.

Misty returned her gaze to Ash's and found a sadistic sense of delight when he cringed as soon as her eyes landed on his face. But, she didn't know what to say or how to deal with this.

The utter shock of the revelation of Alvin Ketter's identity to being not only someone different, but a person from her past who had apparently not given up playing pranks on her, felt as though someone had just taken a gun and blown Misty's brain to bits.

Her mind simply refused to function beyond the acceptance that she had been royally duped and that it was a group effort against her. In such a situation, what should one say? Or perhaps one should simply act out instead? She could feel the blood boiling in every vessel of her body, feel the chambers of her heart pumping wildly, faster and faster with each passing moment that went by unresolved.

But what to do with all this adrenaline-stimulated rush of anger?

What good would it do to react violently and fulfill the desire to break all the bones in Alvin – no Ash's face.

"Mist?"

Misty's eyes widened then narrowed. Her purse dropped from her grip as her hands clenched on their own.

Ash was looking down at her, almost pleadingly with a smidgen of concern tinted around the edges of his eyes. But Misty didn't care.

_How dare he?_ How dare he still presume that using her special nickname was alright?

Nine-year old Ash Ketchum had been allowed to use that reserved name for her even after the pool incident but the twenty-three year old lying bastard? Oh no.

What good would it do to react violently? Misty was about to answer her own question.

She swung her fist upwards until her knuckles connected with a hard jaw line. Before he could react to the first punch, Misty let her other fist fly, landing on Ash's left eye.

"You – you – "

"Hurt, hurt," Ash let out piteously, one hand rubbing his jaw, the other covering his eye.

He still had the audacity to continue his foolish ways?

"You pretentious ass!" she shrieked. "All this time – all this time you _lied_ to me! Why? For pure amusement? Did you _enjoy_ teasing me and watching me get all flustered? Did you _enjoy_ messing around with my mind and _lying_ to poor Melody and breaking her heart? You lied to both of us! And to think that I actually li –" Misty paused, eyes widening at shock towards herself.

Was she about to say that she actually _liked_ him? Oh no. Fatal words would not fall from this woman's lips. Misty swallowed the words and suppressed all feeling she had for Alvin Ketter and focused on the anger she had for Ash Ketchum. Hoping the man attributed her momentary lapse of silence to catching her breath, Misty continued her tirade. "You haven't grown up one bit since we were kids. You're supposed to be the Junior VP of Oak Tech? Ha. Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but scum Ash Ketchum."

His name rolled from her lips like it was torturous to say. Her eyes were trained on him, narrowed, flashing dangerously, her mouth pursed in pure rage and nostrils flared to the max.

As Misty took a deep breath, Ash couldn't help but wonder, had she been about to say that she actually liked him? Was it possible? He shoved the notion from his mind at the moment and wondered what to say. It was his turn. What could he possibly say to counter her fury? Every word she had uttered was true. He had enjoyed teasing her, flirting with her, and watching her get flustered. He hadn't enjoyed breaking Melody's heart or the lying but there was no denying it: he was guilty of both. For that, she was right. He was scum.

But he had to say something. Anything because she was temporarily out of firepower, simply breathing heavily to regain some energy. Now was the time, if any, to attempt to apologize if she would have it. Because he really wasn't a man if he didn't at least try.

"I didn't mean for it go to this far," he said slowly, watching as Misty's eyes narrowed so much at his words that she might as well have been shutting her eyes. "It only started off as an innocent little joke. But then things just sort of spiraled out of control and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Misty."

He looked up, hoping she'd read the sincerity that radiated from him and took a step forward, a hand outstretched as if to comfort her.

But the red film was still situated over Misty's entire being and she saw nothing but a pathetic grown man who had nothing better to do than waste his time pranking grown women. In the blink of an eye, she bent down, swept up her purse from where it had fallen and pulled out her mace.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" she threatened, aiming the tube squarely between his eyes and holding her index finger at the trigger.

Ash quickly dropped his arm and took several steps back, bumping into Ritchie. Back in elementary school after Misty had climbed out of the pool, perfect red curls she had worked so hard on flattened and new blue sun dress soaked, Ash had thought he knew what true fear was. He had thought he had experienced the full extent of a female's fury when Misty, with the surfacing of some sort of hidden strength, had picked up the boy and flung him across the pool and into the deep end.

And that year Ash was still learning how to swim.

Even now, Ash had to mentally coax himself before diving into pools.

Other men might think Misty was bluffing but Ash knew. Prior near-death experience taught him that if he pushed his luck, Misty would not hesitate to push the trigger and Ash would find his eyes full of pepper spray. And he certainly did not need that added to his list of injuries and trauma.

Misty now focused her attention to the other men who were looking at her with fear equal to the amount shone in Ash's eyes. Good. Be afraid, Misty thought sardonically still holding the mace out like the fearful weapon it was. Be very afraid men of the world.

"You three." They flinched as though she had already sprayed them. "You knew," she said as a statement instead of question. Slowly, hesitantly, one by one, Brock, Ritchie, and Gary all nodded.

Misty locked eyes with each of them silently, then without another word, she whirled on her heels and strode back towards Serena and Rudy who were at a loss of what to say.

She poked a finger at Rudy's chest. "Did you know?"

"Know?"

"About the lie. About his lie. Alvin. Ash."

Wisely and truthfully, Rudy shook his head. He didn't even want to know what Ash had done.

Misty narrowed her eyes up at him, no longer trusting of anything carrying a Y chromosome but she figured, Rudy had nothing to gain or lose by being a part of Ash's scheme. What Brock, Ritchie, or Gary had to gain or lose, she couldn't fathom either but the fact that three of her friends were out on the town with the lying despicable scumbag had to account for their part in Ash's plans.

Whatever the case, Misty was drained. Mentally and physically. Sure, there was a lot more she could say. A lot more she could do. But now was not the time. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her favorite fleece pjs and pig out with a carton of ice cream.

"Rudy, please take us home," she said with a deep sigh. Rudy nodded and said his car was a few blocks away so they'd have to walk or they could wait while he brought it.

"We'll walk."

There was no way she was going to stay another second in the presence of scum.

"You know," Serena spoke up, looking directly at Ash. "I only met you yesterday but I read about you before and actually respected you. Especially when you said you were going to wait for 'the one' and do everything right. I don't know the whole story here but I have to ask, was what you did right?"

With that, Serena turned and stared to follow Rudy who had already begun walking.

Misty was about to follow when she remembered something.

"Rudy," Misty called out in a loud voice, loud enough for her words to carry at least a block. "I accept the brunch date."

~*~

"I told you to stay away from her man! She's just as violent and crazy as Little Maria if not more. Man I'm sure glad Little Maria didn't have mace on her."

Ash looked back at his best friend and wondered just how their friendship had survived this long. Sure, Ash knew he was stupid. It was quite clearly proven tonight to what extent his stupidity could reach, but Gary? Sometimes Ash felt Gary was on a whole other level where compassion and camaraderie ceased to exist.

The Junior Prez, however, failed to see the inopportune moment of his comments as he continued to compliment Misty's strength. "Check it out! Your eye's already starting to bruise."

"Do you ever shut up?" Ash growled. Here he was, brokenhearted that Misty was indeed, dating Rudy, and feeling like he'd fallen further than the lowest pits of Hell itself while his so-called best friend was not helping the situation in the least.

Ritchie wasn't much better as he suddenly realized that both Misty and his cousin had associated him with Ash and thus automatically assumed he was a part of the entire lying ordeal when in reality, he had only found out an hour or so ago.

"Now they're going to go tell Duplica and those three harpies are going to murder me!" Ritchie wailed almost visibly shaking now. "Ugh why me?"

"'Cause you're not a real man," was Gary's response.

Meanwhile, as Ash continued to suffer mentally, his mind running the events of the past few minutes over and over, Brock just crossed his arms and shook his head. Ash was dimly reminded of Professor Oak whenever he and Gary would cause some sort of mischief in their youth. It was not a good feeling to discover guilt welling up inside you so thick that you could suffocate.

"This sucks," Ash said wearily, gingerly touching the area underneath his left eye and cringing at the stinging sensation that shot up the side of his head. Gary was right. Misty sure packed a punch.

"You really blew it Ashy," Gary commented.

"No? You think?"

"Gary, you're not helping," Brock reprimanded, arms still crossed.

"Gary?"

"Did he just say Gary?"

The men looked up and their eyes widened at the sight of two large, hulking men who had just come out of Buddy's and appeared to be bikers given their leather ensembles. What they wanted with Gary, Ash hadn't the vaguest idea. Perhaps Gary had messed with one of their girls. He knew one of these days Gary's playboy ways was bound to come back and bite him in the butt.

One of the bikers lumbered closer. "Which one of you is Gary?"

Immediately three fingers pointed.

Gary frowned. "I appreciate your betrayal _friends_." Then he looked up at the man who was cracking his knuckles and shot him a prize-winning smile despite the fact that the man looked ready to strangle him using only one hand.

"I'm Gary. What can I do for you?"

The second biker stepped up and crossed his arms, the skull tattoo on his bicep grinning at the men. "You go out with a fortune teller tonight?"

Gary's forehead scrunched in confusion. Who were these guys and how did they know about his date with Crazy?

With a shrug, he replied nonchalantly, "Maybe. Maybe not. What's it to you?"

The first biker growled. "Yes or no question. So yes or no answer." He punched a fist into his hand, the muscles in his arms taut and bulging.

Gary gulped nervously. "Fine. Yes. What of it?"

The two bikers exchanged some sort of look the other men couldn't interpret then the first one looked back down at Gary with a calculating grin.

"This," he said and Ash couldn't help but shut his eyes as the gigantic fist collided with Gary's face.

That was definitely going to leave a bigger bruise than Misty's.

~*~

Two cartons of ice cream, one chocolate chip the other rocky road plus fuzzy slippers and fleece pajamas were not the cure but at least a temporary remedy to a broken heart and betrayal.

As soon Rudy had dropped Serena and Misty off, the girls had immediately changed into their pajamas without discussion. They then grabbed all the junk food they could find in the apartment. Aside from the ice cream, the coffee table was now littered with a bag of cheese puffs, a bag of tortilla chips, a bowl of hot salsa, a box of chocolate chip cookies, a few brownies Serena had made the night before, cans of soda, and some snack bars.

Serena picked up the snack bars and tossed them aside carelessly.

"What did you do that for?"

"Girls night where we bash men and vow to eat junk food until our thighs explode does not include healthy stuff like those wheat bar things. That's what horses eat," she explained.

"But I like the fruit inside."

"No being healthy!"

"But – "

"No! Now, lets see what you've got in the kitchen for me to mix up."

"What do you mean?"

"Duh. Drinks. No pathetic fattening fest in which we drown our sorrows is complete without the appropriate beverages."

Misty waved a hand wearily signaling 'do what you must' and Serena bustled away to the kitchen, intent on doing the only thing she could for her friend at the moment which was just being there for her. She didn't know what history was between Ash and Misty and Misty hadn't spoken in the car ride back. But from what she gathered from Misty's outburst was that Ash was not only some long lost friend but he had supposedly posed as someone named Alvin, thereby tricking both Misty and some other woman named Melody. Serena wondered if perhaps both 'Alvin' and Melody had been clients of Misty's.

Serena pulled out several different fruit juices from the refrigerator, finding those to be the only drinks that Misty and Duplica owned. She eyed a small bottle of a thick red liquid. Oh yes, grenadine. Perfect substitution. Make do with what you've got.

As she poured syrupy drops into glasses, Serena thought that the night seemed to have just begun with the run-in with the guys.

Back in the living room, Misty sighed and stabbed her spoon into her cartoon of rocky road. What a night. What a mess. Why did things have to turn so complicated? Who had she ever wronged to deserve such bad karma? Lost in thought, Misty failed to notice the apartment door opening and the entrance of her roommate until said roommate literally bounced onto the couch beside her.

"Misty!"

"Duplica!"

"Serena!"

"Kitchen!"

"Oh my goodness you guys aren't going to believe what happened!" Duplica gushed and Misty raised an eyebrow. She set down her ice cream and went for the cheese puffs.

Serena returned to the living room carrying a tray with several glasses, all with mixed fruit drinks of varying colors but all tinged with red and set it down on the table with a slight 'clink.'

"You lock lips with your boy tonight?"

Duplica's eyes widened. "Ohmygosh Serena! Yes! How did you know? Ohmygosh you're a psychic!"

"You caught me. I'm a fortune teller and a psychic."

"Really?"

"No Duplica! I'm just observant. Watch," Serena said and shot a mischievous smirk at Misty. "Shall we do a full physical analysis Mist? First the hair. All tousled and wild like someone has run their hands through it not once, not twice, but several times. And it's no longer in its usual ponytail."

Misty managed to crack a smile despite her gloom, enjoying the blush spreading on Duplica's face as Serena continued.

"Next, the cheeks. Rosier than a rose and not from the embarrassment that I'm causing. Eyes are twinkling with delight. But the clincher is the lips."

"What's wrong with my lips?" Duplica exclaimed, her hand flying over her mouth.

"Oh nothing," Serena said with a wink to Misty who grinned. "Just that your lipstick is pretty much gone and whatever is left is smudged terribly."

"So?" Duplica cried rubbing at her mouth. "Just cause my hair's messy and my lipstick's smudged doesn't mean I was kissing someone!"

Misty had to laugh. "'plica, why are you getting so upset? Didn't you want to tell us about what happened to you tonight anyway?"

"Oh. This is true."

The three women shared a laugh and Duplica launched into her story. Misty picked up her rocky road again while Serena went for the chocolate chip. Duplica told them how she and Ritchie had had a fight which caused Ritchie to run off. Duplica said she tried to follow him but lost him. Then she came across a kissing couple but turned out it was Ritchie and the singer from the lounge and Todd, witnessing the whole thing, punched Ritchie. Duplica then stepped up and cleared up the mess and after Ritchie left, she confronted Todd.

"He loves me!" Duplica finished with a swoon. She grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it fiercely, as though the pillow were Todd. "He's loved me all along!"

"Well he certainly loves your lips," Serena commented slyly which resulted in her getting a pillow thrown at her.

"I'm happy for you, really," Misty said smiling at her friend. And she was. Two years of devotion and loving loyalty had finally paid off for her roommate. Sure, she had to pull a few strings, play a little pseudo-boyfriend prank to get the boss jealous, but hey, it did the trick right?

Misty was beginning to see that love really did have many ways of being expressed or being forced into expression and sometimes it wasn't always as simple as it was with her matchmaking service.

"Waitha minuth," Serena said pulling her spoon from her mouth. She swallowed her ice cream and repeated, "Wait a minute. Duplica, I'm glad you got your love live straightened out and that the dumb boss figured out his feelings but back it up. You mentioned Ritchie. Kissing the singer we saw at The Indigo?"

Duplica nodded. "He doesn't even know her name but he's got it bad for her!"

"Wow," Serena said tapping her chin. "He was staring at her while we were there the other night but I didn't think he'd just run up to her and give her a smooch!"

"Poor thing ran off crying. Said she already had her heart-broken that night as it is. I guess she got dumped just before Ritchie ran into her."

"Aw. She should be here with us."

As her friends discussed who this mystery woman might be and if Ritchie would try to find her, Misty thought back to their words. They had said the woman was a singer and she had just been dumped.

It can't be…

"Serena," Misty said looking up quickly. Serena raised her eyebrows in response, unable to speak as she stuffed a large brownie chunk in her mouth. "The woman we saw running out of the restaurant today, was she the singer from The Indigo?"

Serena chewed thoughtfully then swallowed. "Hmm. Now that you mention it, they could be the same person. Maybe. I hadn't really paid much attention and the woman tonight was more dressed up. But, hmm…same hair color, similar facial features, same height. Yeah. If I close my eyes and picture them, I guess they are one in the same. Wait a minute," Serena's eyes widened as she just realized the connection Misty was making. "Are you saying, that woman that we saw crying and I'm assuming is your client is the same one Ritchie fell in love with?"

"Oh it gets even better."

"Do tell."

"Three guesses as to who I had set up the singer with."

Serena dropped the cookie she was holding. "No!"

"Oh yes."

"Are there secret cameras following us around or something? Are we on one of those reality TV shows?"

Here, Duplica finally spoke up, completely confused about what the other two were talking about. "Mind filling me in here?" She glanced down at the coffee table and for the first time noticed it was covered in junk food and Serena's mixed concoctions that had yet to be drunk. "And what's with the slumber party snacks? Dates not go so well?"

Before either Misty or Serena could even try to begin explaining the night's events and the revelations that had been made, a knock on the door sounded causing everyone to look at one another in surprise. Who was visiting past midnight? Duplica stood up and offered to get it. She looked through the peephole and gasped.

*****Authors' Note*****

I'd have to say that this has been the toughest chapter for me to write. I think there's several ways I could have taken the Misty and Ash encounter which is probably why I kept dwelling over this chapter, particularly because it is essentially the climax. I changed things many times before finally being comfortable enough with it to post. I do hope it has met expectations! Our characters have hit rock bottom (except Todd and Duplica who are on cloud nine) and as you all know, there's only one way to go from here. ^_~

Please review!

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 15:  
**

Even though so many years had passed, Misty knew for a fact that there was no way Ash Ketchum was suddenly a pathological liar. No. There was something more. Something she must have been missing. She voiced her thoughts.

**Review Responses: **

_AzureKite4_: I would've loved to have Misty pull out the trusty mallet but sadly it didn't fit in her evening purse. ^^ I wish they were real though. I know several cases in which it would've come in handy in life.

_merise_: Haha I vaguely remember that episode of Tai singing. Yes, that's a good way to imagine how Ash was singing. Hehe.

_ShadowMario45_: Misty and rage go hand in hand! She definitely had rage as you've now seen but not enough to completely push her over the edge.

_licoricejellybean_: So, how was Misty's reaction? I tried to keep it as believable as possible without going overboard.

_shut up and read or go away_: Well if you had bet money this time, you would've only won half of it. A huge fight didn't quite break out as you can see since everyone's pretty much scared of Misty. I was tempted though but I didn't think it would be real enough since Serena and Rudy don't know what's going on.

_tuneless melody_: Hopefully I've satisfying that suspense from last chapter!

_PokeshippersShadow1_: Haha yeah Misty almost did kill Ash but she's a grown woman had has some restraint. ^_~

_BowlingStar08_: Hahaha nice epitaph. That should be the title of this chapter! LOL wow sorry your parents thought you were crazy for the laughing but it makes me happy to know last chapter was that funny! My parents have walked in on me at times I'm reading hilarious fics and just walk away shaking their head.

_Guibin_: Well this time my update was slow due to some things I had to take care of this week plus my meticulous editing of this chapter. – Oh that's great that you have a long-term plan! Funny how things you end up wanting to do something you'd never expect huh? Teaching is definitely always needed and Japan would be an awesome place to go! What grades are you interested in teaching? And good luck with the writing books! I love writing fantasy but lately I've started exploring more realistic fiction.

_CarpeDiemEveryday_: Aw thank you very much! Yes I try to keep it as clean as possible mainly because that's just me. I don't like vulgar things so why would I write it? The sequel is planned to be K+ as well! Ah Contestshipping…I wouldn't know where to begin with that one because I never watched any of the new stuff so I wouldn't know how to portray the characters properly. Sorry. Heh. Glad you like Serena!

_Ronmione x3_: Serena in the bar was perfect right? And so unexpected. Heh. Well, as you can see, hell broke loose and then left to go pig out in her apartment. ^^

_GreenGoblin15_: I hope Misty's reaction was decent!

_Syed Talal Ahsan_: Glad you liked the last chapter so much to call it the king and the best K+ fic. Thanks!

_bluejay511_: You all probably hate me again for leaving another cliffhanger. Haha. They're just so much fun to write though!

._xXRuthieCutieXx_.: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

_Cara Miro_: As you can see, Ash has accumulated new injuries and guilt now. ^_^

_Pikana_: Wow. Haha makes me happy to hear that you thought last chapter was that funny!

_StrawberryStoleYourCookie_: Haha yeah I don't like cliffhangers either when I'm reading a story but I love to write them as you can see!

_Hellraiser342_: Oh wow you caught your friend drunk-singing? What was the song? Lol. I've actually never witnessed that. At least, not with my friends. Thank you for forgiving me for the cliffhanger. ^_^ Phew. Hopefully you can forgive me at the end of this chapter too. I love to write cliffys cause there is just something fun about keeping the suspense! For the evil authors anyway. ^^ And I'm glad to hear you found my response about English majoring helpful! That's awesome that you're thinking to do English and history because they go hand in hand quite often. If you have any other questions, I'd be happy to help out. ^_^ You've certainly got some time to think about it. Btw, enjoy your senior year! I loved mine!

_Tohsaka-Rin91_: Hey if your lamp is nice, I wouldn't mind you hurling it at me. I've been looking for a new one and I'm pretty decent at catching objects that are big and headed for my head. ^_~ Aw and don't worry about late reviews. Thank you for still taking the time to review each chapter when you read it! I really appreciate it and look forward to it! And yes as you can see, Misty did beat Ash up. Sorta. And almost maced him. I was tempted to have her just push the trigger but that would've been too cruel.

_Hikari-Kawaii_: Aw thanks for reading and your review! I'm glad you're liking it so far and hope you liked the confrontation scene!

_Random-Leafy-Spirit_: Wow five times per chapter? And most of my friends and family think I have a weird sense of humor. Haha. I may still write a new story along with a sequel. The sequel is decided but the new story is still up in the air. We'll see. ^_^


	15. Slumber Party

*****Author's Note*****

First off, I would like to apologize for the super long delay in updating. Without boring you with the specific details, in a nutshell, I had several things to take care off including job search, family visiting, friends visiting, trips, attending a wedding out of town, figuring out what to do with my life, being sick….yeah so the past two weeks have been a lil more than busy. But I am back and hopefully will be able to update regularly once again!

Again, sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: The usual

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 15: Slumber Party

"Men."

"Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em."

"I think I could survive quite nicely without one."

"I love my man!"

"Shut up Duplica!"

Duplica frowned and leaned back against the couch with a huff. "Hey I've suffered for two years so don't get mad at me cause you all are suffering for one night."

"I say we toss her out the window and see how big of a splash she makes in the pool below," Serena suggested. "After everything she just ate despite the fact that she's the only one not angry or depressed, the water should just about reach the third floor."

"Sheesh, I speak the truth and get death threats in return."

"Consider it a science experiment."

"Or maybe it's best if you don't speak at all," Misty said, finally reaching for a drink.

"But I love talking."

"And therein lies the problem." Misty said as she held up her glass to eye level and wondered just what random juices her friend and thrown together with the grenadine. All those cheese puffs had made her thirsty though so she took a tentative sip. Hmm, the concoction was actually pretty decent.

"It's called Evil Princess," Serena said noticing Misty's smile.

"Evil Princess?" Duplica repeated now picking up a glass and taking a sip. "Mmm not bad. What's in it?"

"Lets see, obviously the grenadine. Then we got some grape juice, some apple juice, a bit of vanilla syrup and lemon juice."

"Interesting combination," Misty said drinking some more of her Evil Princess.

"I thought it was a fitting drink with a fitting name for our moods. Well, except for Duplica," Serena said and Duplica smiled sheepishly.

Silence fell upon the group and the three women now turned to look at their new guest who sat on the couch beside Misty sighing in delight as she ate a brownie.

"Mmm my grandfather hasn't let me eat these for ages!" she said taking a huge bite.

"Well then," Serena said shoving the pan across the table. "By all means take the rest!"

"Oh I couldn't. Well, maybe just one more."

They all laughed and Misty was thankful that the initial drama had quickly faded away into oblivion. Only moments ago had Duplica flung open the apartment door to reveal the tear-stained face of Melody who, upon seeing Duplica, almost ran away but Duplica, with some fast talking, managed to convince Melody to come inside and get the whole truth of earlier that evening.

"You deserve to know why that dope kissed you," were her exact words after telling the pretty singer that she was not Ritchie's girlfriend.

Seeing that Misty was indeed inside, Melody finally entered and hesitantly sat on the couch. The matchmaker made formal introductions between the other three women and they had sat in silence for a bit, trying to figure out who should start talking first.

It was Melody who had broken the silence by apologizing for barging in and insisting that she wasn't normally this creepy to which Misty looked confused. This led Melody to explain how after she had been kissed by the stranger and ran off, she had wandered around aimlessly for hours, just thinking about everything. Eventually her feet had led her to this area and she had just turned onto a street when she saw Misty and Serena getting out of a sports car.

Without thinking, she had quickly managed to hide in some bushes by the door and see the building security code Misty had punched in. After that, she had simply snuck in and checked the apartment name listings in the lobby and discovered that Misty Waterflower did indeed live in this building and in apartment 302 to be exact. But it had taken her quite a while to work up the courage to actually take the elevator up and knock on the door so she had waited in the lobby, feeling quite ridiculous and like a stalker yet at the same time, desperate and alone. After debating the pros and cons of whether to visit the matchmaker or not and wondering what sort of excuse to give for how she found the apartment, Melody finally let her loneliness win out.

After she told the women how she came to be here, Misty lent her a pair of pajamas insisting she spend the night and encouraging her to join them in her fat fest. Now, after snacking for a little while Serena began to get impatient. She insisted that someone either start telling their story or she was going to start a food fight.

Knowing the threat was empty but realizing that yes, everything that had happened tonight did need to be discussed, Misty had quickly relayed the revelation of Alvin's true identity to Melody who listened with her eyes growing wider and wider with each word. Duplica, too, was hanging on to every word, shocked that Misty's client had caused such a mess.

Misty finished, although conveniently leaving out the details about Alvin/Ash flirting with her and the fact that she, in fact, had started to fall for the man himself. Melody opened her mouth to ask questions when Serena interrupted saying that perhaps Duplica should first tell her story and then Melody could tell hers so that they could then analyze the convoluted situations that were tangled with one another.

They agreed and once both women finished, everyone looked to Serena expectantly.

"What?"

"We've all shared and now it's your turn before we discuss."

"Oh. But, my story has no connection with yours if you think about it," she said to Misty.

"Bad date?" Melody guessed.

"Ugh don't remind me," Serena said and despite her protest, she then launched into her night with Gary, finishing with, "See? You all have interesting stories with people that are all connected. Misty knew Ash from before but set Alvin up with Melody who was kissed by Ritchie but was pretending to go out with Duplica who is in love with Todd who saw Ritchie and Melody kiss and got mad and punched Ritchie which made Melody think there was something fishy going on making her run away and come here to Misty's who is upset with Ash for lying to both her and Melody. No Serena. No Gary."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "So does this mean you're feeling left out of the drama?"

"Quite the contrary," Serena said picking up a tortilla chip and dipping it in the salsa bowl. "You all are in some deep craziness and I'm glad to be out of it. I beat up my date and that's the end of that."

"Technically, you're still not out of the loop," Duplica pointed out. "Gary is Ash's best friend and you're Misty's best friend. Meaning you went out with the best friend of a liar."

"But – "

"And it's your cousin who kissed Melody."

"One does the kissing, the other rejects it," Melody observed.

Serena laughed. "Okay okay, so I'm in the loop through association. Anyways, none of this has anything to do with the real soap opera drama."

"True," Misty said.

"What I want to know is, why did he lie? Alvin or rather, Ash," Melody said.

"What would possess him to create the facade and then continue it so seriously?" Misty pondered aloud, stretching her legs on the couch.

Serena chomped on a cheese puff and licked her fingers. "Maybe he's just a pathological liar."

Everyone stared at her and she looked up.

"What? I had a guy come in once telling me I should date him because he was Prince William even though he clearly had no British accent and looked more like a real life version of the Pillsbury Doughboy than royalty."

"Wow. You really do get the weirdos," Duplica commented. "Sucks to be you."

"Dude, he came back the next day insisting he was Elvis and tried to serenade me!"

Misty shook her head at the idle conversation but managed a grin. Poor Serena. Then she focused her thoughts to what she had said. Even though so many years had passed, Misty knew for a fact that there was no way Ash Ketchum was suddenly a pathological liar. No. There was something more. Something she must have been missing. She voiced her thoughts.

"Or maybe he just wanted to prank you," Duplica said.

"Ooh he did say he thought it was a harmless joke or some other nonsense of the sort!" Serena exclaimed sitting straight in her chair.

"What sort of grown man takes a joke this far?" Melody said with a shake of her head and reaching over to grab the bag of cheese puffs.

"That's what I've been trying to ask myself since I found out," Misty said frowning. "I mean, when we were kids, fine. But now?"

"Maybe it was his twisted way of showing his feelings for you," Duplica said. "You know how boys will tease the girl they like? Well maybe because he only knew you as a kid, seeing you as a grownup confused him and he didn't know how else to behave except how he used to mess with you back then."

The girls contemplated this logic for a moment. Serena pointed out that if that was the case, then he was pretty immature to tease Misty and like her while leading Melody on. Melody and Misty just shared an awkward glance, feeling like they were caught in a love triangle they didn't need to be in. Duplica continued that men worked in weird ways so it wasn't like they were ever going to figure him out.

"They think we're the conundrums but really, it's them," she said. "Women are so transparent! They have it easy."

Everyone stared at Duplica and Serena said, "Says the woman who created an elaborate charade of a fake boyfriend."

"Whatever."

"How articulate."

"Listen point is, just talking about Ash's psycho lying prank isn't getting us anywhere," Duplica insisted.

"True," Melody agreed.

"I have an idea," Serena said propping her legs on the coffee table. "Lets watch an action movie!"

"Why action? Aren't we supposed to watch a chick flick at a time like this?" Misty wondered.

Serena shrugged. "If you want to be reminded of what we don't have in the love department, sure."

Misty stood up and grabbed her keys. "There's a 24-hour movie rental kiosk down the street. Are we going for guns and violence action or blood and gore action?"

"Guns and violence!"

"Blood and gore!"

"Two action movies comin' right up."

~*~

Misty had to smile at the scene that greeted her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stepped into the living room Sunday morning. Evidence of last night's girls' night in slumber party was everywhere, including the girls themselves.

Instead of getting just two action movies, Misty had decided to get all six Star Wars Episodes having watched only one with her eldest brother-in-law. Not one to be so interested in aliens and lasers and science fiction, Misty had refused to sit through the marathon her brother-in-law was having with his brothers. But last night it seemed was a good a time as any to finally watch the world renowned movie series.

The other girls had all watched a movie here, a movie there, no one really ever completing all six. So they watched. Serena had wanted to watch them in order, one through six, but Melody, with her grandfather, surprisingly being a Star Wars fanatic, had insisted they watch it in order that they were made, saying that supposedly that's how it was meant to go.

Even though they did this, Misty doubted any of them actually made it through the entire marathon. Somewhere around Episode VI, Misty herself had wandered into her bedroom to change her shirt but never really emerged till now. The other girls must have dozed off sometime after that as Misty could now see.

Melody was lying on the couch facing straight up, clutching a pillow to her stomach while Serena was curled up inside her sleeping bag she had dragged from Misty's room. Duplica was snoring quietly on the floor, her blanket wrapped snugly around her. The TV was still on, stuck on the DVD main screen. Misty walked over to switch it off, noting that the others had gotten to Episode II.

They had been so close to finishing all six.

Oh well.

Misty turned off the TV and took out the disc from the player, replacing it inside the cover. She heard Serena shuffle around before settling down again and grinned. Last night had been crazy with all the revelations and realizations but it had been nice to be able to share her concerns with her friends and then relax for once.

Their little party hadn't completely erased Ash from her mind, but it had helped lessen the hurt and confusion as well as temporarily allow her to forget.

A light knocking sounded on the front door and Misty paused in her cleanup of the coffee table where crumbs and empty bags and dishes lay around. Closing the front of her robe, Misty walked up and peered through the peephole.

Interesting, Misty thought as she flung open the door with a wry smile, one eyebrow raised.

"Why good morning. Mr. Snap."

Todd grinned and rubbed the back of his neck with the hand not holding a bouquet of multi-colored flowers. "Hey Misty. And um. Just call me Todd."

"Good morning Todd," she amended, eyeing the flora. "It's so sweet of you to remember my birthday!"

"Your – uh…but these are…um…you know…uh well you see…" Todd floundered so helplessly, looking torn between actually handing Misty the flowers then fleeing and explaining the real reason for being there that Misty couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm down Todd. It's not my birthday. I know you and Duplica are together now. Congratulations."

Todd breathed a sigh of relief then smiled. "Thanks. I guess you knew all along, huh?"

"More than you can imagine or even want to know."

"So uh…is she here? Duplica I mean."

"Sure. Your princess is snoring away on the floor," Misty said, ushering the photographer into the hallway. She asked him to wait as she got Duplica, respecting the fact that neither Serena nor Melody might want a guy they didn't know to see them in their sleepwear.

As Todd waited patiently by the door, Misty shook Duplica awake.

"You have a visitor. At the door."

"Who's it?" Duplica asked groggily, sitting up.

Misty told her to go see for herself. With a large yawn, Duplica used her blanket like a shawl and lumbered into the hallway, eyes half closed. Moments later, she ran back into the living room emitting an earsplitting shriek then headed into her bedroom, door slamming loudly.

Serena and Melody both jumped up, eyes wide and hair mussed up, looking around for signs of danger or injury while Misty could see Todd staring woundedly at his bouquet which seemed to droop along with him.

"Whas happening?" Serena exclaimed, trying to climb out of her sleeping bag.

"Is someone hurt?" Melody asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No. That was Duplica."

Serena and Melody stared at her.

"Hold on. Let me go take care of Todd first then I'll explain."

"Todd's here? As in her new BF?"

Misty nodded then headed to the BF who was still looking like an abused puppy. He raised his eyes towards her as Misty approached.

"She ran away from me," he said miserably.

Misty fought the urge to laugh. Keeping a straight face, she managed to say, "Don't take offense. She's just shy that you saw her in her pajamas."

"But…you're in your pajamas and you're not running away from me like I'm a disease."

"I'm not dating you though am I?"

"No."

"There you go!"

"I don't understand."

"This feeling you're having right now of not understanding? Don't worry. You'll experience it a lot as time goes on."

"But why?"

"Because you're dating a woman."

"I don't understand…"

Misty patted Todd on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"With what?"

Misty didn't respond as Serena shuffled up behind her, sleeping bag draped over her head and wrapped tightly around her body.

"So you're Todd huh?"

He nodded.

Serena gave him an appraising stare. "Hm. Not bad. Can't believe you made her wait two years."

"Who are you?"

"Serena. Cousin of the guy who you punched last night."

"And I'm the girl who he kissed," Melody said sneaking up behind the others. "Hello Todd. Nice to formally meet you. I'm Melody. Sorry our first meeting was under such stressful circumstances."

Todd stared at them, looking like he a mouse trapped in a corner by three cheerily grinning tigers and Misty couldn't help but let out a small giggle. She didn't know why she felt so inclined to teasing Duplica's new boyfriend but it was fun. Perhaps it was because Duplica was like a sister to her and this was her sister's new beau she had to test out. Or maybe it was because after last night's roundabout discussion about the men in their lives, seeing one appear before their very eyes aroused the desire to mess with his mind.

Whatever it was, seeing a nervous bead of sweat trickle down the side of poor Todd's face finally made Misty realize that ganging up on the guy and potentially causing him to run away and break the relationship barely before it began would not be ideal for any of them. Duplica would be heartbroken and then proceed to kill them all.

"Alright, let's give him some space girls," Misty said.

Serena and Melody shrugged and took a few steps back yet still didn't take their eyes off Todd.

"So, what are you intentions?" Serena said, tilting her head but not looking the least bit intimidating with only her face peeking out from her thick sleeping bag-blanket.

Despite this, Todd still looked a little thrown off. "Intentions?"

"You know, are you going for a steady relationship or is this just a fling? Because you know, if you hurt our Duplica, you're really only digging your own grave. I know people who know people."

"Stop threatening him!"

Duplica finally sailed into the hallway, grabbed Serena's sleeping bag and dragged her back. "You loser," she said rolling her eyes. "What are you, my father?"

"Someone needs to get his background check. Misty here was just confusing him."

"Actually the confusion started when you ran away screaming," Misty explained. "Todd seems to think he's a disease now."

"Oh!" Duplica's eyes widened and she let Serena go. She turned to Todd. "Todd I was in my pajamas! What did you expect?"

"I was sort of hoping for a kiss?"

"Told ya he likes your lips," Serena said in a loud whisper causing Duplica to shoot her a glare.

Misty now took Serena by the elbow, at least, she thought it was her elbow – it was hard to be sure with the sleeping bag – and pulled her away down to the bedroom with Melody following. "Let's give them their privacy."

"Yeah yeah," Serena said flopping onto Misty's bed and Melody shut the door behind her. Melody sat down at the desk chair while Misty perched on the edge of the bed.

They sat around discussing plans for the day when Misty suddenly remembered something.

"Ohmygosh!"

Serena rolled over to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Rudy!"

"What about him?"

"I made a date with him remember?"

"Wasn't it for today?"

Misty nodded and frantically looked towards her alarm clock. "Shoot! He's picking me up in half an hour! I can't believe I forgot!" She jumped off the bed and flung open the closet door, groaning. "Ugh. I wish I could just go in sweats."

Melody walked over. "Okay look calm down. You are not going to go to a date in sweats. I'll help you out."

As Melody and Misty browsed through Misty's selection of clothing, Serena watched them silently, pondering something while still rolled up in her sleeping bag. Misty tossed off her robe.

"Hey Mist?"

"Mmhmm," came the response as Misty hurriedly took off her shirt, accepting the one Melody handed her.

"I was thinking."

Misty pulled the shirt on. "'Bout what?"

"Well. If you forgot about your date with Rudy because you were so caught up with the issue with Ash…then doesn't that mean Rudy might not be the one?"

Misty's tugged her shirt straight and looked over. "What?"

Serena sat up, letting the sleeping bag slide off her frame. "You're not even excited about this."

"What? Of course I am! I mean, I'm getting to date a hot model! I'm lucky. You said so yourself!"

"I know. But you're not supposed to want to wear sweats on a date. You're supposed to want to look good from the get go."

"Aren't you the one who said I'm supposed to be with a guy from my past?"

"Yeah but…well. I'm just saying. He might not be the one. There's been other guys who've shown up this week who are from your past."

Misty gasped. "You don't mean –"

"No. Well. I'm not sure. But…just think about it okay?"

Misty just stared as Serena slid off the bed and padded over to the bathroom to wash up. Melody, who had listened to the exchange between the two in silence now said she needed to make a call to her grandfather and slipped into the hallway leaving Misty to finish getting dressed and wonder what her friend meant.

~*~

Rudy was a perfect gentleman. He waited patiently for her while she completed the finish touches of her hair and makeup. He drove them to an amazing restaurant for brunch and paid. And now they were headed to the shoreline for a little early afternoon stroll. He had complimented her on the outfit Melody had picked out. He was completely polite and didn't say a word about last night's fiasco.

What more could she want in a guy? He was perfect.

But not for her, Misty realized sadly and finally understood what Serena had been hinting at earlier.

Rudy was great but he wasn't the type of great that made Misty's heart flutter and stomach clench. He wasn't the type of great that made Misty start getting ready two hours early for the date instead of half an hour early before because she forgot. He was the type of great that you looked for in a friend. A simple conversation companion that you needed every once in awhile.

But boyfriend? Soulmate?

No.

It wasn't this debonair male model that made Misty's insides squeamish. It was that stupid Alvin Ketter now known as Ash Ketchum.

Now that she didn't have Star Wars or her friends to distract her with their silly jokes, Misty couldn't get her mind away from the stupid fool no matter how hard she tried. All throughout the meal, Misty felt like she was being rude towards Rudy as she nodded politely towards him, only half-listening to the words coming from his mouth because her mind was off creating fantasies of her and Ash being on a date together.

Even now, as Rudy talked about his upcoming photo shoot for some clothing company while they walked barefoot along the sands, Misty's treacherous mind wondered what it would be like to be here with Ash and her traitorous heart dared to skip a beat at the thought.

"So what do you think?"

"Huh?"

Misty stopped walking and realized she hadn't heard a word Rudy had said for the past minute or so. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"Oh. Don't worry about it. You obviously had something important on your mind."

Important? Oh the irony of life, Misty thought sardonically. Rudy shot her an understanding smile and continued walking and Misty knew what she had to do. It wouldn't be fair otherwise.

"Rudy?"

He turned to face her, still smiling. Seeing the somber look on her face, however, made the grin fade into a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer.

Misty let out a heavy sigh and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Oh."

"I just…it's just that…well. There's someone I can't stop thinking about," she admitted and as soon as the words escaped, she felt relieved. As though vocalizing her feelings was the key to the release of all her tension. She continued, "I just want you to know, however, that you've been a wonderful date. Last night I had a wonderful time and today too. But, I don't think I can see you as anything more than a friend."

"If you don't mind me asking, would I have a chance later in the future?"

Misty shook her head sadly. "Probably not. If it doesn't work out with this guy, then I'm probably not meant for love."

Rudy came towards her and used his thumb to lift her chin. "Don't say that. You're a matchmaker and you'll find your match sure enough. If this guy doesn't see the treasure in front of him, then he's a loser. I'm going to be brave and say that if it doesn't work out, I will come back even though you think it won't work out. I won't let you be alone."

Misty grinned at Rudy's cheeky smile and leaned up to give him a soft peck on the cheek. "Thanks for understanding Rudy."

"He's a lucky one, this guy who's captured your heart. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you."

She was going to need all the best for the way her heart had turned so quickly. Love really was a funny thing. Before, watching matches like Giselle and Joe take place, she had thought it to be more humorous. But now, experiencing the gut-wrenching pain at the thought of actually having fallen for a ridiculous guy that probably only liked her as the butt of his jokes, Misty didn't find love to be humorous at all. In fact, the funny part was all in the irony.

Stupid heart. Stupid man. Stupid love.

*****Author's Note*****

Four more chapters to go! And like I said, I should hopefully be able to get in the regular updates (every 3-4 days) from now. Then the sequel! Which I'm quite excited for. ^_~

Anyways, please don't forget to review!

Thanks,

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 16:**

"You're mad aren't you?"

"Not mad," Serena said frowning at her cousin. Ritchie ran a hand through his hair as she continued, "Just…confused. What were you doing there with Gary of all people? Why did you kiss Melody?"

"Trust me…I'm just as confused about everything as you are."

"Well start answering my questions and maybe we'll both be less confused by the end."

**Review Responses:**

_Teva Faye_: It was Melody! ^^ Although a random biker dude at the door would've been hilarious.

_Edwardcullenxoxo_: Aw thank you! I'm glad you like this story so far! And sorry for the late update. I usually update way faster than I did this time.

_Black-Sakura27_: As you saw, it was Melody. ^_^

_Pikana_: Haha. Ash really should have done STP, stop drop and roll, like you said.

_J.I.A_.: Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter.

_Rouge Ninja_: Sorry no Todd or Ash at the door. Well, Todd did come later but first it was Melody. Ash is smart enough to know Misty needs cool down time before showing up. ^^

_StrawberryStoleYourCookie_: Haha glad you're getting used to cliffhangers. I tried not to make this one have a cliffy for once. I've made you all wait long enough for the chapter as it is.

_Random-Leafy-Spirit_: If I do write two stories, I would probably do them at different times. First the sequel, then a new one. Just for timing's sake. I don't want to start two stories and then never finish either or update them super late. But we'll see what happens. Hope you liked this chapter!

_Bluejay511_: Haha. I hope you don't hate me after this chapter as there's not a big cliffy here. And Misty's a smart girl to carry mace with her. It's helpful if you're a woman in the city.

_ShadowMario45_: Yes Ash totally did get owned. ^^ No violence in this chapter though. Just a nice girl's night in.

_BowlingStar08_: Misty and self-control usually don't go together, do they? But she is trying to be the mature one. Heh.

_Merise_: Haha you'd think that all this drama belongs in high school but surprisingly (and unfortunately), it follows some people into college and beyond. Luckily I escaped but I know lots of people who get sucked into it.

_Licoricejellybean_: Everyone seems to think Gary deserved that second beating. Haha. Poor guy. Hope you liked this chapter!

_Ronmione x3_: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much! Hopefully you liked this one too. ^^

_Tuneless melody_: Sheesh. Everyone hates me for the cliffies. Haha. See I didn't really put one in this chapter so I can't be hated now! Lol.

_Guibin_: You should totally try to make an Evil Princess. It actually tastes better than it sounds. (yes I tried it.) I do not drink alcohol nor will I ever (however drunk people make for good stories in writing) but I love making mixed non-alcoholic drinks. Grenadine is this red syrupy liquid that you add to certain drinks to give it a lil sweetness and a red tinge. Just don't use too much! ^^ Teaching high school sounds good. You're right that the older the kids are, they easier they are to handle. Personally I don't think I'd ever want to even do the older middle school kids. If you end up doing that, all the best to you!

_GreenGoblin15_: Aww thanks! Yay for supporting Ash and Misty now. ^_^ If you look for some older AAML fics, you'll find there's a lot of pretty good ones from years back.

_Syed Talal Ahsan_: Haha I don't know about the naruto references but okay cool. ^^ LOL. Misty is pretty dominating but I don't think I'll make Ash that submissive. Only when needed because Misty would probably get annoyed if he didn't fight back.

_Poka_: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

_Tohsaka-Rin91_: Well Todd did show up later but as you saw, he wasn't the first one to show up at the door. ^_^ And I'm glad you think the last chapter was realistic. That's definitely my goal for this story…keep it somewhat realistic yet entertaining.

_PrincesSTiger_: Ah sorry you've been checking every 5 mins and no updates. But I'm back! Haha I love suspense and cliffhangers. Okay well not when I read other people's work. Lol. But I love to write it because I know when I read it, I want more so I try to create the same feeling in others. I'm glad you like Serena. ^_^ And yes Ritchie is cool. He's just so much fun to write!

_Hellraiser342_: Ooh trips are always fun although no comp access would make me go crazy. ^_^ You're lucky though since I didn't get a chance to update for two weeks so you didn't miss anything. And no cliffhanger this time! I mean I know readers will now wonder, when are Ash and Misty gonna get it together, but still, you all can't hate me now for a cliffhanger that's not there. Heh.


	16. Sensational Singer

*****Author's Note*****

Thanks for 200+ reviews everyone! You don't know how happy that makes me!!! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song "Back at One."

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 16: Sensational Singer

Serena leaned back on the park bench, warming her fingers around a cup of coffee as a cool breeze swept through. She sighed and took a sip before glancing over at the figure that plunked down beside her.

"Thanks again for agreeing to meet up."

"I couldn't exactly refuse the guy who still has my return ticket home. Again, why won't you let me keep it?"

"You'll lose it."

"I think I'm old enough to keep track of my things."

"Look I didn't come here to argue."

"Hm."

"You're mad aren't you?"

"Not mad," Serena said frowning at her cousin. Ritchie ran a hand through his hair as she continued, "Just…confused."

"Trust me…I'm just as confused about everything as you are."

"Well start answering my questions and maybe we'll both be less confused by the end."

Ritchie sighed. "You all think I have something to do with Ash's lie."

"Do you?"

"Do you really think I'm that low to have known about it and not tell you?"

Serena didn't respond and instead took another sip of coffee.

"Serena!"

"Okay, okay. No. You're right. You're stupid sometimes but not that stupid. I know you don't have a death wish."

"Thank you."

"So what's the deal? Why were you with those guys? And why did you kiss Melody?"

"Melody? Is that her name?" Ritchie's voice took on a softer tone and he had the look of a man besotted as he turned to face his cousin, eagerly waiting for her to confirm his question.

Serena hid a smirk behind her coffee cup. Duplica was right. Ritchie was in love! Completely and utterly in love.

"You mean you kissed a girl and didn't even know her name?" Serena asked, even though she already knew this piece of information from Duplica.

At this, Ritchie shook himself out of his stupor and instead became sorrowful. "Lame. I know. But you know it's not like me at all."

"Which is why I can tell you really like her. I don't really believe in love at first sight but I guess if that's what floats your boat, so be it."

"Wait a minute, how do you know her name?"

Serena now told Ritchie of the girls' night in slumber party. "When you came by the apartment this morning, you had just missed Melody. She was pretty confused about you."

Ritchie groaned and put his head his hands. "I messed up big time, didn't I? She thinks I'm a creep. I mean, I even sorta stalked her yesterday morning!"

"I'm not gonna ask but I will tell you this, you two might have more in common than you think."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Look, put the past behind you. You acted like a freak-o. Can't do anything to change that. Think about what you can do now," Serena said firmly, grabbing Ritchie by the shoulder and forcing him to sit up straight instead of talking to his knees.

He turned woe-filled eyes towards her, silently pleading for a solution and she sighed. Hopeless. That's what men were. Hopeless.

"You have to win her over," Serena said making a fist and punching it in the air.

"But…how? Ash just broke up with her. She hates my guts."

"She does not hate your guts. She just finds you a little odd. That's all."

Ritchie groaned again but this time Serena punched him in the arm. "Stop acting like some soppy teenager! Man up!"

"But how?"

At this, Serena glared at her cousin. Really, he could be such a baby sometimes. Although, she thought, that could possibly be attributed to her bullying him a lot in their childhood. Eh, whatever. His meek attitude was so not her fault.

"Excuse me, but do I look like a man to you?"

"You really want me to answer that?" A smirk formed on Ritchie's lips and Serena noted a shred of his normal self appearing.

In response, she punched his arm again and then draped her arm around his shoulders. "Listen. And listen carefully as I tell you how to win a girl's heart."

She launched into the plan that was formulating in her mind, hoping that by giving advice, she was doing the right thing for both Ritchie and Melody. Truth be told, she wouldn't mind having Melody as a new sister-in-law.

~*~

Melody held the last note in the song she was singing then let it peter out slowly. As she finished, her eyes lifted, gazing around the auditorium filled with local Girls Scout troops until finally landing on her grandfather who was sitting in the front row. Beaming. The music faded away and was replaced by loud applause. Melody took a bow before twisting the mic away from its stand to begin answering questions from the audience. Melody pointed to a girl, about ten years old.

The girl stood up and asked, "Your songs talk about love a lot. So does that mean you have a boyfriend and your songs are about him?"

As soon as she asked the question, the girl's mother grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her down in the seat, a scowl on her face. She was no doubt reprimanding her daughter for such an "inappropriate" question.

But it had been asked and Melody was here as a guest and role model for these girls during their Women's Career Month.

"I do not have a boyfriend," Melody said into the mic and the rows of girls twittered. A talented and pretty young woman like her, single? Yes it was a tragedy.

"But, I have been in love," she continued and a hush fell over the crowd. "Lots of my songs do focus on love. I also focus on friendship, family, and moral issues. But because I travel a lot, I don't really get a chance to experience all these as much as I'd like and sometimes it makes my singing weak. But recently, I've gained a lot of experience. And it's taught me that every experience you have, whether it's falling in love, having your heart broken, fighting with your mother then apologizing, or just having a slumber party with your friends, it's all worth it in the end. Not to become a better singer or a better writer or whatever it is you're striving for in the future. But, I think it's because it makes you a better person in the end to go through something yourself so that you can relate when others go through something similar."

After this lengthy response, it seemed as though every girl now wanted her question answered. Melody tried her best to answer questions ranging from her childhood pet and if she ever wrote a song for poor Snowball who ran away, never to be found again, to questions about her rehearsal schedule and future goals as a singer.

After over an hour of Q&A, Grandfather Kei finally stood up and signaled that the autograph session would soon begin. Melody situated herself on the desk that was brought for her on stage and proceeded to sign CD cases and photographs the girls brought up one by one. The questions still continued at the table, smiles were exchanged, and the girls walked off happy that at least someone had answered some of their questions about love and boyfriends since their mothers wouldn't.

As the last mother-daughter pair waved goodbye and Melody confirmed that there really was no one else left in the auditorium, she heaved a sigh and began to nurse her right hand, massaging it with the left.

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful."

Melody looked up. Her grandfather walked towards her on the stage, dragging a chair. He set it across from her and sat down.

"You were sensational my dear. Within just one week since we've been here in Viridian, your singing has changed drastically. There is much more soul, more life, more vitality as you belt out the lyrics. You have done well. And the way you answered all those questions. Just like a pro. No doubt about it, you are certainly my granddaughter."

"Why? Because I actually managed to fall in love and then have my heart broken in the same week? Is this actually supposed to make me happy?"

"Of course! You're a much better singer now that you've experienced this all, as you've said."

"I may have said it but it doesn't make the hurt I'm still feeling any less. I may have said experiencing things is helpful, but is it _really _worth it? Sometimes I wonder."

Before Grandpa Kei could utter another word, Melody shoved her chair back and stalked away backstage.

~*~

"And finally, if you'll turn to the last proposal, you'll notice the statistics simply don't match up with the one submitted by our own engineers. Because of this discrepancy, we've asked each group to reevaluate their data then resubmit for a final review. I hope you agree Mr. Oak?"

"Hm? Yes. Very good. Keep at it."

"Right then. Um. In that case, we can conclude our meeting until next time."

Chairs rolled back, papers shuffled, and men rose from their seats, discussing the meeting's results, wondering what was for lunch, and hoping they could get the following Sunday off. But no one could resist shooting a hasty glance in the direction of the young execs, especially when neither Ash nor Gary made a move to show that they were going to leave the meeting room.

In fact, they barely moved at all and if their lack of mobility wasn't enough for the Oak employees to wonder about their supervisors, the discoloration on each man's face was more than enough to start rumors circulating. Earlier that morning when the best friends had walked into the Viridian branch of Oak Tech, bets had already started going around the office building, each department betting against another. Engineering was going with the story that Gary and Ash had fought over a girl while Biotech thought Gary had gotten in a drunken brawl at a bar, somehow managing to drag Ash in. The mail room staff was saying that Gary had finally chased a girl who probably had some wrestler boyfriend who punched him out for making a move on the girl.

But no one knew what the truth was so the mutual consensus was to wait until Monday's tabloids came out to see if they featured anything and then declare the winner. Prize would be dinner at the Oak Tech's revolving restaurant paid in full by the loser departments.

However, despite all the whispers that had perpetuated till now, neither man had actually heard them. In fact, it was doubtful that they even heard what had gone on in the past two hours of the meeting they had.

As they continued sitting in the stupor, the other men in the meeting each cast one last quizzical glance at their brooding young execs before filing out of the room, finally letting the door shut with an almost inaudible 'click.'

Apparently they had some awareness of their surroundings because as soon as the door shut, Ash slumped forward, letting his forehead hit the table.

"Ugh."

Gary grabbed the cup of coffee to his right and took a swig, not caring that it had now gone ice cold. He just needed something to try and get the blood in his body flowing again. Last night had been hell, to say the least. And the she-devil was none other than one, Serena Seer.

Though those random bikers claimed to avenge Little Maria without her knowledge, he knew the fortune-teller probably asked them to find Gary and maul him even after she herself had done a number on him. His poor face and body were not faring well. Add to that a night of hard drinking, well you just painted a picture of a Saturday night Gary Oak would never have imagined himself to experience.

"I hate hangovers. My head feels like it's going to explode," he moaned after swallowing more of his bitter drink.

"Ugh," was Ash's response.

"I don't even know what we just voted for," Gary continued, hoping his grandfather wouldn't check in with today's reports. He wasn't even sure if there had been anything to vote on.

"Ugh."

Gary finally looked over at Ash who was like a motionless blob wearing a suit. If he didn't know any better, he might've suspected Ash to be dead. But luckily, he did know better so instead, Gary opted to a more proactive approach to gaining more than an 'ugh' as a reply.

As soon as Gary's hand collided with the back of Ash's head, he shot up and glared.

"What was that for?"

"Finally. You show some sign of life."

Ash rubbed the back of his head, still glaring. "What's wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well let's see, we both look like raccoons by no choice of our own, we probably just okay-ed some crap proposals without our knowing it, and I think I lost the love of my life."

Gary was about to take another swig of the nasty coffee but paused, holding the cup mid-air at Ash's revelation. Wow. Ashy boy is really growing up. Ash let himself slump back down but Gary grabbed his arm.

"Uh-uh. You don't get to hide away. Do you even know what you just said?"

Ash looked up at him, now wearily. "Do you want me to repeat the story of our beatings last night?"

"I don't know why you're complaining. You're not the one who has two black eyes because of some bikers that Crazy Chick is somehow friends with."

"If it's any consolation, I do have one black eye."

"No. It's not any consolation. But forget that for a moment. You said 'the love of my life.'"

"Yeah?"

"The love of your life?"

"Yeah? Oh. OH."

Ash's eyes grew wide in realization. Had he really said that just now? In front of Gary?

"Just to be clear, we're talking about Misty, right?"

"I love Misty?"

"Hell if I know. You're the one who said it."

"I…I love her. I love Misty. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. I love Misty. I LOVE MISTY! Gary, do you know what this means?" Ash exclaimed, swiveling in his chair to grab Gary by the shoulders, causing him to drop his coffee cup. As the black liquid slowly puddle out onto the table, Ash shook Gary.

"I LOVE MISTY!"

Gary used his feet to push Ash's chair away from him. As his friend rolled away in the chair, laughing hysterically at his self-realization, Gary used Ash's papers to mop up the spill.

"Good boy. You figured it out. As much as I'm against settling down with one woman, you should probably remember that while you love her, she hates you."

Ash stopped rolling around the room and gazed over at Gary across the table. "Oh. Damn."

"Good luck."

~*~

After Rudy dropped her off at her apartment, Misty had promptly changed back into her pajamas and sat down with Star Wars once more. Might as well finish what she had started. But as she watched the scenes play out on the television screen, she knew her heart wasn't into it. Her heart was elsewhere. It was in Ash's grasp and he didn't even know it.

The door opened and Misty looked up as Serena came in carrying a plastic grocery bag.

"Where'd you go?" Misty asked as Serena sat down, placing the bag in her lap and rummaging around inside.

"Met up with Ritchie then did a little shopping," she responded, pulling out a small carton of chocolate chip ice cream. "We finished off the big one last night and I suspected you might need some cheering up."

Misty raised an eyebrow. She had to give the girl credit. For someone who wasn't a psychic, she was sure intuitive.

"I dumped Rudy."

"Hm."

Serena pulled out two plastic spoons and handed one to Misty which she gladly accepted.

"You were right."

"About what?" Serena asked breaking the plastic seal around the ice cream and taking off the top.

Misty scooped out some of the dessert. "You know. About not really liking Rudy."

"Imagine that."

"I am trying to share my feelings here and you're so not being supportive."

"Hey, how much more supportive can a friend get than bringing ice cream before even knowing for sure that you dumped the guy?"

"I bet you cheated and read your cards."

"I don't need my cards to tell me things that are right in front of my face."

Misty popped the spoon full of ice cream in her mouth and tried to glare at her friend but failing miserably, she bust out in laughter instead causing Serena to join her. After a few moments, their laughter subsided and Misty leaned back into the couch cushions.

"Rena. What do I do?"

"Man, first Ritchie, now you. What am I, everyone's personal love advice columnist? Isn't that your job?"

"Ritchie?"

Serena nodded. "He's got it bad for your girl Melody."

Misty sat up, her personal problems temporarily forgotten in light of Ritchie's drama. "So what's he planning on doing?"

"Well…"

~*~

Hum dee dum. Melody absently stirred her soda with her straw, watching the ice cubes melt into the dark drink amidst the bubbles. After storming off and leaving her grandfather to ponder her words and anger, Melody had allowed her feet to bring her to the Indigo Lounge. For a late Sunday afternoon, it was more crowded than she would have expected. But then again, this was a pretty well known hangout spot for both locals and tourists and at least the throng let her blend in.

Melody occupied a tiny table off in the corner, as far away from the stage as possible. She didn't need to be reminded of the pain she had caused herself because of her career.

Had she achieved her goal? Of course. No doubt about that.

Her grandfather's rave review of her singing at long last was living proof that she had successfully climbed up the ladder of improvement. In fact, she herself had sought out to find a man for the exact purpose which she had fulfilled.

Yet, as she had told Grandpa Kei, it didn't make the hurt any less. Why had she even begun this love journey only to have it come to a wrecking halt? Sure, she had told her grandfather she'd try to get her heart broken so that she could sing better but she hadn't realized it would come so quickly and painfully.

Melody let out a sigh and played with the straw wrapper.

As she thought more about Alvin – Ash – whoever he was, she realized, the entire love that she had for him was based on his self-imposed lie. How could she truly love a man she didn't know? The man was not Alvin Ketter desk boy but Ash Ketchum VP of Oak Tech! Did she love Ash Ketchum? Or Alvin Ketter? Just because he had two names, didn't it mean he was still the same person?

Yet, in Melody's mind, she could not place the name Ash with the man she loved in her heart. Every time she thought of Ash young exec, she pictured Misty and when she pictured Misty, she thought of how kind the woman had been to her in her endeavor for romance.

And this led Melody to realize that Ash never did love her even a little. Ash probably liked Misty. After all, he had created an entire charade just because of Misty and though Misty probably didn't realize it yet, she probably liked Ash. To top it off, they were childhood friends.

So where did all this revelation leave the poor singer?

Emitting another sigh, Melody came to the conclusion that though fleeting, she had loved Alvin Ketter but it was over. Like she had told the Girl Scouts, it was an experience that she needed. The pain and loss and happiness and sadness all combined was a package that she supposed really was worth it. Now that she had this little training exercise in love, perhaps next time she wouldn't be so quick to let her heart beat for a man and be more precautious.

As she sipped her soda, a familiar tune floated out through the speakers and Melody couldn't help but cringe as the first lines were warbled more than sung. This was certainly not Bryan McKnight's voice.

"It's undeniable that we should be together. It's unbelievable how I used to say I fall never. The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feeeel, then let me show you now that I'm for reeeaaal…"

Melody wondered if perhaps the singer was just a local who was performing for his girlfriend, getting ready to propose. There was no way the Indigo would actually hire such an amateur. She looked around, trying to spot the lucky woman and see her reaction. The sunlight streaming in through the windows by the stage made Melody squint so it was difficult to see the face of the man on stage but she could tell, he dressed well.

He wore a black shirt open at the collar tucked into black pants held up with a gray belt. At least he had the look of a singer down if not the actual talent Melody thought with a wry grin. Poor guy's probably embarrassed but to do something like this took real guts. He must really love her, she thought still looking around.

"If all things in time, time will reveal…Yeeaaah…"

As soon as he let out this line, a giant spotlight blinded Melody and she shielded her eyes with an arm. "Hey!" she exclaimed. The employees must've thought she was the girlfriend. "You've got the wrong girl!" she said, waving her arms but the spotlight remained.

Now blinking and adjusting to the sudden brightness, Melody saw the singer step off the stage and start walking towards her, mic in hand.

"One, you're like a dream come true. Two, just wanna be with you. Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me. Four, repeat steps one through three. Five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one."

"Oh. My. God."

Melody held a hand to her mouth, unsure of whether to laugh, cry or punch. Or even a combination of all three. There stood Ritchie, Mr. Kiss-and-Run. Although technically she had been the one to run.

But he didn't look like the bedhead she met just yesterday morning or even saw last night. The black suited him quite nicely and his previously tousled hair was gelled into attractive little waves.

Waitaminute.

Not attractive! This guy had actually kissed her without even knowing her!

Melody knew all eyes were on them but she didn't care. She crossed her arms defiantly and raised an eyebrow. Ritchie had stopped singing, letting the music continue on without lyrics and was standing before her just staring at her.

Love. Heartbreak. And now a stalker?

"Melody," Ritchie said into the mic. "I want to apologize for what I did last night. My actions can only be described as being completely idiotic but completely influenced by your beautiful presence. From the moment I saw you, you've rendered me useless, a lovesick man who can do nothing but want you. And I am very sorry for the way I behaved especially when you were already hurting. I hope you can forgive me for that but I can't help the way I feel so will you please give me a chance and go on a date with me tonight?"

Love at first sight? There was actually someone who had fallen for her like that? Melody thought incredulously, still looking up at Ritchie from her spot and wondering if somehow Cupid did actually exist. First shooting her in the butt for falling for Alvin and now Ritchie for falling for her.

A few people shouted from the audience phrases like "Give him a chance" or "C'mon girl say yes!"

Sheesh. It's not like this was a marriage proposal with the way Ritchie had set up the theatrics. It was just a date for cryin' out loud! He could have done this much more simply. But, Melody realized that it was in the lack of simplicity and over-dramatic apology and request for a date that sort of made her heart tweak. Just a little. She wasn't about to fall for love's pranks again but she had to give the boy credit for attempting reconciliation.

And maybe he was a little stalkerish – afterall he had to have followed her to know she was here - but he was giving it his all and she had to admit, she couldn't resist puppy eyes. She stood up just as Ritchie was about to turn away, thinking he had been rejected. He looked down at her in surprise as she stuck out a hand.

"I'm Melody Singer and your singing could use a lot of work."

He smiled with a blush tainting his cheeks and shook her hand as cheers went up around them and the spotlight shut off. "I'm Ritchie Kirk and I think I'm in love with you."

*****Author's Note*****

Another couple is born! Two more chapters then the epilogue!

Also, a total girly moment here: BSB has a new song out if you haven't heard yet, called 'Straight Through My Heart.' I am currently addicted to it!!! Really, it's good and different. Youtube it. Now. Really you should. ^_^

Until next chapter,

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 17:**

"Misty I promise I wasn't planning on coming back till later but you have got to look at this!"

"What?"

"If you let me in, I'll show you. You won't believe it. It's terrible!"

**Review Responses – Thanks for the reviews and hope this chapter's update was fast enough to make up for lost time. ^_^**

_bluejay511_: Yup. Nothin better than girls' night! And when the time comes, your Rudy will find you. No need to go in search of him. ^_~

_AzureKite4_: Ah I must confess I'm like the girls, having never watched all the Star Wars movies. But I've been wanting so and thought it was a nice twist last chapter. As for the guys, well you can sort of get an idea that they did go to the bar. I already had a chapter featuring their boys night so I didn't write a second one.

_J.I.A_.: Sorry that there was no Ash and Misty encounter this chapter but we are almost there. I'm building it all up. ^^

_Guibin_: So true, so true. We try to understand one another but it's to no avail. ^_^

_Death's Serenade_: Aw don't worry about it. Glad to see you back! ^^ HAHA Dense Train. Niiice. As for when Ketchum gets it in gear, we are almost there.

_Pikana_: Lol. Your voodoo dolls' magic will be working soon. Not yet but very soon.

_poka_: Thank you! I had fun writing Todd being trapped by the girls. ^_^

_ShadowMario45_: Well no Ash and Misty interaction in this chapter but it's a-comin'!

_Random-Leafy-Spirit_: Aw wow that makes me happy to know you were actually thinking about my story!! ^^ Yeah I'm like the girls…never watched Star Wars in full. One day. One day. Heh…Yeah it is hard to decide what story to work on when you've got so many ideas. I'd suggest starting on whichever you feel the strongest desire to write first and don't touch the others till that first one is done. ^^ I liked writing the scene with Todd especially because you don't see him as much as the other guys.

_licoricejellybean_: Glad you liked last chapter so much and as you wished, there was more Gary and Ash in this chapter! Hope you liked their moping. ^^

_GreenGoblin15_: Sorry no Gary and Serena in this chapter but there will be some more before this fic ends. ^_^

_Ronmione x3_: Oh you know that's how girls do it! Haha. Well…that's how my friends and I would drown our sorrows in college. That and random midnight trips to the all-night Krispy Kreme factory. Mmmm….

_Teva Faye_: Aww haha I guess your brother just wanted to make sure your cousin's bf was a good guy. Lol. And yes, it's all confusing. Even Misty's still confused about her own feelings but she's getting there. ^^

_shut up and read or go away_: Never! I would never forget about this fic. It's been on my mind but I just didn't get a chance to really sit down at the comp to write properly. But no fear, I'm back. Ah if I could, I'd show Ash passed out on a couch. But you're close….he was blobbing around in the meeting room instead.

_BowlingStar08_: Aww sorry that you checked your comp every day only to have to wait two weeks for an update. Well, now it's back to regular updates. Hopefully it stays this way. ^_^

_StrawberryStoleYourCookie_: Lol. Yeah Rudy was just a plot device really and nothing more. You have to admit, he was the perfect gentleman of many girls' dreams. :P

_Judy-Licious_: Hehe I'm glad you were so excited at seeing an update. That excitement makes me excited! ^^ Yes now with Rudy gone, Pokeshipping is near…very near…And don't worry about not being able to review the past chapters. Glad to see you back!


	17. The Viridian Vanity

*****Author's Note*****

Thanks for the continued support as always! :)

**Disclaimer**: The usual

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 17: The Viridian Vanity

Swimming with the dolphins always put a smile on Misty's face. She was back home in the Cerulean Aquarium holding onto the flipper of her favorite dolphin Star as she dove up out of the water, Misty still on her back.

Good Star, Misty thought, rubbing her slick back as they reentered the water creating a splash.

Misty let go of Star but stayed swimming underwater when she heard an odd noise. She looked at Star who swam around her in circles. Nope, wasn't the dolphin. Not that dolphins made such a loud banging noise. Was Ducky trying to escape again by hitting his head against the side of the tank?

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Misty jumped up startled then tumbled to the floor in a heap of pillows and blankets.

Floor? Pillows? Blankets?

Where was the pool? The water?

Sitting up, Misty realized to her sad dismay that she was not happily swimming with Star but instead had been sleeping in her Viridian apartment. She fell back against one of the pillows with a deep sigh. Welcome back to reality.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

What on earth? Untangling herself from the disarray on her floor, she grabbed her robe draped across the back of her desk chair and put it on, tying the sash as she made her way down the hall and to the door. Trust the loud banging not to wake up Duplica. If that girl could sleep through the annoying wailing of the fire alarm as she had done so last month, then there was no way she was about to lose sleep for a simple banging on the door.

Misty noticed that Serena's sleeping bag was neatly rolled up in the corner of the living room. Then she glanced at the wall clock hanging over the television. It was barely eight o'clock Monday morning and Serena was already out and about? Surprising.

BAM! BAM!

"Alright I'm coming!" she shouted hustling to the door. She checked to see who the visitor was and groaned.

"I have half a mind to not let you in!" she exclaimed. "I still have an hour to sleep and you wake me up because you forgot the key again!?"

"Misty I promise I wasn't planning on coming back till later but you have got to look at this!"

"What?"

"If you let me in, I'll show you. You won't believe it. It's terrible!"

Misty looked through the peep hole again and saw Serena waving a magazine around furiously. Just what was so terrible that she had coming running back from wherever she had been? Misty gave in and opened the door.

Immediately, Serena barreled in but not before sticking her head back out in the hallway, looking left, then right, then left again before coming back and turning not only the lock but also putting on the chain.

"What is going on?"

Serena whirled, her eyes appearing darker than normal as they flashed dangerously with anger mixed with anxiety. She held up the magazine and Misty saw it was this week's _Viridian Vanity_.

"Is…is there something wrong with the VV?" Misty asked slowly, knowing that when Serena got excited like this, it was best to take things slowly for her own sake. It wouldn't help either woman if she too got caught up in Serena's wild excitement.

Serena kicked off her shoes and stomped into the living room. She slammed the magazine down on the table, motioned for Misty to come over and pointed to the cover. Now that she had a better view, Misty could see just what was bothering Serena and felt the blood boil within her as well.

Right there, on the front page, like some tabloid photo shots, were two pictures of Misty. But she wasn't alone in either. One picture was of her and Rudy taking a walk on the beach from Saturday night and the other was of her and Ash standing in front of her shop from last week. The caption above the pictures said: "Misty the Matchmaker or Misty the Two-Timer? More info on page 29."

"Two-timer?" Misty shrieked as she grabbed the magazine and roughly flipped it till she found page 29.

"Oh. It gets even better," Serena said darkly as Misty looked down at page 29 and 30 with a gasp.

There on both pages in full color, was a spread of photos. The headline "Celebs Out on the Town with Local Girls" was splashed across the top. Below that Misty saw pictures of Ash and herself from throughout the week then Ash and Melody from their various dates. There were pictures of Misty and Rudy and Gary and Serena from Saturday night and lastly, pictures of their final confrontation at Buddy's Bar. There was even a picture of Serena sitting at a table inside the bar surrounded by the bikers.

It was their entire weekend. Photographed for the world to see.

Mixed in with the photographs were comments here and there like "Can a two-timer and heart-breaker really know love?" or "Players can't be matchmakers."

A small paragraph was included on page 31 with additional pictures. As she read, she felt angrier and angrier. It stated how Misty the Matchmaker seemed to be a sham because how can someone who wasn't in love with one guy manage to find soulmate matches for other people? It went on to say how she was dating Rudy while teasing Ash and keeping him on the side. In the meantime, she set up Melody with Ash through her service just for fun but wound up being the cause of their breakup which led to the confrontation at Buddy's. Misty hadn't meant for either men to find out about each other but when they ran into one another, Misty used the guise of Ash breaking up with Melody to keep them from figuring things out and changing the topic.

At the same time, it was written that Misty's best friend Serena was no better by being a gold digging fake fortune teller who dated Gary for his money then dumped him as soon as she could without letting him get any benefits of the date. The two best friends must've plotted to stomp on the tender hearts of Oak Tech's young execs, the magazine read.

There were even some anonymous quotes from supposed clients who had been dissatisfied with their service because the match Misty had set them up with hadn't worked out.

"What bull!" Misty cried out, flinging the magazine across the room until it hit the wall with a loud smack.

"Who would write such a thing?" she exclaimed. Did she wrong someone? Did someone hold a grudge against her? What?

Serena went to pick up the disdainful publication and checked for the byline. "All it says is B & C."

"That sounds like some sort of furniture company or law firm."

"Can you think of anyone with those initials that might've been upset with your service?"

Misty tried to think back on the year but she couldn't remember a single client returning with complaints so she shook her head. "This is ridiculous. I can't believe this Bull and Crap team had the audacity to follow us around all weekend then publish these lies!"

"Seriously! Ugh. I did not want it to be known to anyone that I had a date with Gary Oak. Now not only does all of Viridian know but they also think I'm some cheap gold-digging – "

Ring – a – ling! Ring – a – ling!

Misty ran into her bedroom before Serena could finish the sentence and fished out her cell phone from her purse. She checked the caller ID and her eyes widened. "Aunty Seer?"

Serena's mother replied, "Oh Misty dear, thank goodness!"

"Hi. Um. Is everything okay?"

"Oh perfectly. I was just trying to get in touch with my daughter. Foolish girl broke her phone before leaving. I tried calling Ritchie and he told me she was with you. How are you doing dear?"

Misty walked into the living room and sat back down on the couch. Serena was glowering at the magazine that now lay across the room like a little tent.

"I'm fine. Just woke up a little while ago."

"Ah. Well, is Serena around?"

"Yup. Right here," Misty responded then held out the phone. Serena raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'Who?'

Misty whispered, "Your mom."

Looking confused, Serena accepted the cell and said, "Hi Mom. What's up?...Yes I saw it…Ah you did too huh…No Mom. How can you believe – no way!...Tell Sabrina she can – yes fine I'm sorry…Ugh no how can you think that? Never...MOM! Ugh. Yeah okay. Yes, yes, Ritchie's got it…Yes ma'am…Love you too. Bye."

"What was that about?"

"She saw the article."

"I didn't think VV published in Cerulean."

"Apparently it does since it's part of the same tri-city area. I never really paid attention."

"Wait a minute…so if she saw it, was she upset? She didn't sound upset when I picked up."

"Well. She was upset. But not about what you'd expect."

Misty sent a questioning gaze towards Serena who sighed, crossed her arms, then sighed again.

"She's upset. Because I 'dumped' Gary," Serena said putting air quotes around the word 'dumped.' "Hello, you have to be actually going out with someone in order to dump them and we were definitely not going together."

"What?"

"Yeah. She thinks I let a good man go."

"What?" Misty repeated, not sure if she heard right.

"Mmhmm. She wants me to go back and apologize. 'He's handsomely rich,' she said. And since she thinks I'm not doing much with my life right now as a fortune teller, I might as well marry rich. Which would be exactly what the article thinks of me and the point my mother failed to see."

Misty couldn't help it. She let out a giggle. She could just picture Serena's mother pulling her daughter by the ear towards Gary and insisting they get married on the spot.

"Evil. That's what Gary Oak is. Pure evil. He's even got my mother on his side and she hasn't even met him!"

"I'm guessing Sabrina's on his side too?" Misty said, referring to Serena's older sister.

She shrugged. "She's not on anyone's side. I could just hear her laughing in the background shouting 'Mrs. Oak!' You'd think that with her being married and all she'd go off and live her own life but no, she comes home to torture me every so often."

"Aw. Well, you've only got one sister. I've got three plus two brother-in-laws. Want someone?"

"No thanks."

They sat in silence, contemplating for a moment before Misty finally made a decision. She stood up.

"What's the plan?" Serena asked.

"Might as well go into work early since I'm already up. See if the article's done any damage yet."

"I'll come with you."

"Thanks."

"Should we wake up Duplica?"

"The question isn't 'should we' but 'can we?'"

"Hm good point. I'll go get the bucket."

~*~

"It was definitely not necessary to dump water on my head!" Duplica complained as she tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear.

"Need I remind you of the fire alarm incident last month?" Misty responded to which Duplica immediately became mute.

The three women had just gotten off the metro and were now walking towards Misty's shop. Sure, Duplica sympathized with her friends. Who would want their entire woeful weekend splashed in the middle of a magazine for the world to gawk at and gossip about? But really, their method of waking her up was just too severe.

She ran a hand through her hair, working through some of the tangles so it would air dry better. After waking her up, Serena and Misty hadn't given her much time to get dressed, insisting that they would explain on the way and that Duplica simply needed to come for potential moral support.

Duplica suspected that they had just wanted to amuse themselves by torturing her because she had managed to get by the weekend unscathed. Serena had agreed that that was part of the reason for the bucket over the head but they really did want her to come along.

So here they were, trooping closer and closer to the little shop. As they approached, Serena noticed several pieces of paper littering the sidewalk in front of the door and window. She jogged ahead of her friends to see what the mess was for. She picked up a few sheets and riffled through them, her eyes narrowing as she read the words.

"What's that?" Misty asked coming up behind her, Duplica bringing in the rear.

Serena shook her head, crumbled the papers in a ball and tossed it inside an outdoor trash bin. "Garbage," she replied.

However, Serena had failed to pick up all the paper and Misty swooped down on a few sheets that she had accidentally stepped on.

"No Mist don't –" Serena started but Misty had already turned away to read "Ugly Redhead Two-Timing Liar" and "Ash iz 2 gud 4u."

"Wow. Do people think writing is the same thing as texting these days?" Duplica commented snatching away the notes and tearing them into little pieces of confetti before letting them flutter into the bin.

Misty sighed then forced a smile. "Well you know there's always people who go along with the media hype."

She took out her keys and opened the door to the shop. At least no one had been able to get inside to do any damage. Serena and Duplica said they would clean up the remainder of the trash outside before coming in. Misty nodded and headed to the counter to check her messages.

The red light on the answering machine was blinking crazily and it wasn't even ten a.m., the time she usually opened up on Mondays. She grabbed a notepad and pen before pressing the 'Play' button.

"Hi Misty? This is Dave. I was your one o'clock for today. Yeah sorry something came up and I won't be able to come in. Bye."

No 1pm Dave, Misty scribbled down then deleted the message. Next.

"This is Linda. I had come in last week to fill out a form and made an appointment for Wednesday this week at 11 in the morning. I'm going to have to cancel for now. Don't worry about trying to reschedule me. Thanks. Buh bye."

No Wed 4pm Linda, Misty wrote down below the note about Dave with a sinking heart.

Delete Linda's message and move on.

"Yo Misty Waterflowa. I can't believe you played Ash and Rudy like that! Just 'cause you think you got two hotties on your arm don't mean you're all that. So you better watch your back next time you try to fool around while tellin' peepz you know what you're talkin' about."

Delete.

"That sounded like some teenager from the suburbs who's got a crush on Ash and Rudy trying to be ghetto," Serena said coming up to the counter. "Do you have caller ID on this phone? Because I would love to call this punk back and show her who's she's messing with."

Misty shook her head, pausing the next message before it started. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Yeah? Are you really? Because I'm not Mist. This bugs me. I heard those people cancel. And now this crazy fake ghetto girl?"

"I bet she's the same one who used that atrocious texting language in that note," Duplica pointed out. "Looks like Ash has an admirer."

"Looks like Ash is the cause of all these problems," Serena said leaning against the counter with a frown.

"Yeah well, it's my fault too for letting him get to me," Misty said with a sad sigh.

"It is not your fault Misty!" Serena exclaimed leaned forward. "Never never think it's your fault!"

"Yeah it's not your fault he lied!" Duplica chimed in. "And made your business go down the drai – hey!"

Serena and Misty turned to look at her. Duplica's eyes were wide with shock. She slowly looked at Serena. "When you made that prediction for Misty last weekend. Didn't you say she was going to have to choose loving her business versus loving a man?"

"Ohmygosh yes!" Serena exclaimed. "I was so preoccupied with finding Misty's mystery man from her past that I completely forgot about that half of the prediction!"

"You were preoccupied?"

Serena shot Misty a sheepish grin. "Well. I sorta thought Gary might be your mystery man from the past so that's why I was so hell-bent on you and Rudy working out. I mean really, I could not see you and Playboy Prince together at all. You're way too good for him."

"Yeah but Rudy didn't work out either."

"Which leaves only one person who is currently the cause of your business decline. It's like I told you earlier."

"No way. Ash?"

Serena nodded.

"Hold on. Two cancellations do not mean a business decline. Why should I have to choose between anything?"

Instead of replying, Serena reached over and continued the phone messages.

"Hello Miss Misty. This is Joanne Abernathy with an appointment for Tuesday at 2pm. I am sorry to say that I must cancel without rescheduling. Sorry for the inconvenience. Have a good day."

"This is Sue your 4:30 for today. Sorry for the late notice but I can't make it. Thanks."

"You are terrible! I actually referred my friend to you because I thought you were decent and pure but really you're just a – " Beep.

Misty looked up at Serena. "Her voice was annoying and we really didn't need to hear the rest of her rude message. But um. Point proven?"

"Yeah. Fine." Misty sighed and continued the messages. She didn't really want to hear anymore but business etiquette required it. She really did need to check if there were any other cancellations.

"I can't believe you two-timed celebs! You go girl! And two hot ones at that. Personally I'm rootin for you and Ash so I can have Mr. Model to myself. This is your girl Tori, peace!"

"Who's Tori?"

"Apparently a fan of me and Ash working out."

"Nice. Be sure to invite her to the wedding."

"Shut up."

Misty listened to the rest of the messages, twenty in total, twelve of them cancellations and the rest either insults or unknown fans of hers. Serena and Duplica provided amusing commentary to help her get through the upsetting fact that her business was indeed, going down to nowhere and it was all because of the stupid Bull and Crap reporters.

As she deleted the last message and the three women fell into a lapse of silence, Misty wondered what to do now. All her appointments for the day had already called in to cancel and she doubted anyone would dare venture into the shop.

Stupid media tabloid hype. Viridian Vanity was supposed to be known for printing only the truth, not speculations based on photos. In the old days, a picture might've told a thousand words but these days, 99% of those thousand words were made up by liars.

"You know," Serena finally said. "There's a way to fix this."

"How?" Duplica asked.

"Well, all Misty has to do is deny these false allegations that she's been seeing both Rudy and Ash. We'll back her up. Even Ash would have to back her up and Melody could too because it's the truth. There's no reason for any of them not to help her out. And if we can get the VV to print a letter of apology stating that they were misled to believe false information, then maybe we can get Misty's business back on track."

"So basically…all she has to do is deny any association beyond business with Ash?"

Serena nodded. "Right. He was just a client. Nothing more."

"I could probably ask Todd for connections. He's bound to know a reliable journalist who can write the truth for us."

"Yeah! What do you say Mist?"

Misty looked up from where she had been staring idly at the machine, the red light no longer blinking.

"I think this is the time," Serena said.

"For what?"

"To choose. Duplica's remembered correctly. You have to choose between loving your shop and loving…well…if you admit it anyway…loving Ash."

Loving…Ash?

Misty blinked. There was no denying the strong affinity she felt for him. The thought of him made her weak in the knees and not in a cliché, figurative way either. She hadn't told Serena but seeing the pictures of him in the magazine back in the apartment had really given her butterflies and it was a good thing she had been already sitting on the sofa.

But did she love him that much?

More than her job of helping people find love?

Serena and Duplica whispered to one another, trying to decide what would be the best thing to say in consolation. The phone rang and the answering machine sounded, echoing Misty's own voice in the background, "Hello you've reached Misty the Matchmaker...," while outside the shop window, she could see a few people stop and stare, frowning as though they were condemning her, before walking on. At the same time, her cell phone went off, vibrating against the counter surface where she had placed it earlier. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her eldest sister Daisy no doubt needing some more aquarium advice.

The quiet chatter, the voice of Peggy leaving a message of cancellation, the vibration of her cell and the continued thoughts about Ash, her shop, and the magazine article were all jumbling up inside Misty's mind until she couldn't take it anymore.

She let out a shriek.

It was like magic. Immediately Serena and Duplica stopped talking, Peggy finished talking, and her phone stopped vibrating.

"Mist?" Duplica said tentatively.

Misty heaved a sigh.

"Guys? Listen. I just…I just need some time. Alone. You know?" she hated to say it, especially after dragging them down here for moral support and they'd been more than supportive, but even for just a few moments, she needed to be by herself with her shop to think properly about everything that had happened and was happening.

Scrapes were heard as her friends pushed their stools away from the counter and stood. They gave her some encouraging words of advice and made her promise to call them if she needed them before heading out with one last group hug over the counter.

As the tingling of the bells indicated that the door had shut behind them, Misty slumped back into her chair and looked around. The red light was blinking again. She deleted Peggy's message, not caring to make a notation of it. The phone rang again and this time, she walked over to wall and disconnected the cord. The ringing stopped.

Her phone vibrated once to indicate Daisy had left a voice mail. She picked it up and turned that off too. The only thing she hadn't checked was her emails but that could wait. She had to think.

Though she had scoffed at Serena's fortune telling earlier, there was no doubt that her friend's predictions were indeed coming true. Sure enough, someone had shown up from her past whom she hadn't recognized to be from her past. Rudy and Gary didn't count as Serena had thought they might. It was Ash, completely and utterly masked to her by the simple use of a false name. No additional fake mustache or dyed hair required.

And now, the second part of the prediction was crumbling in truthful bits around her but the question remained, was she really willing to give up her business she had worked so hard at for the past year for a man she wasn't sure she really loved?

The bell at the front door sounded and Misty straightened in her chair with lingering hope that a client just might be coming in. She looked up and her voice stuck in her throat, her stomach tingled, her heart beat faster, and a blush flooded her cheeks.

The door clicked shut and Ash Ketchum walked in hesitantly. He cast a gaze around as though looking for an object of distraction before finally landing his dark brown orbs on the frozen woman before him.

He took a step closer towards the counter.

Misty blinked then cleared her throat. This was not the time to act like a sixteen year old ninny, she reprimanded herself. She stood up.

"May I…" she cleared her throat again and said a little louder than necessary, "May I help you?"

If Ash was at all surprised by the formality or excess volume, he didn't show it. Instead, he said, "I was hoping you might," and Misty felt a sense of déjà vu.

"I've heard about this matchmaking service," he continued. "And I was wondering if I might sign up."

"I see," Misty said slowly, wondering just what he was up to but decided to play along. She pulled out a clipboard with an attached form and slid it across the counter. "I have my clients fill this general form out first."

Ash walked over and took the clipboard but his eyes never strayed from Misty's face. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, neck, and ears intensifying and prayed that for once, she not be the same shade as her hair. He didn't say another word as he walked over to a seat in the waiting area and began to fill out the form.

When she noticed his head was bent over the clipboard, she quickly pretended to busy herself by starting up her computer. Anything to distract her mind from the way his eyes grazed over her so intensely and the way his hair was so perfectly messy. How could she go from loathing this man and thinking him the most despicable thing on earth to actually having such strong feelings for him that she was blushing like a lovesick schoolgirl and ready to put her business on the line for him?

She couldn't love him. She was Misty Waterflower. Matchmaker who loved the idea of love itself. Hopeless romantic. But _in_ love? With a man who had lied to her, teased her, and now came back into her shop as though nothing had ever happened and that they didn't even know one another?

She had already dumped Rudy because she knew she couldn't stop thinking about Ash. Knew her heart had been given away but for some reason, at this very moment when the man she dumped a hot model for stood right before her, her mind wanted to resist the idea that she actually loved him.

"Here you go."

Misty looked up at the sound of Ash's voice, lower, more gravelly than she'd been used to all week. Not trusting herself to speak after the rush of thoughts that had just traipsed through her mind, she quickly nodded in thanks and took the clipboard, scanning it.

Did he have to keep standing there, watching her? she thought, wishing Ash would go back and take a seat. His nearness was affecting her insides, turning her normally functioning organs into useless mush.

Name, she read. Ash Ketchum.

So, he was being truthful.

She continued reading all the information she now already knew, his age, occupation, and hobbies. When she got down to the part which asked he describe some characteristics he would want in a girl, Misty felt as though she had read the words before.

'Beauty like the fire and the sea.'

Fire and the sea…that's what he said when he first came in, Misty thought. Fire…she had red hair. And the sea…her eyes were blue. Misty resisted the urge to look up at Ash and ask him if that's what he meant.

She kept reading. 'Hopeless romantic.'

Hadn't she just admitted to herself that she was a hopeless romantic? In fact, she had been since she was a little girl and Ash actually remembered her little dress-up games and fake weddings?

The next line read 'Hates bugs.'

That was definitely her. Misty now recalled the conversation she had with Melody over the phone, asking her if she was afraid of bugs and laughing with the singer when she admitted that she was in fact, terrified of them and Melody wasn't.

Misty came to a realization. Aside from his identity and occupation, Ash hadn't really lied. If memory served her right, his responses to describe what he wanted in a woman were exactly the same as before. And now that Misty put thought into it and knew Ash had written them, she knew, the responses all described her.

Right from the beginning, he had only wanted her. Even after all these years, he still remembered the little details. Misty gulped nervously, unsure of what to do or say when she noticed a tiny line of script at the very bottom of the page. She squinted as she brought the form closer to her eyes and let out a small gasp.

'I love you.'

Misty's knees buckled on their own and she looked up to see that Ash had been watching her read, knowing she had reached those three little words saturated in so much meaning and depth.

Her friends were right. It was time to choose.

Loving her business or loving the man.

*****Author's Note*****

Yes. I know. You all want to throw me in the river but we are almost at the grand finale! One more chapter then epilogue! I will be sad to see this end but am excited to start posting the sequel!

Please don't forget to review you wonderful readers!

Thank you.

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_

**Preview of Chapter 18:**

Serena responded with a glare and noticed more heads were now turning their way as the devil himself pulled out the chair across from her and plunked himself down like they were old friends.

She opened her mouth to tell him that he wasn't welcome when she noticed something.

"Whoa. What happened to you? Another date beat you up?"

**Review Responses:**

_merise_: Hehe I'm glad my updates make you happy. ^^ Reviews make me happy! And I agree that Ritchie definitely should've been given more screentime with the others…Ah you know, I didn't even realize I had given Melody character development! I mean, I know it's important in writing of course. I just had what I wanted her to feel in my notes and wrote it as such. ^_^ Ah Misty is returning?? Hopefully they let her stay. I mean her sisters can't be gone forever!

_CarpeDiemEveryday_: Hey even if you can't draw, I'd love to see your version of Gary and Ash as raccoons! I'm not much of an artist myself but after your comment, I'm in the mood to sketch some stuff for this fic! ^_^

_shut up and read or go away_: Ritchie & Serena went a lil overboard but as you can see, Ritchie really loves her. And you do what you must to get what you want, right?

_Guibin_: Haha being a girl myself, I think I'd be rather flattered and intrigued if a guy actually did go through so much and sang for me in front of so many people. Especially if he wasn't much of a singer!

_Toph the Trickster_: Aww thank you!!! Your review was really kind and I'm glad you were able to pick up on the character's ranging emotions. ^_^ Whoo 9.5! That's awesome! Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!

_Ceruleanite_: Thank you. Heh everyone's waiting for Ash and Misty to finally get it together. As you can see, they're finally interacting!

_RaveOn_: Yes Ritchie is a man in love willing to do what it takes to get his woman. Haha. Brave man.

_bluejay511_: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter too, especially since Ash and Misty are finally interacting.

_AzureKite4_: You must look up the song I used last chapter. It's brilliant and Bryan McKnight's got an amazing voice! ^^ Ah originally I had thought about having Ash playing another prank to express his love but as you can see, he's finally realized it's time to be a lil serious. ^_~

_Teva Faye_: Yup! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_BowlingStar08_: Haha yeah Ritchie's confession was sappy but he's a sap since he is the one who fell in love at first sight. ^_^

_Rouge Ninja_: Hmm good question about how I came up with the other shippings. Especially because you don't see the other characters so much. I originally came up with them when I was writing my first pokemon fic and thought about which characters I felt would fit together. Take Ritchie and Melody. Ritchie is sort of like Ash's counterpart while Melody is sort of like Misty's. Therefore, I put them together. Then Todd's the photographer while Duplica had that whole ditto-copying people thing going on and I thought that would be a nice fit. As for why Rudy's such a heavyweight character…well I needed a character who would be Ash's love rival and I felt like Rudy was the perfect choice! Better than making up a character, why not use someone who actually expressed interest for Misty in the show? ^_^ Hope that answers your question!

._xXRuthieCutieXx_.:Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Cara Miro_: Yay! Glad to see you're back. ^_^ You'll soon see the fate of Ash and Misty and Little Maria and Gary. It's coming!

_ShadowMario45_: Seems like everyone liked the Gary and Ash scene. ^^ I hope it works out well for Ash in the end too. Haha.

_StrawberryStoleYourCookie_: Yup Ritchie and Melody finally together at long last! You'll see later if it works out or not. ^_~

_GreenGoblin15_: Yeah I'm sad this story has to end but you can enjoy the sequel next! ^_^

_Ronmione x3_: As you can see, Ash has finally confessed to Misty herself. ^_^ And I loved writing the Ritchie/Melody bit last chapter. It was fun!

_Judy-Licious_: Heh thanks for the confetti and contributing to the 220+ reviews! ^^ As for whether Ritchie and Melody will be happy together with babies…well you'll have to wait and see. Same with Serena and Gary. ^_~ I look forward to your reviews for the sequel!

_Random-Leafy-Spirit_: Awww that makes me happy that you were looking forward to last chapter for a whole day. ^^ Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this one.

_poka_: Thank you! And I'm sad it's almost over too but…we have a sequel coming which I hope you'll read! ^_^


	18. The Stuff of Fluff

*****Author's Note*****

We made it folks. Chapter 18. The last official chapter before the epilogue. Sorry it was a bit delayed. I ended up going out of town again. Also in regards to the mysterious B & C writing team, those who guessed correctly are: _AzureKite4_, _Judy-Licious_, and _ShadowMario45_! B & C are none other than Butch and Cassidy! Good job you three. ^_~

But anyway, here's to hoping you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer**: The usual.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Chapter 18: The Stuff of Fluff

Stupid Viridian Vanity, Serena thought antagonistically as she stood in the bookstore staring at the rack that held several copies of the loathsome lying issue.

The main cover shot featured Danny Navel, which is why she had been drawn to picking up the magazine earlier that morning. But it wasn't until after she had purchased it and sat down with a cup of coffee did she notice the scathing headline demeaning Misty.

Serena wasn't sure what glaring at the rows of Viridian Vanity would do to help the situation. After Misty had shooed her and Duplica out of the shop, Duplica received a call from Todd asking if she'd like to grab breakfast before work. Needless to say, the love struck girl had rushed off with a hasty apology for leaving Serena alone.

Having gotten used to amusing herself for the past week, Serena hadn't minded and let her feet carry her back to the bookstore where she had been only a few hours ago. Anyone who might look at her would probably think she was just admiring the many Danny Navels smiling at her in his fitted white shirt. Okay so seeing his face on the cover did help calm her down but whenever her dark eyes flickered to the corner of the covers where Misty's pictures were, Serena felt a roaring inside her, wanting to let it out. She wanted to knock all the copies off the rack then use them to make a bonfire and roast marshmallows.

Sadly, she realized that such an act would probably get her arrested and institutionalized.

Unless…

…she bought every copy of the VV and then burned them! Serena grinned wickedly, imagining taking a picture of the Viridian Vanity bonfire and sending it to the editors.

But then again, they wouldn't care because in the end, they would've gotten her money anyway. Besides, she really couldn't burn something with that handsome model face on it.

Serena let out a sigh, feeling useless. She wanted to rush back to Misty's shop and just be there. Even though Misty hadn't really said much about it, insisting she was fine, Serena could tell that the cancellations, the magazine lies and her inability to accept her feelings for Ash were taking a toll on the woman.

With another sigh, Serena dragged her feet over to a small table in the café area and plopped down in a chair. Misty wanted to be alone so for now, Serena would just have to trust her to be okay.

Opening up her purse, she pulled out her copy of the magazine and flipped it to page 29, her eyes scanning the photos once again. That's when she heard it. Cautiously, she raised her eyes and realized that several patrons of the store were whispering and eyeing her but as soon as her gaze landed on them, they turned away, talking amongst themselves.

But one thing was clear, the ones who had been looking all carried a copy of the VV and they were all either elderly women or housemoms.

Ugh.

Serena pulled out a pen.

Forget this. I'm just going to make myself feel better. I don't care about these gossiping fools.

She uncapped the pen and stared down at the photos of her and Gary. She wished she could get her hands on this B & C and find out just how they knew she was a fortune teller. She wasn't even a Viridian local!

The first thing she did was scratch out the caption "Fake Fortune Telling Fling" that was printed above the pictures of her and Gary. Next she drew a line between herself and her "date" in the picture where they were sitting at the restaurant.

If nothing else, Serena had to give this B & C credit for capturing so many moments. If she actually liked Gary, she might've been thankful for the memories. Man, the digital age was scary.

After dividing the photo with her line, she began the real art. First, swirly glasses for Gary then devil horns atop his head. Now if only she had red marker. She continued doodling on his face in the first picture then moved onto the one of him carrying her.

"Wow. I've never really considered growing such an ugly mustache."

The pen dropped from her hand as Serena's head turned up slowly. She snapped the magazine shut before picking up her pen and stuffed both back inside her purse, blushing slightly at being caught doing such a childish thing.

"Aw no hello Gary, how ya doin?"

Serena responded with a glare and noticed more heads were now turning their way as the devil himself pulled out the chair across from her and plunked himself down like they were old friends.

She opened her mouth to tell him that he wasn't welcome when she noticed something.

"Whoa. What happened to you? Another date beat you up?"

At this, Gary frowned and a hand went up to gingerly touch the area under one eye.

"This Little Maria, would be the work of some friends of yours."

"Misty only punched Ash. When did she go back and give it to you?"

"Not Misty. Some random biker men."

Biker men?

Ooooh.

Serena started laughing and starting banging a hand on the table. "Ahahaha they actually did it? They found you and beat you? Oh man I wish I had been there!"

"I'm so glad my injuries provide you with amusement."

Serena wiped a few tears that had leaked from her eyes and chuckled, trying to imagine the pummeling of Gary Oak by old men wearing leather. "Yeah I'm glad too. Sorry about them though. I didn't think they'd actually find you. But they're harmless, really."

"Oh real harmless."

Finally calming down Serena now fixed her face into a glare once more. "Anyways, what are you doing here? Didn't I already make it clear I was done with you?"

"Can't a man just have a chat with a woman?"

"Sure. But I don't see any men and this woman isn't really the chatting-with-jerks kind," Serena said and stood up to leave. Wasn't this morning bad enough without the source of her anger showing up?

Gary held up his hands. "Okay okay. I get it. I was a jerk. Please, just…sit down. I only want to talk. Really."

Serena raised an eyebrow then heeded wearily, perching on the edge of the seat. If he said one wrong thing, made one wrong move, she was gone. She doubted he could really do anything drastic here anyway, with about ten pairs of eyes watching them so blatantly. And was that a camera phone she just heard going off? Great. Just great. With her luck, that photo would be the talk of all the useless women in town who had nothing better to do.

"You admitted you're a jerk. I'm listening."

"Ah. Right." Gary rubbed his hands together then ran his thumb over his lips, stopping where Serena had bit him then lowered his hand to the table. "I want to apologize."

"Come again?"

"Well, to be honest, I hadn't planned on apologizing but I happened to see you in here while I was browsing and just decided to come over. I've been feeling bad about, well, you know. To tell you the truth, I've never had a girl reject me like that and it's been bothering me to no end."

"So let me get this straight. You are apologizing for Saturday not because you feel bad for what you did to me but because you think it'll just make you feel better about yourself? Wow. Talk about having some twisted morals."

"Ugh. No. That is not why. Okay well maybe a bit. At first anyway. I was thinking about everything and I realized I probably shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I'm used to girls sort of falling at my feet and doing what I want. But you were different and I guess, more innocent than all the others so I just wanted to say I'm sorry for ruining your Saturday night."

"Mmhmm. Right so I think I'm going to go call a doctor for you now."

"Are you by any chance ever serious?"

"Oh I'm quite serious. I think if we tell them you're going insane to the point of being nice, they might just see you right away."

"You don't believe me," Gary said somberly in a statement rather than a question.

Serena looked at him. "No. I don't. This is probably some sneaky ploy to try and make me fall for you so that you can have a second go at me because I'm the one that got away. Well I don't think so. I'm not like the cabaret girls you're used to."

Gary groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. You're not like them which is exactly why I'm apologizing! I have no intention of trying to 'have a second go.' I'm just trying to…to…"

Serena waited for him to find his words as he paused for a moment, struggling to think.

"To be friends. I guess."

"Friends?"

He shrugged. "Is it so bad? I've never had a female friend before if you can believe it."

"Oh I believe it."

They sat in silence for a minute, Serena weighing the sincerity in the words of the player before her. She had to admit, he certainly looked sincere. Who wouldn't after receiving two black eyes, a bite in the lip and a kick to the stomach all because of one girl he had just barely wronged?

And here he was, Mr. Playboy Prince himself, womanizer extraordinaire, humbling himself before her, a mere fortune teller whom he had only just met and had no reason to seek out, apologizing for his antics towards her.

Serena appraised him once more then slowly smiled. "Since you are genuinely apologizing, I will accept it. I also apologize for being so nasty to you when we first met and for, um…well…" she waved a hand around indicating to his face.

"Apology accepted." Gary grinned. "So friends?"

"Friends."

"Great! So you'll have to tell me how the whole being friends with a girl works since I've only ever dated girls."

"Well," Serena said through gritted teeth, trying to keep the smile plastered on her face towards her new friend. "You can start by removing your hand from my knee."

~*~

Ash had absolutely no clue what he was doing.

Granted, there had been loads of times in his life in which he felt this way. But usually he was a simple man who survived by basking in his cluelessness and continued living happily.

Such was not the case here as he stood in Misty's matchmaking shop, separated from the matchmaker herself by not just the physical entity of a counter, but also by the tension, anxiety, and longing that saturated the air between them.

Right now, he did not feel blissfully happy in not knowing what was going on. All he knew was that he felt like his heart would burst out from his chest and wither away on the floor if the gorgeous redheaded woman before him did not acknowledge his written confession soon.

He hadn't planned it this way. In fact, he hadn't panned anything at all. His idea of an apology had been to waltz into the shop and say sorry. But as soon as he had laid eyes on Misty, he couldn't help but become nervous so he did the only thing he could think of and pretend this was his first time here. Basically act as he had the first day at the shop.

Luckily filling out the form was easy. He just decided to describe Misty. But now, thing had led up to this point in which he had not only not apologized, but he had instead gone so far as to write those three unbidden words and she who had received the confession had yet to cast her gaze upon the confessor.

Ash watched as Misty's eyes lingered at the bottom of his form and her body stiffened.

Oh crap. Not a good sign. Or was it? Would she believe all that he had written? Would she believe his words despite his lack of honesty prior?

Dazzling blue eyes slowly turned upwards and locked on with his. Ash took a deep breath and straightened, ready to accept whatever the consequence. He had never done this before. Confess that is.

Why should he when he had never found the right one to confess to? But finally, here she was. The woman he finally realized he was in love with and she probably loathed him. Yet, his male pride insisted he stand up and face the situation head on.

Misty let out a small cough and Ash squared his shoulders. This was it.

Meanwhile, Misty had been bidding her time by staring down at the form, trying to formulate the words she would say to the handsome man before her. She could hear his steady breathing and just that slight noise made her nervous because she knew it was Ash breathing and not anyone else.

With a deep breath, Misty finally glanced up to see that Ash had been staring at her, the intensity in his eyes like arrows piercing into her body. But she didn't look away. She put down his form and took a few steps sideways so that she was directly across from him.

She licked her lips and saw his gaze flicker downward, just a millisecond, before coming back up.

"Ash."

He jerked slightly.

"You…" She collected her thoughts then frowned. "You are an absolute jerk."

At this, Ash finally blinked, his gaze taking in her whole face now.

Misty continued. "It's been more than ten years since we've seen one another and the first thing you do upon seeing me is prank me. I have to hand it to you, it's your biggest prank yet, continuing for well over a week. But besides that, your little lie has ruined my reputation as a reliable matchmaker in this town and demolished my business in the span of one weekend! Do you know how hard I worked to make this place a good business before you showed up? And now you just show up here after creating all this death and destruction and tell me that you love me and expect me to just jump into your arms to live happily ever after? Is that it?"

Ash gaped. He couldn't help it. What happened to the pensive longing vibe he had felt coming from her? This wasn't how hopelessly romantic girls were supposed to respond to a love confession! Where were the tears? The hugs? The kisses? Truth be told, he had sort of expected Misty to jump into his arms like she had the many times a bug crossed her path when they were children.

But he wasn't about to tell the woman who glared at him that. He didn't need his other eye to be injured too.

"Well?" Misty said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Ah. She actually wanted an answer? Ash bit his lip then said, "Um. Maybe?"

Misty snorted. "This isn't a fairytale Ash. Everything isn't all hunky-dory. You've messed up everything since you showed up."

"Look Misty. I'm sorry about that. Really, I am."

Misty ignored him. "But you know what you've messed up the most? Me. My heart." Here she took slow steps towards the edge of the counter, never taking her eyes off Ash's face. "It's been messed up since you walked in here as Alvin Ketter. I knew I felt something. But I didn't know what. Until now."

"Um?" Ash managed to say, watching as Misty emerged from behind the counter to stand in front of him on the same side. So was she rejecting or accepting his confession? He couldn't be sure. First yelling at him for ruining her life now saying she felt something for him?

Women.

"What…what did you feel? Do you feel?" Ash decided to ask tentatively after a moment of staring when Misty offered nothing else.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Hate."

Immediately Ash felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart felt like it was being stabbed multiple times with various sharp objects and his brain felt like it was melting out his ears.

Misty took a step closer as Ash's innards wasted away to leave an empty rejected shell.

"And love."

One of the knives in Ash's heart dropped to the floor. "What?"

"Yup. I don't really understand it myself. But as much as you made me hate you," Misty said still coming closer and closer. "You made me fall in love with you."

Now all the sharp objects that had embedded themselves in his heart simply vanished, the holes healed. His brain, however, remained where it was, a puddle on the floor. "You…I – you mean –"

Before Ash could say another incoherent word, Misty had thrown herself forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards her in a fiery kiss. Well Ash wasn't complaining about being cut off. He responded by winding his own arms around her lithe form and pulling her closer until they were perfectly molded together.

It was a fierce and passionate kiss, as though everything they had been feeling, all the built up attraction and longing and frustration were now being released against each other's lips. And then, it was gentle, hesitant, and sweet, all the love and tenderness being shared with one another without words.

Ash twirled tresses of Misty's hair around his fingers while Misty's hands were wound up in his dark locks.

Misty knew this was it. This is what she had been wanting and missing and needing all these years, all this week, all this time. Her business made her happy, sure. But this man, this insufferable, infuriating, dratted, loveable, kind, humorous and clueless man was the key to her happiness and future success. She could feel it just within this one, first kiss they shared.

Finally, they stopped kissing but still had their arms around one another. Misty gasped happily and gazed up at Ash who was grinning, his hair even messier and even more attractive than before.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one who initiates? As the man I mean," Ash said, tugging Misty's hair affectionately.

Misty smiled coyly. "I'm a go-getter. And I get what I want."

"So I see."

"You were an extremely insufferable boy Ash Ketchum and you were my first crush. Now, you are an extremely insufferable man and I can't believe I've fallen in love with you."

"Well you, Misty Waterflower, were an extremely tart and stubborn little girl who was my best friend. Now you are an extremely beautiful woman and I am proud to have fallen in love with you."

Ash bent down and kissed Misty again.

After a few moments, they finally released one another and stood their grinning and staring at one another. Misty was supremely glad that she had sent Duplica and Serena away because this scene would definitely have played out differently if they had been present.

"I am really sorry about your business," Ash said now looking around the shop. "I heard about the article even before you just blasted me."

"I didn't think men read the VV."

"We don't. But my mother called me this morning upset that I turned you into a two-timer and ruined your business."

Misty grinned. She always did like Ash's mother. "How is she doing?"

"Good good. She had a bit of a back problem a while ago so I had to take her to the doctor but she's better."

"That's good."

"Yup."

Misty bit her lip, put her arms behind her back and rocked back and forth slightly on her heels. Now that they had confessed their feelings to one another both verbally and physically, she was at a loss of what to do. The last romance she had experienced was quite a while ago and not as genuine as what was before her now.

"Anyways," Ash spoke up once again, feeling just as lost and confused. Usually the women he had kissed were after a date, and not ones he professed his undying love to. What to do now? "Is there anything I can do to help you out?"

"Oh. Well. I guess not. I mean, don't worry about it," Misty said, She pulled up a stool and sat down, indicating Ash to do the same. "I figure it's time to go back home anyway."

"Back to Cerulean?"

"Mmhmm. I've had a good year here but being a matchmaker isn't my dream."

"Are you sure? I know a lot of people and can probably get an apology printed for the slander."

Misty waved a hand. "It's really okay. I figure this is a sign. My sisters have been driving me crazy lately with phone calls about the aquarium so I should take this opportunity to head back."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

They smiled at one another. Misty stood up and held out her hand. "Walk?"

Ash laced his larger fingers around her softer, smaller ones, rubbing his thumb along the top of her hand. "You really need to let me initiate these things."

They headed towards the front of the shop.

"You're just too slow."

As they exited and Misty locked the door, she said, "So just to make things official, you're my boyfriend, right?"

"Again, let me initiate!"

"And again, you're just a slowpoke."

"Then I won't be your boyfriend."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Until you let me – mphf!"

After a minute, Misty let a dazed Ash go who shook himself out of shock and grinned down rakishly. "Actually, I'm beginning to think this isn't so bad at all."

"I'm a matchmaker. I know how these things work."

"Well by all means, keep on working it Miss Misty."

"No problem Mr. Ketter."

*****Author's Note*****

Phew. You know, that last scene was harder than I expected! Mainly it was hard to write because I knew once I wrote it, it was over. I've already had the epilogue written before this chapter so this last bit was the absolute last part I wrote for MTM. I hope the AAML was to your satisfaction! I didn't want to make it too fluffy because it would've taken away from the overall humorous mood of the story but hopefully it was just enough.

Anyways, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Epilogue coming up soon! No preview this time because I want it to be a surprise.

Thanks,

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_

**Review Responses:**

_AzureKite4_: I guess you could say that Ash was apologetic/nervous when he walked in. At least…that's sorta what I was trying to portray…that he wasn't really sure what to do. Heh if you do listen to the song, let me know what you think! ^^ And as you saw from the first A/N, you were right about B & C. Good job! Heh…you were also right about Gary making an apology although you're right that Serena doesn't care much for him though she's agreed to be friends. And here you had Misty's response! Hope you enjoyed it!

_theorganizedmess_: Oh wow so you've been a secret reader huh? Thanks for sticking with this since the posting of chapter 4 and thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter and apologies for any of the grammar mistakes. I try to catch everything I possibly can by editing several times but I guess sometimes I miss something here or there. Thanks!

_RaveOn_: Haha that's the point of a cliffy! Force the reader to come back. Heh. Hope you enjoyed the end!

_poka_: Yay! Can't wait to see your reviews for the sequel then.

_bluejay511_: Phew. Glad you thought Ash's little note at the bottom was sweet. I was hoping it wouldn't be too corny. ^^

_Cara Miro_: Misty finally chose Ash! But not before makin him sweat a bit. Heh. And this is the last chapter. Next one is the epilogue before we start the sequel. ^_^ As for Brock…well yeah you'll see what happened to him in the epilogue along with the rest of the gang!

_Death's Serenade_: 'Not-so-dramatic drama'…I like that. I think I might start using it. It's like an oxymoronic catchphrase. ^_^ Heh well no twists in this last chapter like killing someone off or having Misty actually say, Get out of my life Ash. I did think about making a big twist to drag into the sequel but realized I might be killed by the readers if I did that…I'm glad Ash's confession wasn't cliché. Phew. These days it's hard to start coming up with new ways to write romance. Haha well un-dent that male pride cause I think it's totally fine if guys read romances. ^^ In my opinion, they don't do it enough. As for Melody and Ritchie and Gary and Serena…you'll find out more in the epilogue plus the sequel! Heh. ^_^

_PrincesSTiger_: Well I hope you enjoyed the Gary/Serena interaction in this chapter! Of course, more to come in both the epilogue and sequel. I am a big fan of love/hate as well! There's something exciting, addictive, and funny about such relationships. ^_^

_Guibin_: Heh as you can see, Ash's mom thinks her son is a big idiot…even tho it's not it's not said directly, it's implied. ^_^

_MrRoxas_: Oh my. Where to start responding to your review. Such a long one! Hehe. First off, thanks for reading and reviewing. I love any sort of feedback so long as it's polite which yours was. Okay so yes I can definitely see how the several characters' situations and entanglements throughout several long chapters can be a bit daunting if read in one go. I put them all in mainly to see if I could truly create personalities for characters that had minor airtime on the show and make them real within the writing world. As an aspiring writer, it was a test for myself to see if readers would be able to believe in them along with the main characters, Ash and Misty. But yes, I can see how that might not be appealing to every reader though I do appreciate you still continuing till the end. As for the slumber party, while you're correct in saying that it was to explain Ritchie and Melody's plot points to the other characters, it was also to show a continuation of what happened to the girls after the 'explosion' of Ash's identity and again, to show the realness in the characters. If not written, I feel like there would have been a gap in the storyline….So about the disguise thing. Well you'll notice that the girls used the term 'disguise' loosely to describe Misty's mystery man. Mainly it was supposed to be a man from Misty's past that she wouldn't immediately recognize according to Serena. She just termed it 'disguise.' And well…Misty didn't recognize Ash from the beginning which is why it took so long. Plus, I wanted to make the fic a bit long so I had to pull it out. ^_^ Okay so I think I responded to everything. I hope. Heh. Thank you for the 8.5 rating and I'm glad that despite the negatives, you did enjoy a lot of it. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and come back for the epilogue!

_Random-Leafy-Spirit_: Well you won't want to throw me in the river this time since Misty and Ash finally got together! ^_^ No more hatred!

_licoricejellybean_: Misty finally chose Ash!...Haha yes I've seen myself how my writing has changed and improved since I wrote the other AAML. That one was so long ago it makes me laugh when I read it but it's also nice to see the writing change. Thanks! And I'm also glad you like Serena! I've been told that it's dangerous to introduce an OC to the fanfic world but as an aspiring writer, I had to take that chance. ^_^

_Ronmione x3_: Well, as you can see, everything pretty much worked out! I hope you enjoyed Misty's reaction to the love note.

_J.I.A.:_ Both your questions have been answered in this chapter so you asked the right things. ^_^ And for the article, well that answer's been answered up top and not directly in the fic. Hehe and no I don't think you told me that but now that you have, it makes me super happy. THANKS!!!! ^_^

_Judy-Licious_: You were right about Butch and Cassidy! Heh. Good job! And I'm glad you thought Ash's form-filling was cute. Originally I hadn't planned on him doing that but as I got closer and closer to the end, I thought hmmm that's much cuter than just outright saying it verbally. ^_^

_shut up and read or go away_: Lol. I agree with you. I hate cliffhangers except in books. Well, unless it's a cliffy in a series and you can't get the next book right away. Then I hate them in books. Haha. And as for Brock…well I had him as a minor character in this fic which is why he hasn't reappeared but you will get to see what happened to him in the epilogue.

_CarpeDiemEveryday_: Hehe. The child of dolls! Poor Serena. Lol. Well Sabrina did turn her parents back eventually….Haha yup VV is definitely a fangirl publication. My old roommate LOVES those kind of magazines so sometimes on weekends with nothing to do, we'd sit in our living room just reading through all the latest celeb gossip. Good times. Lol.

_GreenGoblin15_: Yup I hope to see you for the sequel! ^_^

_BowlingStar08_: Well I answered your question in the A/N above. ^_^ Well Gary and Serena aren't together but at least they're friends! You'll see what happens to everyone else in the epilogue plus the sequel!

_Kiwi4me_: Aww thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_ShadowMario45_: Haha Biff. Poor guy. But as I said, you're one of the ones who guessed correctly! I hope you liked the end though.

_StrawberryStoleYourCookie_: Aww don't cry with the epilogue! In fact, I've already written it and I'm sure it'll make you laugh instead. The sequel is in the process of being written so no fear, it'll be posted soon after this one ends. ^_^

_Tohsaka-Rin91_: Okay I'm going to respond to your last three reviews in one go. ^_^ Haha you didn't mention how much you liked how I wrote Rudy. He's a free man now so you can see if he's interested. ^_~ As for whether he'll be coming back in the sequel to comfort Misty (bc you KNOW Ash is gonna screw up somewhere), not saying. You'll see!...Ah once you look up the BSB song lemme know what you think! Lol yup Ritchie was a bold one but he's a man who goes for what he wants…Yeah Sabrina and Serena's mom is like several mothers of friends since we're at "that age." Dun dun dun. Anyways, you got in that last review right in time! I was about to post this one when I saw the alert. You did that before too. Heh.


	19. Epilogue: Five Years Later

*****Author's Note*****

Ah…what can I say? The finale. Thank you for so many reviews!!! If you all can make it to 300, I shall burst from a ton of happiness. Really. I will. Aside from that, I'll leave the sop and sap till the end. For now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I only own characters and last names I have made up. Otherwise, it's the usual.

**Misty the Matchmaker**

Epilogue: Five years later

"Something new?"

"The necklace from my mom."

"Something used?"

"My bracelet. I've used it a lot."

"Something blue?"

"Does my underwear count?"

"Shouldn't that be white like the dress?"

"It should be black. I mean tonight is their first –"

"Okaaaay moving on. Children are present. Blue underwear is fine. Lastly, something borrowed?"

"The tiara. From my sister."

"That's everything."

"I can't believe this!"

"I know!"

"You're getting married!"

"I'm getting married!"

"Eeeeeh!"

Misty squealed along with her friends and smiled at the beautiful bride. Melody was positively radiant in her lovely white gown. Her hair was professionally curled, half her hair put up in a fancy bun, the other half flowing perfectly down her back. Her sister's tiara sparkled and winked as the light hit it, nestled amongst the curls on top.

Serena began to organize the children in the bridal party. Misty could hear Serena lecturing the flower girls and ring bearers about proper bridal party etiquette and that if they did this right, they could expect a prize at the end. Meanwhile, Duplica was fussing over Melody's veil which kept catching on the sequins on the back of the dress.

Misty kept an eye on her watch, waiting for the hour hand to hit one o'clock. That's when the girls would have to line up and get ready to leave the bridal suite. The guys walked into the main room at one and soon after that it was the girls' turn.

Five minutes to go till showtime.

~*~

"You ready man?" Ash asked, clapping a hand on Ritchie's back.

Ritchie grinned back nervously. "It's now or never, right?"

"You won't regret it," Todd said.

"How'd you manage to keep so calm on your wedding day? I never thought about it but you were cool as ice!" Ritchie asked his photographer friend.

Todd let out a laugh. "You think I was calm? I was just so dazed that I was about to marry Duplica that I didn't have time to panic and I just appeared calm. I was a nervous wreck inside."

"Kinda like I am now, huh?"

"Actually," said Gary. "You're a nervous wreck on the inside and out."

"Thanks."

The men shared a laugh and made sure their ties were on straight, their flowers pinned on just right and then lastly, that Ritchie didn't faint before he had to enter the ballroom where the wedding ceremony was to be held.

As Todd gave Ritchie a glass of water, Gary nudged Ash.

"You okay?"

"What? Of course I am. Groomsmen duties aren't so tough."

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about…well you know. For later. You good with that?"

"Oh. Psh. Easy as pie."

"And yet you know nothing about making a pie."

Ash was about to respond when he noticed the wedding coordinator walking up to them and nod her head in his direction.

"Guys? It's showtime."

~*~

It was time. Ohmygosh. Melody drew a deep breath and stared at herself in the full length mirror. The rest of the bridal party had already left to line up in the hallway outside the ballroom. Misty and Serena had been worried about leaving her alone. Did they think she was going to pull a Runaway Bride move? Luckily Duplica, being the only married one, assured them that every bride needs a moment alone before making the plunge.

And this was her moment alone.

There was no denying it. She looked every inch the bride she had always wanted to be. Perfect white dress. Perfect hairstyle. Perfect friends as her Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids. And perfect groom waiting for her just a hallway away.

Someone rapped on the door gently.

"Come in."

The door opened and her father stuck his head through. He smiled and instantly any worry she might have, any doubts that might be lingering vanished. If her daddy knew this was right, then it was.

"Ready?"

Melody locked eyes with her reflection once more before standing up. "Let's do this."

~*~

Ritchie gazed out across the sea of faces all seated in their chair and staring up at him on stage. Todd as his Best Man was to his left and slightly behind him while Gary and Ash stood on the floor. The music started and the audience turned in their seats to look towards the back of the room where the curtains slowly opened about a foot to reveal the bridal party waiting in a line.

Ritchie could see his cousin tap the flower girls who straightened their backs, tightened their grip on their baskets and marched forward. A smile came to his lips as he watched Brock's four-year-old daughter May toss clumps of petals directly into the faces of those who sat closer to the aisles, Brock and his wife Joy being two of the lucky ones to taste rose petals. Meanwhile, Melody's five-year-old niece Maya scattered them on the carpet in front of her, made sure each petal had landed then carefully stepped over them. Trailing them was Selena, his and Serena's three-year-old niece. He saw Sabrina's husband Drake proudly take furious snapshots as his daughter toddled down the aisle.

Next came Max and Matt, Misty's four-year-old nephews, Daisy and Violet's sons, who Ritchie was surprised to see were not actually running down the aisle as they had done during rehearsal. Instead the cousins carefully held the ring pillow between them and took slow, painstaking steps towards the front.

Impressive, Ritchie thought, wondering what Serena had used to bribe the boys.

Now it was time for the bridesmaids. Serena walked in first and Ritchie had to admit his cousin looked great in the lavender dress that swished about her ankles as she glided down the aisle. Duplica followed her and the two girls stood behind the flower girls in front of the stage to Ritchie's right.

Misty came next, smiling brilliantly and Ritchie didn't miss the wink she sent in Ash's direction. She took careful steps up the stage and as the Maid of Honor, situated herself behind where Melody would stand.

Misty's appearance indicated who was to come next. The music stopped and everyone held their breath. It started up again, different this time, special just for the bride. The curtains in the back shut once more to build up the momentum and as they reopened, the crowd stood as one.

Ritchie's breath hitched in his throat as the most beautiful woman stepped between the red velvet hangings, her eyes traveling until they locked with his. And she smiled ever so slowly.

"Don't faint man," Todd whispered from his left.

"I'm…I'm trying not to," Ritchie whispered back, not sure if his legs would hold him through the ceremony.

~*~

"Now it is time for the vows. These lovely children have decided to write their own," the minister said to the crowd. "Ritchie, you may go first."

Ash looked up at his friend. Ritchie gulped nervously as Todd handed him his notecard.

"I know that a lot of people do not believe in love at first sight. In fact, I didn't think I ever would either. I thought love came gradually, over time as you got to know someone. But love is something you can't control nor know when it will hit. It comes different for each and every one of us and for me, Melody, the first time I saw you, I knew I wanted to marry you. Finally this day has come and…and I cannot express my intense joy and happiness…the overwhelming urge to just jump around and shout out to the world that you accepted my proposal and will soon be my wife. You couldn't give me any better gift in the world other than when you say 'I do.'"

Ash grinned and felt proud that Ritchie had managed to say his entire vow without passing out. They had all been quite worried about that. Afterall, Ritchie had fainted from joy when Melody had first accepted the marriage proposal last year. Who knew what could happen when she finally did say 'I do.'

"Melody, if you please?" the minister said.

Melody nodded and accepted her vow card from Misty. She cleared her throat before starting. "Ritchie, the first time I met you, you pretended to be my fan and I was happy. The second time I met you, you kissed me and I thought you were a jerk. The third time I met you, you asked me out on a date in the most outlandish way possible and I thought you were crazy. The fourth time I met you, it was our first dinner date and I thought you were funny. The fifth time I met you, we had a movie date and I knew I was starting to like you. I could go on. About the sixth time we met, then the seventh and eighth. But I won't. The point is, each and every time we met, you made me like you more and more. It wasn't the flowers you bought for me or the dinners you tried to cook. It was the caring I saw in your eyes and the love you so openly displayed that made me feel safe and wanted. If that is how you were while we were dating, then I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you because I really love you."

Wow. Ash had to hand it to the girl. She knew how to give a heart-warming speech. He even felt a little tug at the corner of his heart. He glanced over at the girls' side and noticed all the women's eyes were glistening just slightly.

At this, the minister now wrapped up the ceremony. Ash listened as they both said their 'I do's' and exchanged rings brought up by Misty's nephews. Ash was impressed they had stood still for so long and hadn't managed to lose the rings.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers and clapping went up as Ritchie and Melody looked shyly at one another before embracing. Ash let out a wolf whistle while Gary howled. Todd grinned down at them and gave them a thumbs up. It was over. Their boy Ritchie had managed to get through the ceremony without fainting.

The music started once again and the new Mr. and Mrs. Kirk came down from the stage and walked back up the aisle, disappearing behind the curtain. Next came Todd and Misty. Ash waited until they had passed before holding his arm out to Duplica who was grinning from ear to ear. After them came Gary and Serena, the latter whom Ash could hear chattering excitedly that she had a new sister-in-law.

The bridal party and groomsmen all congregated in the lobby, everyone exchanging hugs and kisses with one another, laughter and excitement aplenty. The children were now running around, their jobs finally done. The guests were also filing out of the ballroom.

Melody was talking to the wedding coordinator asking her to make sure the ballroom was set up for lunch promptly so guests could go back in while Misty was with the photographer. Duplica and Todd were trying to keep the children from getting too crazy while Gary looked like he was trying to sneak off and talk to some of the female guests.

Ash watched as Misty's nephews crept up behind Serena then pounced.

"Hey don't pull!"

"Aunty Serena! Where's our candy?"

"So you did bribe them," Ritchie said coming over to give his cousin a hug. She squeezed him back, smiling widely.

"It's coming out of your pay Dr. Kirk. Anyways, just for the official record, congrats cuz!"

Ritchie gave Serena a small peck on the top of her head. "Thanks."

"Okay everyone, the photographer wants to take pictures!" Misty shouted above the chattering. "Can someone grab – Max and Matt do you want me to get your mothers? Maya and May, you girls are fine. Just keep holding hands with Selena. Yes like that. Good job. Everyone now just listen to the photographer."

They turned to Todd's assistant, a recent college graduate, who was taking over for his boss since Todd was the Best Man. The stood around in several different poses, combinations of groups and such until Todd was satisfied they had taken enough.

"You're not the photographer today," Duplica chastised hitting her husband's arm. "Stop telling poor Kip what to do."

"But –"

"But nothing. Keep going Kip and don't mind him. I'm the boss's wife so you should know that's a much higher position meaning listen to me and not him."

"Haha thanks Mrs. Snap."

Now family and friends wanted to take photos so Ash and his friends melted away to the sidelines towards some empty couches. The girls immediately plopped down, complaining about their heels and wondering if their dresses were too tight or too loose.

Ash unbuttoned his suit jacket then perched on the armchair beside Misty.

She looked up and grinned at her boyfriend. "Having fun?"

"So far."

Gary took a seat beside Todd. "Man, usually a wedding is supposed to be a great time to make dates with the bridesmaids."

Everyone looked at him. "I know, I know. This wedding it's a bit impossible to hook up with the bridesmaids since I sort of know all of you."

"That and I'm married and Misty's already got a boyfriend," Duplica pointed out with a laugh. Then all eyes turned to Serena.

"Looks like you're the lucky single bridesmaid that gets to go home with Gary!" Misty exclaimed as her friend rolled her eyes.

"Great. It's a dream come true," Serena said in a deadpan voice. "At least for Duplica's wedding I had a date."

"Oh yeah what happened to that guy?" Todd asked loosening his tie. "He was nice."

At this, Gary started snickering and Serena glared at him before replying. "Well, _someone _decided he didn't like him so he paid him off to dump me."

Todd looked at Gary incredulously. "You paid that guy to stop dating Serena?"

Gary shrugged. "He was rude."

"Just because he didn't recognize you as The Gary Oak, does not mean he was rude."

"Hey if he really was such a great guy, he wouldn't have accepted the bribe. I was just being a good friend and looking out for you."

"Gee thanks. What a good Samaritan. Anyways, you better stay away from this new guy I've just met."

Gary leaned towards her. "Just so you know, invisible men don't count."

She ignored him and turned glowing eyes towards Misty and Duplica. "Danny Navel!"

"The model?"

Serena nodded excitedly.

"Isn't he the one you've been forever fawning over?"

"Melody met him during some benefit program and invited him. Rudy introduced us before the ceremony and he asked for my number!"

"Just cause he took your number doesn't necessarily mean he'll call."

Serena glared at her friend. "Can't you be happy for me for once Gary Oak?"

He shrugged with a cocky grin and leaned back. "One day."

"So those two are moving to Cerulean right?" Todd asked changing the subject.

Misty nodded. "Yup, since Ritchie's doing his residency at Cerulean Hospital. And because Melody just finished up her winter tour, she can relax a bit this spring before the summer shows."

"I think she's still doing shows around the area though," Serena added.

"Probably. I will be sad that she won't be our neighbor anymore," Duplica said.

"Well Viridian and Cerulean aren't that far apart so we'll all take trips to see each other."

"Hey what about Pallet?" Gary asked.

"No one cares that much about you," Serena replied with a smirk.

"Okay then what about me?" Ash asked pointing to himself. "I'm also in Pallet."

"Yeah but you come to Cerulean so much it makes no difference."

Misty laughed at Serena's comment and Ash's mock look of hurt before turning to Duplica. "So how are the plans looking for the modeling school?"

Duplica grinned. "Pretty good!"

"Modeling school?" Gary asked. "You're already a top-rate model. Why do you need to go back to school for it?"

"Oh not for me. I decided to start a modeling school for girls in conjunction with Todd's business. Sort of like an extracurricular activity. I'm going to kick off the opening with a modeling day-camp this spring."

"That sounds like a good plan," Gary said with a nod.

"Thanks. So has running the company a little easier now that you and Ash have your MBA degrees?" Duplica asked.

"Well, there's more that we know, so yes, I suppose it is," Gary responded.

Ash added, "If nothing else, the meetings are easier to run when everyone's not looking at you like some uneducated kid."

"True," Gary said with a nod. "We just had to fire someone because of his attitude."

"Is that allowed?" Serena asked.

"Well no. But lucky for us, it wasn't just his attitude that was the problem. He was embezzling money."

Todd snapped his fingers. "Giovanni right? I read the Rocket Report on that scandal."

Ash nodded. "Yup. The jerk was so condescending towards me and he tried to boss everyone around so no one misses him."

"Good riddance then," Misty said then turned to look see the wedding coordinator rushing towards the group. "Ah looks like it might be time for us to make our re-entrance."

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed then made eye contact with Todd and Gary.

"Food!"

The three women let out sighs and shook their heads affectionately.

"Men."

~*~

The wedding was now in full swing. Pictures had been taken, lunch had been served and now people were up on the dance floor or just mingling. Melody and Ritchie were making their rounds, greeting each table. All the kids were bouncing around in their own little dance circle. Maya and May were twirling around, fascinated by the way their skirts flowed out. Even Matt and Max were behaving. Sort of, Misty thought wryly as she saw them try to jump over one another before Daisy, holding her two-year old daughter, rushed over to scold them.

Serena was sitting with her sister and cuddling Selena who was quickly falling asleep. Todd was harassing his assistant again and Duplica, who had been sitting with Misty, ran off to stop him. Gary was chatting with some women at the next table and despite the loud music, she could hear him saying he'd never met women from Shamouti Island other than Melody to which the women giggled. Misty rolled her eyes and now looked around for Ash. He'd disappeared some time ago, saying he had to go to the restroom. Had he eaten spicy food again? But…nothing on Melody's menu was even remotely spicy.

So where was –

"Miss me?"

"Ash! Where did you run off to?"

"Bathroom. I told you."

"For ten minutes?"

"Hey do I ask you why you take twenty minutes in the bathroom sometimes?"

"Fine."

"So, dance with me?" he asked holding out a hand as the first strains of a slow song floated out through the speakers.

She nodded and they walked over to the dance floor.

"I still can't believe Ritchie is married," Misty said as they gently swayed. Other couples were around them, each talking and whispering to each other. "I mean, he's like a brother to me. I've known him since we were kids and Serena and I would bully him. And now he's a husband."

"Poor guy. No wonder he's the way he is now."

Misty laughed as Ash twirled her out then brought her back in. She continued, "I guess it's always the more quiet ones that surprise you, huh? I didn't even know he had been planning to propose during Duplica and Todd's wedding!"

"He was probably afraid you'd ruin the surprise and tell Melody."

"I would not!"

"When he told you about his plan to take her to –"

"Okay that was Serena. Not me."

"But who told Serena?"

"Usually she's pretty good with secrets."

"Didn't Ritchie make her mad about something and in revenge she spoiled his plans?"

"Something to do with chasing off her date."

"No wait – that was Gary who chased –"

"Which time? When – "

"No, I don't think it was then."

"Oh well," Misty said with a laugh. "Wow. I can't believe it. It's been five years since we've all really become a group and since you and I met again."

Ash grinned. "Why is everything so hard to believe?"

"I don't know. I mean…I guess 'cause everything's just been going so well, you know? Not that I'm complaining. It's great. I've never been happier. All that drama that went down when I was the matchmaker. If it wasn't for all that, we might not all be here together right now."

"So my lie was actually beneficial for all of us!"

"Don't push your luck Mr. Ketter."

Ash chuckled then said, "So…you don't think anything can make you happier than you are right now?"

"I doubt it. What more is there? We're at our friend's wedding. Two of our other friends have already been married a year. I'm working at the aquarium again, dating my childhood crush, and my best friend is finally a teacher while your best friend is soon to be the CEO of Oak Tech. I mean, we've all got it pretty good, don't you think?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Ash?"

He didn't meet her eyes. Instead he was mumbling to himself and taking deep breaths.

"Ash? Are you feeling okay?" she asked growing concerned as they stopped dancing.

"Yeah. I'm…I'm fine. Um. Misty. How do you feel about traditions?"

"I like them quite fine depending on what it is."

"Well, you know how Todd proposed to Duplica at Brock's wedding and then Ritchie proposed to Melody at Todd's? Well…" Ash let go of Misty's waist, fished in his pocket for something, dropped to one knee and held open a ring box. "I hope you don't mind if I propose to you at Ritchie's to keep up with the tradition our friends have going."

It felt as though time had stopped. The dancers weren't moving, the music wasn't going, and everyone was immobile. In fact, if Misty had cared to stray her gaze away from the kneeling man before her, she would have noticed that everyone had in fact, stopping moving to stare at the couple and the DJ had paused the music.

"Misty," Ash said into the silence. "Will you do me the honor of –"

"YES!"

Misty leapt downward to hug Ash and together they landed in a heap. Ash laughed as he sat up, Misty in his lap, the skirt of her lavender dress pooling around them. "I didn't even finish asking my question."

"Oh. Sorry." Misty looked up expectantly, blue eyes sparkling. "Go ahead."

"Will you do me the honor of being my permanent chef?"

"ASH!"

"Kidding, kidding!"

Misty smacked his arm. "You just had to ruin it, didn't you?"

"Hey you're the one who knocked me down before I got to finish. And I do like your cooking."

"Jerk." Misty slid off Ash's lap to the floor, turned away and crossed her arms, hiding her grin from Ash.

"C'mon Mist. Marry me?"

"Didn't I already say yes?"

"So does this mean I can put the ring on you now?"

"If you must," she said, still not turning to face him but did reach her left hand back and felt him slip the cool metal onto a finger. She brought her hand back and gazed down at the ring. "Um Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Wrong finger."

"Oops."

"Should we try this again?"

"How about this instead?"

Ash tilted Misty's head back and kissed her squarely on the mouth. Cheers erupted from around them and as Misty deepened her proposal kiss, Ash cracked one eye open and used the chance of her being distracted to quickly put the ring on the correct finger.

"You would mess this up Ashy boy," Gary drawled as he walked over to the pair. The music had resumed and people went back to their business.

Ash grinned and shrugged. He held up Misty's left hand. "But I got it done didn't I?"

"And didn't I tell you it was the third finger? Not the second?"

"I'm surprised you know so much about which finger an engagement ring goes on," Serena commented as she came to stand beside Gary, holding a sleeping Selena.

"Well don't you look ready for motherhood. I should start calling you Momma Maria."

"Do shut up Oak Tree."

Misty dusted herself off and stood up with Ash, holding his hand. "Hey."

"Hey," Serena said coming closer. "The ring fits right? I gave him the size."

"You knew?"

"Sure. I told you guys I can keep a secret."

"Except that one time –"

Everyone turned to see Ritchie and Melody walk over, grinning.

"Can we please just forget about that _one_ time?"

"Hey lets get a group picture on the dance floor!" Todd exclaimed walking over with Kip in tow.

Duplica rolled her eyes from beside them. "Fine but you let the poor boy's arm go and stop telling him his job!"

Todd heeded and came to stand beside Ritchie. Duplica squeezed Misty's arm. "Congratulations! Another one to soon join the married people group! Now all we've got left is –"

"- me. I know. I'm workin' on it," Serena said as everyone laughed.

"Me too!"

"Gary," Melody said. "No offense but one's bothered about you because we know you're not in the marriage market."

"True. But I could be."

"You could be. But you're not," Ash said.

"That just makes me unique."

"Or hopeless."

"Shut up Little Maria."

"Hey, Rena you still never told me why Gary calls you that. Rena...?"

"Kip, make sure you get us all in."

"Todd if you instruct him one more time…"

"Ritchie your tie's crooked. Let me fix it."

"Aw the first thing my wife is fixing for me."

"Hey Mist. When we're married, will you fix my tie for me?"

"No. You better know how to fix it yourself."

"Um…guys? Can you all look this way please?"

"Kip, I think you should stand a little more to the left."

"Todd! He's fine!"

"Misty, the story of Little Maria goes way back to when there was this girl and a song and a broom."

"Gary!"

"What?"

"Waaaah!"

"Look at what you did Gary. You woke up Selena."

"Want me to take her?"

"What, so you can start corrupting her? I don't think so."

"Guys? People? Look this way!"

"By the way Ash, did you pick out the ring all by yourself?"

"Yup. You like it?"

"Love it."

"Hello? The camera?"

"Yes Kip. I'm looking."

"You're the only one dear."

"Let me fix your veil Mrs. Kirk."

"Why thank you Mr. Kirk."

"Ugh. That's it. I'm taking the photo."

"No wait Kip! It's not per –"

CLICK!

_Finito._

*****Author's Note*****

There you have it folks. _Misty the Matchmaker_ has officially come to an end. I would like to thank you all for sticking with me throughout all these nineteen chapters. This is the longest fic I have written AND completed (I have issues actually finishing lengthy pieces of writing). Over these past two months, each and every one of you has given me such encouraging words to continue and improve my writing. I hope you've enjoyed the ride and if you're in the mood for some more adventures from the crazy group above, then expect the first chapter of the sequel in about a week!

And of course, because you've all been so kind, as promised back in Chapter 12, below is a special summary of what's to come!

Enjoy, thank you, and adios until next time,

_AngelicFairy aka *Maura*_

**Summary of Sequel (title is still a work in progress):**

Ash and Misty are finally getting married! But planning for the wedding isn't as easy as it seems when obstacles in the form of questionable young women come in the way of holy matrimony. Who are they and why do they all keep going after Ash when he's clearly taken? And why does he not seem to mind at all? In the meantime, Duplica has some news for Todd which she's not sure how he'll take. Ritchie and Melody are settling in as a married couple but their first year together isn't as lovey-dovey as they expected with Ritchie's hectic residency schedule and Melody's crazy show times. And of course, how can we forget our favorite playboy. Professor Oak gives his grandson an ultimatum while at the same time, it seems like Gary's playboy nature might have gotten him into a bit of trouble as he'll soon discover. Meanwhile, Serena is determined to join her friends in couple-dom and use every opportunity this spring and summer to find her Mr. Right.

Lots of ups and downs, twists and turns, new and old faces, giggles and laughs, and, to quote _Death's Serenade,_ "non-dramatic drama" comin your way!

Genre: Romance/Humor + a bit of Action/Adventure in later chapters

Rating: K+

Expected chapters: TBA.

Hope to see you in a week! ^_^

**Review Responses - Once again, thank you all SO MUCH for your support! I have enjoyed communicating with you all via reviews and responses and hope it can continue!  
**

_Tohsaka-Rin91_: Haha you do have good timing. ^_~ Ah if I find a real-life Rudy, I'll send him your way! Glad you like Serena and Gary remaining friends. As you can see, they're still friends 5 years later but I do have plans for them in the sequel, which I'm happy to hear you're excited for!!! ^_^

_poka_: Ah yes, last chapter was a bit shorter. Mainly because I had finished writing everything that I needed to and that was it. I didn't want to put in more stuff that was unnecessary just to make it longer but I'm glad you liked it all the same…Haha and you know it's not Ash and Misty if they don't take that long to get together!

_bluejay511_: Thank you thank you. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed the epilogue!

_RaveOn_: Hopefully the epilogue made up for whatever you felt was missing last chapter! It's probably because last chapter was considerably shorter than the others. ^^

_keyblader1991_: I'm glad you enjoyed the story and think that last chapter was a nice round-off. ^_^ As you can see, the epilogue is to just show what happens to everyone 5 years down the road and it's a link to the sequel, which I know you said you'd rather see another AAML but I've already got it started. I hope you come back to read it though as I do have some interesting things planned! And I don't mind how much space you take up reviewing. ^_^ Anything readers have to say is greatly appreciated!

_Nuances_: Hehe well for the sequel, you'll see what happens to Gary and Serena. I have things planned for them. And as for Ritchie and Melody…well the epilogue explains that one but instead of them dating in the sequel, you'll see how they cope with being married. ^_^

_AzureKite4_: If I could draw, I'd also try my hand at drawing Gary as the devil just for kicks. ^_^ Glad you liked both the scenes last chapter! Hope you liked the epilogue too!

_J.I.A_.: Aww thanks!!!

_MrRoxas_: Haha thank you! I look forward to seeing you in the review section with the sequel! And I hope it'll owe more to the good than the bad. Be forewarned, the number of characters will be about the same. ^_~

_Guibin_: I had no idea who Serene from Riviera was so I looked her up. Maybe because of the name similarity you thought Serena looked like her? Serena is cute tho. ^_^

_Death's Serenade_: Haha virtual hugs are good too. I'll give you one back. ^^ Glad you liked the last chapter and yes, Gary was finally being nice. He was bound to show that part of him sometime. Heh…Okay you know, all these years of school and I never caught onto the "holiday homework" gimmick. Students should ban together against that one day. Lol…I'm glad I didn't go through with the dramatic twist either. Personally I can't stand too much drama so I didn't really want to write it. And I probably need to go find some new guy friends then because as dominating as I am sometimes, they only tease me for it and are definitely not the romance reading types.

_StrawberryStoleYourCookie_: Haha I hope you've calmed down from all that jumping around. ^^ I hope you found the epilogue to be funny enough too!

_CarpeDiemEveryday_: Haha well if you didn't see the Gary and Serena friendship coming that means I did a good job as a writer keeping the suspense! Whoo!

_shut up and read or go away_: And you would be absolutely correct about the epilogue containing a wedding!!! Good call! Also, I didn't know the Love Hina manga ended that way. I only ever watched a few eps but that's good to know that the main characters finally got together! And I didn't put a lot of Brock in but you can see he's happily married to Joy with a daughter. ^^ He'll appear a bit more in the sequel.

_Ronmione x3_: Hehe hope you liked the epilogue!

_PrincesSTiger_: I haven't seen Love Actually but once and a few years ago…the cards…you're talking about Colin Firth's character and the Spanish woman right??...Anyways I'm glad you thought Ash's confession was unique. I was trying so hard not to make it too cliché. Ah sorry there was no Ritchie last chapter BUT he is in the epilogue so I hope you enjoyed that! As for Lance…I actually had him as a candidate for Sabrina's husband but then I went with Drake. Maybe I'll put Lance into the sequel. You never know. ^_~

_BowlingStar08_: Aw thank you so much for your kind words and the fact that you reviewed even though you normally don't. ^^ And if my fic has renewed the Pokeshipper in you than WHOOO!!!!! Hehe. And as you can see from above, the sequel is on so I look forward to seeing you in the review section!

_Hellraiser342_: Hello! You're back! ^^ And don't worry about not being able to review for a while. I totally understand. Life just gets in the way of things sometimes. Heh. The only reason I'm even able to update so fast is that I'm not in school at the moment and waiting around for job interviews (someone please hire me soon!!!) Anyways, your review is too kind! I should thank you for considering the fic "a treat!" and I look forward to whatever reviews you can manage for the sequel! ^_^

_Random-Leafy-Spirit_: Hehe. Down with Evil Leafy! Go Good Leafy! And yes, it was a short amount of time. Haha. A little over two months and 19 chapters!

_pikagurl23_: Ah your "measly" review was still more than enough with your kind words! It makes me really happy to know that readers have enjoyed it and the fact that you mentioned just what was so enjoyable helps me as a writer. ^_^ I hope I can keep it up with the sequel! I have mentioned some of the basics I have planned in the summary but there will definitely be more thrill rides! Again, thank you!


End file.
